Brave Girl
by Jeralee
Summary: She needed a fake boyfriend. Luckily for her, Aomine Daiki is exactly who she is looking for. Aomine x OC. Rated M for smut and lemons and lots of it
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for clicking on this story.

I really shouldn't be starting stories without finishing my other fics but from time to time I need to move onto other things for a while and start something new. I'm fairly new to Kuroko no Basuke and haven't watched a lot of episodes but so far I'm loving it and apologies if it is OOC and sorry if I get some stuff wrong. Originally I intended to write an Akashi fic but I couldn't decide and ended up settling for Aomine.

 **Summary:** Aomine's mom is fed up with her lazy son and decides it's time he gets himself a girlfriend who can hopefully change his ways. But Aomine decides to take matters into his own hands...by finding himself a fake girlfriend. Aomine x OC.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KnB

 **Warnings:** Apologies for any OOC but Aomine might come across as shallow and is also a very hormonally-challenged guy in this fic. Also, stereotypical portrayals of cheerleaders.

* * *

 **AND SO IT BEGINS**

"Kagami Taiga!"

"Aomine Daiki!"

"Kagami Taiga!"

"Aomine Daikiiiiiiiii!"

"Kagami Taigaaaaaa!"

As usual, Mei and I are bickering about who is better – Kagami Taiga or Aomine Daiki. I'm Team Kagami. Mei is Team Aomine.

But then Mei said: "Hey, do you think Kagami Taiga likes girls with big boobs?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I heard Aomine Daiki likes girls with big boobs."

"...And?"

"... If I wear a push-up bra, do you think he'll notice me?"

Good gravy. Not this again. I resisted the urge to throw myself out of the window and instead, rubbed at my throbbing temples; at the same time, Mei who was sitting opposite me began to casually cup her chest with both hands, trying to bring forth her non-existent puppies by squeezing them together. It was quite a disturbing sight so I quickly stopped her before it was enough to burn my eyeballs out of their sockets.

I honestly don't know why every girl in our wretched school fawn like crazy over the guy. "You know, I've just heard bad stuff about him; he's never on time, his grades are awful and he reads sleazy idol magazines in class." I said. I quickly spare a glance around the rest of the classroom at the other girls. Good, they haven't seemed to have heard my comment. Throwing a glimpse at the clock, my eyes widen, "Crap. it's almost time. Gotta go."

"Risa again, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have to?"

I nodded.

"...Alrighty, I'll see you later."

See ya."

I left my seat and classroom promptly and headed towards the direction of my locker, unlocking it and grabbing my rucksack. I didn't want to go as much as Mei didn't want me to go but I don't really have a choice. With my bag slung over my shoulder, I rushed down the hall and down the stairs, weaving through the students in my path. Along the way, I stopped at a vending machine and purchased a melon soda. I head towards the gymnasium where I could hear loud, echoing noises from within coupled with inaudible yells and whoops and stuff like 'Nice pass!' and 'Nice shot!' and the squeak-squeak of sneakers against polished wood. Now that would be the basketball team, since they hold practice every Tuesday and Thursday along with the cheerleading squad.

Arriving at the girl's locker room, I unfortunately found it empty. Curses. Risa must be inside starting practice already. Eek. I really don't like this. I sprinted as quickly as I could out of the changing room and into the gymnasium where I spotted a large group of pretty, slender girls in tight black tank tops and pleated skirts, practicing various forms of pirouettes and flips. The basketball team are there too but on the other side of the massive gym and far away, although a few of the boys are ogling at the girls and vice versa.

"Sorry, I'm late, Risa-san." I said, bowing at the captain who was surrounded left and right by two other cheerleaders.

"I was wondering where you were, Tatsuno-san." Risa-san said; she reached over to her bag on the floor and pulled out a few books and notepads to me. "Here. Take this. It's to be done by Friday."

"Hai, Risa-san." I hurriedly scooped the pile of notebooks off Risa's awaiting hands and into my bag.

"Where's my soda?"

"Right here."

Risa plucked it off me. "Melon?"

"Hai."

"Is it Hatakosen?"

"Hai."

"Low-fat?"

Ooooh crap.

"Uh..."

"You idiot! You bought me the wrong one!"

She chucked it at me, and I instinctively dodged by sidestepping and the can dropped to the floor and bounced several times before coming to a rolling stop by my heel. If I was brave enough I'd pick it back up and throw it at her putrid, ugly, cakey face. But at that moment all I could do was gawk at the can rolling around before glancing up at an angry Risa-san. I said, "Gomen nasai, Risa-san, shall I buy you another one?"

"Ugh. No. I'm not thirsty anymore. Here, take these spare uniforms to the changing room and fold them – " A few pieces of Tōō Academy cheerleading tank tops and pleated skirts were thrust into my arms. Oof, they're quite heavy, along with the rest of Risa's homework. Risa added, "That will be all, Tatsuno; you can run along now. Come on, girls, let's practise! Let's go, Tōō, let's go!"

"...Hai, Risa-san..." With the clothes and books bundled in my arms, I spun on my heel to get away from the cheerleaders as quickly as possible although I could hear their sniggering behind my back.

"That's so pathetic."

"Risa's awesome."

"Oh my god, Tatsuno's like her little lapdog."

I closed my eyes as I made a beeline towards the exit. Deep breath... deep, deep breaths...

I felt a lot better when I had left the gym, and quickly headed inside the changing rooms and resisted the urge to dump the cheerleading uniforms onto the floor and give them a right good kicking. Instead, I carried them carefully over to an empty bench and sat myself down, stuffed Risa's homework into my bag, then began the menial task. I grabbed one skirt and began folding it, exactly as Risa had told me to. I was half growling and frowning the entire time, thinking of the terrible nasty things I wanted to do to the head cheerleader slash cheer captain, but really, what can I do?

Suddenly, the door opened with a squeak and I glanced up to see Mei poking her head through.

"Nana-chan! You're here." Mei skipped over and plopped herself down beside me on the bench. "Whatcha doin'? Oooh, lookie, cheerleader outfits." Mei grabbed one unfolded tank top and stands up, waving it around in the air. "Oh my god, these things are so tiny. I think they were meant to fit a five year old."

"Mei, put it down, I need to get these folded before practice ends."

"Geez, where's your sense of humor? You're such a stick in the mud." Mei said with a light scowl, "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we try one on?"

My jaw dropped in shock. "What? Are you serious? We can't do that!"

"Why not? You know, I've always wanted to try one of these."

"Mei, stop fooling around. You either help me or – " Mei threw a tank top over my head before grabbing one herself, ripping off her school uniform to try it on. "Mei! Stop it! We're gonna get in trouble."

Mei giggled, pulling on the top before getting rid of her skirt to put on the pleated skirt. Once fully clothed, she began parading around the locker room, hopping and jumping around, "Oooh, look at me. Like, oh my god, I'm, like, a cheerleader! I'm perky and fine! So sexy and divine! Whoo!"

I watched. Then, I snorted with laughter. I couldn't help myself. As I began doubling over in laughter, snorting and cackling, Mei nudged the spare tank top and skirt for me. "Go on, try it!"

I've always wondered what it's like to wear one of these. It must be kind of...interesting. I don't want to be one of them but still... Cheerleaders are ridiculously popular...also ridiculously beautiful and physically fit. Every male student lusts after them, want to date them... I guessed at that moment in time of my immature teenage brain, morbid curiosity got the better of me and I glimpsed around cautiously. No-one will be back for a while because practice has just started. I knew for a fact that Risa was strict as hell and wouldn't let anyone off in the first half hour. I could quickly just try one uniform on and then take it off just to see what it feels like?

I don't see the harm...

Without further ado, I quickly stripped off my school uniform and pulled off the bobble that was keeping my hair in a high ponytail and shimmied myself into the tiny tank top and skirt and then Mei and I exchanged glances.

"Oh my gosh, this is so weird." I said, before we burst into peals of giggles. "You're right, this thing is tiny...and so tight. How can they move in these things?"

We walked over to the full-length mirror to look at ourselves, staring at our reflections. It feels odd wearing the Tōō cheerleading uniform. I feel so exposed and cold. I pulled at the elastic, stretchy material covering my butt but it felt like there was something constantly stuck up my ass. My god, how can girls dance and jump in these things? How can girls even parade in these tiny pieces considering I don't really have the confidence to do that. It's just so skimpy. The skirt is so short my panties are almost showing and the tank top is so tight, it's like as though my front might spill out.

Alright, guess I can tick this off my bucket list...although trying on a cheerleading uniform really wasn't on my list in the first place. Just wanted to see what it would be like, that's all...

"I'm gonna be Risa!" Mei suddenly exclaimed, before she cleared her throat and in a high pitched voice, she squealed, "Let's go, girls! Two, four, six, eight, who do we appreciate? Three, five, seven, nine, we will kick your scrawny behind! GOOOOO TOUUUUOOU!"

As I cackled with laughter, Mei grabbed the melon soda can from my bag and held it up. "I'm Watanabe Risa, I'm the super gorgeous but super bitchy cheer captain of Tōō Academy's cheerleading team. I don't eat or drink anything but low fat, sugar-free Hatakosen Melon Soda – "

She ripped the lid open.

And it's that moment when I instantly remembered it's the can from before which dropped to the ground and bounced a few good feet in the air. "WAIT!"

It's too late; a huge spray of bubbly soda exploded high into the air before splashing all over us. We shrieked, hopping and leaping around before Mei and I gawked at each other, wide-eyed. We're both drenched in soda. She quickly rushed to the showers and tossed the can into the bin. The changing room grew quiet as Mei returned, her face was as white as a ghost.

"Um...Sorry...Guess I got carried away..." She squeaked, whilst I stood trembling and shaking on the spot, "...Uh...Nana, say something...Nana-chan?"

"RISA'S GONNA KILL ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "HALP!"

"I'll get some paper towels!" Mei rushed towards the toilets as I began panicking and squawking, "Shit, there's none left!"

"There's some in the janitor's closet!"

"I'll go get some!" Again, Mei is the first one to react, rushing out of the room.

"Mei, wait!"

Again, too late. Mei had already disappeared out the door. I hoped no-one would see her. I sighed inwardly and looked at the drenched cheerleading outfit. Shit, I've really done it now. I'm going to get in so much trouble!

And then the door opened again.

"Mei, did you – "

A hand roughly grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around.

It's not Mei - instead, it's a tall, sweaty-looking guy who stood before me, frowning. He had short blue hair and tanned skin. He was wearing the Tōō basketball jersey complete with shorts. It looked like he just came out in the middle of practice considering how sweaty he looked.

My eyes widened when I realize who this guy actually is.

Aomine Daiki? What is he doing here...?

I'm pretty sure it's him. Just in case, I squinted my eyes again for a better look.

I came to one conclusion.

My god, he's tall.

"The hell you lookin' at me like that for?" He barked. His voice was rough and gruff and I flinched slightly; suddenly his gaze strayed from my face and traveled down; I followed his gaze to see that he had inadvertently grabbed onto my bra strap because my shoulder was exposed. The force he used to turn me round had been far too strong and unnecessary that he'd also pulled the strap of the tank top and it was sagging down my shoulder.

"Ahhhh! Sekuhara!" I screamed and his big-ass tanned palm slammed over my mouth.

"Shh! Calm down! And quit screamin'!" He grunted, and I bit down on his palm and he let go, springing back, hissing and shaking his palm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me?" I spluttered in disbelief, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?! This is the girl's locker room!"

He didn't meet my gaze, choosing to glance at the side and rub the side of his neck. "Yeah, I know. I knocked before I came in."

"I didn't hear anything!"

"I knocked pretty loudly. You deaf or somethin'?"

Maybe I was too absorbed in my thoughts to have noticed. For a moment, I'm a little shocked to reply. I couldn't believe it. Aomine Daiki is standing before me in the flesh and standing so close to me. He is in my class, yes, but he sits at the very back and I sit at the very front so I've seriously never even seen him properly before. I've also never spoken to him before either, just watched a few games, but even then it was from a distance. Up close, he's...well, tall. So very tall. It hurts my neck just to look up at him. However, those thoughts are quickly replaced with: "Well, you shouldn't be here; you need to leave right now!"

"Wait, hear me out first. You're a cheerleader, right?" Aomine said, still not really meeting my gaze however, "I...er..."

As he trailed off, I caught him throwing a quick glimpse at my chest before his eyes met mine, then he glanced away again. Even though he's fairly tanned and it was hard to see, I noticed the pink stain on his cheeks.

"I need to borrow one." He finished in a rather deflated mumble.

A million question marks were buzzing from my head. "What?"

"Tch, don't make me repeat myself!" He barked, "I need to borrow a cheerleader, alright? Or you. Only if you're up for it."

Uhh...whut? Had I heard right? From his words...what he wants... sounds very...wrong. "What do you mean, 'borrow' a cheerleader?"

He growled sourly under his breath. "Teme! Listen, it's exactly as I said, I need to borrow a cheerleader. For a week or somethin'."

This is a highly disturbing conversation. I should get out of here as quickly as I can. And where the hell is Mei?! "You've got it all wrong; I'm not a cheerleader."

My answer genuinely seemed to have surprised him. "N-nani?!"

"I'm not a cheerleader." I repeated flatly.

"Then why the hell are you dressed like one?"

My blood turned cold. "Um...ah...that's...er..." As I trailed off, he gave me a suspicious look in response, taking in the soaked and sticky cheerleading uniform and I quickly added, "Please don't tell anyone about this!"

As though piecing two and two together, Aomine suddenly grinned widely. He looked a bit like a cat, if I may add. An _evil_ one.

"W...what...?" I croaked out.

"Fine. I won't say anythin', as long as you let me borrow you for a week."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers. I didn't like the sound of what he'd just said! "What? No way!"

"Fine then, I'm just gonna go and – "

"No, don't!" Automatically, I reached out and grabbed his wrist. It was thick and muscled, which had me gulping down the lump in my throat but I had also effectively stopped Aomine in his tracks. "Please don't."

He raised a brow.

"Why do you need to borrow a cheerleader anyway?"

Again, he glanced away, unable to meet my eye. He seemed flustered, maybe even more than I was. I found that somewhat strange, "Tch. I'll tell ya... but you need to come with me."

"...Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Please don't hurt me – "

"Che. What kind of person do you think I am?! I'm not gonna do anythin'!"

"But why me? You could ask someone else."

"Nah, you'll do. You're comin' with me."

Before I know it, Aomine Daiki had grabbed my wrist and was dragging me out of the changing room.

I wonder what horrific things lay in store for me from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the favs and alerts. I guess some people are interested in this story then ^^" I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

 **A MOMENT OF MADNESS**

 **Five days ago.**

Aomine's mother looked at her son in disapproval.

It was morning. Her son lay sprawled over his bed, the duvet crumpled at his feet and his t-shirt ridden halfway up his stomach. He slept loudly, snoring with his mouth wide open. Littering the floor of his messy room were empty food wrappers, crushed soft drink cans and magazines of idols with big chests.

Shaking her head, Aomine's mother grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him as hard as she could. "Daiki, wake up!"

Her response was an inaudible groan. "Nnnh, go away, ma..."

"Daiki, get up this instant! You're going to be late for school and Momoi-chan is downstairs waiting for you! Come on!"

Despite her efforts, he rolled onto his side whilst muttering a name incoherently under his breath although it sounded a lot like 'Mai-chan'. From the magazine on the floor, it was the name of the busty model on the front cover who was winking flirtatiously at the camera. Aomine's mother was at a lost cause, briefly contemplating dumping cold water over him if that would help wake him up. She simply didn't know what to do anymore; he was such a good kid when he was young: bright-eyed, cheerful and so...so...energetic. It seemed like such a long time ago. He wasn't like this when he was younger, that was for sure. It was as though he'd become a lazy slob overnight. His grades were failing, but the sensei told her he was exceptional at basketball which she knew he was passionate about. Aomine's mother emitted a sigh as she walked over to pull the curtains apart to allow some light into his miserable, dark and dank room, unsure what to do with her hapless son.

But then it struck her.

 _Mai-chan..._

That was it!

She returned to his bedside and pulled the covers off him; Aomine finally opened his eyes groggily and glanced up. "...What is it, ma...?"

Grinning widely, she said, "Young man, it's time for you to get a girlfriend!"

Immediately, he sprang up in bed, tumbling off and dropping to the floor, now fully wide awake. "Nani?!"

But she was already leaving his room. "I'm going to get my phonebook and call all the neighbors this afternoon. I'll see what wonderful daughters they've raised. Now hurry up and get dressed!"

Half an hour later and Aomine came trampling down the stairs, yawning loudly. He was dressed in his school uniform albeit sloppily. His tie was loose and his shirt was not buttoned up properly. His schoolbag slouched, hanging precariously off one shoulder. Aomine's mama shook her head yet again at her son and rushed over to correct his uniform, tightening the tie, looping all the buttons up to his neck.

"Ma, quit it!" He barked, trying to swat her away. It was embarrassing having a mother who couldn't stop coddling him, but being the only child meant his parents were extraordinarily overbearing.

"Nonsense! You need to start taking care of yourself, look more presentable! And start putting cologne or something! How will you get a girlfriend at this rate?"

"Ma." He said sharply, almost glowering at her, "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"You'll see ~ " said ma with a sweet smile, before she steered him towards the breakfast table.

"Stupid..." He muttered, accompanied with an extremely long and loud yawn as he wandered over to the table before grabbing the chair and seating himself down. She'd made him a full western breakfast consisting of some eggs, bacon, sausages and toast along with a massive glass of full fat milk. He needed to be healthy and strong to play basketball. "...Thanks, ma. I thought you said Satsuki was here."

"No, she had to take an urgent phonecall and had to leave; she said she is really sorry."

Aomine merely grunted as he bit into his toast. Maybe this urgent call was something to do with the team... He hurriedly finished off the remainder of his breakfast and wiped his mouth, although there were a few stains on his shirt now. "Alright, I'm off, ma. Thanks for the food."

"Bye, Daiki! Enjoy your day at school!" Mama said, wiping at a plate with a bubbly sponge in hand. "I'll call Nagase-san this afternoon, I heard his daughter's a real stunner!"

"Tch." was Aomine's disgruntled response but then he added, "Don't bother, I won't date anyone who's less than a D-cup."

Cue mama's horrified gasp.

* * *

 **Present.**

"So that's what you meant by 'borrowing' a cheerleader?"

"Yeah."

"Because your mom wants you to start dating and she's calling all your neighbors and asking if any of their daughters are single?"

"Yeah."

"Basically you want someone to pretend to be your girlfriend so your mom will leave you alone?"

"Yeah."

"And those girls, they're all less than a D-cup so you're not interested in any of them?"

"Yeah."

"That is seriously the most dumbest thing I've ever heard."

So there I was; I had been dragged away from school by Aomine Daiki after he stormed into the girl's locker room (although he knocked, apparently), and he'd taken me to the town's popular burger restaurant so he could recount his tale. I listened intently to Aomine's story as we sat opposite each other in the small two seater; it had been a fairly short tale (or maybe Aomine was just rubbish at storytelling and missed a lot of details), but I got the gist of it and it had happened approximately five days ago. Unfortunately Aomine hadn't had any peace since then and unable to focus on basketball and he had a few upcoming matches.

"Oi, watch it." Aomine snapped at me, his eyes narrowing into slits. "I have standards."

"Why a cheerleader? You want a popular girl, right?"

He shrugged casually. "...Kinda. It doesn't really matter."

"I'm pretty sure you get a lot of attention from a lot of girls." I said, "Getting a girlfriend shouldn't be difficult for you. Not to mention, you have a _fanclub_."

"Yeah, but I'm not interested in any of them." He replied, and I wondered if Risa liked him and if she'd spoken to him before; I think she would like him and they probably had spoken, considering he's the basketball ace and one of the Generation of Miracles. She'd pounce on them immediately...I mean, surely she'd do anything to get her hands on one of them... She'd do anything to get what she wanted.

But then an interesting thought occurred to me.

"... You're not interested in any of those girls... At all? Are you interested in men?"

"URUSAI BAKAYAROU!" He yelled that so loudly the entire restaurant heard us.

Ack! So clearly I'd touched a nerve and he was NOT interested in men. I quickly held my hands up, wincing under his deadly glare that was aimed at me, "Why don't you just be honest with your mom and tell her you want to focus on basketball so you don't have time to date?"

Calming down, Aomine grumbled sourly under his breath. "Can't. She's...persistent."

"Then why don't you ask my friend, Mei? She really likes you. She'd love to pretend to be your fake girlfriend."

"Is she a D-cup?"

"!" I stiffened in my seat. Heat rose to my cheeks immediately as he leisurely stretched in his seat, finishing his burger and scrunching up the wrapper in his fists. Without even looking, he tossed the rubbish over his shoulder and it landed in the trashcan a distance away from us. Okay, I will pretend I was not impressed by that. "Well, no, I-I don't think she – "

"Then I'm not interested in her."

"So the only reason you've chosen me is because – "

He was staring at my chest now whilst sipping his drink. "Yeah...pretty big..."

"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed accusingly, my fists curling. I'm not even a D-cup. The C is a tad too small but the D was – okay, too much information. AHEM! Hearing this kind of thing made me feel all kinds of levels of angry towards this guy. I grabbed a handful of my fries and promptly chucked them at him, followed by a few pickles from my burger and a few packets of salt and ketchup. Whoa, if only I had this bravery when it came to dealing with Risa! I'd be unstoppable!

"Hey, stop doin' that!" He barked, as I rose from my seat, fuming.

I didn't care how scary and intimidating he looked at the precise moment; I was livid with anger, "There is no way in hell I'm doing this!" I yelled. Find someone else to be your fake D-cup girlfriend, you misogynist asshole!

Aomine abruptly got up in his seat and grabbed my wrist as I attempted to march past him. "Just pretend for a week! Then I'll dump you and you can go back to your normal life and so can I."

"Un-frickin-believable!"

"Hey, I didn't want this either!"

"As if I care – " I was cut off when Aomine suddenly threw his arms around me tightly, pressing my face flat against his chest. It was like I was pushed into a brick wall. Immediately I began to struggle, wriggling furiously in his iron grip, "What the hell are you – "

"Shut it," He hissed at me, "Damn, Satsuki's here."

"Let go of me, you big oaf!" I struggled viciously, stomping on his foot. It didn't seem to faze him at all and I froze altogether when his hand suddenly landed on my butt.

"Aomine-kun?"

And then a girl strolled towards us and I tried to turn round to see who it was. From over my shoulder I could see it was a girl with long pink hair. She looked familiar...

"Satsuki, what are you doing here?" Aomine said in that gruff voice of his. He still had his hand firmly on my butt. It was obvious he was trying to play off as cool but I could feel his heart thumping a little erratically against his ribs.

"I went to get a vanilla milkshake for Tetsu-kun; we're meeting up at the park." The girl called Satsuki said until she threw me a quick glance, "Aomine-kun, who's this?"

Finally, he let go of me and turned me round to face the pink hair girl properly. With a grin, he said, "This is my girlfriend."

I almost lost it at that moment until Satsuki shifted her glance to me. It dawned to me she had quite the full chest, too. Ah, I knew where I had seen her before – she attended basketball matches – this girl was Satsuki Momoi, the manager of the basketball team. "Your girlfriend?" She said.

"Yeah." Aomine replied.

For a split second, there was surprise evident in her expression but then Satsuki smiled deviously, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Then what's her name?"

There was a silence.

Crickets chirped. A tumbleweed passed. The silence was enough to kill someone. Oh god, this is so embarrassing. I wished I could just die on the spot right there and now. And really, I could leave this guy to rot. I really could. "*Cough* **nana** *cough*."

" – Nana." Aomine said quickly, as I rolled my eyes, "This is Nana."

"I didn't know you were dating, Aomine-kun."

And his angry expression returned but his grip on me renewed and I had a hard time breathing. "Tch, why do I need to tell you?"

Despite his glower, Satsuki began jumping up and down in her spot cheerfully. "Aomine-kun is so grown up now! So you're Nana-chan, ne?"

"My name is Tatsuno Nana. Yoroshiku."

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Satsuki Momoi. You're lucky, Aomine-kun, Nana-chan is so cute!"

"Yeah, and she's a D-cup, too." He said, grinning to himself.

Oh for fuck's sake - I swear to god, this guy...!

I regret helping him by letting him know my name. My fists curled so tight I could hear my knuckles crack; to get my point across, I stomped on his foot again as hard as I could, this time, purposely digging my heel over his toes. I think he felt it this time considering how his facial expression twisted and turned and he let out a choked grunt. He threw me a glare from the bottom of his eyes when I turned round to face him. "Aomine-kun, it's not polite to say these things out loud in public." I said to him as sweetly as I could, complete with the most innocent smile I could muster.

He went still and his arm around me loosened. "U-uh..." Aomine seemed taken aback by my smile. His face suddenly went red, and red...and even redder...He immediately glanced away to the side.

Satsuki and I exchanged smiles, "Aomine-kun, how could you not tell me about your cute girlfriend! Nana-chan, are you a cheerleader?"

My eyes widened. Ack! I'm still wearing the cheerleading uniform! "Huh? Oh, no, I'm not a cheerleader, just..."

"She likes to roleplay for me - "

I elbowed him as hard as I could in the ribs.

It didn't really faze him but it was enough to make his eyes bulge somewhat. "Oof! What the hell - "

"I'll do the talking, okay?" I hissed, leaving Aomine to cradle his ribs; I turned to Satsuki again, who was watching our interaction with mild interest. I offered her a gentle smile, "Yes, I was a cheerleader but not anymore, I quit."

Aomine's brow furrowed, "That doesn't make any – "

Again, I elbowed him.

Satsuki seemed to soak it all up without a moment of doubt. "Oh, I see. Well, let's go on a double date sometime! I better go get Tetsu-kun's milkshake and leave you two lovebirds alone! Ja ne!" She giggled, and I couldn't help but feel a shiver run down my spine as I watched Satsuki bounce away cheerfully, "I can't wait to tell the others!"

Wait, what? I blanched and whirled round to Aomine once Satsuki was out of earshot; she had joined the queue, rummaging for her purse. "Others? What did she mean by others? You mean the 'Generation of Miracles' others?"

He nodded. "...Yeah, I guess." Then he went to scratch the back of his head again, "Listen, uh..."

I grabbed him by the front of his jersey and pulled him to eye level so we went face to face, our noses almost touching; his eyes widened slightly at my forcefulness. "Outside. Now." Letting go of him, he watched me storm towards the exit of the restaurant.

"Tch." He grumbled; he grabbed the remainder of our food and followed me outside the restaurant where we found an empty bench and I plopped myself down beside him. Hopefully this meant Satsuki wouldn't hear our conversation. "I can't believe Satsuki was there."

"God, you suck at being a fake boyfriend."

He shot a glare at my direction, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth.

"Stop saying stupid things, like how I'm a D-cup and all other kinds of pervy stuff. If you want people to think you've got a girlfriend then at least make it look realistic."

Aomine finally stopped glaring and stared at me. But then I thought I could detect a smirk as he leaned back casually in his seat. "...You wanna do this?"

I did a double-take at my own words then sat up straight and cleared my throat, "...What? No! I-I mean... thanks a lot to you and your little stunt back there, Satsuki Momoi thinks we're a couple now and she's off to spread her newfound knowledge to other people. I'm not gonna do it. I can't. I'm sorry." I got up to stand, dusting at my clothes. I gave him a polite bow anyway. "Thanks for the...offer, but no thanks."

I didn't even know whatever the hell it was, offer or not... I noped out of there as quickly as I could even though I was highly aware that Aomine was yelling after me.

* * *

 **Next day.**

I avoided Aomine Daiki like the plague and then after school, I was summoned to see Risa at the gymnasium.

Even though I'd taken the cheerleader uniform and had it washed and dry-cleaned at the local Laundromat and paid a rather hefty sum for it to be done in less than 24 hours, somehow Risa managed to find out what had happened yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Nana..." Mei bowed apologetically to me as she passed me.

"...It's fine, Mei." I said, and she quickly scampered out of the gym and out the door.

Risa stood before me with two of her cronies, hands on her hips. "I heard what happened from Mei. She told me everything after I caught her red-handed. Just who do you think you are, Tatsuno Nana?"

I bowed in response. "I'm sorry, it was an accident. It won't happen again – "

Risa cut in regardless, "Well, since you seem to have absolute disregard for other people's belongings and property, I have no choice but to do this." When she turned and gestured to the girls beside her, they nodded and grabbed each of my arms, holding me still.

"Hey! What on earth are you – let go of me!"

Risa stepped forwards, grabbed my bag off me, proceeded to unzip it and turned it upside down. All my stuff fell out, from my textbooks, notepads, lunchbox...everything...then she promptly threw my bag on the floor beside my belongings which lay in a sad pile. I watched on anxiously as she then went to her own bag and fished out two cans of Melon Soda. She opened one first then tipped it upside down and the entire contents spilled all over my stuff.

"Stop it!" I yelled, but all I got was a smirk as Risa opened the next can once that she had emptied the entire can's contents over my stuff. With the second can of soda in hand, she turned to me and my blood turned cold. "No, wait - !"

I had to close my eyes when Risa turned the can upside down over my head and emptied it all over me. Even though I struggled against the two girls holding me down, I couldn't do anything; all I could do was just wriggle and flail helplessly as they held me in place with their iron grip. Cold soda trickled down the top of my head and into my hair, on my shoulders and into my clothes.

"You're a retard. Just like your retarded, disgusting brother. People like you shouldn't be born." Risa said.

After what seemed like a long time, the grip on my arms vanished and Risa had left my field of vision and two cans of empty soda rolled by my feet. I was alone; glimpsing quickly over my shoulder, I saw Risa leaving the gym with her friends, snickering and laughing as they threw glances at me. I stood in my spot, wet and drenched in sticky soda, shaking with rage and humiliation and...and...I don't know what else but it felt like everything and my mind was a haze and all I could feel and hear was Risa's eyes on me as she laughed at me and I felt like I was going to cry but I definitely didn't want to, not in front of her, no way...that would show that I was weak and that I had let her get to me and she would delight in seeing me shed a tear but at this precise moment it was so goddamn hard so with my trembling legs, I wobbled over to my bag and crouched down to pick up the rest of my stuff which were also soaked but then I heard it:

"I wonder where Aomine-kun is? I can't wait to see him play at the game; I hope he sees me cheering for him."

"Aomine-kun will definitely notice you, Risa-chan!"

"Teehee ~ Let's go find him!"

I heard the doors close behind them and I was alone.

The silence was welcoming.

All the girls like Aomine Daiki...Risa was no exception...no surprises there...

Wait a minute.

That's...

That's it.

What happened next was a blur. Do you ever have those moments when you're so wrapped up in something you seem to forget everything and become a completely different person or...or you become so wrapped up in a moment that you do something that is completely out of your mind? That was one of my moments. I remembered drying myself the best I could, then running around the school like crazy, hoping to catch sight of tanned skin and blue hair. I checked everywhere – our classroom, the bathroom, the rooftop, and I doublechecked the gym again. I just had to find him!

My prayers were answered when I rushed down the hall, glanced out the window and spotted him outside, walking towards the school gates amongst the rest of the student body. Good, he was still here and - hmm, no Satsuki? Usually they would be seen together, right? He was alone...Strange. Oh well. This might be my only chance... and then I saw Risa just a short distance behind him, her wistful gaze lingering on his back. She was going after him! Or...Or not, I don't know, but a barrage of thoughts were endlessly racing through my mind at one hundred miles per hour and I had to make sure I got to him first! I hurriedly raced down the stairs and out of the school entrance. I was panting and out of breath, but...I better do this...it was now or never.

"AOMINE DAIKI!" I yelled loudly.

I raced past Risa, causing her to shriek. "What the - ?"

Aomine turned round at the sound of his name being called, saw me running towards him. He cocked an eyebrow as I stopped in front of him, blocking his path. Before he could react, I went on tiptoe, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him forwards, pressing our lips together.

* * *

 **Notes**

I didn't choose to deliberately write about a flat chested girl. It probably would've made more sense but I've seen lots of fanfics with flat chested OCs and if I wrote that too I felt it'd be nothing original so I did the opposite.

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! That was so nice of those who reviewed and added this fic to their favs and alerts ^^ I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I think it'll be quite short compared to my usual ones...I've changed the summary because when I started this fic a few things have definetely changed since then; its the other way round now lol. Nana needs a boyfriend.

Warnings for a pervy Aomine.

* * *

 **THE FAKE GIRLFRIEND**

I remember the insane crush I had on Kagami Taiga which probably started maybe three or four months ago, maybe more.

"YESSSS! They did it! They won!" I cheered, whilst Mei let out a loud groan of frustration.

"Unnghh, we were so close!" She moaned. We were watching the Winter Cup on TV and Seirin High had just beaten our school's basketball team. "What's wrong with you? Why are you cheering for a rival school? You're a traitor! Thank god no-one else is around to see you like this or else they'll come at you with flaming torches, poke you with pitchforks and lynch you. Don't say I didn't warn you." Mei grumbled. She seemed upset that Aomine Daiki lost.

"Whatever!" I exclaimed, I couldn't tear my eyes off the red-haired guy who could be seen celebrating with the rest of his teammates. "I knew he could do it! Kagami Taiga is so cool! Wasn't he just awesome? And the way he teamed up with Kuroko Tetsuya for the Misdirection? And-and what about when he went into the 'Zone'? That was so awwwwwwwesomeeeee!"

"Yeesh, you've got it bad; you're even worse than me." Mei said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh my god he's so fucking hot, I want him to be the father of my babies."

"...Now that's just disturbing."

It was true. Back then, I could not stop talking about Kagami Taiga regardless of what kind of conversation we had. I would always try to find a way to talk about him. It was always Kagami this or Kagami that. I had also watched every match they participated in like, five times. My eyes would be on Kagami the entire time. I imagined what would happen if I met him in person, imagined what I would say and what I would do. Okay, I probably sound like a verrrry disturbing creeper now, but I thought it was just my raging hormones back then. Sure, he's from Seirin, but there was something about him which I liked immensely. One day, I would make sure I would meet him. I'd ask him for an autograph. Maybe I'd do every shoujo cliché that's out there and write him a letter to show him how he affected me and my raging feels for him and confess even though I had never even spoken to him before or seen him in real life. I had to be honest and admit, I didn't even know what it was back then – was it some kind of cute and innocent, one-sided high school girl crush, or was just it a borderline creepy obsession?

I swore to myself that day that I would not kiss nor would I hold hands with any other guy except from Kagami Taiga.

And now...

I had grabbed Aomine Daiki and kissed him in front of the entire student body who were staring at us in shock. My mind had been pretty foggy and clogged up but now I seemed to have managed to calm down and once my moment of rage and spontaneity was over, it finally occurred to me what I was doing and when I tried to pull away – Aomine grabbed me and I was hauled back into his arms – what the fuck! Don't tell me he was actually enjoying this! I tried to escape his hold on me but it was no use and the more I squirmed, the more he crushed me against his chest and our lips pressed even harder against each other.

"Mmph!" My protests were muffled; his hands were exploring my body everywhere with no direction until he finally settled to grab my ass.

Goddamnit, we were practically making out in front of the whole school and he was shamelessly feeling me up. I was beginning to struggle for breath so I clenched my fist and tried to push at his shoulder to get him off me but this only served him to pry my lips apart and something hot and slick slipped inside my mouth. Ugh, he was using tongue! I had to think of something quickly to get him off me – I ended up grabbing the back of his head, grabbing a fistful of hair and I pulled – really hard. Finally, he growled and released me and we broke apart.

"Itai! What the hell are you – "

I was very aware of the amount of people gawking at us so I quickly regained my composure. "Daiki-kun, not here," I said with the most fakest smile I could muster as he continued to stare at me incredulously. I grabbed his massive hand with my own and added quickly, "Let's go to the arcade to make out instead, ne?"

I hastily dragged him out of the gate and I could feel numerous pairs of eyes on us, and Risa, who was gaping at us with her jaw dropped in a mixture of morbid astonishment and horror.

...

I'd dragged Aomine all the way the park; he didn't seem to be resisting for some reason. I think any normal person would stop and pull away and be like "why the heck did you kiss me" and demand some kind of explanation but now I demanded explanations like why the fuck did he kiss me like that and stick his tongue down my throat and why was he feeling me up at the same time. And when I had finally begun to tire and my legs were aching, I had to stop to catch my breath before I quickly remembered that we were still holding hands.

I hurriedly shook my hand out of his; glancing up I saw that there was this stupid smirk plastered on his face. "Wh-what...?" I stuttered out.

"Tatsuno Nana," Aomine said, before he leaned close to me, slipping his hands into his pockets. "You're interested in me."

I shook my head vigorously, taking a step back as he took a step forwards, "C-chotto matte! Don't get the wrong idea, Aomine! It's not like that at all!"

"What." He growled; he seemed pretty pissed at my answer.

"Uh...I...um... When we spoke yesterday..." I knew I was going to kick myself for this. "Do you still need a fake girlfriend?" Now it was the other way round; I needed Aomine to be my fake boyfriend.

He was standing way too close to me for my liking; I had to step backwards again but this only made him take a step towards me once more so he was still inches from my face. "Why? I thought you said you didn't wanna do it."

I couldn't help but sigh. "I've changed my mind. I'll do it."

"You change your mind really fast." He said with a raised brow, but I didn't answer; he glanced at me from head to toe and noticed that I was covered in sticky soda. "Tch." He amended his words: "What happened to you?"

I evaded the question. "It's just for a week, right?"

"Maybe two, at this rate."

"Wh...what?!" I squeaked, "Okay, fine, whatever! I'll do it, I'll be your fake girlfriend - but I have some conditions."

"Yeah, then I got some conditions too." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like what?" I replied, a little nervously.

"You go first."

I didn't want to tell him I did this because of Risa and how I found out in literally a matter of seconds that she liked him and this had driven me to come running up to him and landing a smacker on his lips. I ended up spewing out, "Don't ask me to send you any nudes of myself, and there will be no kissing, hugging or groping - "

"Then why did you – "

"That was an exception! Touch my ass again and I'll rip your balls off."

He grumbled, "What else?"

"I'll be the one dumping you at the end of this."

His eyes narrowed then. "No way."

"Hey, it'll be chivalrous on your end!"

"That's stupid."

"It is not!" I snapped angrily and we exchanged glowers. Realizing we would not see eye-to-eye about this, I quickly said, "Okay, how about this? We part on mutually agreed terms that we were not suitable for each other. Then no-one looks bad."

"Tch. Fine. Is that it?"

I nodded. "Um, that's all I can think of right now. What were your conditions?"

Aomine took some time to ponder, which surprised me a little. Then he said, "When I call you, you need to drop everything and come running to me. And you can't call me 'Aomine', you need to call me Daiki-kun or Dai-chan or some other shit like that...you know, to convince my ma. And when you're with me, you can't go lookin' at or go out with other guys. You need to make bento for me for lunch, but if we're outside at a restaurant or something, we share it and you need to feed me when I feel like it. Also, whenever I have basketball games; you need to come and cheer for me."

Now it was my turn to raise my brow. "...Is that all?"

"We need to take a picture together as proof."

Did he mean...a selfie? Is this guy for real? "Anything else?"

"That's all," He said with a smirk, "For now."

I had never been so conflicted before in my life. I felt like I knew and also didn't know what I was actually getting myself into, if that even made any sense... Aomine was the most recognized guy in our school...he was the basketball ace, a prodigy. He had attended Teikou and was one of the Generation of Miracles...He was practically a celebrity in our school. By doing this, I did know for a fact that from now on things would get extremely difficult and I was effectively incurring the wrath of every single girl in his darned fanclub...and Risa... _Risa liked him_. I knew what she was capable of... and I would deal with the consequences and Mei, she -

Oh crap.

Mei.

I had totally forgotten about her.

She likes Aomine too.

Actually, I couldn't really tell. I always thought she was half-joking, half-serious. I'd never even seen her speak to Aomine or go up to him.

I'm sorry, Mei.

I think I need to do this.

No, I _have_ to do this.

I can't stand being treated that way by Risa anymore. And what she said to me... I can't...I can't let it slide. I can't forgive her. She's been really testing my limit and today she crossed it.

Still...

I'm going to end up hurting Mei's feelings... Some friend I turned out to be.

"D-do we have a deal?" I said, although I had stuttered. I held up my pinky finger.

Aomine raised a brow at my gesture, then linked his with mine roughly. Even his littlest finger was the length of my index finger. "Deal."

My fate was sealed.

"I forgot to mention something else." He suddenly said.

"What's that?"

Aomine stared at me for a few moments.

Then he suddenly grabbed the front of my skirt and lifted it up, tilting his head to the side for a better look.

"Tch. That's not sexy." He muttered, once he got an eyeful of my panties. He was completely oblivious to my reddening face and let go of my skirt. "Start wearing lace."

"H-hentai!"

Okay, I seriously regret this. I take it back!

* * *

 **Notes**

Originally I didn't have Aomine kiss her. He actually just sort of stood there in shock but I wrote another version and it made me crack up so I chose to post this one instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the continued support! In terms of whether this story becomes an M, yes I do see it happening in the future due to the nature of this fic and also due to Aomine's perviness. He's such a horny guy.

* * *

 **BAE BAE**

It's official.

Starting as of tomorrow, I'm going to be Aomine's fake girlfriend for at least 2 weeks to convince his mom and then she'll stop pestering him and thinking he's into guys or whatever and he'll be able to focus on his basketball. Me...ugh, I was furious with what Risa had done to me. I wanted to see her suffer, that's all. Now it seemed like I was the one who would be suffering.

"If this is going to work, we need a contract and we need to start on this right now and make sure we don't get found out." I said, shoving a spoonful of banana peanut butter ice cream into my mouth. "We need to find out more about each other. We'll make a list of all sorts of stuff, like our favorites, dislikes, hobbies, etc, etc - _Ahhh!_ Brain freeze!"

"Take it easy." Aomine drawled as I clutched at my head and hissed; he had a scoop of vanilla flavored ice cream set in front of him which he didn't seem too concerned about. All he was doing was prodding and pushing it around in its tub with the plastic spoon provided. Noticing my scrunched brows and serious disposition once I recovered from that icy episode, he muttered, "Why do we need a contract?"

"To establish clear terms and conditions of this agreement."

He sneered, "Tch...Don't bother. You're just wasting your time."

So we've moved from the park to the local ice cream parlor where we sat down to work on our contract and list. The parlor itself is small and all the usual two seaters were taken so we were crammed into a cozy little booth where Aomine sat way too close to me for comfort, with his knees knocking against mine and our shoulders practically rubbing against each other. Due to his height, he took up most of the booth and he wasn't able to fold his long legs properly that they awkwardly stuck out from under the table. If he wasn't careful someone might trip over his feet.

It would be good to come up with things in case people asked, like _how did we meet_ and _how long we'd been dating for_...and also to find out more about each other (he didn't even know my name, for example). I'm pretty sure Aomine had no problems getting any girl to be his fake or real girlfriend considering half the female population of our school wanted to have his babies but he had chosen me and I've decided to take advantage of this. We've already set some 'conditions' just to establish the lines that can't be crossed but all I've found out so far is that he's a typical guy: immature and obsessed with big boobs, and at some rare moments, unable to look at me in the eye for some reason.

I was working on the contract using my notepad, one that was still semi-dry; Aomine didn't have any paper or stationery on him because apparently he kept borrowing, no, wait... sorry, _stealing_ them from a fellow classmate during class, so I ended up lending him a spare pen and some semi-dry paper from my notebook. He still didn't ask me why I was covered in soda (I'd managed to clean a lot off). Even if he did, I wasn't going to tell him.

"Right, all done. All we need to do now, is... Hey, put that thing away!"

"Hrm?" He had this magazine of Horikita Mai or Horikito Mai (or whatever the fut her name was) in front of him. I didn't even see him take it out.

"Put that away."

"No."

"You can't be serious! Reading a dirty magazine like that in public...You have no shame."

"Yeah, so?" Aomine drawled; he turned to face me properly and smirked. "You jealous, Tatsuno? Want me to imagine your face on these pictures instead?"

"What the fuck! Ew, gross! God, you're such a perv! No! It's not even that!" I glanced away from the magazine's glossy prints of the busty model, to him. "Can't you read those at home or when you're alone? I mean, if I brought out a magazine that's full of pictures of half-naked men, how would you feel?"

"Be my guest." He said, sounding bored as he flipped to the next page, stuffing his little finger into his ear. Ugh, so not attractive...this guy has nasty habits...

"Oh really? Then maybe tomorrow I'll bring a big, dirty magazine that has guys with all their dongs hanging out and read it whilst you're sitting beside me and see how you like it."

He flicked his gaze to me, eyes narrowed. I could tell he was pissed off again. "What do you want...?"

I huffed, annoyed. "Just read this and sign here." I'd finished writing our agreement, outlining the crucial aspects by the use of bullet points. He didn't even bother reading it and scribbled his name on the line I'd drawn. "You call that a signature?" I said in disapproval.

"What's the big deal?"

"You didn't even read it."

"I don't need to. No kissing or hugging. I got it."

"There's more to it than that. You can't come over to my house, you can't bother me after school on a Wednesday and we're just going to keep this boyfriend-girlfriend thing and school stuff and our private lives separate and – "

"...Fine, fine, I get it."

At least he was co-operative (and he had also put the magazine down). I picked up my list next. "Have you finished your list yet?"

"Yeah. Gimme yours." Without waiting for my response, Aomine snatched my sheet of paper out of my hands.

"I wasn't finished with it." I pointed out, as he handed me his list.

He ignored me, looked at what I'd jotted down then snickered, "...Puppies."

"What's wrong with liking puppies?" I retorted as I looked at his list. No way...he wanted to be a policeman if he wasn't playing basketball? I couldn't really imagine it. "Huh, so you like teriyaki burgers and banana milk."

"Yeah." Aomine replied, and when I snorted with laughter, he frowned and said, "What's so funny?"

The more I find out about this guy the more uncool he was becoming in my view even if he was the basketball ace and one of the Generation of Miracles. "No, no, it's nothing."

Aomine returned to my list and said, "Boolgoggy. What the hell is that?"

" _Bulgogi_. It's a Korean dish."

He continued to study the list. "You're an only child?"

"Yeah."

"And your favorite color is blue."

I nodded again and read through the rest of his list. His handwriting was barely legible. "Catching cicadas. That's so random." He'd listed that as something he was good at. I really couldn't imagine that, either; it was so unexpected. I'm suddenly learning so much about him. It was scary.

"Yeah..." He muttered under his breath; it didn't feel like he was listening to me.

"You hate bees and goya." I murmured.

"Yeah..." He continued to mutter, until – "Oi, you're missing something here."

"What?"

"Your measurements."

I bristled all over. "And why do you need to know those?"

"Might come in handy."

"Hahaha...Nice try, _Aho_ mine, I don't think so." I grumbled, "Okay, so that's yours and so is this copy of your contract. Whatever you do, do not LOSE these. Emphasis on the 'lose'." I handed him the contract and watched him stuff the papers deep into his bag somewhere carelessly. Maybe giving him that was a bad idea... "Actually, I think I should – "

"I got it." He brushed me off dismissively, choosing to dunk his spoon into my ice cream.

"What are you doing?"

"Gimme some of that..." He murmured, leaning close to me.

"Get lost! You already have some!" I shoved him away and gestured angrily to his own.

"I want yours. Hand it over."

"No friggin way! Eat your own damn ice cream!"

"Tch, if I knew you were this irritating, I wouldn't have asked you."

"O-o-oh yeah? W-well, you have stupid hair."

"Pft. What kind of comeback is that?"

"Er..."

"Aomine-kun? Nana-chan?"

We both glanced up to see Momoi with a friend by her side; both were carrying ice cream cones in hands. For the love of god, this kind of stuff needs to stop happening. I hurriedly stuffed my contract and list into my bag, hoping she hadn't seen or heard our bickering. "S-Satsuki-san." I greeted politely whilst trying to smile.

"Are you two on a date?" Momoi asked curiously.

"What does it look like?" Aomine barked. "Satsuki. Leave us alone, we're busy."

"Um...w-wait..." I started, but Aomine snaked an arm around my shoulder and waist and dragged me into his lap; then he began to nuzzle into my neck and hair. Ack! So embarrassing! Even though he was really tall I only came up to his shoulders. Grr, stop being so touchy-feely, you asshat! No less than five seconds ago and we were fighting and hurling insults at each other. But...I had no place to escape, Aomine was holding onto me firmly and I was pressed so tightly against him too. Goddamnit, I forgot to include 'no nuzzling' and potentially 'no dry-humping' and maybe even 'no grinding' on the contract. "Ahaha, Daiki-kun, don't do that in front of people, it's embarrassing..." I tried to fake-giggle and fake-smile, squirming under his grip.

"Shut up; you love it." He uttered, giving my waist a squeeze.

"Eep... _S-stop_!" I couldn't help but squeak out; his hair was tickling my chin as he buried his face into my neck.

Momoi and her friend seemed even more embarrassed than I was. "Sorry to intrude! I'll see you two later then, Nana-chan, Aomine-kun."

"Bye, Satsuki-san." I croaked out, and when Momoi and her friend had departed, I hastily pushed him off me as much as I could with what strength I could muster but he still had his arms around my waist. Aomine was grinning to himself as I glowered at him. "Enjoyed that, did you?"

"Heh, you shoulda seen the look on your face." He teased, smirking widely at me.

"Yes, very funny...Don't do that ever again!" I snapped and he let go of me after a few seconds and I slid off his lap and back to my original seat, "And why are you so mean to Satsuki-san? I thought you two were really good friends?"

"She's used to it." Aomine replied, before he quickly weaved his hand in and stole the rest of my ice cream, finishing it in two heaping spoonfuls.

"Hey!" I protested, before my lip wobbled, "My ice cream..."

"I'll get you one next time." He grunted, although he didn't sound like he meant any word of it. No thanks, I didn't want a 'next time'! Coming to this ice cream parlor was a big mistake...

"You're a lousy boyfriend. I pity the girl who will marry you in the future because she'll need to put up with your piggish ways and bad temper."

"And I pity the guy you'll marry in the future. You're too damn noisy and you're a nag."

Huffing, I checked the time on my phone. It was getting pretty late. With that, I announced, "I've had enough! I'm going home."

"Yeah, okay." He agreed. To my surprise, he added, "I'll walk ya."

"You don't need to. I live just down the street."

"Then before you go, gimme your phone."

"Why?"

"Just give me your damn phone."

Without even waiting for my reaction, he reached over and grabbed it out of my hand. "Hey!" I exclaimed again, as he swiped at the screen. "What are you doing? That is a complete invasion of privacy!" I tried to reach for my phone and grab it off him but he ended up pushing my face away with his free hand.

"Shut it." He grunted, eyebrows furrowing, expression darkening. So rude! I saw him pressing on the screen for a few seconds. "Here. This is my number." Aomine handed me my phone where I saw a new contact which was titled as 'Bae Bae'.

My eye twitched. "...I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

He growled, "You were the one who said we need to make this as realistic as possible."

Damn. He's making me regret my own words. He really got me on this one; I noticed his triumphant smirk and realized he knew this too. I guessed this meant we were to exchange numbers. Reluctantly, I gave his phone a call and Aomine scooped out his own phone and flipped it open where my number could be seen flashing on the screen. He saved it and I wondered what he may have saved my number down as.

"Tch, that's none of your business."

"Wha - ? I didn't even say anything!" I barked at him. Did he just read my mind?

"It was written all over your face." He said with a grin. "Now stay still so I can take a picture."

"Huh?"

"Stay still!"

"No, don't! I look horrible, my hair's a mess and if you haven't noticed, I'm covered all in soda!"

"Yeah, I noticed." Aomine grunted, just as a fly came buzzing over and sat on top of my nose. I quickly swatted it away, irritated. He held his phone up at my face regardless of how uncomfortable I was. "What's up with that dumb look on your face? Are you constipated or somethin'."

"S-shut up!"

"Then look at the camera and smile, goddamnit." He growled. I winced at his tone and meekly glanced at the camera, then gave him a huge smile showing all my teeth. Disgruntled, Aomine's brows furrowed deeply as he lowered the phone in his hand. "Stop smilin' like that!"

"You asked me to smile!"

"Yeah, but not like that!" Suddenly, Aomine moved close to me with his free hand raised and I quickly ducked away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't move." I froze as he brushed a strand of stray hair behind my ear and suddenly my heart thudded a tad louder than before. As he retreated his hand, he said, "That was in the way. Now smile so I can take a damn picture."

I stared at him in stunned silence. The action had caught me off guard and I blinked blankly at him for a moment, then awkwardly settled into a small smile. As though satisfied, Aomine quickly snapped a shot (or a few, I wasn't sure), then returned his phone into his pocket. "Are you finished?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm going home then, it's getting late. Ja ne." I said quickly, climbing out of the booth and dusting at my skirt front and back. Aomine followed suit, slinging his bag over his shoulder before he gave my ass a rough pat. I gasped and leapt in my spot, whirling round to him with a glower, but he quickly moved past me, smirking.

...

 **Later.**

"Ma, I'm home."

"Daiki, welcome back."

Aomine kicked off his shoes at the genkan, flung his jacket on the sofa as he passed the lounge and entered the kitchen to see his mother busy cooking dinner. "Hey ma, I got something to show you." He said with a grin.

"Hm? What is it?"

Aomine walked over and seated himself at the breakfast table, fishing out his phone for his mom to see. He showed her the photo of Tatsuno Nana he took before she left. He had it saved as his wallpaper now.

"Ohh, she's cute."

"She's my girlfriend."

Mama gasped. "Daiki! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I've just asked Yamada-san to bring his daughter with him tomorrow for dinner!"

He almost cringed. "Ma, I thought I told you to stop doin' these things!"

"It's okay, I can just cancel the dinner. How long have you been dating? What's her name? Is she in your class? Does she live near? How old is she? Younger than you, right? Who is her family?"

"Ma, stop with the questions."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

Sheesh, she was worse than Satsuki.

"Why don't you bring your girlfriend over here tomorrow?"

"Can't, ma, I've got a street basketball game. Tell me when dinner's ready."

"Hai, hai."

With that, Aomine left the table and made his way towards the stairs with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

 **Notes**

I hope you enjoyed ^^

All the stuff about Aomine is just taken from the KnB wikia. If you remember in chapter 2, Risa briefly mentioned Nana's brother. I'm not ruining anything for you guys but just letting you know there is definetely more to this story :)

Genkan = the little entryway in Japanese homes where people take their shoes off

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Chapter 5! Thanks for the review, Koduka! ^^ I'm glad you find it fun to read, and I hope other readers feel the same :)

Welp...this plot isn't anything new. I've checked out the board and seen a few fake boyfriend and fake girlfriend stories popping around... I do apologize about that in advance; I am hoping to introduce a bit more plot to this and Nana is actually quite complex compared to other OCs I've written about so many thanks to those who are giving this story a chance.

* * *

 **MEAN GIRLS**

Next morning, we had agreed to meet at the park before school but I didn't see Aomine anywhere even though I was on time. I waited ten minutes but he was still not here. My patience withering, I scooped out my phone and texted him.

 _Bby where r u? Im here._

...Geez, even if it was fake pretend this was still embarrassing...

Suddenly, an arm swung around my shoulder and glancing up, I saw it was none other than Aomine. "Hey, Tatsuno."

"You're late! I hate it when people are late! And get your arm off me." I barked, stuffing my phone back into my pocket, "We're going to miss the morning assembly thanks to you."

"Who cares. It's boring anyway." He let go of my shoulder to grab my hand instead.

"What are you – " I began, but then I noticed how slimy his hand was. "Eww, why is your hand so cold and clammy?"

"Shut up."

Despite my protests, Aomine and I were heading towards the direction of school, hand in hand...Although with his massive long legs it felt like he was dragging me along as I failed to keep up. We were walking to school together hand in hand...Never would I have imagined it would end up like this. Suddenly, Aomine squeezed my fingers tightly together and I winced. "Owww. Stop holding onto my hand so tightly! It hurts! What's the matter? Why are you so tense?" I snapped; then I noticed he looked rather anxious and his forehead was dotted with a few beads of sweat.

I must've hit a nerve because my fingers suffered another death-squeeze. Bingo.

"Anou... You've never held hands with a girl before?"

And Aomine growled out, "Urusai!"

"Hey! That is no way to talk to your fake girlfriend!"

"I'll talk to you the way I want – " He stopped because we were suddenly very aware of students around us. It seemed we'd walked into Tōō Academy territory already. I swallowed down the massive lump in my throat when I noticed that people were whispering to each other and staring at us.

 _"Did you see what happened yesterday?"_

 _"Yeah, I didn't know Aomine had a girlfriend."_

 _"I thought he was too busy with basketball..."_

 _"Who is she?"_

 _"I dunno."_

 _"Think her name's Tatsuno or something..."_

Uh-oh... rumors are spreading like wildfire. Our argument simmered into silence and I clung onto Aomine's arm. "What's gotten into _you_?" He said; he seemed to have calmed down. "You scared?"

I had to admit that I wasn't used to this kind of attention. At all. I flicked a quick glance to Aomine who seemed totally chill. For Aomine's case, I heard he caused a right riot on the first day of school when people found out the ace of the Generation of Miracles had enrolled into Tōō. Students were following him around for the first week or so. Maybe he was used to this.

Walking into school with people staring and whispering had never been so unnerving before in my life. Once we arrived at class, we split up. The rest of the morning passed by rather uneventfully but I knew they were staring holes into my back. I took my seat at the very front and Aomine sat in his seat at the very back by the window. I was harassed by a few curious students asking about us (no-one approached Aomine though...). I merely smiled and responded with my rehearsed answers. So apparently, we...

1\. Started dating recently

2\. Bonded over a game of basketball (...it was either basketball or Mai-chan)

Occasionally during class, I felt my phone vibrate against my pocket. A text or email, or something. I ignored it. A few minutes later, my phone went off again. And again, and again. And again.

"Aomine Daiki!" The sensei suddenly yelled.

"...Hn?" said a lazy voice from the back of the room.

"This is the fifth time I've caught you with your phone out! I'm confiscating it! You'll get it back after school! Get out of my classroom and stand in the hall until class is over! The rest of you, go to page twelve of your textbooks!"

The class went silent and I heard the screech of chair legs scraping against the floor. Footsteps padded out of the room, the door sliding open. I turned round to see Aomine lazily trudging out of the class with his hands in his pockets. The other students were muttering to each other before they glanced at my direction. I noticed that Mei wouldn't even look at me in the eye.

It wasn't like Aomine to get caught, but I guess the fifth time he got unlucky. Sensei followed him out and the whole class went into uproar with the few precious minutes to do whatever they wanted without the sensei around. I took out my phone to see that Aomine had texted me five times. It was pretty random stuff filled with simplified spelling and emojis that didn't really make much sense... The last text told me to meet him at the rooftops for lunch.

And unfortunately it would be during lunch when I was approached by more students demanding to know what was going on between Aomine and myself, notably in the form of Risa and Aomine's fanclub. I had left the classroom to head towards the rooftop where Aomine should be waiting for me and all students in the hallway fell quiet, their eyes on me. I walked through a very quiet hallway while being stared at the entire time. Unused to the attention, I could only stare at my feet as I wandered towards the direction of the stairs. With what happened yesterday, I knew that Aomine and I were the latest gossip. And at some point Risa would come up to me.

"Tatsuno Nana. We demand some answers."

Speak of the devil.

I glanced up and turned round to see the cheer captain behind me along with a few other girls who were from the cheerleading squad and also some other girls I didn't recognize. Either way, it was a rather large group of girls in front of me. Scary. "Um..."

"So it's true that you and Aomine-kun are dating." said one girl. I think I recognized her; she was the president of the Aomine Daiki fanclub.

"Uh...yeah." I said.

Another girl took one step closer to me and I couldn't help but step backwards. "Liar! You have some nerve!"

"I've never seen you speaking to our beloved Aomine-kun before, and I've never seen the both of you together!" screeched another.

"We kept it a secret." came my lame response. I couldn't think of anything else at this precise moment.

"He is so perfect and you're ruining his image!"

I could hardly contain my sniggers. Perfect?

Suddenly, I was grabbed and pushed against the wall and Risa was in front of me, seizing a fistful of my hair and pulling on it, hard. She was closest to me and she whispered by my ear, "Aren't you afraid that I'll tell everyone?"

"Go ahead, see if I care, and see if anyone believes you anyway. You don't have any proof." I said.

She seemed surprised by my reaction and abruptly let go, but she was replaced immediately by the other girls who began pulling and tugging at me and shoving me around. "How dare you lay your hands on our beloved Aomine-kun!"

"You don't deserve Aomine-kun!"

"Yeah, break up with Aomine-kun right now!"

"We don't approve!"

"Stay away from him!"

Ahh, there was a lot of hair tugging and pulling from all sorts of directions and I found myself overwhelmed; I knew I was prepared for the consequences so I knew what I had to put up with this but then -

"Oi."

The pulling and tugging and shoving stopped immediately at the sound of the familiar voice and everyone glanced over to see Aomine at the top of the staircase with his hands in his pockets; he was staring at us with a brow raised, unimpressed. Cue lots of squeals and gasps from the girls, including Risa.

"What the hell do you think you are doing." He snarled at them as he stormed towards us. "Get away from my girlfriend."

There were more gasps and squeals among the horrified crowd of girls. "A-Aomine-kun?!"

"Nana. You're late." Aomine said with a scowl, completely ignoring the gobsmacked looks of the girls surrounding me. They parted like the Red Sea for him as he approached.

"Sorry." I said; our interaction was completely normal, "As you can see, I got held up." And the girls around me went deadly silent and slid their gazes to the floor. All of a sudden, they were very meek under the presence of the school's basketball star.

But Aomine wasn't even concerned with that; he was just the same as usual. He sidled up to me and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me up against him. I blinked numbly at his action but I wasn't able to react in time. "Tch. Not good enough. You kept me waiting and now I had to come get you. How are you going to make it up to me?"

"Um..."

Before I knew it, Aomine was leaning forwards, closing in on me, fast. Wait, what is he doing?! My eyes widened slightly when the arm tightening around my waist made it clear what his intentions were. But there's so many people here, staring at us. And what about the contract? Clearly I stated no kissing and no hugging. I'm pretty sure he knows he's violating the contract as well and -

Our lips met.

I felt ten different kinds of chills run down my spine simultaneously and I heard more gasping and squealing from our onlookers but Aomine didn't seem to care at all and just like before, when I was about to pull back after the brief peck on the lips he deepened the kiss, pressing me firmly against him. I should've known that he would do something like this, and nothing about Aomine was gentle; his grip on me increased, demanding more. His mouth was rough and harsh against mine, and we only separated when we heard someone clearing their throat really loudly.

"AHEM! And just what is going on here?"

It was sensei, giving us a very displeased look. He was standing amongst the crowd of girls, looking as awkward as they were.

Aomine pulled away from me and glared at him in response, although I was still stuck in his hold. "What's your problem? Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" He growled. I cringed slightly as sensei took offense to Aomine's attitude and began to pry us apart, although Aomine shrugged out of the teacher's grip before grumbling out, "Nana. Let's go."

"O-okay." I was a bit stunned from the kiss.

"Did you make me a bento?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, Aomine!" Sensei barked, but he had already slung his arm over my shoulder and steered me towards the direction of the stairs; I could hear more astonished gasps and more muttering. I bravely snuck a peek over my shoulder; Risa was staring at us, wide-eyed and with her jaw hanging in mid-air.

The look on her face was priceless.

...

"Baka! Who said you could kiss me?!"

"I had to make it look real." He said casually with a shrug.

"Oh yeah? Then maybe _you're_ the one interested in me." I murmured sourly under my breath.

"Tch." He grunted, but he didn't deny it. "And don't think I didn't notice. You were looking at that girl before we left. Who is she?"

"Her name is Senmatsu Risa. You should recognize her; she's the captain of the cheerleading team. She goes to every single one of your matches and they share the court with you guys during practice." I said. His blank face said it all and I sighed inwardly. "You've never seen her before?"

"No." He replied. I remembered Mei telling me that Aomine was infamous for skipping practice, much to the chagrin of his team. He wouldn't know or notice Risa then. Even though he didn't sound interested, he asked, "What's the deal between you two?"

"Nothing."

He studied my expression. "What did she do to you?"

"That's none of your business. But you should stay away from her."

Aomine frowned slightly; I'm pretty sure he was sensing that there was bad blood between us, but then he proceeded to let out a loud yawn; it seemed he wasn't interested, which was good. I'd rather he showed no interest than continuously pester me about it. He said, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

He didn't question me any further; it was nice of him to ask me if I was fine considering I always thought he was a selfish jerk. I knew I was eerily calm and he appeared bothered by it. Maybe he expected me to break down into tears or talk about how scared I was when a big group of scary girls approached me and starting pulling and shoving me.

"I've had worse anyway." I added. It was true. I have experienced worse.

"I'm hungry. Where's my food?"

"Here. Take it." I hurriedly shook my hand out of his and scooped the bento out of my bag, handing it to him.

Aomine moved to sit on the floor of the rooftop with the bento I'd given him; he ripped the lid off and started eating the contents. He had his mom's bento with him but he was getting sick of the same food she prepared for him everyday and Momoi's cooking was no good. I wasn't much of a good cook either but I tried my best - even if I was a fake girlfriend I was determined not to cock it up - but in the end most of the stuff was from the freezer at home and cooked in the microwave but he didn't seem to mind what I was feeding him considering how he was wolfing down everything with no complaint.

"By the way," I said, "You do realize what you just did...you may have lost all of your fans?"

He stuffed a sausage octopus into his mouth as he spared me a glance. "Do I look like I give a damn?"

Since he definitely didn't seem bothered at all, I decided not to pursue with this matter. "How's the food?"

Aomine blinked, then avoided my gaze, his face turning a hue of pink. "...Good." He muttered. Urgh, pink doesn't suit him. At all.

"Stop blushing." I said.

He spluttered immediately, "W-what the hell are you talking about?!"

Well, at least he's enjoying the food. I sat down beside him and as he calmed down (the time it took for him go from being angry to calm was actually very fast), I emitted a heavy sigh as I looked at the brilliant, cloudless blue sky above us. The weather was too nice for this sort of thing. Deep inside, I felt no sense of relief but the exact opposite – I was tense and full of turmoil. I didn't think about it or realize it until now.

However, remembering the look on Risa's face, I couldn't help but snicker slightly.

"What?" Aomine said.

"N-nothing." I said, trying to contain my sniggers.

"Hey."

Now it was my turn. "What?"

"Feed me."

"But you're almost finished."

"Just do it."

"There's no-one here. I don't see the need - "

"Tch, that's what you think; Satsuki's spying on us right now."

I gasped and turned, "Where?!"

"Baka! Don't look!" He growled, and he used one hand to clamp the top of my head and brought me facing forward again. "Now hurry up and feed me."

I cringed inwardly, but from the corner of my eye, I spotted the quick flash of tell-tale pink hair disappearing behind one of the large ventilation pipes closest to us. Hopefully from her spot, she couldn't hear what we were talking about. Therefore, with Satsuki spying on us I don't think my protesting was wise. Aomine gave me a wide grin in response and I resisted the urge to grab a piece out of the bento and shove it down his throat. Instead, I picked up a random meaty piece with the chopsticks as carefully as I could and held it towards him. "Say 'ah'."

His face went a little red but he leaned forwards and ate the piece, chewing with his gaze fixated at a small bird closeby that was pecking at the ground. "...Mn."

I fed him another piece as carefully as I could. Aomine seemed secretly happy with this despite the furrowed eyebrows and his reluctance to look at me in the eye. This guy may be a monster in a basketball court, crushing people's will to play basketball and all that...but on the outside... he was just a regular guy and he was surprisingly...innocent.

"Your turn." He said.

"What? Me too?"

"Yeah." Aomine scooped the chopsticks from my hand and grabbed an octopus sausage which I'd crafted, prodding it towards my direction.

"Well, okay..." I opened my mouth as he neared only for him to do a rebound and pop the octopus into his own mouth. I blinked blankly, then frowned. "Hey!"

Aomine snickered as I sulked. He handed me the chopsticks so I could feed him again even though I didn't feel like it. "Hurry up and feed me the rest."

"Fine." When the box was finally empty, I looked at him; Aomine had finished the entire contents. "...You ate everything."

"Yeah. I did." He mumbled. Again, he didn't seem to look at me when speaking. He appeared...embarrassed...?

"That's good." I muttered to myself, and I began to tidy up the lunchbox and the cutlery and napkins away into my schoolbag and it went quiet between us until:

"Tatsuno."

"Yeah?"

"...Make me another one tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay, is there – Ew, don't talk to me whilst picking your nose, baka!" I screamed, noticing he had one finger jammed up one nostril. "Uhhhhh, you're so gross." If only his fangirls could see this...I'm 100% certain the number would rapidly decrease in a nanosecond...

"Tch, and you're noisy." He grunted, lowering his hand. "You doin' anything after school today?"

"...No. Why?"

"I've got a game."

"Huh? At school? I thought it was tomorrow."

"No, the one today is a street game. Unofficial. People are expecting my girlfriend to come."

I cringed slightly. "...Fine, tell me the location and time."

Aomine grinned and held his hand out. "Gimme your phone."

"...Is that your clean hand?"

"YES." He growled, and I dropped my phone into his hand where he added the location and time to the notes app. The phone was then promptly returned to me. "Don't forget. It's today at 6pm."

"Hai. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Wear something sexy."

"Seriously?!"

* * *

 **Notes**

In terms of when Aomine's fanclub approached Nana - they disapproved of her and pretty much harassed her into 'breaking up' with him. I noticed these kinds of things do happen, from what I've seen in shoujo manga etc. A good example is probably Hana Yori Dango. However, where I'm from no-one gives two futs about who you are dating and its none of their business.

Anyway, I have a brief profile of Nana for you guys.

 **Name:** Tatsuno Nana

Currently Aomine's fake girlfriend. She has a vengeful personality and is the type to hold grudges. She is also quite the impulsive individual.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, happy Friday! This chapter has some stuff which kinda constitutes as being M-rated.

* * *

 **SOMETHING THERE**

After today, things were a lot different between me and Aomine.

It's probably my fault; I think it's because I've been sending the wrong messages.

His team won the street game, not that it really came as a surprise to me. Aomine completely destroyed his opponent and the resulting score was 106-33. It had been one-sided for a long time. The game was held in an outdoor skate park covered all over in graffiti. One part held the basketball court whilst another part held two large ramps where skateboarders and avid parkor fans could be seen leaping high in the air and doing all sorts of tricks.

I sat on a bench with Momoi who'd also come to watch; I learned that they were childhood friends so they were essentially joined at the hip. I was surprised that he hadn't asked Momoi to be his fake girlfriend but I had the feeling that Momoi was also partially a reason Aomine had to get a fake girlfriend and he only saw her as a friend (or I could be wrong, who knows?).

Anyway, the game was finished and I watched as Aomine's team celebrated with various high fives and hefty pats on the back before they split up although Aomine didn't seem interested at all and avoided all sorts of interaction. "Momoi-chan, I'm going to refill Daiki-kun's water bottle." I said, grabbing said water bottle with a smile. During the breaks and I'd been religiously filling it up for him, as a good ol' fake girlfriend would do for their fake boyfriend.

Momoi giggled as I hopped off the bench. "Ne, Nana-chan, you're so devoted to Aomine-kun."

"What can I say? I love the big oaf so, so, so damn much." I replied, complete with a fake tear threatening to roll down my cheek.

"It's good though... Aomine-kun is slowly going back to what he used to be like..."

I observed her for a few moments then a pang of guilt hit me in the stomach. Momoi, if only you knew this was just all pretend. I hadn't even considered if we were going to hurt anyone in process with this lie. Swallowing down the lump in my throat, I hurriedly made my way towards the water fountain and pushed down on the tap, waiting for the bottle to be filled up.

When I returned, I saw Momoi looking uncomfortable; a guy had approached her and was trying to talk to her. "Hey, what are you doing?" I barked as I returned to the bench.

"Nana-chan!" Momoi seemed relieved at my return and quickly got up and went to my side, clinging onto my arm.

"Hm? Hmm! Say... you're pretty cute too." said the guy; he was pretty sleazy looking, maybe in his early twenties and I think was part of the opposing basketball team. I didn't bother to reply and turned away from him.

"Momoi, are you okay?"

"Um...yes..."

The guy seemed irritated. "Hey, don't ignore me. I've been watching you and your cute friend; it's just been the two of you sitting there during the entire game. Do you want to go somewhere fun with me?"

I looked at him squarely in the eye, "Okay, you want us to go somewhere fun with you? Sure. We can do that. But...can you bring some friends along who are way more good-looking than you?"

Momoi gasped whilst the guy's face went a funny color. "What the...w-why you - !"

Before he could do anything however, a massive frame abruptly appeared before me and I looked up in surprise to see that it was none other than Aomine with the basketball under one arm. How did he get over here so fast?

"Hey," Aomine growled viciously as he glared at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard? Get the fuck away from my girlfriend."

The guy was clearly taken aback by Aomine's sudden appearance and not to mention, he was a lot taller, so the guy stepped away quickly. "O-oh, hey man...s-sorry, I didn't know she was yours." He squeaked out before he made a very hasty retreat, disappearing to the far end of the court whilst throwing cautious glances at us from over his shoulder.

Aomine turned round, his glare focused on me now. "Why was that bastard talkin' to you?"

"I went to get water and he was talking to Momoi-chan."

Momoi nodded, her arm around mine loosened in grip. "I'm so glad Nana-chan came back so quickly. He scared me."

He was still panting, drenched in sweat with his damp vest clinging tightly to his muscles. Gritting his teeth, he turned round to face the guy with a snarl. "Kisama..."

"Everything's fine now, he's gone." I said.

Aomine then glanced at me from head to toe; I was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a denim pinafore and converses. "Tch. I thought I told you to wear something sexy. That's not sexy at all."

"Aomine-kun, I think Nana-chan looks really cute, don't you think so?"

"Cute my ass." He grunted at Momoi.

"Stop being mean!" Momoi huffed in response.

Turning to me, he added, "You look like a ten year old."

This was really not getting us anywhere...and despite winning the game, Aomine...was in a very foul mood. "Congratulations on winning the game by the way." I said flatly.

"Che...it was boring." He muttered, before he began spinning the basketball using one finger.

He completely annihilated his opponent but here he was talking to me like it was nothing. "Really? You looked like you were into it. There was one point during the game when you kinda looked possessed. Or is that how you look all the time?"

He frowned and stopped the ball, but before he could drive a clenched fist over my head, I ducked away.

"I'm kidding! You were great. What did you win? Oh, what a shiny medal." I reached over and prodded at the small shiny round object that was dangling off his neck with my finger. It was an unofficial trophy of some sorts.

Aomine stared at me for a while, then his cheeks went pink. Sheesh. This guy gets flustered really easily by the smallest of things. "If you like it so much then you can have it." He took it off and looped it around my neck.

"What? I can't accept it. You won this!"

"I have 30 more in the house."

"Oh." I said. "...Are you sure I can have it?"

"Yeah."

"Uh... okay, thanks." I said, a little nervously, and I was suddenly handed a white towel from Momoi who smiled and gestured for me to give to Aomine so I quickly handed the towel and water bottle to him as he plopped himself down on the bench beside us. He took the towel and draped it over his head and ripped the lid off the water bottle, chugging large mouthfuls.

"Aomine-kun, Nana-chan, I'm going to head back first so ja ne!" Momoi said cheerfully, before she quickly left the scene, leaving Aomine and I on our own. This was...typical. Okay. Now what? I guess I had no choice but to talk to the guy.

"You're so moody all the time." I muttered, glancing at my nails.

"Hmph. You're one to talk."

The conversation abruptly ended there. We sat beside each other quietly, watching people pour out of the court until -

"You hungry?" He grunted out.

"...Kind of."

"Let's grab something to eat."

"Okay." I hopped off the bench and adjusted the strap of my bag that was looped around my shoulder. Glancing around, I saw his teammates who were still in the court staring and whispering at us. Aomine was busy sipping water to notice. "Why are they staring at us?"

"I told 'em you're my girlfriend."

"Oh." I moved in front of him, and took the towel into my hands and promptly began drying his hair and neck.

He stopped drinking his water immediately. "Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Putting on a show 'cos they're watching. You don't like it?"

"Mn." It was an undecipherable sound but I knew he didn't mind. I continued patting the towel over his head gently as he downed the rest of the bottle. "Tatsuno."

"What?"

"...You're good at this."

"What do you mean?"

"Being a girlfriend."

"Heh. Well...It's surprisingly easy."

"Who was he?"

"Who?"

"Your ex-boyfriend."

"I've never had a boyfriend."

Aomine glanced up from under the towel in mild surprise. "...So...that day at school...was that your first kiss?" He grunted.

I stiffened immediately and stopped in my actions, frozen. "T-that was..." I stammered. Crap! He got me real good! Suddenly, I felt a grip around my waist and realized it was Aomine. He had his arms wrapped around me and he drew me close, pressing his head against my chest. I froze all over and momentarily stopped in my actions. "Um...Aomine?"

"You smell good." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Uh...this is pretend, right? Anyway, he was clearly violating one of the conditions. In fact, he'd been violating everything so far despite our contract. "Everyone's staring. Let go." I hissed, and Aomine mumbled something under his breath again but this time I didn't hear. "What was that?"

"...D...cup..."

"HENTAI!" I yelled, pushing him off me before I rolled the towel into a knot and slapped him with it over the head.

"Itai! That hurts!" He growled at me, clutching at his head.

"Good! Serves you right!"

At that point, I guessed none of us cared who was watching. A silence spawned between us as we both glowered at each other but then -

"...I didn't tell ya to stop." Aomine mumbled.

"You can dry your own hair!"

He growled, grabbed the towel and my hand and plopped it over his head. "Do it. Hurry up."

"Fine, but pull a stunt like that again and I'll - "

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

I admitted defeat with a huff, then resumed in drying his hair. It dawned to me that I couldn't really get angry at this guy. It went silent once more between us as I mulled over that thought, and Aomine had closed his eyes, leaning close towards me again. I mumbled, "Are you tired?"

He gave a slow, lazy nod. "...Yeah."

"Maybe you should head home." I said, and when I finished drying his hair I left it over his head, "We can hold hands on the way back or something in case Momoi-chan is spying on us again."

Aomine glanced up at me and stared, eyes slightly wide, then he quickly turned away. "...Che. You're embarrassing. Why are you doing this? Are you purposely flirting with me?"

"Fine. Let's not hold hands then." I dismissed his comment with a little wave and moved to leave but I was stopped when his hand shot out and he grabbed my wrist, but then he quickly intertwined my fingers with his. He held onto me quite firmly. I stared at our joined hands; my heart was suddenly thumping really hard. "I-I was just kidding." I stammered out.

"You said it." He grunted, before rising to stand. He stuffed the empty bottle and damp towel into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, still holding onto me tightly with one hand whilst his other clutched the basketball, "You can't go back on your words now."

I swallowed slightly as he led me out of the basketball court and into the streets. Something felt different than usual...and it wasn't because his team were grinning at us the entire time. Weird...

"Where'd you wanna go and eat?" He said, bursting me out of my thoughts.

"I thought you were tired?"

"Nah."

"...Well, there's this new restaurant I wanted to try. It's just a few blocks away and it's not expensive."

"You wanna go there?"

"Uh-huh." I said, with a nod.

He gave my hand a light squeeze, and Aomine and I walked down the streets and into the market in silence until I spotted a random stall selling some silver jewelry. Immediately I halted in my tracks and Aomine stopped as well. "What is it?"

"I just thought of something." I hurried over, dragging a rather reluctant Aomine behind me.

"What?" He groaned; he sounded a tad weary.

"We should get matching couple items." I suggested, "Just in case."

His eyes widened thoroughly, then his cheeks went pink and he glanced away from me.

"Sheesh, you blush at every little thing." I remarked, which caused his face to grow even redder. "Take your pick."

We ended up looking through all the jewelry for sale several times and trying to find something which both of us would agree on; in the end we had chosen two matching dogtags amongst a pile of necklaces and rings and Aomine grabbed them before I did and turned to the jewelry stall owner. "How much are these?" He said, and he quickly paid for them before I could say anything. Turning to me, he looped one dogtag over my neck. "There."

I glanced at the dogtag and the medal and smiled to myself as Aomine proceeded to loop his dogtag over himself. "I'll give you money back since you paid for mine." I said.

"Tch, don't be stupid. Take it. It's yours." He grunted; he began sidling down the street and I hurried after him.

"Thanks, Aomine." I said, trying to keep up with his pace, "You're nice when you want to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped, but I merely gave him a smile in response. "...Che. C'mon, we can't afford to waste anymore time. It's getting late."

"Yeah." I said, and we walked in silence, although he would keep nudging at my shoulder on purpose. I would glance at him with a frown before nudging him back. I thought I detected a smirk on the corner of his lips before he bumped into me again. I did the same back to him, and I was the one grinning. He nudged me again, although this time he'd used a lot of force and I went stumbling onto the road. A car swerved to avoid me, horn blaring.

Aomine quickly grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me against him. "You baka, you almost got hit by a car!"

"Whose fault was that?!"

"Get over here." He steered me away from the road; now I was walking on the inside, not on the outside of the sidewalk. "And give me your hand."

"Nope. I don't feel like holding hands anymore." I said defiantly, turning away from him, but my words were ignored as he grabbed my hand in his, holding it tightly. I let out an inward sigh, but I guess I quite liked how protective he was being at the moment. The smile that was suddenly worming its way over my face was the clue. I suddenly remembered that as we left the court, people were actually grinning and giving us weird looks. They were also probably the only people so far who were happy about our fake relationship. "Hey, Aomine... you just told them that we're dating, right?"

"Yeah."

I grew suspicious at how aloof he appeared. "...Was there anything else you said?"

"I told them that we do it every day." He replied, rather nonchalantly.

I abruptly stopped in my tracks, gawping at him. "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Next day.**

"...Ne, Tatsuno-san...is it true that you do it with Aomine Daiki everyday?"

HOLY BUTTCAKES.

I spewed out the soda I'd been drinking and began spluttering, hacking and heaving for breath. "Um...Uh...I...er..." I croaked out, wiping my mouth. I really didn't know what answer would suffice at that precise moment.

"What's it like? How big is he? How long do you two do it for? Can you walk properly afterwards?!"

"Shut the fuck up! That is none of your business!" I roared at the nosy classmate, crushing the soda can in hand. Enraged, I rose from my seat and stormed out of the classroom and flung the empty can into the nearby rubbish bin. Aomine...! This is your damn fault! I marched all the way up to the rooftops, rolling up my sleeves as I kicked open the door. I saw a familiar figure sprawled on his back, apparently in slumber. There he was, the slimebag... I stormed over and using my foot, kicked him in the side. "Aomine!"

"Nngh..."

"Stop pretending to be asleep!" I delivered another hefty kick.

"...Go away..."

"I'm not going to stop until you get up!"

"Tch. So noisy." He opened one eye, grabbed my foot and pulled me down; I squeaked and lost my balance, toppling over. To my surprise, Aomine abruptly sat up and wrapped his arms around me before I fell to the ground; my back hit his chest and I ended up sitting in his lap. Talk about awkward. "Doushita no, Tatsuno? Are you that eager to do it?" He said, with a wide smirk gracing his face.

I struggled under his iron grip. "Go to hell, you stupid ass!" I elbowed him as hard as I could, took this opportunity to scramble off him and stood up, my face heating up like crazy. "This isn't funny, Aomine! I've been harassed all day! People think we're doing it! This is bad!"

He gave me a bored look as he sat cross-legged in front of me, sticking a finger into his ear. "What's so bad about that?"

Alarm bells were ringing in my head. I wasn't sure what was more disturbing - how oblivious he was to my growing frustration, or how oblivious he was to the words that had just left his mouth. "Because we're not!" was my argument.

"But you're doing it with _me_."

I froze up. What the hell...I didn't know how to interpret this. Am I supposed to take advantage of this and rub it in Risa's face even more? However, when he grinned, I frowned. "Stop pushing your luck. People are going to start talking about us behind our backs."

"People already are."

I groaned in disbelief and exasperation. "...Everyday?"

"In the school's locker room."

"What the fuck, Aomine!?" It was worse than I thought! "How could you?!" My life flashed before my very eyes. So far Aomine made up a large part of it, to my dismay. My reputation! My life! It is all fucking RUINED. All because of this slimebag. How can I show my face at school now?! "It's amazing I've not been lynched by your rabid fangirls yet! Oh god, something bad is going to happen soon."

"You're being paranoid."

"I am not. I feel it..." I said, shivering slightly.

Aomine didn't look convinced at all; he reached over and grabbed the bottom of my skirt, pulling me closer to him. "Tatsuno, since you're here, where's my lunch?"

"Huh? It's...it's in my locker."

"I'm hungry."

"F- _fine_...I'll go get it...Let go of my skirt, you perv." I growled; he let go with a grin and when I turned, he reached over and patted me on the ass. I whipped round and swatted his hand away, fuming, "Aomine!"

He merely grinned at me. Grrr, the nerve of this guy...

But I couldn't deny that there was definitely something different between us now.

* * *

 **Notes**

Hm I don't really like how this chapter is. I think it's OOC of Aomine... He's a jerk in this fic but this is probably way over the top. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my lovelies and a big HUGEEEE thank you to Koduka for reviewing again. I mostly write about death and all sorts of dark stuff so this is really refreshing for me ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the continued support everyone :) A big thanks to Emily kale, Hello Sydney and the guest who reviewed! That was so kind of you *3*

I forgot to mention that what happened to Momoi in the previous chapter is what is known in Japan as 'nanpa', where a guy tries his luck to pick up a girl and get her to go home with him or something. Of course where I'm from it's just some guy trying to pick up a girl and hitting on her and stuff but Japan has a term for something like that.

Anyway, with regards to this chapter...its kind of dramatic, kind of dark but also typical, mostly inspired by shoujo manga lol.

 _Italics_ \- Nana's thoughts/flashbacks

* * *

 **HATE**

Aomine had another basketball game tomorrow after school; I'd been invited to watch that one as well. Although after what he did yesterday and the rumors about us spreading even quicker than multiplying bunnies, I really didn't want to attend. However, I found myself entering the gymnasium with the rest of the crowd to find a seat. Momoi, who was at the player's bench, suddenly waved me over.

"Nana-chan!" She exclaimed; her expression was full of worry, "Can you come over here for a second? It's urgent!"

"What is it, Momoi-chan?" I said; I made my way over to the player's bench where I saw Aomine in heated argument with one of his teammates – it was the captain, Wakamatsu Kosuke. Both were being held back by their team mates who were struggling to keep them apart; they were both glowering and hurling insults whilst the team helplessly watched on, unable to do anything to stop them. I noticed that all the members of the team were just as tall as Aomine was and also equally as intimidating and when I approached, Momoi nudged me towards the group.

"Minna-san, I hope you don't mind, I brought Aomine-kun's girlfriend to see him before the game started."

"A-ah, s-sumimasen! O-ohayou, Tatsuno-san." A guy with short light brown hair was the first to acknowledge my presence and he bowed at me quickly, stuttering nervously the entire time. This was Sakurai Ryo, the guy who Aomine kept leeching off of whether it was homework, chewing gum, stationary, bread and answers to tests. Poor guy; I couldn't help but pity him. Also, I hadn't spoken to him much before, however. "Anou, could you help us?" He added, gesturing to the bickering pair.

"Aomine-kun's arguing with the captain again and he won't listen to me..." Momoi murmured with a sigh.

I'd heard about how uncooperative Aomine was with his own team. I didn't know what I could do to help but I nodded and hastily made my way over to the two guys and wedged myself between them, facing Aomine who seemed surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?" He grunted.

I smiled as sweetly as I could. "Daiki, would you stop arguing with the captain for my sake, please?"

"Stay out of this, Nana."

The captain studied our interaction intently, "Are you...?"

I turned to the captain next. "Please forgive my impoliteness. I'm Tatsuno Nana, Daiki's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you. I hope you all continue to support Daiki-kun as much as I do. He works really hard to support the team." I said my rehearsed line as politely as I could, including a bow.

"Girlfriend?" Wakamatsu muttered, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend." Aomine replied, and the tension between himself and the captain seemed to have disappeared immediately when he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me into his chest, nuzzling into my hair.

I gave him a false smile and a giggle, the best one I could manage in this instance. "Ahaha...Daiki, stop it, how many times do I need to remind you? We're in public...people are watching us, you can't do this, nooooo. Um. Could you please excuse us for a second?" I said, and Wakamatsu nodded, his eye twitching slightly from our display. ERMAHGERD, so embarrassing...I wished I could die on the spot right there and then. With the captain's permission, Aomine and I moved away from the bench but we were still within view of the public and standing close to the team. It felt as though all eyes were on us.

"I regret coming over." I mumbled, still with Aomine's arms around me. "And can you please let go of me?"

"Can't. People are watching."

I glanced over to see his team staring at us with wide eyes. "Yeah, but you don't need to hold on so tightly – " His hand then landed on my butt, causing me to leap in my spot. "Hey! Now you're just taking advantage! And what did I say about groping? Get your hand off me; I'm still pissed off at what you've done."

He moved his hand away but the smirk on his face was still there. "What are you doing here anyway?" He muttered in a low voice so the team wouldn't hear.

"Momoi-chan asked me to come over because you were arguing with the captain."

The smirk vanished and Aomine seemed irritated all over again. "Goddamnit, Satsuki's always too nosy for her own good."

"Do you always argue with the captain?" I asked, even though I sort of knew the answer to that already; I'd heard that Aomine clashed with his teammates frequently. "I think you should show some more respect for your teammates."

"Tch, I don't need you to tell me that." He grumbled. It was then I noticed that he was wearing the couple dogtag we had bought yesterday which was now hanging out of his jersey. He followed my gaze and glanced down at himself. "What?"

"...You're wearing the..."

He jabbed a finger at my direction, where my dogtag could be seen hanging off my neck. "Yeah, and so are you."

My cheeks felt a little warm as Aomine stuffed the dogtag into his jersey and away from view. "W-well, I'll be sitting over there." I said, pointing to where my seat was. "Who's the team you're playing against today?"

"Ueno High."

"Oh...I heard they're not very good."

"Yeah."

"Good luck. Ganbatte." I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist. "What?"

"You're just gonna leave like that?" He said.

There was a brief silence before I inwardly grimaced. "Are you serious?!" I hissed, and he grinned. "...Fine." I've become good at predicting his demands so I hastily went on tiptoe and he leaned down; I quickly pecked him on the cheek and then reached over and ruffled his hair. "Now go and destroy them."

"Yeah, yeah." Aomine released his grip on me with his grin widening and we parted ways; his mood was a lot better than before... I guess he was fired up. He began to make his way back to the bench to join the rest of his team who were still gawking at us.

Wakamatsu approached me then. "You managed to calm him down." Glancing off to the side, he muttered. "...Now if only you can do something about that attitude of his..."

"Huh?"

"N-never mind..." He uttered, but he bowed politely at me, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Tatsuno-san."

"Oh, it was nothing. Please take care of him."

Wakamatsu seemed baffled by my words. "H-hai..."

The sound of a whistle went off and the referee entered the court. "Everyone! The game is about to start! Tōō, Ueno! Take your positions!"

Wakamatsu left my side and began barking orders to the team. "Minna! Let's go play and win this game, yoshaaaa!"

"Tch, this'll be over soon..." Aomine grunted under his breath, before he threw a quick glimpse at my direction. I offered him a sweet smile and a little wave.

He smirked at me in response and I waited until they had made their way to the court until I went to find my seat. I was all too aware that Risa had been watching us the entire time.

...

180-21.

That was the final score between Tōō and the rival team.

Despite the overwhelming odds against them, the opposing team did their very best. Cheers erupted throughout the entire gymnasium along with uproarious applause when the buzzer sounded off. The losing team looked miserable - he'd did it again. He'd crushed their spirits into dust. Aomine was approached by his team who, along with a very reluctant Wakamatsu, congratulated him for making the final shoot although Aomine didn't seem to be bothered by the praise at all. In fact, he was the first to leave the court.

"Whoaaaa, Aomine Daiki completely destroyed them by himself!"

"He's even brutal than usual!"

"Yeah! He was out for blood today!"

"What's gotten into him?!"

"I don't know, but man, he was awesome!"

"Maybe it's because he's getting laid!"

Imagine a tonne of bricks falling on your head. Yup, that was exactly how I was feeling at that precise moment.

I listened to people's conversations around me before I rose from my seat, joining the rest of the viewers who were now beginning to head towards the direction of the exit. Aside from the last comment, it was true; I'd never seen Aomine play so brutally before; his performance today was parallel to his performance at the Winter Cup, although there wasn't really any need because the team they were facing weren't very strong.

It was then I realized that we hadn't thought of a place to meet up after the game or even made plans to meet up. Inwardly I wondered if we were going to meet up at all. Suddenly, as if on cue, my phone began sounding off. It was Aomine. I swiped the screen and put it against my ear. "Aomine?"

"Nana. Where are you?"

"I'm still inside. I'm about to head outside soon."

"Wait for me. I'll come get you."

"Okay."

 _Click._

He'd hung up without saying bye. Sheesh. I hurried out of the gym and stood outside, waiting. I spotted Risa a distance away, watching me but not daring to come over. I pretended not to notice and played around on my phone, going through my emails and messages. I waited for a long time but Aomine wasn't here yet – what was taking him so long? By this time, the gymnasium was empty and no one was around, having all gone home. Had he forgotten about me? I swiped my phone screen, about to text him but then my phone sounded off.

Hm?

 _Gunna b 5 mins late._

At least he'd bothered to let me know. I texted him back. _Yeh ok._

My phone went off once more. A text from Mei?

 _Nana, Im sry bout wot hapnd b4 n I rly wanna 2 tlk 2 u. Im waitin 4 u da skool grden. R u gonna come over?_

Since Aomine wasn't here yet, I guess I could go and see her. I left the gymnasium and hurried over to the garden where I saw Mei waiting for me by the school shed. "Mei? What did you want to talk to me about?" I said.

She looked incredibly uneasy. "Um, Nana-chan, I – " She was interrupted when several guys – about four or five – came out from behind the garden shed; I didn't recognize them, even though they were wearing the Tōō Academy uniform. I think they were upperclassmen.

"What's going on?" I said, when the group approached me, grinning and smirking. "Mei?"

Mei was shaking, "W-wait, what's going on..."

"Get outta here!" One of the guys snarled at her, and she scampered away, frightened.

"What the hell is – " I was cut off when immediately they reached for me, and I was seized by the arms and hauled me out of my spot. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Let me go! Let me – mmppph!"

They stuffed a rag into my mouth. "Hurry up, someone's gonna see us!" One of the guys barked at the group. I protested and squirmed, kicked and screamed, but to no avail; they were dragging me towards the shed! What the hell was going on?!

I kept kicking and wriggling against my bonds as much as I could as they dragged me over towards the small hut, opening the door before shoving me inside and I was flung to the ground. I tried to get back up onto my feet as quickly as I could but they had all stormed inside and slammed the door shut behind them. We were encased in darkness, with the only light from the tiny window on the far wall. I could see their massive silhouettes approaching me. My eyes went wide.

 _Wait a minute, this is..._

"Make sure no-one saw."

 _This has happened to me before..._

A guy hurriedly opened the door a tad to peek out. "All clear." He slammed the door to a close again.

 _...It happened a long time ago._

"C'mon guys, we better get this over with." said another.

 _It was..._

"What's the rush?"

 _"No, Shinya! Don't!"_

"Risa said we had to be quick."

 _"Shinya, stop it! You're hurting me!"_

I was grabbed by the shoulder, turned round onto my back and before I knew it, they were trying to pull my skirt down and tearing my uniform off my shoulders. I froze, unable to struggle; all I could do was squeeze my eyes shut.

 _"Shinya, don't do this!"_

Tears were building in my eyes as the horrible memories resurfaced.

 _"I'm your SISTER!"_

And then –

The door opened and everything stopped.

"You bastards! Get the fuck away from her!"

I re-opened my eyes to see Aomine at the door; Mei was standing behind him. My mind went blank at his sudden appearance. I couldn't register what was going on.

"A-Aomine Daiki?!" Someone squawked; the one closest to Aomine was promptly delivered a swift punch to the side of his head.

"Wait – oof!"

Aomine grabbed another and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying out of the shed. Mei leapt away safely, then darted inside the shed, picking me off the floor and pulling the rag out of my mouth, trying to readjust my uniform and skirt to its proper place whilst Aomine went to take care of the rest. The remaining guys immediately retreated after suffering a few punches and kicks from Aomine.

I blinked, my senses returning when Mei shook me fiercely. "Nana! Are you okay?!" She shrieked, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know – I didn't know what they were doing! Risa told me that you were waiting for me in the garden! I didn't know they were there!"

I was confused. I was shocked. I couldn't speak or respond, except tremble in my spot. I was so shaken, all I could do was quake helplessly.

"Nana." Now Aomine was by my side, crouching beside me. He grabbed my shoulders, much like how Mei did before, "Nana?!"

"...A-Aomine..." I stammered out quietly, squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't help myself; tears were beginning to leak profusely from the corner of my eyes.

"Tch. Those fucking bastards..." He grunted under his breath when he noticed my tears; he scooped me into his arms and picked me up from the ground.

Mei watched us anxiously. "Aomine-san, what are you..."

"I'll take it from here."

She nodded. "O-okay. Please take care of her."

Aomine grabbed his duffle bag which he had left on the ground, slung it over his shoulder and carried me out of the shed and I felt very little in his arms. I didn't know where he was taking me, but he carried me out of the schoolgrounds and we were in the streets. I was still trembling, not able to recover from the ordeal. My heart was still thumping hard; my pulse was not able to slow down. People were staring at us but I didn't think Aomine noticed or cared to react in anyway. He carried me for what seemed like a long time until he arrived at a house I didn't recognize.

He carried me inside and up to the front door. "Ma. Open up."

A few moments later and the door opened and I saw a gentle-looking woman at the door. She had the same blue hair as Aomine. Aomine's mother had been smiling widely at first, but when she spotted me and how bedraggled I looked, her eyes went wide. "Daiki? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." He proceeded to carry me inside.

"I'm okay, I can walk..." I muttered, but he ignored me and went into the lounge.

"Oh my, what happened?" Aomine's mother scurried up to us after she closed the front door. "Daiki, put her down over here." She grabbed a few plump cushions from the opposite couch, placing them strategically over the sofa for me. She also helped me take my bag off and my shoes which I felt embarrassed about but she took them away with a smile, placing them in the landing. Then she disappeared from the lounge and reappeared with a glass of water for me.

Aomine settled me down and I sat, still trembling but not as bad as earlier. "Ma, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Of course."

Together, they left the lounge and I heard a door close somewhere and I could hear muted conversation. I could hear them talking about how some boys tried to have their way with me in the school garden shed when I waited for Aomine after his basketball game and if Mei hadn't come to tell him and if he wasn't quick enough, who knows what would've happened. I felt sick to the stomach when it finally dawned to me the gravity of what had just happened. And also, from that ordeal...what kind of memories it brought back.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I re-opened my eyes a second later and used this time to glance around my surroundings; this was Aomine's home. His lounge was surprisingly large and spacious compared to most houses in this neighborhood. His sofa was comfortable, standing opposite a large widescreen plasma TV. Underneath my feet was a fluffy carpet that was kept in pristine condition. I saw a bookshelf closeby but instead of books, however, the shelves were filled with family photographs and various medals and trophies. They must be Aomine's.

A few minutes later, Aomine returned to the lounge and I glanced up. "Nana." He said, "My ma says you should stay here for now. She'll call your parents to come pick you up."

I shook my head. "I can't. I should go. Thank you, but – "

He seemed irritated and stormed over to me. "Those guys might still be out there!"

"If you walk me home, I should be fine."

"Ma's on the phone right now." He said, crossing his arms.

"Aomine, you really don't have to..."

"It's fine."

Aomine's mother entered the lounge and we simmered into silence. "Nana-chan? Your mother says it's okay for you to stay here for dinner. She's still at work so she said she'll pick you up later tonight. Is that okay?"

"...Mrs Aomine, I..." I left my sentence trailing, throwing my glance to my hands in my lap before I stood up and bowed at her. "Thank you. Thank you for having me over. I'm sorry for being a burden and I'm sorry for any inconvenience I am causing."

She smiled. "Don't be silly, my dear, I'm making sukiyaki tonight for dinner. Let me know if you want anything."

"U-um, I'm fine with sukiyaki, Mrs Aomine..." I spluttered, and with that, Aomine's mom waltzed into the kitchen. Turning to Aomine, he flashed me a reassuring grin. "...Aomine, is this really okay?"

"Tch. Course it is. You worry too much."

"...Does your mom think we're dating?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I told her you're my girlfriend."

A pang of guilt hit me in the stomach. "You shouldn't have. We're tricking her. It's not nice. When we break it off, she'll be upset."

Again, he grunted, rubbing the back of his neck. "...Nana. About that..."

"Yeah?"

His mouth opened; he wanted to say something, but then it seemed he decided against it and he fell silent. A few moments later, he uttered, "...You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for...coming to get me."

He glanced at me and I glanced at him; our eyes met and he quickly turned away. "...It was nothing." He glimpsed over, "Your mom will be worried if she sees you like that."

I threw my glance down at myself. He was gesturing to a large rip in my skirt which I hadn't noticed. If I moved a fraction, my panties were in full view. "Oh."

Aomine nudged his head towards the stairs, indicating me to follow him. Were we going up to his room...? My hunch was correct when Aomine left the lounge and headed up, taking two steps at a time; I could do nothing else but follow after him. His room was the first to the left but before I arrived at the landing, I saw him cursing. "Wait here." He barked.

"Yeah, I'll give you a few minutes to hide your porn."

"Shut up." He snapped, but he rushed inside the room and he was beginning to tidy up, throwing things around and pushing them under his bed, away from view. I saw a few Horikita Mai (or was it Horikito Mai? I still don't know. Bleugh, who cares...) magazines in the fray, along with empty food wrappers and cans. "Nana," He said, once he'd cleared his room to the best he could in that short timeframe. "Get over here."

I waddled inside and glanced around his room; it was a typical boy's room - dark and messy... With empty food wrappers and cans all over the floor and old socks. His curtains weren't even drawn properly. He had a desk crammed underneath the window, covered to the brim with books, homework and other junk... I couldn't really tell. He had a TV and a game system but they looked barely used. A skateboard and basketball stood by the closet, along with some unfolded clothes. I stopped glancing around the room and finally, to him. He appeared embarrassed, glancing to the closet door and not meeting my eye.

"You have a nice room." I commented.

"Siddown." He gestured to his messy bed, so I took a seat and he went to his closet and opened it to a small fraction, grabbing something from inside. "Here." He pulled out a dark blue hoodie for me and flung it at my direction. I caught it and looked at him in surprise. "Put that on."

"...Thanks." I didn't mention about the musky smell it contained which reminded me of him and carefully slid my arms in, then zipped it up. It was big, hanging off me and stopping at my thighs, but definitely covering my torn skirt. Aomine sat down beside me and I looked up at him again once I rolled up the sleeves and his face appeared even redder. "You're mom's really nice."

"Huh? Uh...yeah. But she can be a bit...overbearing." He admitted. There didn't seem to be any further attempt at conversation because it occurred to me he was too embarrassed. But then he said: "Did it happen 'cos you're my fake girlfriend?"

Oh, we were talking about what just happened roughly half an hour ago. "Yeah." I murmured.

"Damn." He uttered, gritting his teeth, "Didn't think it'd end up with you gettin' hurt."

"It's not your fault." I replied. Although what I really wanted to actually say was: No, wait, it kind of is, if you hadn't said that we were doing it and incurring Risa's wrath. Instead, I said, "It's okay, it's...well, this is the way how girls fight. You guys can settle things out with punching or kicking, or you can settle things out when you play basketball, but for girls...it's sneaky."

"So you know who it was who did this to you?"

"Risa." I said, without batting an eyelid, "Mei said her name. And I heard them say her name too."

"Is that the cheerleader you told me about?"

I nodded.

Honestly, I wasn't even sure what Aomine and I were doing anymore. Was this fake girlfriend, fake boyfriend thing really working in my favor, or was I playing with fire and fanning the flames? Could I really keep it up? What would happen at the end? At least I knew I'd accomplished something - I definitely had ticked Risa off big time and to retaliate, Risa had something like this done to me. It's like I don't even know who she is anymore. It was unforgivable. She wasn't like this. The Risa I knew would never do something like that. I no longer recognized her. She'd changed so much, it was scary. And I hated her even more.

"It's okay, Aomine. I'll deal with it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks for earlier."

"You said that already, baka."

"No, I really do appreciate it. I think you're the only person right now who's on my side."

Aomine grunted and rubbed the back of his neck and a silence fell between us. I became aware that he was gazing at me intently and I wasn't able to look away from him either. We were just staring at each other. And this time, he didn't make some stupid or rude comment or look at my chest or anything. It probably didn't help that we were sitting so very close to each other. I don't think I've looked at him for a long time, but I didn't really notice how good-looking he was. He's not like other boys, Aomine is far from that. He's a monster at basketball, a natural at the sport, and I've seen this rude and somewhat crass side to him... and when he's around me he's a dork and a pervert and even when we bicker I actually end up having fun. I didn't know what to think of this. I mean, we weren't even friends. However, I found myself slowly inching towards him and so was he, as though we were gravitating towards each other by some unseen force and our faces were getting closer and closer and closer and -

"Daiki! Can you come downstairs for a second?"

At the sound of Mrs Aomine's voice, I quickly turned away and Aomine frowned. "What is it, ma?" He growled. He sounded more annoyed than usual.

"Just come downstairs!"

With a grunt of frustration, Aomine stood up and shuffled towards the door of his room. Turning to me, he said, "You coming?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah." I stammered slightly, and followed him out of his room. To my surprise, I felt a surge of disappointment.

I wondered what would've happened if we hadn't been interrupted...

* * *

 **Notes**

Actually I had them make out and then Aomine's mom interrupts them but I thought it was too early for that XD


	8. Chapter 8

Hehe what an uber cheesy chapter title for today lololol. Thank you for reviewing, UmiNight Angel Neko and Lavi-hime 4E-3! You guys have such awesome usernames :DD

Enjoy this chapter!

Enjoy the cheese!

* * *

 **FIRST LOVE**

We went downstairs to see Aomine's mom at the kitchen who was struggling to grab a few jars off an extremely high shelf near the stove. Thankfully, for Aomine's height, he picked them up with ease and handed them to her.

"Ooh, thank you, Daiki. Could you get that jar of pickles as well?" cooed Mrs Aomine, pointing to another jar and as Aomine went to get it, she leaned over to me and whispered, "It's because you're here, Nana-chan. Usually he doesn't want to help me."

"Do you need anything else, ma?" He said, with the jar in hand.

Mrs Aomine took the jar off him with a smile, "That's everything. Daiki, why don't you show Nana our backyard?"

"Yeah, okay." Aomine grunted as he threw a glance at me; I was engrossed in staring at a few baby pictures of him that were fixed on a corkboard hanging off the wall to respond. "Stop lookin' at those!"

Huh, so he had always been this tanned... "But you look so cute." I pointed out, which caused Mrs Aomine to giggle and Aomine to growl under his breath. He reached over and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me away from the board that was chock full of all his baby and school pics and we were heading towards the backdoor. "Um, what are we doing?"

"We're gonna play some basketball."

I could only look at him blankly. "Basketball?"

"Yeah, have you played before?"

"Not really. Um, go easy on me, will you?"

"We're not gonna play each other; I was just gonna teach you a few tricks or so." He mumbled, before he slipped on some old grubby sneakers and I was tossed a pair of his mom's flowery pink flip flops that was a size too small; I cringed slightly as I slipped my feet in them. My fugly graying school socks and the pink were a horrendous match. He picked up a basketball that was sitting in a box full of other random items ranging from packets of instant ramen and some foul-smelling medicinal herbs in ziploc bags, and promptly opened the back door. Aomine's mom waved at us cheerily as we headed outside and into the backyard where a basketball hoop was fixed to the wall. It was really high up but to Aomine, I bet it was nothing.

I glanced around; his yard was neat and tidy, which was probably due to Mrs Aomine's efforts. There were no weeds in sight at all. He dribbled the ball, letting it slam over the ground before he tossed it over to me. I caught it, then I dribbled the ball past him and then flung the ball high up in the air. It bounced off the wall and off the hoop, dropping to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" He barked, as the ball sailed past him.

I laughed awkwardly. "...I don't really know."

"Tch, that was terrible. Come over here." Aomine grunted, and I waddled over and he made me stand in front of him; then he grabbed the ball that was rolling around the ground and dropped it into my hands. "This is how you shoot."

He stood behind me and at first I thought he was just yanking my leg as usual and use me as an elbow rest or something, but then he grabbed my hands in his and positioned them on the ball and made me lift up my arms, then we tossed the ball and it went straight through the hoop. "Oooh, it went through." I cooed. "That was amazing."

He let go of me to collect the ball. "Wanna try that again?"

"Okay. Are you gonna help me?"

"Yeah, sure." Aomine stood behind me once more and together, we tossed the ball towards the hoop where it dropped through and I smiled widely before he jogged over to collect the ball and returned to my side. We practiced a few more shots until I was grinning widely and it was getting dark and the sun was disappearing beyond the horizon, we decided to practice one last shot and with Aomine's help, I watched the ball drop through the hoop. This time Aomine didn't let go of me to collect the ball.

"Aomine?" I said, but he didn't respond. Guess it was my turn to collect the ball. I stepped forwards but he held onto me firmly, halting me in my tracks. He seemed to be...cuddling me... Heat rushed to my cheeks when his grip on me tightened somewhat. "Um... your mom's watching us through the window." I pointed to the kitchen window where his mother could be seen grinning at us with a big bowl of uncooked vegetables in her arms.

"Just ignore her." He muttered.

"Come on, let go. It's embarrassing." I moaned, wriggling free from his embrace. I hurried towards the direction of the ball and suddenly my foot went slant and I realized I'd tripped over a slab that was sticking out. I dropped to the floor in seconds, scraping my palms and knee in process. "Ouch!" I hissed, and Aomine abruptly made his way over and crouched down in front of me, inspecting my scabby hands and kneecap.

"You're so clumsy." With a clenched fist, he bopped me over the head.

I threw my glance down to the ground. "...That doesn't make me feel better..." I mumbled. It was typical of Aomine to be mean at a time like this.

"Nana."

"What?" I said tiredly as I looked up, and Aomine was inches before me; he leaned forwards before I could react and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes went wide, my heart thumped hard against my chest. However, it was over as soon as it started. I was left blinking into space as he pulled away abruptly and stood up, grabbing the ball and holding it under one arm. "...Aomine?" I croaked out.

He wouldn't look at me. "Why are you still sitting there like an idiot? C'mon, it's getting late."

"Okay..." I mumbled, rising to stand before I began to trail after him towards the backdoor. "Aomine, why...um, w-why did you..."

"What? Spit it out."

"You just kissed me."

He shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Was it because his mom was watching?

Aomine still didn't turn round to look at me. "Nana."

"...What?" I asked. That's the second time he's said my name in that serious tone. This was very unlike him.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend." I heard him murmur under his breath, "For real."

I stopped and looked at him in surprise; my eyes were as wide as saucers. "Huh? W-why are you asking me that?"

"Tch...guess that's a no."

My cheeks went warm. "I-I didn't say that."

"So, you want to..."

"...I, uh...I...um..."

We finally arrived at the backdoor, his hand on the door knob. "Che. What kind of answer is that?" He grunted, finally turning round to me.

"It's so sudden! You can't just ask me that out of the blue!"

"Just say yes or no." I could tell he was beginning to get irritated again.

"Well – "

Suddenly, the kitchen window opened and Aomine's mom popped her head through, startling the both of us. "Daiki? Nana-chan? Dinner's ready." She said cheerfully.

Aomine glanced over, "Okay, ma." He gave me one more look then pushed open the door and slipped inside. Huh...guess he wasn't going to press this matter any further. We sauntered into the kitchen to see Aomine's mom getting ready with the rice cooker and chopsticks. "Need any help with that?" He said.

"Can you take Nana-chan into the lounge and get the table set up..." Aomine's mom muttered; I noticed she was trying to get many things ready at the same time.

"Okay, ma." Aomine promptly left the kitchen without another word.

"When we have guests over, we normally have dinner in the living room." Mrs Aomine said as I remained rooted in my spot. That probably explained why we weren't using the table in the kitchen.

"I'll help you too, Mrs Aomine." I said, rolling up my sleeves and taking two rice bowls from her hands. To my surprise, Aomine's mom didn't reject my offer and instead, smiled at me widely.

"Oh my, Nana-chan. That's so kind of you. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Aomine's mom watched me with a widening smile as I made my way over to the lounge where I could see Aomine setting up a foldable table and the cushions on the floor. Once he saw me, however, he stopped immediately. "What are you doing?" He stood up, dropping everything he was doing to come to help me.

"I got it, don't worry." I said; nevertheless, he took the bowls off me and plopped them down, then began to set up the table on his own.

The rest of the evening passed by quickly; I had dinner with Aomine and his mom – his father worked late occasionally so it was usually just the two of them. I noticed Aomine ate a lot of meat and I tried to eat as much as I can although I was beginning to get full halfway through. Mrs Aomine was a great cook; the sukiyaki was definitely something I could get used to eating. In fact, I wanted to ask her for her recipe. There was minimal conversation and various topics from how we met and how long we'd been dating. Aomine would just spew something out and his mom would soak it all in. After we had finished eating, I helped Aomine's mom tidy up and helped out with the washing until the doorbell rang and Aomine went to get it. He then came to the kitchen and poked his head through the doorway.

"Nana. Your mom's here."

"Oh, right." I muttered, and Aomine's mom helped slip off my wet rubber gloves and apron and we went to the lounge together. "Hey, mom."

My mom sat rigidly on the sofa but she was glad to see me and stood up once I arrived; she was still in her work clothes, having driven straight from work to pick me up. My mom is a rather stern-faced woman who doesn't smile; she was nothing like Aomine's mom at all. "Nana, I'm glad you're alright. Let's go home." She then glanced at Aomine's mom, bowing. "I apologize for any inconvenience we have caused. Thank you for looking after my daughter, and thank you for keeping her safe from harm. For that, I am indebted to you."

"Oh, it's not a bother at all, Mrs Tatsuno." said Mrs Aomine with a smile before she patted Aomine on the shoulder, "Nana-chan is welcome to come here anytime she wants."

My mom exchanged more stiff, formal words before we left, with mom heading out the door first to the car. As mom waited for me, I grabbed my bag and put my shoes on when I realized I was still wearing Aomine's hoodie. I was about to take it off when he sidled into the landing, leaning against the wall.

"Just keep it." He said, "Looks better on you anyway."

My face went red. "T-thanks, Aomine. About today...thanks for having me over."

"Tch, didn't I tell you not to worry about it?"

"And thanks for the dinner. Your mom's a wonderful cook." I added, "I better go. My mom's waiting for me outside. Goodnight."

"Wait." He said, before he hopped off the small step, standing before me. "I didn't get my answer."

I blinked numbly.

Oh right, he meant if I wanted to be his girlfriend for real...

I threw my glance to the doormat underneath my feet before I glanced up to face him properly; he had been watching me the entire time. Aomine and I hadn't really known each other for long... and sure, we bickered and argued more than having actual conversations. He said that he only chose me because I'm a D-cup and honestly I thought that was very shallow. But then...we've interacted a lot more and I've gotten to know him a bit better and things like today happen and it changed my perspective of him. I've seen all sorts of sides to him but most importantly...

Aomine has never been fake with me.

I bit down on my lip, fiddled with the bottom of the hoodie, then stepped towards him. I went on my tiptoe, took his face in my hands and pulled him down to my level, pressing my lips against his briefly before letting go. Aomine blinked at me in surprise, then grinned.

"Goodnight, Aomine," I said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hm, I hope this doesn't mean that he'll start sending me dick pictures or something. I brushed away the thought and as I turned to leave, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. "Did you think that would satisfy me? That wasn't enough. I want more."

"What! Can't you wait until tomorrow when we're at school?" I huffed, which caused his grin to broaden immediately. Okay, I really shouldn't have said that, I've probably given him hope and false expectations and all sorts of weird ideas and other stuff...

"I can't wait that long." He grunted, before he leaned forwards with the intention to kiss me but I deliberately tilted my head away and out of his reach to avoid him; he continued to lean in but I kept evading by ducking side to side so he ended up snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest before he quickly buried his face into my neck and bit down, hard.

I winced under the sharp nip on my skin. "Owww...that hurts, Aomine..."

"Shut up..." He murmured against my nape, sending chills down my spine; his arms tightened around me and he slowly began to kiss me roughly and I couldn't help but squirm in his grip. I should've known that nothing with Aomine was gentle or sensual or anything; just like in basketball, he was aggressive, holding me tight against him and not letting me go as he attacked my neck over and over again. I had to squeeze my eyes shut as his hair tickled my cheek and when he finally released me, he wiped at his mouth and there was a wide smirk on his face.

I put a hand on my neck where it was wet and sore; he'd given me a hickey. "Why do I get the feeling that you've always wanted to do that?"

"Heh." He chuckled, before he slipped both his hands up my skirt and grabbed my butt.

"What are you doing? Your mom might see us!"

"So what? She won't bother us."

"Hands off!" As usual, I tried to swat at his hands.

"Tch. What's the big deal?"

"God, you are so horny."

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Later.**

I was lying over my bed with my cat sitting on my stomach who was purring contentedly as I contemplated today's events (I felt like screaming into a pillow, but you know, happy screaming) when my phone rang.

At first I thought it was Aomine because he'd been spamming me with dirty texts and I kept replying with multiple poop emojis which made him full of rage and made me laugh but the screen said 'Unknown Caller'. I reluctantly swiped my phone and pressed it against my ear. "Hello?"

" _Hey sis_."

I sat up abruptly and my cat jumped off and onto the floor. "Shinya!?"

" _Yeah, it's me_. _Do you miss me? I miss you. I miss you so much. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about you I think I'm going crazy. I want to see you. I just want to get the hell outta here and see you._ _It's...it's just so lonely in here, I'm so lonely_."

"I know, Shinya, I..."

" _Will you and mom come see me?_ "

"Yeah...We will. Have you been taking your medicine?"

" _Yes, of course I have_."

"That's good. Be good, okay? Don't be too hard on the nurses and doctors. They're only trying to help."

" _Okay_. _You know I'll do anything for you. Anything_."

I inhaled a deep breath, sweeping my hair back from my face. Every time I talk to Shinya and he always ends up making me feel uncomfortable but mom keeps telling me that I can't and shouldn't do anything to provoke him.

 _"My phone credit's running out. I need to go now. Bye, sis_."

"Bye, Shinya."

* * *

 **Notes**

I struggled with this chapter too; I wrote a few versions and one where Nana actually rejected Aomine but I decided to change it because I think they like each other enough so far (or I could be wrong lol?). I added the 'extra' because initially I had just planned to end the chapter with Aomine and Nana to end it on a funny note but then I decided to write a bit more about her brother. The plot thickens!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews - a big thanks to Koduka, the two guests, Nameless I am, Lavi-hime 4E-3 and laughtillyourstomachhurts for reviewing! Man you guys have such funky usernames XD To any new readers: I hope you find this fic fun and easy to read.

We have a bit of a dirty chapter today so I've now changed this fic to an M. I think its too smutty for a T? or is it ok? I dunno lol.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.

Warnings for smut and OOC I suppose... Aomine is super horny. Beware...

* * *

 **KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS**

Next day, I waited for Aomine at the park so we could walk to school together but as usual, he was late. I had been waiting impatiently for him before he crept up behind me and I thought he'd sling an arm around my shoulder or something but on this occasion he pinched my ass and I leapt, turning round to see Aomine with this cocky smirk on his face as he saw my flustered expression.

"What the hell! You gave me a fright!" I barked. His smirk only widened but I was less than thrilled though. "And you're late! I hate it when people are – "

"Yeah, yeah, you said that last time." He muttered, before he pulled me in for a deep kiss.

At that point I forgot everything, my mind going blank. All I could really think about was Aomine's mouth on mine and that faint musky smell that was radiating off his body. We'd kissed before but that was for pretend or it was completely forced, so this time it felt better and maybe a bit steamier than usual, especially with his hand creeping up under my skirt which I slapped away, and he grinned before settling his arms around my waist, pressing me up against him. As much as I didn't like him touching my ass all the time, I did like how much energy and passion he was showing in this make out session. We were kissing as if we couldn't get enough of each other, like the horny couple you see in movies who couldn't stop making out against a locker in the hallway or something like that. You know, the ones who get killed off first in horror movies. I mean, have you seen Snakes on a Plane and Cabin in the Woods? Okay, that was probably a terrible comparison but it was the first thing that jumped to mind because I have to admit I was excited to see him. We were probably causing a scene because I think I heard some people whispering and muttering to each other as they walked past us but neither Aomine and I gave a damn. We must've also kissed for a long time because in the distance I heard a ringing noise sound off and I was the one to break apart first.

"Oh no, that was the bell!" I exclaimed; I was slightly breathless and my hair and cardigan was all over the place thanks to Aomine's prowling hands.

"It's just morning assembly, they don't even care if we're there..." He replied, leaning into me again for another kiss.

I gave him a light push before our lips touched and huffed. "Come on, Aomine." I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the direction of school and he growled at the rejection but with his massive long legs he ended up walking ahead and I had to sprint after him and when I finally arrived at his side, Aomine ruffled my hair, then grabbed my hand with his own and gave my fingers a tight squeeze.

Now it was official.

Aomine and I were dating for real.

This tall, tanned, muscular, blue-haired, mostly-grumpy, sometimes-an-asshole, usually-seen-frowning, basketball-playing, nose-picking, ear-picking, ass-groping, gravure-loving, boobs-obsessed guy was my boyfriend.

But nothing seemed to have really changed; we were still bickering and he would be occasionally rude to me but I knew this was what he was like and it felt relatively normal. And at class, my phone went off a billion times and Aomine got caught again and had to stand outside the classroom although this time I looked at him and he looked at me and he gave me this playful smirk and he had this intense look in his eyes, there was this predatory glint...like he was either imagining me naked or trying to undress me with his eyes. Either way, it was INTENSE.

I then checked my phone very quickly when the sensei was yelling and screaming at him and saw he'd spammed my phone with text messages like last night. A lot of them were dirty. Sheesh, Aomine... keep it in your pants...he was even worse than usual. I couldn't help but giggle though. What an idiot...

At break, when he was finally allowed back in, he sauntered up to me with his hands stuffed in his pockets, interrupting my conversation with Mei (we had made up and we were back to normal, too).

"Let's go." He said, with a thoroughly annoyed expression.

"Go where?" I said, confused. He didn't bother to answer and sidled away. I turned to Mei apologetically. "Sorry, Mei-chan."

"That's okay." Mei replied with a smile. She had been supportive of us and she said that she'd rather have Aomine dating me than Risa. Guess her 'crush' wasn't really much of a crush after all. Instead, she now had her eyes on Kagami Taiga. Yeesh, I will never understand Mei.

I followed Aomine out of the classroom and into the hallway; people were no longer staring, having become accustomed to us being seen together most of the time but a few girls were still looking at me like they wanted to crucify me if I wasn't careful. "Where are you going?" I said.

He was wandering down the corridor aimlessly, opening doors of classrooms, scanning them briefly before slamming them shut again.

"Aomine, what are you doing?" I tried again.

"Tch...none of these rooms are empty." I heard him grumble.

Huh? He was trying to find an empty classroom? I said, "Well, duh, of course it's hard to find an empty classroom right now. Just wait until after school when everyone's gone home."

"Can't wait that long."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on here. "Seriously? You're that horny right now?"

He turned to me, frowning. "Shut it. I'm a guy. It's normal." He muttered, going to the cleaning supplies closet next. He opened the door only for his frown to worsen. No good, it was filled to the brim with mops, brooms, buckets and cleaning supplies. There was no space to squeeze 2 people in at all. Then the bell went off, indicating students to return to their classrooms.

"Oh, that's too bad..." I said.

Aomine growled under his breath as we made our way back to the classroom, displeased that he wasn't able find us a place for privacy; he was grumpy and frowny as ever which I found quite adorable; I guess I've become used to his irritable nature. "Meet me at the rooftops for lunch." He barked.

"Yeah, okay." I replied; we usually met at the rooftops anyway. We passed the bathrooms and unfortunately I had to split. Inside, the cubicles were empty but imagine my surprise when I saw Risa at the sink, fixing her hair.

At first, neither of us moved. She stared at me and I stared at her. Then she returned to glance at her reflection in the mirror, ignoring me.

"Risa." I said as calmly as I could. I tried to steel my nerves; this encounter had completely taken me off guard. "I-I know it was you who sent those guys after me yesterday." My mom knew what happened and was going to speak to the principal and call the police – I begged her not to because I didn't want things to blow out of proportion so she promised to keep quiet (but one more incident and she was going to transfer my ass to Rakuzan).

"Yes, so?"

At least she wasn't denying it. I looked at her, stunned. "Why? How could you do that to me? We used to be friends, and I already apologized and so has my family. My brother has been punished for what he has done. Can't we just stop – "

Risa finally settled her gaze on me in the mirror. Then she leaned off the sink, took one step towards me, and another. And another. I stood my ground, trying not to let myself be affected. But Risa closed in on me, fast. She towered over me and my knees began to shake slightly. "Then break up with Aomine Daiki." She said, "And we'll call everything even."

Without another word, she spun on her heel and I watched her walk away.

* * *

 **Later.**

"Hm? No Mai-chan today, Aomine?"

"Shut up. Where's my food?"

I was really proud of the bento I made for him. I spent what little precious time I had left yesterday preparing it but when I opened the lid of the bento box and showed it to him cheerfully...as usual, Aomine was still in his bad mood and didn't look pleased at all.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"What is that?" He grunted; using the chopsticks, he poked at one particular corner.

"It's a bear made out of rice."

"What's that?"

"That's a piece of ham."

"Doesn't look like ham."

"It's a _ham_."

"What the fuck is that yellow thing."

"It's a Pikachu."

"You're worse than Ryo."

"Then go and make your own damn bento, you ungrateful jerk!" I shouted, slamming the bento box on the bench. I stood up in my seat and I was about to march away until he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist, burying his nose into my hair.

"Tch, I didn't say I wasn't gonna eat it..." Aomine muttered before he reached over and grabbed the box off the bench where I'd left it even though I wanted to snatch it out of his grip but he was beginning to wolf down the contents, shoving a mountain of rice down his throat. Since I went to his house yesterday and witnessed how much meat he ate, I had deliberately made a more meaty-themed bento this time but now that effort seemed to have all gone down the drain since he didn't seem bothered or impressed. I should've just gone back to the microwave stuff.

"Urgh, you're getting rice all over me." I hastily climbed out of his lap and returned to my seat beside him. Well, at least he's eating... I took out a few sandwiches with healthy fillings consisting of salad and steamed plain chicken from my lunch baggy and began eating. Occasionally, I'd glance over at him and I'd catch him staring at me.

"What?" I said.

" _What?_ " He fired the question back to me.

It would be unproductive if we went back and forth like this so I changed the subject. "You've got rice all over yourself, baka."

We were at the rooftops for lunch and we were bickering, as usual. No-one else really came here, which was good so it was always nice and quiet. I think Aomine was really rubbing off on me, because I was quick to snap but also quick to calm down and return to normal. He said, "Nana."

"What?"

"I'm supposed to go with some people from my old school on a weekend vacation trip soon." He said, "Start packing."

"Huh?" I blinked numbly at him. I realized Aomine had invited me to go somewhere with him (in his own way)... "People from your old school? Do you mean Teiko and the Generation of Miracles?"

"Yeah, they're all going. Satsuki is organizing it."

"But I've not heard her mention it to me."

"She's still thinking of where to go and what we're gonna do, maybe that's why."

"I see. Well...okay, I'll start packing." I said, "Oh, before I forget, I saw Risa today. She admitted to the incident yesterday and told me to break up with you and she'll call it even."

Aomine's brow rose but he was clearly displeased at my words. "She said that."

I nodded. "I think she likes you. Are you sure you've never seen her before? What about love notes or anything? Have you received any of those in the past?"

"Yeah." He said. Oh well, at least he was truthful about it.

"From Risa?"

"I dunno." He replied; he looked bored of this conversation. I wondered if it was because it was nothing to do with basketball so he didn't show interest. "I got enough shit to deal with."

"Do you still have them?" I asked, and he threw a glance to his bag before nodding, "What? You still get love notes?!" I exclaimed; I sprang upright in my seat to face him properly.

"Heh. You jealous?"

My expression scrunched up and he grinned at my response. "How long have you had them for?"

He shrugged.

It wasn't surprising that he had no clue. "...Can I read them?"

"Yeah." He grunted; I climbed behind him on the bench and he deliberately leaned backwards at the same time, crushing me. "Oof. Move over, you big oaf." I had to give him a light push as he snickered. I finally reached his bag, unzipped it and rummaged through, finding a Mai-chan magazine and his basketball gear in process before I finally came across a few pink and red envelopes. Aha! Love letters...he had about three.

"Whoa." I returned to my seat, held them up and glanced at him, "Didn't you read them _at all_?"

"Just one."

"And...?"

"It smelled weird."

"Right, okay." I opened the first envelope and pulled out the letter, unfolding it. It smelled of sickly sweet perfume (was that what he meant by the smell...?) and it was covered in pink glitter and sequins, some which fell off and went over my lap when I opened it, oops. I scanned the contents before sighing. "Such dedication..." I put that letter down and went to the next. This one didn't smell at all but there were a few questionable stains which kind of put me off from reading it. It wasn't anything interesting either...kind of creepy, too... Okay, next! I went through them all but saw none that was written by Risa. "These girls really admire you." I said. "And you've never responded to any of them?"

"Tch. Not interested. None of them are a D-cup." was his response. But before I could tell him off for that comment, he added, "If they liked me so damn much then they could've gone up to me but they didn't. Except you."

I cringed slightly. I didn't really approach him... "Usually girls want the guy to approach them." I murmured, but he wasn't listening, choosing to eat the weird-looking egg Pikachu I'd made for him. "What do you want me to do with them?" I added, holding up the bunch of letters.

"Throw them away."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I got up from my seat, heading towards the trashcan that was situated on the opposite side of the rooftop with the bundle of letters in my grip when I heard the door to the rooftops creak open. Now, I was quite far from where we sat so I barely heard it and I was about to walk back when I saw Risa; I dived and ducked and hid from view behind a large ventilation pipe sticking out of the floor before peeping out. What the hell was she doing here? She glanced around for a brief moment as though making sure she was alone and I ensured I was not seen.

Maybe she was checking if I was here... and seeing that I wasn't 'here', she said, "Aomine Daiki?" Aomine, without looking up, continued eating the bento noisily. She added, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Go away." He grunted.

"Why are you dating Tatsuno Nana?"

"I don't like repeating myself." Was it me, or was Aomine even more ferocious than usual?

But it seemed Risa wasn't deterred at all as she pressed on, "I...I don't understand. I'm part of your fanclub, I'm the most popular girl in school, I've been confessed to by so many guys but I rejected them because of you, I'm the cheerleading captain and I've been to every single one of your matches! What does she have that I don't?"

As much as I disliked Risa, the girl had balls.

And finally, Aomine glanced up, still eating. Then he snickered. "You can't be serious."

"I am! Why are you interested in her and not me?! Why?"

"...Huh...let's see...Because you're not a D-cup and you've got a shit personality." He said, "So fuck off and leave me alone. Your face annoys me."

There was a silence; Risa's face went a funny color before she began to tremble, her fists began curling...her knees were quaking. Holy Sweet Jesus, I'd never seen her like this before and of course, it was no surprise that she turned and went running through the door, trampling down the stairs as if she was being chased by a madman. Risa was even bolder than I was... she had pretty much confessed to Aomine right off the bat in her own Risa-ish ways. I made sure the coast was clear, crept out of my hiding place and scampered towards Aomine's side and practically threw myself down on my seat, grabbing onto his arm.

"Aomine!" I exclaimed.

"Where the hell were you?" He barked, before he nudged the now-empty bento box towards me, "I'm finished. Where'd you put the juice?"

"Never mind! I saw and heard everything. What was that?"

"I was tryin' to eat and this annoying girl came over. It was that girl you told me about, right? The one who sent those guys after you yesterday. Risa-somethin." He grunted out and I nodded vigorously; ahh, he remembered! Well, sort of. I had the feeling that if Risa was a boy he'd have no problem beating her/him up. He added, "Are you sure you don't need me to – "

I threw my arms around his broad shoulders, pressing little kisses all over his face before giving him an affectionate squeeze.

He seemed taken aback by my actions. "Tch. What's gotten into you?" He murmured, but I could tell he was enjoying my affections because he snaked his arms around me in return and drew me into his lap.

I placed one last kiss on his cheek before I pulled away to smile widely at him, "Nothing, I just really, really, and I mean _really_ appreciate what you did. You're so sweet."

"Yeah...?" He murmured, before he smirked, "And what do I get in return?"

Normally I would've thrown some kind of hissy fit immediately but not this time. "What do you want?"

"Can I finger you?"

"What! No!"

He grunted.

"Something else, please?"

He quickly shot me a look from head to toe, then he muttered, "...What you were doing just there wasn't so bad..."

"Okay, let's do this." I grabbed him by his tie, pulling him towards me and our lips met. As usual, Aomine isn't the kind to be slow and careful, not really romantic in any way...nope, he just made it clear how much he wanted this and was kissing me aggressively and sliding his tongue in, running his tongue over the roof of my mouth with some periodic pauses to breathe; I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair whilst his large hands explored every inch of my body, his hands sliding up my waist to grope my breasts, feeling their weight in his hands before squeezing them.

...this is new.

I didn't not like it or hate what he was doing or anything. I'd always known he was a boobs-man but he'd never touched me there before so it was unfamiliar contact and I wasn't sure what to think other than the fact that his touch was actually making me hot all over and I started to press myself closer to him so I could feel his hands more. He released this low groan from the back of his throat and he was subjecting me to a mixture of experimental squeezing and curious massaging; at the same time he moved away from my mouth to kiss my neck, trailing his lips down my jaw and to my nape where my hickey was and he began to bite down again and trailing open-mouthed kisses against my skin. Then I felt something nudge me and immediately I stopped to pull away from him again, glancing down to see the prevalent bulge forming in his pants that was brushing against my inner thigh.

"Oh." I said, as my arms slowly slid away from his neck. "Someone's happy."

"It's your damn fault." He stated bluntly.

"Are you okay? Down there, I mean."

"Yeah."

"...Should we stop?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I can handle it." Then he grinned. "Unless you wanna take care of it for me?"

I smacked him over the head, not very gently but not enough to hurt him. "We're at school!" I retorted, but it wasn't enough to hide my growing blush.

"So? No-one's around. I know a good spot."

I huffed. "Keep it in your pants for now, okay?"

"Fine, I'll just use Mai-chan to finish the job."

"Urgh, Aomine!"

* * *

 **Notes**

Lololol, so y'all must know that girls writing love notes is common and basically what Risa did in this chapter is also kind of what school girls do in shoujo manga, when they confess to a guy who they have never spoken to (admiring/loving a guy from afar). A good example is Itazura na Kiss.

When I wrote the part when Nana describes Aomine when she talks about how they were officially dating, I remembered that part in Frozen when Kristoff says to Anna that all guys pick their nose LOL.

Anyway I tried to think more about Nana and Aomine's relationship when writing this chapter, there is more to it than making out/groping and I also wondered if she should be shy around Aomine but I've noticed that many of my OCs are shy and I didn't want to write another OC who was like that so I've made Nana bold and somewhat aggressive, also somewhat manipulative.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all, thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts. whoa we're at chapter 10. that's weird! This chapter is probably OOC, but I wanted to show a nicer side to Aomine.

* * *

 **A VISIT FROM** **SEIRIN**

It wasn't surprising that Aomine got a raging hard-on when we were making out on the rooftops and over the next couple of days, I would see him not-so-subtly following me around quite a lot but of course when he thought I was catching on, turning round slightly to see who or what, he'd duck out of sight or if there was no hiding spot nearby he'd just sort of find a place to stand and lean against, trying to look cool while I just shook my head and laughed at him. I think Aomine liked being close to me and I did too.

I mean, I was beginning to find it hard not to think about him, which probably wasn't good because we had some tests coming up and I couldn't concentrate much on studying when all I could think about was his mouth over mine half the time.

It would be after school when I'd see him lurking around again even though I told him he could head home first because I had practise; we were playing outdoor volleyball and I excused myself for a drink of water at the fountain near the bathrooms. I heard footsteps approaching me and usually I'd think it was Aomine but I heard about two or three people so it turned out it was actually a group of three boys from the soccer team. I didn't think much of it, because I thought they were just waiting in line or something but when I tried to leave, they strategically moved in front of me, blocking my means of exit.

"Can I help you?" I said, frowning slightly.

"Tatsuno, since you're fucking Aomine, want to fuck us too?" said one of boys; he was slimy as fuck and I wanted to punch him in the face until the one on the left piped up.

"It's not fair that he's getting those tits and ass all to himself."

"How much does he pay you? We'll pay you double. No, triple."

"Yeah, you want some of this, Tatsuno?" said the first boy, grabbing at his crotch whilst the others laughed. When I crossed my arms, leaning my weight on one foot as they sniggered and smirked to each other. "What? You got nothing to say?"

I walked up to the leader and as he stared me down, I stared at him and then –

I kneed him as hard as I could in the groin.

"Ack!" He staggered and dropped to the ground, face contorting in extreme pain. The other two gasped in shock as I lowered myself to him at eye-level. I saw his mouth moving but no words came out except from a strangled noise.

"What's that? I can't hear you." I said, tilting my head. "You better think twice before talking to me like that again...Next time I'll do more than knee you in the balls, got it?" I glanced up at the other two who were left standing looked positively spooked.

"L-let's go..." They muttered to themselves, grabbing the one who was still writhing on the floor. They turned round just to see Aomine suddenly behind them, eyes narrowed and with a positively vicious aura surrounding him. I'd seen him approaching from behind since I knew he'd been following me.

"A-Aomine Daiki!?" They spluttered; he was obviously intimidating in person, towering all over the majority of them with his height and build and ferocious glare.

"Who the fuck said you could talk to my girlfriend? Get lost, you bastards." Aomine growled at them viciously and they started quaking on their spots.

"U-u-uh, we...we're sorry! We won't bother you ever again!"

We watched them scamper off, dragging along their friend by the arm.

Aomine sidled over, stopping before me to encircle his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his waist too. "Hey." He said. He leaned over and pecked me on the lips, "What was that about?"

I shrugged.

"You okay?" He murmured; he leaned forwards and our lips met again briefly.

"Yeah, I got it under control." I replied, as his hands lowered to my butt and he gave me a hefty pat, his eyes glued on my chest the entire time. Oh right, I'm wearing the t-shirt and the shorts which constituted as the PE uniform... the t-shirt was tight on me and the shorts showed a ridiculous amount of my legs. I'm exposing more skin to him than I really should (for my own good). "What are you doing here anyway?"

He was engrossed in sliding his hands up and down the length of my thighs, his calloused fingertips stroking my legs over and over again, "Waitin' for you." He muttered, brushing his nose over my eyelids, temples and cheeks before he finally stopped, his face inches from mine. Goddamn, he was giving me lusty bedroom eyes.

"I told you I had practise today." I murmured in response, reaching over to play with his tie, stroking the silky material with my fingers.

"Yeah, I know."

And he was still waiting for me? It was surprisingly thoughtful of him and I blushed. "I-I don't finish until half an hour. What are you gonna do until then?"

He shrugged lazily, letting go of me to stick a pinky into one ear. "...Read some Mai-chan or somethin'."

I smacked him in the arm, "I'll be quick; fifteen minutes, okay?" I said, and I wriggled out of his hold, pulled down my t-shirt and shorts, dusting myself; he watched me leisurely and I quickly went on my tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek, whilst he reached over and slapped my ass. I huffed at him but he merely smirked.

...

After practise, I returned to the changing room with the rest of the team and started to get changed only to find that something was missing... my extra pair of panties were missing from my bag...

Glancing around, I nudged Mei, who was busy trying to take off her sneakers. "Mei." I hissed.

"What?"

"My panties have disappeared."

"What'd they look like?"

"Um, they were black. Lace." Yep, I'd started to wear lace. However, it was NOT because of Aomine.

"Sorry, haven't seen them. You sure you didn't just forget to bring them?"

"Hm, I can't remember actually. Maybe you're right." I muttered. I thought nothing more of it and proceeded to change out of my t-shirt and into my school uniform.

Once I was done, I saw Aomine waiting for me at the school gates and we decided to go somewhere. Initially he suggested his house because his mom wasn't at home and he said it in a really sleazy way too so that made me highly suspicious. I had the feeling I knew what he was thinking and I think I may have rejected the chance to sleep with him. As much as I liked Aomine it didn't warrant us to jump each other's bones in a snap and I hoped he would respect that too so I discreetly rejected his offer by saying that there were a few errands I had to do in town. He seemed pissed but didn't press it, or sulk or suspect anything else.

"Do you want to go to the arcade?" I suggested, after we finished chores (there was not much, just buying a few groceries for mom).

"The arcade's for babies." He replied with a growl. He was indeed in a foul mood following my rejection.

"C'mon, don't be such a stick in the mud. It'll be fun." I had said, and I dragged him towards the direction of the shopping mall.

I've been to the arcade once. I had just moved house, started Too Academy and I was exploring the neighbourhood, went to this mall and arcade and saw this giant teddy bear at the prize counter which I really wanted but could never win because it cost 5000 tickets. Too bad I sucked at every game they had there so I gave up after spending a considerable amount of coins and got yelled at by my mom and hadn't gone back to the arcade since.

Once we arrived, we found it considerably busier than usual because it was a Friday afternoon and filled with screaming little kids (much to Aomine's chagrin), their parents and some teenagers from schools we weren't sure of who could be seen lurking at the pachinko machines. It was actually quite exciting that I had returned after a long time, especially since Aomine was with me and I wasn't alone. I wondered what we should play first – air hockey, shoot 'em up, DDR...or should we play the racing car game? Dare I say it; I was actually getting rather excited myself. I left Aomine's side to run up to the prize counter where I saw the same old gigantic, fluffy teddy bear still for up for grabs. He joined my side, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"What are you lookin' at?" He asked.

I pointed to the teddy and explained to him my story. "I've always wanted that teddy. No-one's won it yet. It's a sign! It was meant for me!"

"Tch, you're not a kid anymore." He gave the teddy one long glare, eyebrows furrowing.

"But it's still for grabs and I really want it..." I whined; I peered over to see the amount of tickets required for the teddy. "Still five thousand points...sigh..."

We went to play a few games. We played some air hockey which he was good at (and completely destroyed me, guess his competitive streak doesn't apply to basketball only), and then we played this zombie shoot 'em up and Aomine was also good at that and I guess I also got a bit better too because my score was quite high. Aomine refused to go near the DDR machine so we went to get some candy floss and returned to the prize counter where I kept staring longingly at the teddy bear on display before glancing miserably at our thin strip of tickets.

"...Only fifty points..." I mumbled, holding my stick of pink, soft and fluffy candy floss dejectedly.

"What can we get in exchange?" He asked; as usual, he had his own (it was blue) but he stole a huge bunch of candy floss from mine, grabbing one fistful of it and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Um...a trigonometry set...or a packet of thirty balloons...or one troll doll with a choice of pink, red, blue, yellow or green hair."

"Tch."

Aomine left the prize counter and we wandered back into the arcade once we finished our candy floss and I think he was in a better mood now; I spotted his gaze wandering to the basketball game called 'Basketball Century' which was emitting loud whoops and other funny noises. "Want to play that one?" I asked, pointing to it.

He glanced at it for a while, then at me. The hoop said "100". I returned his gaze questioningly before he promptly marched over and stopped before it, removing his bag and blazer, leaving himself in his shirt and tie.

"Aomine?" I followed him and stood beside him, whilst he pulled out a few cents from his pockets and into his hand. The machine said 1 coin would give him 3 tries.

"How much do you have?"

I fished around my pockets for loose change and came up with enough for two coffees and a sandwich. "Um...this is all I have."

He stared hard at my offerings. "Give it here."

"Okay." I handed him my loose change and he slotted a coin into the machine which immediately spat out a basketball for him. It rolled out of this hole in the wall and then dropped in front of him. Aomine rolled his sleeves to his elbows and picked it up, felt the weight using his palm, then grinned.

He moved himself to a stance then tossed the ball.

It dove straight through the hoop and the machine began whooping and beeping loudly. At the very bottom, a yellow ticket chugged out – it said '100'. He scored 100 points! My jaw dropped in shock as Aomine picked up another ball and effortlessly threw it into the hoop. Another 100 ticket came chugging out. On his third try, again, he threw the ball without breaking a sweat. I glanced around, noticing that people were looking over to see what the ruckus was about as the machine continued whooping.

I stared in amazement as he used the rest of our coins - we had to take a quick break to get more coins before returning to the basketball game; if my math was right, he'd scored 50 times. And checking my watch, we'd been here for roughly 45 minutes. By then, Aomine had unintentionally attracted a small gathering of curious spectators ranging from little kids to elderly men who were awed by his basketball skills. Once the final ticket came chugging out, Aomine picked up the wad of tickets and dumped them into my hand. The crowd did a cheer and clapped but he didn't seem amused and turned to me.

"Check if that's five thousand." He grunted.

I nodded and quickly counted all the tickets; they all accounted for 100 points. He'd scored consecutively 50 times. What the fuck! I counted a second time to confirm that we had five thousand and Aomine picked up his bag and jacket whilst the crowd dispersed.

"I-it's five thousand." I confirmed, and he took the tickets off me and sauntered to the prize counter where the clerk stared at him with broadened eyes as he dropped the bundle over the glass surface.

"That's five thousand tickets." He said, before pointing to the teddy bear. I stared at Aomine in astonishment the entire time, as the clerk used the rod to pick it up from the hook where it was hanging off the ceiling and handed it over to Aomine who then dumped it into my arms. "Here. Happy now?"

I was too stunned for words as the teddy bear sat limply in my arms. "A-Aomine...thank you..." I managed to croak out, before my face went bright red. I could feel my cheeks heating like crazy and my heart was thumping really hard before this wide smile appeared on my face.

Without a second to spare, I grabbed Aomine's arm and dragged him out of the arcade and out of the mall with the giant teddy in tow.

"What are you doing?" I heard him say wearily, but I led him all the way to the park where I found an empty bench and put the teddy bear on one side then made Aomine sit down. "Nana – "

I proceeded to climb onto his lap and put my hands on his shoulders before I kissed him, hard. At that precise moment, I was musing as to how the tables had turned since Aomine was usually the one to initiate, but on this instance he didn't seem to care about that at all and returned the kiss fervently, kissing me as roughly as I was to him. I felt him smirking against my lips before he pulled me into his chest and settled his arms around my waist, grinding his hips against mine and his hands slipped underneath my skirt as usual, pushing the flimsy material up and slipped into my panties. I moaned against his mouth, causing him to groan as I fisted some of his hair.

"Nana..." I could hear him groaning. He kept saying my name over and over again as we kissed.

"MMpph...oh, Aomine..." I breathed out, cupping his jaw with my hand and pressing my mouth against his harshly. I could hear him growling from the recesses of his throat as he kissed me harder, his hand swimming under the material of my panties and clamping down on my ass. I was pressed against him so tightly I knew I was going to run out of breath soon, but goddamnit, Aomine was an amazing kisser. However, I moved from his lips to his neck, pressing my mouth over his flesh and –

"Aomine-kun?"

I thought I heard a voice but I wasn't sure. I continued kissing him feverishly and Aomine was doing the same until he started shoving his tongue into my mouth. I'm not a big fan of french kissing but never mind... I'll give him what he wants... I pressed my tongue against his in response, giving the roof of his mouth a lick which had him grinning.

"Kuroko, let's just go. He's obviously...busy."

I stopped.

That voice!

I pulled away from Aomine who growled in annoyance and he swerved his gaze to our spectators. "Tetsu?" He uttered under his breath, "What are you doing here?"

Whilst Aomine seemed occupied with someone or something, I looked up to see a massive, tall guy in a black and white jacket with a red motif which I knew to be the colors of the Seirin High basketball team; he was standing a few steps away from our bench although he looked extremely uncomfortable in witnessing our act and also Aomine's hand was under my skirt and practically flashing my panties for the world to see. Anyway, the guy had a mop of short, two-toned red hair, uniquely shaped furrowed brows that were split into two, and a rough expression on his face. The first thing that popped into my mind was: holy eff he was so friggin' tall. Secondly, he was rather scary-looking, and third, his brows were quite interesting in a...unique kind of way.

But of course I knew who it actually was and I think I had that kind of moment where I peed a little because I couldn't believe my eyes. "Kagami Taiga?!" I couldn't help but splutter out; my jaw hung in mid-air before I pushed myself off Aomine's lap and moved to stand. Aomine followed me lazily, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

Oh my goodness, here he was in the flesh...what's he doing here? Then I remembered my insane crush on this poor unsuspecting guy where I raged about him on and on 24/7 at 100mph and cringed slightly...especially because Aomine was beside me.

"Nana, you know him?" "Do I know you?" Kagami and Aomine both spoke at the same time and shot each other sour looks.

"Oh, I saw Kagami Taiga play at Inter High and the Winter Cup." I said, turning to the red head. "You were awesome. Your team beat ours!" I wasn't fangirling but I still admired the dude for his awesome basketball skills.

"Hah?" Kagami's jaw fell open, before his face went red to match his hair.

Aomine frowned at me. "Oi, Nana. What do you think you're saying?"

"I know, but..."

"Don't go near him." He barked at me, giving me a possessive squeeze.

Kagami grunted at him in response and they were both glaring daggers at each other. Kagami's reactions somewhat reminded me of Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, is Momoi-san not with you today?" said a quiet voice from the side.

"Nah, I'm with my girlfriend. This is Nana." Again, Aomine gave me another affectionate but firm squeeze.

It was then I spotted the smaller and shorter, blue-haired boy in a white t-shirt and black shorts standing beside him who I hadn't noticed until now. He had a somewhat blank, glazed look in his eyes, as though he was somewhere far away, but I could tell he was listening and had been watching our interaction with interest.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" I said, as he blinked vacantly at me, "The sixth Phantom Man of the Generation of Miracles?"

He blinked dully. "Domo. Kuroko Tetsuya desu." Suddenly, a furry little thing popped out from his bag and barked, wagging it's tail energetically. "This is Tetsu Number 2." Kuroko added, lifting the dog out and holding it towards me.

I couldn't help squeal. "Oh! He's adorable! May I hold him?"

Kuroko nodded briefly and I scooped the puppy out of Kuroko's arms and into my own, the puppy barked and licked at my cheek affectionately whilst Aomine and Kuroko began talking.

Later on, after more brief introductions were made, Kuroko and I were sitting on the benches with Tetsu #2 whilst Aomine and Kagami stood (although I asked if Kagami wanted a seat but he refused). "How's the soda?" I asked.

"It's good." Kuroko murmured. He had a cream soda which he had been sipping quietly.

"You didn't have to buy us soda." Kagami said, but he was gulping his energy drink without stopping.

Aomine had been glaring holes into his head the entire time. "Don't get used to it." He snapped. This earned him a glare from Kagami in return.

"Hehe, don't worry about it, Daiki, it's on me. I insist. What brings you two to Too territory anyway?"

"...We were going to visit Aomine-kun to return something," Kuroko said, glancing at Aomine, "But you didn't pick up your phone." He balanced his can on his lap. "And Momoi-san was busy. She said we should've gone to your house to see if you were in, but...by the time we got there, it was getting late."

"Oh, I see." I said. Oh crap. Aomine was with me the entire time in the arcade. I think Aomine was thinking the same because his expression went somewhat cloudy.

"Aomine-kun, we have your shoes." Kuroko produced a box from the side and handed it to him.

"Hm, what's that?" I said.

"Aomine-kun gave Kagami-kun his shoes for the final match against Rakuzan."

I glanced from Kuroko, Aomine and then to Kagami. "Huh? He did? I...didn't know."

With an eyebrow raised, Aomine inspected his shoes. "...At least they're still in an acceptable state."

"I was careful with them." Kagami replied, frowning. I swear to god these two were puffing their chests out at each other. He finished his juice and crumpled the can under his giant fist and tossed it behind his shoulder into the trashcan. Again, his action reminded me of Aomine... "I'm gonna get some more. You guys want one?"

"I'd like another one, Kagami-kun." I said.

"I'll get your damn soda." Aomine grunted, placing down the shoebox on the ground and moving towards me.

"I can get the soda." Kagami barked at him.

He ignored him. "Nana, what are you having?" Aomine snapped.

"Um, I'll have a Ramune." I said, as Aomine and Kagami continued to fight over who was going to get me a soda.

"Me too." said Kuroko, but he was ignored as the two boys sauntered away.

"Kuroko-kun wants a Ramune too!" I yelled after them; a few minutes later and Kagami and Aomine subsequently returned from the vending machine with Kagami juggling fifteen cans in his arms.

"Kagami-kun. That's a lot of soda." I pointed out. "Can you drink all that?"

"Yeah." He carefully placed the cans on an empty space beside us, plucked one can out and opened it, then began drinking it; Aomine wandered over to me and dropped my soda in my hands.

"Thanks, Daiki." I said with a sweet smile. He leaned forwards and kissed me hard which made my cheeks flush and caused Kagami's face to go red, too. Kuroko watched our interaction blankly.

"Anou, Tatsuno-san...how long have you and Aomine-kun been dating for?" Kuroko asked. "Momoi-san told me you're good at handling him."

I became a little embarrassed and shrunk in my seat. "Um...We just started dating."

"Tch, don't be so modest, Nana." Aomine barked at me, "we've been dating for weeks, Tetsu."

"Sou desu." Kuroko said, then he added, "Tatsuno-san, can you play basketball?" Phew, I was relieved at the subject change.

I shook my head. "Not really...Daiki taught me a few techniques...Someone close to me used to always play basketball. He was really good..." I muttered.

Suddenly, Tetsu #2 barked and Kuroko glanced over at the dog that had climbed out of the bag and crawled over his lap. He stroked his back with a smile. "We're going on a weekend vacation soon. Aomine-kun, did Momoi-san tell you that she's picked a water park?"

Both myself and Aomine glanced at him in surprise. "Water park?!"

* * *

 **EXTRA**

After Kuroko and Kagami left to get the train back to Seirin territory, Aomine walked Nana a few blocks away from home (...because for some reason she never asked him to walk her home completely, always choosing a few blocks away to split up. He didn't question it...). She would then go on her tiptoe to give him a quick peck on the cheek goodnight but he'd always turn it into a full-blown makeout session and after five minutes or so, they'd depart.

He took out his phone and sent her more dirty text messages with a grin before slipping his phone back into his pocket. Once he arrived home, he locked the door behind him, kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket and bag. His mom wasn't at home because of her part-time work and wouldn't be back until late so there was a missed opportunity there but there was always next time.

Aomine grabbed a few snacks from the fridge and went to the lounge to stretch over the sofa comfortably, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He switched on the TV and switched it to some action movie before texting her again. This time, he saw that she'd responded to his text with an equally racy response of her own.

He could only smirk before remembering what he'd stolen from her bag earlier. Slipping a hand into his pocket, he fished out the pair of panties he'd snatched when he snuck into the female changing room (it was easy to find her bag considering it had her name on the label). Her panties were black and lacy and he put them to his nose, sniffing them before grinning to himself.

* * *

 **Notes**

Thanks for favorites and reviews, everyone. I really just wanted to show a nicer side to Aomine in this chapter. Hope it wasn't OOC or tacky. But he is a panty thief here. Plus, from this chapter...Nana and Kagami don't make a good pairing at all lol.


	11. Chapter 11

**ILL**

"I'm ill."

I was waiting for Aomine at the park only for him to call me this morning. He was later than usual but I received no phonecall or text message until then. Aomine was ill? A barrage of worrying thoughts invaded my mind. "What's wrong?" I had asked; he did sound poorly over the phone. I was worried considering he was fine yesterday.

"I dunno, just feel sick and shit." He grumbled, "Just go without me."

"Is your mom at home? Do you want me to come over?"

"Che, you don't have to. Just drop by when you're finished or somethin'."

"Okay... take care of yourself."

"I will. See ya." Following that was a massive coughing fit. I hung up, shivering slightly.

I guess I'll pop by Aomine's house after school today.

And on a completely unrelated topic...I never did find my panties. I wonder where they disappeared off to. Hmm...

...

 **Later.**

School was different without Aomine around. I didn't have anyone to talk to during lunch except from Mei or Momoi so I guessed this was how my school life was before I met him. It was really boring.

I couldn't wait for the day to finish, and just as I was about to leave, those boys from before tried to hassle me again as they brought more guys to harass me, so there was maybe about 5 or 6 of them, but to my utmost surprise, Wakamatsu and Sakurai came to my rescue and I thanked them both with a really polite bow and a smile and Wakamatsu's face went really red and he was scratching the back of his head saying I didn't have to thank them whilst Sakurai as usual, was a stuttering mess the entire time (but I knew he meant well). Then I saw Momoi who heard that Aomine was ill and she was going to go visit him but when she found out that I was going to visit him, she smiled really widely and told me to pass on a message (which was just telling him to get well soon). She also handed me some of her homemade cooking for him so I tucked that safely into my bag.

Anyway I was really, really excited to see Aomine after the bell rang but before I went to his house, I dropped by my home first to quickly bring some microwaveable congee, took some of my mom's healthy homemade soup and poured it into a flask, then packed in some snacks for myself just in case. I quickly texted him saying I was coming over and he seemed rather dull about it. Hm, usually he'd be always trying some way or another to get me to go to his house again...

When I arrived at his door, I only rang once and a few seconds later, the door opened and a scruffy-looking, exhausted Aomine was at the doorway in a ragged dark blue hoodie with holes and gray shorts. Even though he was usually so tanned, he seemed a little pale.

"Aomine!" I exclaimed. He looked awful.

"Nana..." He literally took one step towards me and stumbled forwards on the spot. I had to grab him and hoist him up before he collapsed.

"Aomine?! Are you okay? It's even worse than I thought!"

I heard him grumbling sourly under his breath, "Tch...this is pathetic..."

"Baka...that's why I'm here; I'll take good care of you today." I cooed, ruffling his hair but all I got was another grumble as his head landed smack-bang on my nape. I could feel the heat emanating from his forehead; he was burning up. "Alright, big guy...let's go back in... or else you'll get even worse."

"...Mmngh..." He mumbled incomprehensively, eyebrows furrowing; I supported him with one arm around the shoulder and helped him into the lounge where I saw a makeshift blanket on the sofa and a pillow where he must've spent the day dozing. The TV was on, showing a repeat of an old basketball game.

I lay Aomine down over the sofa and pulled the blanket over him. He opened his eyes wearily and he was watching me as I carefully tucked him in as neatly as I could. It was a shame he was too tall because his feet stuck out and I was worried he'd get cold but then he closed his eyes again and seemingly drifted back to sleep.

"Aomine?"

"...Nngh..."

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm..."

I left his side and went to the kitchen, plopping my bag of goodies down on the counter. He'll probably need to eat these later... I opened his fridge to see that there were some leftovers for him but he hadn't touched them. Since he was feverish, I quickly found a clean cloth from the bathroom and soaked it in cold water from the tap, squeezed it of excess water and returned to the kitchen. Glancing around, I realized the house was empty. I wonder where his mom was... maybe she was at work?

As soon as I went to the lounge, I plopped myself down on the floor at the foot of the sofa, near where Aomine was and draped the cold cloth over his forehead; then I lowered the volume of the TV so he could rest. A few minutes later and I felt his big hand searching for me, touching me on the head and hair and I turned round.

"Aomine, what is it?"

He grumbled something under his breath and opened his eyes. "Nana..."

I sat up and turned to face him, sitting on my knees. "Yes?"

"You didn't have to come."

"Don't be stupid, you're not well. Of course I had to come see you."

"...I might pass it onto you."

"I'll be fine."

"Damn it...I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Stop beating yourself up. Everyone gets ill at some point. Get some rest." I reassured, and he found my hand and held it tightly in his, and I noticed that his hand was cold. I gave his hand an affectionate squeeze but Aomine leaned over and hauled me out of my spot and lifted me on top of him on the blanket, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "What are you doing?"

"Be my pillow." He muttered, closing his eyes.

I struggled slightly but when he wouldn't budge, I sighed and relented. Alright, Aomine, you can have it your way for once...

...

It must've been a few hours later because I woke up feeling stuffy and hot and I was still wrapped up in Aomine's arms. The TV was still on but the curtains weren't drawn and the living room was dark. Looks like Aomine's mom still wasn't home yet from her work.

I shuffled slightly to check if Aomine was still sleeping – he was still fast asleep, I could tell from the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and the quiet snoring, heavy breathing- I took this rare opportunity to observe him a few moments where he wasn't staring at my butt or chest or smirking or doing anything stupid or trying to feel me up or playing basketball (the list can go on and on but I'll stop here) and I was relatively surprised to see that he was quite...serene. Okay, that was probably a poor choice of word to describe him but honestly he looked so tranquil and calm... I was too scared to wake him up.

Therefore I carefully peeled his arms off me and slid off the sofa and onto the floor. Dusting down at myself, I tiptoed to the fridge and pulled out the microwaveable congee I had brought with me and the soup along with Momoi's home cooking. To my dismay it seemed to have turned a foul green color and was giving off a weird smell. I put it to the side for the time being then popped the contents of the congee packet into the microwave when –

"Nana...?" came a sleepy voice, before it was replaced with a rather frantic shout of: "Nana!"

Aomine was calling from the living room.

"Nana, you still here?" His voice was thick with exhaustion.

"I'm in the kitchen." I said, and I heard the blanket being tossed to the floor and Aomine shuffled inside the kitchen in his flip flops, looking disheveled and weary and with bed hair.

"I thought you left."

"Nope, still here."

"What are you doing?"

The microwave pinged off and I grinned at him. "I brought some food for you. You've not eaten anything, have you?"

"There's nothing to eat..." He grunted.

"Momoi-chan brought you some food too."

"Don't want Satsuki's food."

"Why not?"

"Her cooking is shit. I want yours. What did you make for me?" He drawled lazily.

I couldn't help but smile at him awkwardly. Yikes, Momoi better not find out about this. "Just this. Uh...I just microwaved it to be honest." I pulled open the lid and showed him the steaming tub of congee I'd made. "...Do you want it?"

"Yeah. Give it here."

With the congee bowl in one hand, I grabbed a spoon from the cupboard and dumped it in, then with my free hand, I took Aomine by the wrist and led him to the living room.

Aomine flipped the lights on and settled back into the sofa; he looked comfy, sprawling over it entirely but making some room for me so I could sit between his legs. I put the bowl down and used my hand to feel his forehead. It seemed he was cooling down. That was a good sign. Aomine watched me curiously for a few minutes before he swatted my hand away, his cheeks going pink. "Stop that. It's embarrassing."

"How else will I know your temperature?"

He shrugged. "It's still embarrassing."

"Shut up, I know you're secretly enjoying this."

With that, Aomine grunted his breath but said nothing more. Hah! I knew it...

I glanced at the bowl of congee, then to him. "Think you can manage?"

"Feed me." He muttered, but I could tell he was genuinely exhausted.

"Okay." I dunked the spoon inside and lifted it up to him for his taking but he seemed reluctant. "Is it too hot?"

"Yeah." He grunted, so I blew on it a little and Aomine was watching me the entire time as if he was transfixed or something until I inched the spoon for him once more. Finally, he bit down and swallowed and turned away from me, his face was a little red. "Why are you so good at this?"

"Good at what?"

"...Being a girlfriend."

I laughed. "I told you: it's easy. I guess I'm just...naturally caring as a person?"

"Heh." He chuckled, as I fed him another spoonful. "I like it."

His comment caused me to laugh again. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good. You need to be big and strong for your upcoming match. You have another one in a few days, right?" I murmured, and he nodded; I continued feeding him until the bowl was empty. "Ooh, you ate everything. I'm so glad."

"I wanna sleep." He said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he emitted a loud yawn.

"You just ate; you need to let it settle down for at least a few minutes."

"Fine." Aomine grabbed the remote and switched the TV back on, changing it from the sports channel to some random nature documentary where a fox was chasing after a rabbit on a grassy plain.

"Oh no, don't watch that." I complained, as the fox caught the rabbit and grabbed it by its ears. The rabbit flailed helplessly as the fox bit down and snapped its neck. "...The poor rabbit."

"Fine," He said again, sounding annoyed, "Let's watch somethin' else..."

He was being co-operative with me and he wasn't teasing me or anything. Strange. He flicked the TV to a random action movie and turned to me. I nodded, indicating my answer. He proceeded to let out a groan and nestled himself into the couch comfortably, snaking his muscular arms around me and pulling me against his chest. Pressing on a random button of another remote control, Aomine switched off the lights and we were bathed in darkness, the only light coming from the TV. The volume was quite low, so I could hear his shallow breathing and the occasional sigh of content. I snuggled into him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hm?" He made a noise, swerving his glance to me.

I looked up with a smile. "Hm." I made a noise in response and placed my head over his chest.

"Tired?"

"...Yeah, looking after you is exhausting." I said, grinning. He pulled at my cheek, pinching it. Honestly, I was just kidding...

"Then get some rest. I don't mind." He murmured as he proceeded to wrap his arms around my shoulders tightly; Aomine was inviting me to take a nap...

"Okay." I closed my eyes, trying to get comfortable.

I heard him shuffle and shift around a lot, the steady thump of his heart beating against his ribs. We lay together on the couch for a long time and it was so comfortable being with him that I was slowly drifting off. It was moments like these when I wished time would stop.

* * *

 **Notes**

This chapter didn't have much plot, it was just to write some more fluff so very filler-ish but I also couldn't really think of anything for the time being lol. Hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so i started this story when i had loadsa free time and people who have been following this story since would know cos I updated like, every 2 days haha. But now i actually don't have much time to devote to this story anymore, pretty much because I started working at the same time and balancing my studies. Not a good idea i need moneh.

aside from that, thank you for your review laughtillyourstomachhurts!

anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter sorry for the messy author's note thats how busy i am :(

if you also see UK-spelling, its because my google chrome seems to be acting up for some reason.

* * *

 **THE WEEKEND VACATION**

It was finally the day of the weekend vacation and Aomine had recovered from his fever.

I waited with Momoi at the bus stop where we would meet the rest of the group – Aomine, Kuroko, Kagami – whereas the other members of the Generation of Miracles would meet us at the water park. I was somewhat nervous, wondering what they would be like.

I left our spot briefly to buy soda at Momoi's request when I saw Momoi waving energetically at someone before she rushed over, leaving her spot and ultimately leaving me on my own. "Momoi?" I called.

But she was away, sprinting towards a familiar blue-haired boy who was walking alongside a tall and broad, red-haired male. "Tetsu-kuuuuuun!" She glomped him and he had to wrap his arms around to prevent her from falling.

"Ohayou, Momoi-san." Kuroko greeted her politely, whilst Kagami seemed a bit embarrassed by the display, glancing away as Momoi continued to cuddle Kuroko.

I was about to step forwards until there was a weight on my shoulder – glancing up, I saw Aomine with his arm slung around me. He was dressed casually in low slung denims and a black t-shirt with a cap sitting on top of his head and he also had his couple dogtag hanging around his neck. A large duffle bag was at his feet. I blinked at him in surprise. When did he get here? And funnily enough, he was early. Then he took the soda can out of my hand and flipped off the lid with one hand, drinking a large gulp.

"Hey, that was mine!" I barked.

"Shut up, I'm thirsty." He snapped back before he proceeded to drink the rest of the soda before handing me the empty can. I gawped at the can with a frown. Yep, he was definitely back to normal.

Momoi, Kuroko and Kagami made their way up to us – Kuroko had Momoi hanging off his arm the entire time. "Aomine-kun." Kuroko greeted, whilst Kagami and Aomine glared daggers and grunted at each other. Their rivalry was even worse than I expected; these two were not going to get on, that was for sure. Kuroko then glanced at my direction. "Tatsuno-san."

"Hello, Kuroko-kun." I greeted and handed Momoi her soda, before I turned to the tall red-haired guy. "Hello, Kaga – "

"Baka, don't talk to him." Aomine said abruptly, narrowing his eyes at the red head.

"I'm just trying to say hi." I hissed.

"You're my girlfriend; you can't just go talkin' to other guys so easily. What if they get the wrong idea, huh? Whose fault would it be?"

This time, Momoi stepped in between us. "Hai, hai, we all know that Nana-chan is your girlfriend, Aomine-kun - Oh, the bus is here!" Momoi exclaimed, catching sight of the bus turning the corner; thank goodness, it was getting really awkward. Was this normal? "Tetsu-kun, you're sitting with me, right?"

"Um, hai." Kuroko said, a little impassively as Momoi squealed again.

Without even waiting for me, Aomine pulled me against his chest. Looks like I got myself a seat buddy, too. Kagami asked, "How long will the bus journey take?"

"Mm, about an hour." Momoi replied.

Once our bus pulled into its parking space, the driver opened the door for us and we piled on. Ladies first, of course; I let Momoi bounce inside and find a good seat by the window whilst I turned to Aomine. "Daiki, where do you want to sit?"

"The back." He said.

No surprises there...? I hated sitting at the very back but anti-social Aomine just luuuuuuurved sitting away from the rest. I made my way to the back of the bus and Momoi plopped down in her seat with Kuroko whilst Kagami sat somewhere near the middle, placing his headphones on. Man, I'd kill to sit beside that guy. We could have all sorts of interesting conversations. Aomine and I found our seats at the back and he sat down (more like he slumped in it), kicked off his shoes, pulled out a magazine (not a Mai-chan one, thank god) from his bag and opened it, then placed it over his head. I guessed this meant he didn't want to talk but sleep, so I popped my earphones on, switching on my music player. If we weren't talking, so be it. The bus was steering out of the station and onto the main road. One hour...geez, this was going to be fun...

After a few minutes into the bus journey, I heard him shift and the magazine dropped to his lap. "Mmn..." He grumbled; he rubbed at his eyes and stretched in his seat. I was staring outside the window, watching the scenery go by.

Suddenly, I felt my earphone being tugged out of my right ear and turned to see Aomine popping it into his own ear. His expression was cloudy as the earphone blasted tinny music. The player was blasting out: " _Everyone has AIDS! AIDS AIDS AIDS! AIDS AIDS AIDS AIDS AIDS AIDS! Everyone has AIDS_!"

"What the hell are you listening to?" He barked.

"It's from Team America." I said.

He pressed the button for the next song. Now the player was blasting out: " _I LOVE SATAN! SATAN SATAN SATAN SATAN SATAAAAAAAAAN_!"

"What the hell is this?" He grunted.

"...Huh, I actually don't know."

"Switch that damn racket off."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored and I want to do this." He reached over and pressed his mouth over mine whilst his arms wrapped around my shoulder and waist, holding me against him. My eyes widened briefly; no wonder he wanted to sit in the back... No-one would disturb us...

I pulled away with a frown. "You're an idiot." I said, "I was just trying to be nice to Kagami-kun and you were so rude."

Now it was his turn to frown. "Tch, stop mentionin' him to my face. What's it to you? Do you like him or something? Did you forget that I'm your boyfriend?"

No way. Was Aomine jealous? "I know that, but I'm not flirting with him or anything. He won't do anything anyway."

"Yeah, because you're mine and I'll make sure no-one takes you from me." He assured, before it was back to the kissing; he tilted my chin up to his level and kissed me hard on the mouth before nibbling at my jaw. By that time, I really had enough.

"I'm not in the mood. Let go." I snapped.

The frown worsened. "Why are you getting angry?" He said. He genuinely sounded oblivious.

"Oh god! You are such an idiot!"

Aomine grunted under his breath; his eyebrows furrowed tightly before he leaned forwards and kissed me again. I struggled at first, trying to push him off me but he was planting kisses all over my cheek and my jaw. I told him I was angry and he still does this? What the frick! But... I think normal kissing is different than hot, angry kissing. He was definitely more passionate and eager than usual and the contact was getting me hotter and maybe a little more needier compared to other times. I ended up wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer to me.

Thus, the journey finally came to an end and we piled out of the bus, grabbing our bags. We had arrived at the water park. Aomine and I spent the entire journey making out and feeling each other up... He practically swaggered out of the bus with a smug smirk on his face whilst I tried to find a way to cover my multiple hickeys.

"Ki-chan! Mido-rin! Mukkun!" Momoi waved energetically at three boys who were standing at the park's entrance – one was as tall as Aomine and had green hair and glasses, one was blond and the other had purple hair who was the tallest out of them all.

"...Hmm...? Nani... Kuro-chin and Sa-chin and Mine-chin are here." drawled the purple one. In his arms were a mountainous heap of various snacks.

"Mukkun, I thought you weren't going to come?"

"I'm just here for the free all-you-can-eat-buffet..."

"Satsuki." greeted the green one whilst the blond returned Momoi's wave with much fervor matching her own.

"Momocchi! Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Kagamicchi!" He exclaimed, diving for Kuroko only for Kagami to grab him and hold him back. "Oh, who's this?"

He had turned to me, and Aomine grinned and pulled me against him. "My girlfriend."

"Ehhhh? Aominecchi managed to get himself a girlfriend?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kuroko glanced around as Aomine glowered at the blond. "...Where is Akashi-kun?"

"Akashicchi will be joining us later; he said he has some business to take care of."

Hm? So there was someone from the Generation of Miracles who wasn't here yet? That's right actually... I recognized them all because I watched the Winter Cup, but Momoi grabbed me and enthusiastically introduced me to them. "Minna, this is Nana-chan! Nana-chan, this is Ryouta Kise, _Ki-chan_ – " She gestured to the blonde.

"Ohayou!" The blond greeted me politely with a winning smile. A distance away, a group of girls were whispering and giggling to themselves and throwing him flirty looks. He didn't seem to notice them, however.

"And this is Murasakibara Atsushi, _Mukkun_!"

I stared at him; he was so tall I think I hurt my neck. And here I thought Kagami was a beast. This guy is a fucking MOUNTAIN.

"...Ehhhh...so this is Mine-chin's girlfriend..." He said lazily, shoving a handful of potato chips into his mouth.

"And this is Midorima Shintaro, _Mido-rin_." Momoi said, gesturing to the green one.

"Hn." said Midorima, as he glanced at me from head to toe. In response, I stared at him from head to toe and noticed that he was carrying a cymbal banging toy monkey in one hand.

"Uh...what's that?" I blurted out.

He pushed his glasses up over his eyes. "Today's lucky item." was his simple, blunt response.

After the introductions, we entered the water park, handing our pre-paid tickets to the booth clerk who allowed us entry. I had never been to a water park before so imagine my surprise when I saw a massive stretch of crystal clear-blue water before us that seemed to go on forever, and tonnes of massive multicolored flumes that were hovering at least one hundred foot in the air. Whoaaaa...

We split up to get changed at the changing rooms; I went with Momoi who gave me a wide grin before disappearing into her cubicle.

Hm. Highly suspicious, considering we went to buy swimsuits together the day before. Momoi picked out a cute seafoam green piece because she always seemed to gravitate towards that color whilst I went to pick a one piece that would cover the most flesh. But Momoi wasn't having any of it and went to find me a swimsuit. I worried like hell and was proven right when she held up a sexy, tiny black bikini that looked like a tiny triangle piece, and two little circles being held together by flimsy string. It practically screamed TAKEN FROM A PORN SET FUCK ME NOW. Of course I turned down her option and bought my one piece.

In the cubicle, I saw that my one piece had suddenly disappeared from my bag and all that was left was the porno, fuck-me-material black swim pieces which I refused to buy at the store the other day. It still had the tag on it. Momoi! I knew it...she did something when I didn't have my eye on my bag. It must've been when she asked me to get her a soda and I left my bag with her...she must've switched the swimsuits... Sheesh, Momoi, who knew you could be so sneaky?

With no choice, I pulled off the tag, donned the skimpy bikini, stared at myself in the mirror and cringed. Here I was, wearing the world's most trashiest bikini known to man. The panties don't even cover my butt properly...If I go outside, I'd never live it down...I quickly grabbed a flimsy, waterproof white t-shirt which I had brought with me for emergencies and stuffed my feet into a pair of flip-flops and stepped outside of the changing room, bumping into someone along the way...who turned out to be Aomine.

"Aomine! What are you doing here? You weren't spying on me, were you?!" I shrieked; I probably shouldn't have yelled that out loud but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Aomine glared at me in response; he was dressed in black swim shorts with a blue stripe running on each side and the 'addidas' logo on them. He had the dogtag around his neck though; it glistened brightly under the light of the park. I could see his thick muscles and abs. Fuck's sake. This guy is 16 years old, right? Fuck, he has a man's body, like...it's proper developed...like the body of an Olympic athlete. And he hardly had any body hair! I thought guys were...you know... hairy? With hair on their chests, armpits and legs...arms? This guy was hair-free! He partially reminded me of a hairless cat.

"Urusai!" He yelled, "I wasn't spying! Why were you taking such a long time in there anyway? I thought you were dead or something!"

"Are you cursing me, you jerk?!"

Following that was a silence; Aomine was now staring at my chest wordlessly.

"What?" I snapped.

He finally swerved his eyes up to my face (finally!). "...Did you...did you get that for me?"

Oh. He was talking about the swimsuit. I cocked a brow before following his gaze. Huh, this was typical. He stared at me limply and suddenly, an evil idea swarmed into my mind and I began smirking widely, "Daiki...Do you like what you see?" I said teasingly; I put on this dumb, fake high-pitched voice and pouted, then ran my fingertips near my exposed cleavage.

"...Yeah..." He muttered, in a zombie trance. His eyes were glued on my chest the entire time.

"Oh yeah? Then...you wanna see more?" I added, purposely tugging down at one of the straps to expose more skin.

"...Yeah..."

"Okay, come closer then."

Still in this stupid trance, he trudged forwards.

"Closer."

When he was close enough, I curled my fist and sent it flying into his face. I didn't hit him too hard, of course, but he sprang backwards and jerked out of his stupor to hiss in agony, clutching his cheek where this big red mark was prevalent. "What the fuck was that for?!"

I marched past him in my flip-flops with my nose in the air. "Serves you right! God, you are such a hentai."

Aomine jogged up to me, catching up to me very quickly. With my waterproof t-shirt in hand, I hurriedly pulled it on. But with only the t-shirt and no denims or a skirt, there was a massive gap of space between my stomach and the front of the t-shirt... it seemed to make my chest look even bigger than usual... Geez, it really sucks to have a big chest sometimes. I mean, sometimes people stare, not to mention that it begins to hurt when you lay on your stomach for extended periods of time...even running for extended periods of time irritated me. It's just really annoying...

"What's with the t-shirt?"

"Because this stupid swimsuit is embarrassing!"

"Then why'd you get it?"

"I didn't get it. Momoi switched my swimsuit." I grumbled.

It took him a while, but then he muttered, "I like it."

"Of course you do. But people are still going to stare and I don't want that."

"Mm. For my eyes only." He said with a grin, before he reached over and surprise, surprise... he pinched my butt.

"Aomine!" I roared, slapping at his hand. "Touch my ass one more time in public and I'll kick you in the balls."

"Yeah right, you said that last time."

"Seriously, how would you like if I kept slapping you on the ass all the time, huh?" I said, and to prove my point, I grabbed his rear end and he twitched in his spot slightly as though he hadn't expected me to do that at all. For a few seconds, he looked terribly confused, but then this wide smirk broke on his face and I blanched.

Good god, he liked it!

I hastily retreated my hand and stomped away. Aomine followed me and settled his hand on my waist instead. I jumped slightly from the contact; his bare arm was touching me. I couldn't help but shiver all over from the contact and inwardly held my breath. Aomine kept throwing side glances at me but said nothing.

We finally arrived at the pool to see Momoi and Kuroko in the water, splashing each other – although Momoi was doing most of the splashing. She was attracting hundreds of stares (mostly from guys and a few jealous, flat-chested girls) as she giggled and shrieked. I stared at Kagami who was surrounded by a group of older-looking women. He looked uncomfortable; he was only dressed in white shorts that went to his knees, making him look even taller than usual. Holy mackerel...I'd never seen such a fit man before in my life. His body was drool worthy...with those wide and broad, thick shoulders and abs. I think Aomine caught me staring because he gave me a tight squeeze and pinched my waist. Meanwhile, Midorima was in orange swim shorts, sitting under a beach umbrella on a white lounge chair with the cymbal banging monkey cradled in his lap. Kise was in blue shorts and on the other side of the pool, surrounded by a large group of squealing girls, and Murasakibara, in purple shorts, was standing at the vending machines, clutching another huge batch of snacks.

"Oi, Midorima, what are you doing?" Aomine said, as we passed the green-haired boy.

"I can't afford to get the lucky item wet." He muttered, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"You can just leave it by the chair. No-one's going to steal it." I suggested, but he shook his head.

"The lucky item must be present on self at all times."

"Tch, just ignore him." Aomine grunted, and he suddenly grabbed me and lifted me into the air without warning.

"Eep! Aomine!" I unintentionally let that slip as he threw me over his shoulder, grinning. "Put me down!"

"Shut up." And he began making his way towards the direction of Kuroko and Momoi with me shrieking and hanging off helplessly over his shoulder. Before I knew it, he threw me off and I dropped into the water with a loud splash.

My whole world went blue and silent and I resurfaced, spluttering and with my hair soaked and plastered all over my face. I parted a few damp strands from my eyes to glare at Aomine who was laughing loudly at his accomplishment before he jumped into the water. Two can play at this game! I stood up, wobbling slightly and pushed him as hard as I could but of course someone up there really hated me because he dodged by side-stepping and I completely missed him and fell into the water, face first. Aomine only laughed louder as I got up, coughing. He must've felt sorry for me because he grabbed my arm and helped me up. I used this opportunity to hook my leg around his and finally, the sucker fell into the water beside me. Now it was my turn to throw my head back and laugh in triumph.

Aomine sat up, shaking his damp hair from his eyes before he grinned and slapped the surface of the water using his palm, sending water towards my direction. I gasped as it hit me right in the face and then proceeded to splash water over him before Momoi and Kuroko joined in.

"Hey, Nana." Aomine suddenly said, "Isn't this great."

"What?" I said. It was then I realized that the swimming pool was actually making our height difference a lot less noticeable since me and Aomine were now at eye level.

"Get over here right now."

"Huh? Wha -?" Before I could respond, Aomine grabbed me by the waist, pulled me into his chest and began pressing his lips over mine aggressively; it was scary how this guy easily showed public displays of affection and I struggled against him for a few seconds, hitting him on the shoulder. "Stop it. People are watching, you idiot..." I managed to murmur out when we broke apart.

He grinned in response. "Then let's go over there." He pointed to a cozy-looking but shady spot where it was empty and people wouldn't notice us.

I blushed furiously. "We're not going anywhere, baka." I smacked him on the shoulder but it only caused his smirk to widen and when he planted his lips against mine again, I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he grinned against my mouth.

Meanwhile, Midorama watched our group wordlessly and Murasakibara returned from the vending machines.

"...Hm...? Doushita no, Mido-chin...don't you want to play with the others?" Murasakibara said, munching on a chocolate bar.

"No, my lucky item can't get wet."

"Haah...okay, suit yourself..." Murasakibara proceeded to walk past and Momoi waved him over.

"Mukkun! Over here! Join us!"

"Naaaani...? ... I'm going to get my food wet...Gomen..." He walked past the pool without another word and ploughed towards the direction of the free all-you-can-eat buffet sign. Our side of the pool fell silent until -

"Noooo!" howled a female voice, "Someone help! My lucky item! I can't get through the rest of the day without you! Come back, pleasuuu!"

Immediately, all eyes swerved to the source of the disturbance – a girl with long orange hair in a forest green bikini raced past and jumped into the water, then proceeded to wade near Momoi and Kuroko, trying to grab a strange object that was seen floating on the surface.

Kuroko caught it and held it up. "Is this yours?"

"Phew! Yes, it is! Thank you so much..." said the mysterious girl, bowing courteously as she took the weird item off his hands.

I had the feeling an idea hatched in Momoi's mind when she said, "Did you say _lucky item_?" And the girl nodded again, "You believe in horoscopes too? Oha Asa, perhaps?"

The girl nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, of course! I am a big fan of Oha Asa, everything she says comes true! I'm a Taurus and today my lucky item is this bongo drum!" She said with a wide grin, holding up the aforementioned bongo drum.

Everyone abruptly turned to Midorima, who had been watching the entire scene wordlessly. "What?!" He barked, "Why are you all looking at me for?!"

* * *

 **Notes**

haha yeah ok hope you enjoyed. leave behind a review if you think the direction of the story is ok, f you like nana or not or if you have any opinions n stuff because im stating to run out of ideas lol


	13. Chapter 13

well I just found out today that I am pretty lame and sucky at my new job since I keep making mistakes but that is life for you. I've been able to go home early so here is an update I had already finished a few days ago. but i am still too lazy to provide a decent authors note. my bad its not like i dont care about you guys, i do, its just im just really stressed and shit.

As usual, thank you everyone for the kind reviews.

i got the UK spelling thing sorted out whoop

* * *

 **THE WEEKEND VACATION, PART 2**

We left Midorima with the orange-haired girl sitting beside each other at the chairs in an apparent awkward conversation about horoscopes and Oha Asa whilst Murasakibara went to engorge himself on more food and Kagami and Kise were still surrounded by girls - Momoi, Kuroko, Aomine and myself decided to go on the love slide. Well, I didn't really want to go actually, I was dragged by Momoi and Aomine followed.

"Tetsu-kun, let's go on the love slide!" Momoi had exclaimed, grabbing Kuroko and hauling him towards the direction of the so-called 'love slide' which turned out to be the biggest flume ride in the entire park which could be spotted a distance away. "Nana-chan, you should come with us too!"

"Ah – " I only managed one unintelligible sound as Momoi seized me also and Kuroko and I were being dragged behind her. Kuroko didn't really have any verbal protests but I guessed no matter what he did, Momoi's enthusiasm was just too much to handle at that precise moment.

And as mentioned earlier, Aomine followed us (or me, in particular). "Oi, Nana! Where the hell are you going?" He barked, trudging after us in his flip-flops.

A few minutes later and we found ourselves standing at the entrance of the flume ride – the love slide – it was adequately named, since we saw couples embracing as they went sliding down. Holy crap, this will just give Aomine an opportunity to feel me up even more. And according to the instructional chart on the wall...the slide might cause brief, non-fatal fainting spells because of the intensity and it also took approximately three minutes and forty seconds to reach the end.

"Oh my," I muttered, going a little dizzy from the height. People looked like bugs down below... "We're so high up. No wonder some people faint."

"Eh? Ki-chan? How did you get here before us?" Momoi gasped, still hugging Kuroko's arm. "Who's that?"

Indeed, the blond was standing before us with a woman, maybe in her late thirties, who was latched onto his arm and smushing her cheek against him, much like how Momoi was hugging Kuroko. However, the blond looked terribly uncomfortable, "Momoicchi, Kurokocchi...this is...um, I don't know – "

The woman giggled loudly, "Teehee, Ryouta-chan! Are these your friends?" She briefly loosened her grip to greet us, "I'm Kise Ryouta's biggest fan! If I knew you were going to come, Ryouta-chan, I would've brought ALL my photobooks and magazines and ask you to sign them all!"

The couple in front of them then jumped onto the slide and disappeared from view. "Next!" shouted the pool worker.

"OOOOH! It's our turn!" said Kise's biggest fan, dragging him towards the slide.

"(Help!)" Kise mouthed to us, before he caught sight of me behind Momoi. "Nanacchi!"

"Huh?" Was he talking to me? And what did he just call me? "...Nana... _cchi_?"

Kise grabbed me in seconds and looped his arm around my shoulder, causing Aomine to start yelling at us. "What the hell, Kise?!"

But he was ignored; turning to me, Kise smiled warmly. "Let's go, Nanacchi!"

My eyes widened as Kise immediately pulled me towards to the entrance of the slide. "Uwagh – ?!"

Too late.

Before I knew it, I was whooshing down the flume at 200mph with Kise's arms around me. "I'm soooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He was yelling the entire time.

"That's oooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!" I yelled; he was just trying to escape from that crazed fan and I felt sorry for the poor guy.

"What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, Kiseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Glancing up, we saw a familiar figure just above us in the slide by himself.

"Aooooooooooomiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecccccccchhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiii?!" Kise squawked in disbelief.

And there was Aomine, glowering at Kise who looked just as surprised as I was. He jumped in himself?! As I tried to figure out what the fut was happening, Aomine was slowly gaining on us and when he was finally in reach - he grabbed me by the arm.

"No, wait! Not the face - " Kise yelled, but Aomine's bare foot collided with his nose anyway. "Urrk!" He cried. And with that, his arms loosened around me and he went flying down the slide on his own; now Aomine was beside me. Kise could be heard going "uuuuwaaaaghhhhhhhh..." down the slide rather pitifully.

"Aomine?!" I exclaimed, as he flashed me a grin. "Why did you kick him? That was mean!"

"Tch, that'll teach him."

And then the slide came to an end and we both went flying out and dropping into the water. It was over way faster than I had believed, but it was still pretty intense. I resurfaced, coughing slightly whilst Aomine got up beside me and shook his hair free of water, brushing it backwards with his palm.

"Oh...I lost a flip-flop." I muttered as I glanced at my feet, before I looked around in hopes of locating the missing shoe, and I saw Kise unmoving and floating face down in the water in a dead man's position just a short distance away from us. "Ack! Kise-kun?! OH MY GOD, HE'S DEAD!"

"He's not dead, you idiot." Aomine barked. However, before we could reach him -

"OUTTA THE WAAAAAAAY!" shouted a cheerful voice and we glanced up to see Momoi and Kuroko, (his face was as white as a ghost) who were still on the slide and hurtling towards us.

Immediately Aomine and I jumped out of reach and Momoi and Kuroko went headfirst into the pool, causing a large splash in the air. Momoi resurfaced, giggling. "Let's do that again! Eh? Tetsu-kun? Where are you? Tetsu-kun?!" Turning to us, she gasped, "I lost Tetsu-kun!"

"He's over there!" I exclaimed, grabbing my missing flipflop (which was sitting dejectedly on top of a dolphin water fountain nearby) and pointing to the blue-haired boy; he too, like Kise, was floating face down in the water.

"TETSU-KUN!" Momoi screamed, "He's dead!"

"The flume ride was probably too much for his little heart." I said.

"Nooooooooooo!" Momoi wailed, distraught.

"He's not dead, you idiots!" Aomine snapped; grabbing hold of both Kise and Kuroko and turning them round so they were now lying on their backs in the water. Both had spirals in their eyes. Phew... It just looked like they were just knocked out. The sign on the ride did say it may cause fainting...

We returned to our side of the pool to see Kagami, who ran past us while a bunch of girls eagerly chased after him, and Midorima and the girl from earlier were still sitting on their chairs, chatting away. Momoi looked super pleased so I took this as a good sign considering Midorima didn't appear the friendliest out of the bunch.

"How are you getting on?" Momoi asked as we returned to our chairs, and the girl with the bongo drum nodded.

"We have a lot in common!" The girl exclaimed.

"Please go away." said Midorima.

"Mido-rin! Don't be rude!" Momoi exclaimed. Turning to the girl, she added, "Please stay! Would you like to join us for scary movies afterwards?"

"Scary movies? Great! I'm in!" And with that, the girl with the bongo drum continued talking to Midorima, going on about blood types and animals of the zodiac and feng shui and i-ching and shamanism and Ouija. Midorima looked highly nauseated.

Meanwhile, Aomine settled Kuroko and Kise over two chairs respectively and left them slumped over like that, whilst Murasakibara continued going through his snacks like there was no tomorrow. Then Aomine moved to sit down beside me whilst Momoi sat down beside Kuroko, grabbing a towel and dabbing at his forehead. A few minutes later and Kagami returned, panting and sweating, before he dropped down on the empty chair beside me.

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded.

"They wouldn't leave me alone." He mumbled; funnily enough, a group of college girls could be seen glancing around, apparently looking for something. He ducked out of their view immediately as they passed.

I laughed once they were gone and he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "You're popular, Kagami-kun, I – Oh...You're covered in sweat." I was going to reach over and dab at his forehead where I could see little beads forming with a little towel I had when –

"Oi, what are you doing?" Aomine drawled, grabbing my arm and before I knew it, he was forcing the towel over his own forehead.

"That's not for you." I hissed.

"I thought I told you not to go near the guy." He said with a clearly displeased frown.

"What's wrong?" I said, "I'm just being nice."

"Then stop being nice to him."

"I'm just trying to help!"

"He doesn't need your help."

"...Are you jealous?"

"Of Kagami? Tch. No."

Then Kagami said: "I can hear you two, you know." He said; he didn't sound rude or anything, more like embarrassed and awkward.

My face went red as I turned to him. "Kagami-kun, I'm so, so sorry."

"Stop talking to him." Aomine growled and before I knew it, he wrapped an arm around my neck, drawing me close to him and he began pulling at my cheek.

"Owwww, Daiki..."

Meanwhile, Momoi was glancing at Murasakibara. "Mukkun, have you just been sitting here the entire time, eating?"

"Hai...demo, what happened to Kise-chin and Kuro-chin...? Are they dead...?"

"No-one's dead, Murasakibara." Aomine grunted.

I then spotted a couple sitting on the chair who I hadn't seen before – it was a boy with short, bright red hair and a girl with blond hair in a wine red bikini who was tying her hair up in a high ponytail.

Even Momoi and Kuroko looked surprised to see them. "Akashi-kun?"

The red-haired boy turned to her and greeted him pleasantly. "Kuroko. This is Morimoto Katsumi, my fiancée."

"EH?!" came everyone's responses, except from me, Kuroko, Midorima and Murasakibara.

"Hello." Morimoto offered us a polite bow and a dazzling smile. I swallowed down inwardly; holy hell, this girl was...well, she looked like she came out of the frickin Victoria's Secret catwalk! Everyone was staring at her; she had a heart-shaped face but a sharp chin, bright brown eyes, long eyelashes and beautiful long blond hair that shimmered under the park's light. Even Aomine was staring at her for a long time, which began to make me feel a little...jealous? Huh, now I know how it feels...

"A fiancée?" Momoi was first to jump on her, of course. She was at her side immediately. "How come we didn't know about this?"

"The engagement was formally announced a few days ago. I wanted to inform you but I'd rather I saw you all in person." said the boy called Akashi. This was the captain of the Generation of Miracles?! He was ridiculously handsome and so...so...so polite and formal. Aomine could probably learn a thing or two from this guy. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Yes, I competed with over one hundred potential brides for Seijuurou ouji-sama's hand in marriage." said Morimoto. She even spoke with an air of grace surrounding her that matched Akashi's "I won first place."

Ouji-sama? Was Akashi really a prince?! And this girl had competed with over one hundred girls to become his fiancée? There was something not quite right with what she said... First place? So was there second and third? HUH? What is wrong with this world?

"Akashi-kun is from a rich family." Kuroko whispered to me, when he noticed the increasingly confused look on my face. "He goes to marriage interviews regularly."

"Oh, I see." I muttered, then – "Eh? Kuroko-kun? You're awake!"

"Tetsu-kun! You've woken up!" Momoi bounced over to him, grabbing onto his arm.

"Oh, hai. I am now awake. It seems I blacked out for a while. Sumimasen."

"As long as you're okay..." Momoi pouted and he reached over and patted her on the head with a smile. Then she giggled, "Oh, I almost forgot! This is Tatsuno Nana, Aomine-kun's girlfriend. Nana-chan, this is Akashi Seijuurou, _Sei-chan_."

Huh? Oh, it was my turn now. I hastily bowed and said, "Domo."

He gave me a stare, and smiled and acknowledged my presence. Waaah...So formal and so polite! My heart suddenly thumped a tad louder than before as I stuttered my response. Aomine noticed and again, narrowed his eyes at me and nudged me in the ribs.

"Unghhhhh..." Kise suddenly croaked out; everyone glanced over, it seemed he had woken up and was now rubbing at his head. "What happened...? Ack! My face!" Without another word, Kise scrambled out of his chair and dashed towards the direction of the male changing room.

As everyone chuckled, I noticed that my dogtag was missing from my neck. I stood up in my seat in shock.

"What's wrong, Nana-chan?" Momoi asked.

"I think I've dropped something. Excuse me." And I hurried towards the direction of the pool where the slide was. As predicted, Aomine left his seat and trailed after me.

"Nana, what are you doing?" He called after me, with his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"I can't find my dogtag." I waded into the water near the shallow end and began searching, bending over and scouring the bottom of the pool. Aomine just stood and watched me, tilting his head to the side. As soon as I felt eyes on me, I huffed and stood up straight. "Stop staring at my ass."

He smirked before he waded into the pool to join me in the search. "You baka, how could you lose something so important?"

"I know, I'm sorry." We searched for about fifteen minutes from the very shallow end to the deepest part of the pool but still no luck. We had searched the entire pool and came out empty handed. I put a hand on my hip and wiped my forehead free of some beads of sweat. "It's not here! What should I do?"

"We could go to the lost property booth." Aomine suggested.

"Okay." I agreed, and Aomine helped me out of the pool and we both headed towards the lost and found and I was glad to be out of the water considering I was beginning to prune, but unfortunately we had no luck there either because no-one had picked up a dogtag from the pools or the slide. "...Now what?" I wailed, whilst Aomine scratched at his head in annoyance.

"We'll just need to get new matching items. Meet me outside in the shopping area in ten minutes." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the office and we left the pool entirely; we split up to get changed into normal clothes and to my surprise, this time I saw Aomine waiting for me at the main shopping gallery...not the other way round; I gave him an all-knowing smile about it but said nothing and I think he was thinking the same thing too because he growled at me but said nothing of it. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand again and following the signs, we soon found the souvenir store where we were greeted with all sorts of merchandise.

"We don't need to get it from here. It'll be really expensive." I pointed out, once I got an eyeful of the price of a keyring. It was the double price compared to other places.

"Shut up." He growled; he was going through various shelves and stands in an attempt to find a new couple item, "It's your damn fault in the first place."

"I'm sorry." I hung my head low; I did feel bad about losing the dogtag. I did like it to a certain extent. It went with all sorts of clothes I wore.

"Wait." He suddenly grabbed my arm and I glanced up.

"What? Did you see something?"

"Yeah. Look, that's you." He pointed to a fat puffer fish plushie with chubby red lips and a spooked expression on display that was sitting amongst a pile of other stuffed sea animals.

Ohhh, the nerve of this guy. "Oh yeah?" I huffed and glared at him, before I pointed to an ugly blue sea slug doll. "See that over there? That's you."

I expected him to growl and snap at me angrily but to my surprise, he smirked and snickered, I stopped glowering and eventually, let out a chuckle. We both looked at each other and all of a sudden it was like that moment when I first went to Aomine's room that day after the school shed incident where we were just looking into each other's eyes and it was like that genuine moment where I feel there's more to us than just making out all the time or bickering until -

"What are you laughing about, you idiot." He barked, and he drove a clenched fist over the top of my head. "We still need to find a matching couple item. Stop wasting time."

"You started it..." I murmured sourly, but Aomine grabbed my hand and we went through all the aisles, trying to find something suitable and arrived at the jewellery section once again.

"Here." He held up a silver ring with a plastic pink fish on it for my taking which had my eyes growing wide. "Try this on."

"Eh? A ring?" I spluttered. A ring was an interesting choice... My face went a little red.

"Baka, it's not like I'm proposin' to you or anything." He replied, before he too, slipped a matching ring over his own finger except the plastic fish on his ring was blue. It stuck out against his tanned skin like a sore thumb.

"But you can't wear it all the time; it'll get in your way when you're playing basketball."

"Then I'll wear it with the dogtag."

"Oh." I said, and he smirked. "Really? You think the ring is a good idea?"

"Yeah, and it shows that you're mine."

I slapped him on the arm lightly but my reddening face gave it all away. "Don't say embarrassing things." I muttered as I waddled past him and he followed after me, clutching the rings.

"Hey."

"What?"

My answer came when he linked his fingers with mine and held my hand firmly. He smirked again and I grinned at him in return. Honestly, I couldn't get angry at this guy. "Nana." Now he was gesturing to a rotating stand full of fake, washable tattoos of kanji, hiragana and katakana for sale.

"What? Ooh, fake tattoos! You could spell my name with these." I picked up a few sheets that had the letters that would spell my name on them. "Look, there's yours."

Aomine scrutinized them for a long time, rubbed at his neck in response, then picked up the sheets I had in my hand. "Let's get 'em."

And thus, Aomine and I returned to the pool with each other's names tattooed on our arms.

* * *

 **Notes**

Ok i need to break to down -

1\. before you say it, yes, Akashi's fiancee is a Mary Sue. She is supposed to be so BEAUTIFUL and PERFECT with perfec hair, teeth, skin, nails, all that jazz. I thought a Mary Sue character would be perfect for Akashi because he's perfect in every way too lol

2\. the love slide part was inspired by Fairy Tail OVA where they all go to the water park. you probably could tell.


	14. Chapter 14

riiiiight, happy saturday y'all. here is part 3.

So you all know this story is an M...and since i upped the rating the only smutty part was like chapter 9 or something. so of course this is a smutty story and this is a very smutty chapter and may cause boners. sorry not sorry lol. and if you've read my other stories you know i write smut, particularly for my DmC story Good Girl Gone Bad there's like a total of 6-7 lemons in it. No joke.

 **WARNING:** Smut, graphical stuff, horny teenagers

i forgot to mention usually i write in 3rd person so 1st POV smut is new to me O_O

* * *

 **THE WEEKEND VACATION, PART 3**

After dinner, we were entertained by Akashi's fiancée performing all sorts of her 'talents' for us in the communal room:

"Body contorting!" Akashi's fiancée lowered herself on the ground and she did all sorts of acrobatic tricks; her body twisted into all sorts of impossible, awkward angles which made me feel a bit sick. And then -

"Sword eating!" She exclaimed, shoving two swords into her throat at once. We stared at her, terrified and wide-eyed (and also unsure why she brought those and how she managed to bring them with her in the first instance).

"Magic!" Next, she took out a black hat, showed us that it was empty and then shook it, sending multiple white doves which all fluttered their way to the ceiling before finding the window, flying out to freedom. Again, we wondered where she got the doves from.

"Juggling!" Now she was juggling six knives at once in the air.

"Fire breathing - "

"Yes, that's enough, Katsumi, thank you..."

"Hai, Seijuurou ouji-sama."

Akashi's fiancée curtsied and bowed, and as she returned to Akashi's side with a smile and he smiled at her in return, there was scattered applause amongst us; I think we were confused, awed, and also disturbed to a certain extent. Kagami looked the most confused out of all of us whilst Kise and Momoi and Midorima's girl were cheering for her wildly.

"Sugoi, Katsumi-chan!" Momoi exclaimed, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well..." Akashi's fiancée thought for a moment, then she said, "I can't seem to make friends for some reason."

"Katsumi." said Akashi, calmly, "Do you remember what I told you before?"

She gasped. "I'm so sorry, Seijuurou ouji-sama..."

"Haha, it's okay!" Momoi tried to liven the atmosphere, as usual. Hm, so looks like Akashi's fiancée was socially awkward.

Now it was time for movies. As promised, everyone gathered round late in the evening in front of a widescreen TV in the shared communal room for scary movies which were picked out by Momoi and Kise. Kise looked exceptionally proud of his selection but when I looked at them they looked pretty ridiculous, like "Sharknado" and "Ghost Beavers from Hell" and "Nazi Zombies vs Kindergarten Kids only armed with Gardening Tools" (yes that was how specific it was. Scary...), whereas Momoi's choices were far more scarier, ranging from The Grudge to Audition. Classic. And also we're underage for those movies but technically that was the entire point.

I wonder how she managed to even get her hands on those anyway?

The communal room was essentially an entertainment room – there were ping pong tables to the far right, foosball and darts in the left and at the end of the room, there was the large TV and also lots of comfy sofas which were strategically placed around to prevent big heads or annoying hairstyles blocking the view of the screen. Everyone was also strategically placed courtesy of Momoi of course – Midorima with Midorima's Girl (that was what everyone was calling her from now on. Surprisingly enough Midorima himself found her terribly annoying), then there was Momoi and Kuroko, Akashi and his fiancée, Aomine and myself, and Kise with Murasakibara (although Kise wanted to squish in with Kuroko but he was flat out denied by Momoi). Since Kagami was always the one seemingly left out (though he never seemed to mind), I asked if he wanted to sit with us.

At first, Kagami gave me this blank look before his eyes strayed to Aomine, who responded with a clenched fist and stony glare. But I told him to ignore Aomine because there was tonnes of space on our sofa and so Kagami ended up sitting with us. I sat in the middle, squished between the two guys. We shared popcorn and some other food but Aomine sat with his arm around my shoulder the entire time and he occasionally threw deathglares at Kagami.

Halfway during the movie, I suddenly felt an iron grip on my arm. "Ouch! Aomine, what the hell?" I hissed at him, when I realised he was the source. However, imagine my surprise when I glanced at him and saw that even though he was tanned, he was paler than normal. "...Aomine? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Course I'm fine!" He barked at me.

"...But you're trembling..." I pointed out.

"I'm fine!" He insisted.

"You can cover your eyes at the scary moments."

"Like hell I'm scared! Shut up, Nana."

"There's no need to be so rude! Hmph!" I barked. Suddenly, I felt another death-squeeze on my other arm and turned to Kagami, who was also looking rather pale – and his hand was clutching me on the wrist too. "K-Kagami-kun?!"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, Tatsuno-san." Kagami uttered a quick apology and let go of me to reach for some popcorn with his shaking hand. Kagami was scared too?!

"It's fake, you guys!" I tried to explain, but they didn't seem to be convinced at all. "It's not real, it's just a movie!"

Maybe scary movies wasn't a good idea after all...

...

After the scary movie marathon, I was sharing a room with Momoi and Akashi's fiancée when I got up during the middle of the night for some water. I trekked down the hallway in my jammies and slippers before I thought I saw a lone figure in a white yukata a distance away in the corridor, wandering towards the main hall.

Shrugging, I went to the vending machines and popped in 100 yen for a can of juice before I heard the sliding door beside our room open and out popped a sleepy-looking Aomine.

"Nana?"

"Eh? Aomine? What are you doing up? It's late."

"Tch, that's my question." He sounded sleepy; he waddled over and stopped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest and he was fingering the sleeve of the night kimono I was wearing. "What are you wearing underneath..."

My face went bright red. "Aomine! Stop it!" I hissed, trying to swat his prowling hand away only for him chuckle before he leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. "Why are you up anyway? Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah." He was placing little fluttery kisses all over my face; I couldn't help but giggle as I settled my little hands over his large hands on my waist.

"Was it the scary movies?"

He stopped kissing me in an instant. "NO. I'm not used to the futon, that's all." He snapped. "What's that you got?"

I showed him my iced tea. "Do you want one?"

"Nah, I'm fine." He murmured, before – "Nana, I forgot to show you earlier."

"What?"

He pulled out a familiar dogtag off his neck and held it to me. "I found it."

"Yay!" I cheered, grinning widely, as he draped it around my neck. "Thanks, Aomine!" I jumped towards him and threw my arms around his neck tightly.

"Don't lose it again, baka."

I nodded. "Yes, this is so important! The ring can't take its place _ever_!"

"Heh." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "So what do I get in return?"

"Hm? In return...? Alright, come here." I said, and he leaned forwards and our lips met. He seemed satisfied as we pulled away and grinned. "Oh, I thought I saw someone by the way."

"Huh? Who?"

"I dunno."

"It's three am. Who'll be up at this hour?"

I shrugged. "Maybe it was another guest."

"Go back to sleep."

"Yeah, okay."

He let go of me and we both turned to see a snowy-white figure in the distance, but this time was heading towards us. The more we looked at it, the more...it was missing feet? It was just a haze...

My eyes went wide. Aomine swerved his glance to me. My face lost all sorts of color as I shakily glanced up at him. "...Y-you're seeing this too, right?"

"Get into my room. Now." was his response.

I hurried after Aomine into his room and we shut the door behind us. In the dark, Aomine dragged me over to his futon and we both slipped inside where he threw the covers of us.

However, I realized one thing... "I shouldn't be in your room." I hissed (then again, Akashi's fiancée sneaked into Akashi's room). Suddenly, it was getting very awkward.

"Shut up; just stay here with me for tonight." He whispered angrily. "It's still out there."

"Do you think it noticed us?"

"I don't know. Hope not. Just stay here for now."

I stared at him numbly before I felt my face heating up. "A...Aomine..." I croaked out, before I reached for him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He made a noise under his breath but he too, encircled his arms around me and held me close.

"Don't be scared, you idiot."

"I'm not scared; you're the one who's scared."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Okay."

We stayed in each other's arms until dawn.

...

 **Next day.**

By all means, it was probably a mistake to stay in Aomine's room for an entire night and NOT even consider the possibility that something would happen between us the following morning. I should've anticipated that at least.

I was having a pleasantly good dream about eating a massive matcha flavoured ice cream all by myself until I woke up because a certain someone was sticking their hand down my kimono and palming my breasts roughly. Aomine. I woke up with his arms around me; he was spooning me from behind, and his as-clear-as-day-arousal was prodding into my back. I was still tired so I didn't think much of it and all I could do was shift slightly in his arms, groan and turn round to lie on my back.

He was awake, and I groaned again and rubbed my eyes. "...What are you doing...?"

"...So soft..." I heard him muttering under his breath as he gave me a rough squeeze. I'm basically in my jammies with no bra on so technically he is fondling my very naked chest.

"Stop touching my boobs." I grumbled, trying to swat his hands away.

"What? Why can't I touch your boobs?" He said, cocking his head; he sounded very awake. He must've been awake for a long time and was probably watching me sleep or something. With a grin, he leaned over to cage me between his body and the futon and he started kissing me all over the face, starting from my forehead, my cheeks and to my jaw before he arrived at my collarbone and the beginning of my cleavage. My expression scrunched up slightly and he pulled away, leaving his face hovering inches from mine. "Hey, now that you're awake, wanna do it?"

"Do what...?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean." He hissed.

Oh. Now I took note of his hard-on... and I smacked him on the shoulder. "Aomine, why are you so horny in the morning...sheesh..."

"Hey, I don't want to do it with anyone else but you. And I want you right now. What do you say?"

If I wasn't so sleepy, I would've concentrated more on what he just said. "I'm not gonna have sex with you...not yet anyway..." I mumbled out blearily.

His eyes widened slightly. "...Not yet?"

"Ask me another day...It's too early in the morning for this...I'm tired...let me sleep...deal with your problem yourself..."

"No way. Nana, don't sleep. Do something." Aomine grunted, but I turned away my head away from him.

"...We're in a water park resort...you could go out and...go for a swim or something...cool yourself off..."

I heard him grumbling incoherently for a moment but then I felt him lean off me and get up and I heard the door opening and closing. I think he left the room... I wasn't sure but I had a few precious, silent moments to myself until I heard the door slide open and then the duvet was lifted up and Aomine slipped back inside and he returned to lying by my side.

"Huh...has an hour passed yet?" I mumbled.

"You idiot, I was only gone for ten minutes." He flicked my forehead in response.

"...Nngh...what...ten minutes? Urgh, fine...did you...deal with it..."

"Yeah." Came his rather dejected response, and he settled his arms around my waist and I was surprised he had listened to me for once but I did probably come across as very stern and maybe a little uncaring there. I didn't mean to but I was very weary and I had wanted to sleep more. I reopened my eyes again groggily, glancing up and around tiredly; I noticed I was still in his room.

"Did I stay here the entire night...?" I mumbled, and he nodded. I closed my eyes again, trying to get comfortable. "...Yeah, okay...zzz..."

He seemed surprised by lack of reaction (I had been very accepting at this precise moment) so he let me rest in his arms and watched me drift back to sleep for a few moments before I heard him grabbing the duvet and lifting it up to my chin. I didn't really know what he was doing but I think he was trying to be careful with me, being super quiet and delicate and stuff and I appreciated it until he accidentally elbowed me in the side of the head.

"Aomine...that hurt..." I moaned, momentarily jerking back awake.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"Never mind..." I could only groan in response. Since he was oblivious, I let it slide and let him bundle me into his arms and I felt his nose press against my hair and his body was warm against mine. He cuddled me for a long time and we'd huddled before when he was ill and used me as a pillow but this time, our legs were entangled together and he deliberately brushed his foot against me.

I twitched slightly, since I'd been trying to sleep and I needed peace and quiet and nothing to distract me. Noticing that I'd budged and my expression scrunched up, Aomine's foot nudged me again. I ignored him for a while until he nudged me again and again. And again. With my eyes still closed, I nudged him back. Within a few seconds and I got another nudge and to retaliate, I slid my foot all the way up his calf. It soon turned out into a full blown footsie war and I re-opened my eyes with a huff, sitting up in the futon. Aomine joined me, the duvet falling to our laps.

"What's wrong, Nana? Can't get back to sleep?" He asked. But he was grinning.

"I'm trying. You keep doing things." I grumbled sourly.

"I'm not doin' anything."

"Yes, you are."

"Like what?"

"You keep purposely brushing your leg against mine."

"There's not enough space on the futon for the both of us." He said, "What else am I supposed to do, baka." Again, another smirk.

If I was in a worse mood, steam would practically billow from my ears. Okay, so there was one thing I knew: I was not going to be able to go back to sleep at this rate. As I contemplated that fact, I realised I'd just have to try and sleep either on the bus journey back or when I got home, and I let out another groan of defeat. "Oh for god's sake! Fine! To hell with this!"

I pushed Aomine back over the futon and climbed over him, pressing my lips against his. As usual, Aomine seemed slightly taken aback whenever I initiated but the smirk soon returned to his face and he began running his hands up and down my back and –

"What's that?" He sank his fingertips over a medium-sized scar on my back which I had covered using the waterproof t-shirt yesterday.

"Oh...that's...uh, that's nothing." I quickly said. "Just an accident when I was young..."

He continued running his hands down my back and all the way down to my legs, pushing away at the slit of the kimono and slipping his hands underneath to rest on the curve of my ass. I cupped his jaw, biting and tugging on his lower lip purposely which had him groaning and he slipped his tongue in once I parted my lips.

I could feel the futon underneath us shifting around a lot so in one swift movement, Aomine sat up with me propped in his lap and he was pulling down one side of my kimono, moving his mouth from mine to kiss all the way down to my exposed collarbone and shoulder and neck where he found one of the recent hickeys he'd bestowed me with during the bus journey.

He began to pull down the other side of my kimono until it went sliding to my shoulder and slid even further down and my breath hitched in my throat as I realised what he was going to do but I wasn't doing anything to prevent him. When the kimono finally pooled at my waist, it occurred to me just how naked I was before him and the coolness of the room from the early hour of the morning sent shivers down my back and it happened really fast, but Aomine buried his face between my breasts and all I could do in this position was really just hold him against me and run my hands through his hair continuously as he fondled my breasts in his large hands and took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked on it greedily. I moaned his name out loud in response; he was making me feel all sorts of weird sensations.

He massaged my other breast, squeezing it firmly before sucking on it and running his tongue along the flesh. Instinctively, I arched my back and pressed myself further into his mouth for his taking whilst moving my hand away from his neck and dipping it down until I found his arousal which was curving eagerly towards me, making him twitch slightly. He growled from the back of his throat when I slipped my hand into the folds of his kimono and proceeded to curl my fingers around his throbbing length. Aomine jerked slightly under my grip and paused for a second, but he soon settled as though welcoming my touch and continued sucking my breasts, allowing me to handle him.

He was hard and stiff as I ran my hand up and down his length. I took mental note of how big and long he was. Aomine didn't disappoint. At first I started off slowly and gently, and I heard him inhale a sharp hiss when I picked up pace and rhythm, repeating my movements continuously without stopping until he finally stopped in his actions, too engrossed with what I was doing to him. I kept my other arm wrapped around his shoulder, keeping him close to me. His eyes closed as I continued my work and his body was tense, on edge. To ease him, I ran my other hand over his back and down the thick muscles of his shoulder and arm. Soon, I felt his body shudder completely and he curled his fists; I worked him even harder than before and finally, Aomine came undone with a grunt and I released him. Retreating my hand, it was soaked with his cum and his shoulders sagged as he flicked his gaze to me. We were both panting rather heavily.

Without exchanging words, he promptly pulled me in for a quick and somewhat sloppy kiss before releasing me to stand up, exiting the room for a second time.

What an interesting morning.

...

 **EXTRA**

"Uh...Momocchi...about the inn you chose...it's not haunted, is it?" Kise asked, and Aomine and I glanced over to the blond's direction as we lined up for the bus.

"Hm? Why do you ask, Ki-chan?"

"Eh...last night, I thought I saw – er, never mind..." Kise mumbled; he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep.

Momoi put a finger to her lip, and nodded. "It is haunted. But it's not anything to be worried about."

Kise's eyes bulged. "Momocchi, how could you?!"


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is inevitable. I have never written 1st person perspective lemon before. It's new.

 **WARNINGS:** Lemon, smutty things (...this chapter title is lol)

* * *

 **SEX**

Yes, so after that certain morning at the water park inn, Aomine and I were even closer than we had been before...and on a completely different level, too. We were now becoming intimate.

And it was back to school following the vacation and a few days later, Momoi came bounding up to me before class with photos that she'd taken during the trip and got developed. She handed me two photos and they cheered me up even though this morning when I walked in and saw that the chalkboard in our classroom said in huge letters: TATSUNO NANA – DIE, YOU SLUT.

There was a group photo – one we took at the end of the vacation – where everyone was smiling cheerfully at the camera. I found myself and Aomine and lamented at how weary we both looked due to lack of sleep that particular night. The second photo was of myself and Aomine which I didn't realize had been taken. It was during dinner and we were sitting together; I could be seen grinning at Aomine and he's just staring at me with a smirk...no, a smile, he is genuinely smiling in this photo...okay, that's weird... and the more I looked at it, the more I realized how in-depth his stare was on me. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I contemplated and I quickly stuffed the photos into my folder where they would be safe.

When the bell rang signalling the end of school, I grabbed my stuff and hurried out of the classroom, into the corridor and down the stairs; he'd skipped classes today because apparently he was so dang tired from the trip even though a few days had passed, skipping a bunch of classes in process. However, I saw a text message asking me to wait for him at the school entrance so I made my way over and stood outside where I could see Aomine with his hands in his pockets sidling up to the gates and I was about to walk over to greet him when –

SPLASH!

A flood of ice cold water dropped over me and I gasped in fright, jumping slightly on the spot. It was freezing! My uniform instantly went damp and squelchy and as I opened one eye and brushed my hair from my face, I saw Aomine rushing towards me now and glancing up to the first or second floor (I was not sure), I saw a few girls with a bucket quickly disappearing from view.

"Nana!" Aomine called. He stopped in front of me and I waved at him meekly.

"...Hey." I said weakly.

"What the hell..." He was glancing at my bedraggled form from head to toe.

"It's okay, it's just water." I said, although I proceeded to sneeze loudly before I started shivering all over.

"Tch." Aomine removed his cardigan and threw it around my shoulders.

"Thanks..." I said, before I shakily adjusted the straps of my damp schoolbag, "Sorry, don't think I can hang out with you today. I think I'm just gonna head home to dry myself..."

"Come over to my place, it's closer."

"Wha – again...?"

"Yeah." Despite my protests, Aomine grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him out of the school gates. "Who did that to you?" He asked.

"I don't know...I didn't recognize them. But I think they were probably from your fanclub... This morning, someone wrote this message on the chalkboard telling me to go die."

Aomine growled under his breath in response. When we arrived at his house, I saw that his mom wasn't at home and he told me to wait in the lounge whilst he went into the bathroom; a few seconds later, he re-emerged, handed me a towel which I used to dry my hair and he disappeared up the stairs, leaving me alone yet again. I glanced down at my damp uniform. Sigh...now what do I do...? My answer came when Aomine came trampling down the steps and threw a bunch of clothes at me - a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Put those on." He instructed.

"These are all yours." I pointed out, lifting up the huge t-shirt and shorts.

"You can wear' em while you dry your clothes, and there should be hangers where you can hang your stuff."

"Yeah, okay..." I waddled to the bathroom to change. I shut the door behind me and began to undress, staring at myself in the mirror the entire time. I pulled on Aomine's t-shirt, and it went all the way to my thighs just like the hoodie he'd given me that day when I first went to his house. I pulled on the shorts and they were also huge on me too unless I pulled the drawstring at the waist. At this point I'm going to end up with all sorts of clothes belonging to him.

"Hey, Nana." He said, once I came out of the bathroom with the towel. He was in the living room flicking through channels on TV.

"Yeah?" I said, as I joined him on the sofa.

"Just stay here for the rest of the evening."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Your mom's gonna come home and – "

"My mom likes you. She wants you to come here often."

"It doesn't matter, I need to go home. It's a Wednesday."

He gave me a look. "So?"

"I...I have plans on a Wednesday." I mumbled.

"Like what?"

I've lied to Aomine. I told him I'm an only child, and I told him that I'm busy on Wednesday afternoons, which he's obviously forgotten. That fact doesn't matter much to me, but Wednesdays are reserved – it is basically the day when I am to visit Shinya. If I don't, he often flies off the handle, but then all we do is pacify him the next time we see him or we'll call him or he'll call us. I can just tell him I was ill. Nothing wrong with that, and mom'll understand, I hope... Anyway, I'd rather be with Aomine than visit Shinya to be honest. Plus, Mrs Aomine's food was sooooo good...

I was too deep in thought to notice that Aomine was slinking closer and closer to me on the couch and soon he drew me close to him so I was sitting sideways on his lap, wrapping an arm around my shoulder before he began feeling up my bare leg with his other hand. He only stopped to grab the curve of my butt. Huh? How did I end up like this...oh whatever. I should've known better. He leaned in and our noses rubbed together slightly, our foreheads bumping. Sheesh, he was being all touchy-feely again...I put my hands on his shoulders before slipping them around his neck. He must've missed me to a certain extent. I did too.

"Fine, I'll stay." I muttered, and he grinned deviously at me and he tilted my chin up to him and captured my lips in a kiss.

I kissed him back, sitting up properly in his lap and our hips knocked together; however, Aomine quickly turned me around and had me lying underneath him on the sofa – gods know how that happened but he's fast – and he hooked my legs around his waist. I was clutching onto him very tightly already but his hands were going everywhere, slipping underneath the shorts to touch my legs and ass. He was pulling down on the t-shirt, kissing my exposed neck and trailing kisses over my collarbone while his other hand swam underneath the top, pushing up my bra so he could grab and squeeze my breasts. I could hear him panting between kisses and I was a puddle under his teasing caress.

"Aomine..." I moaned out breathlessly, tightening my arms around him. I think I wanted him as badly as he wanted me.

And he pulled away, panting. "Nana?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you – "

The front door opened before he could finish.

"Daiki! I'm home!"

Aomine whipped his head to the doorway. "Ma?!" Immediately, we untangled ourselves from each other and sat up properly on the sofa, tidying ourselves and putting our clothes back into their right places as soon as Mrs Aomine entered the living room.

"Oh! Nana-chan!" She seemed pleased to see me, her smile widening tenfold.

"Ma, what are you doing here? I thought you were at work..." Aomine grunted; he looked embarrassed considering that we almost got caught, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly whilst his face was a little red.

"I was, but they said there were too many people at work today so I was allowed to go home. Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"YES." Aomine grunted. "Nana, let's go upstairs."

"Huh?" I squeaked, but Aomine grabbed my arm and lifted me off the sofa, dragging me towards the stairs.

"Nana-chan, are you staying for dinner? Anou...What happened to your clothes?"

"Long story." Aomine grunted as he stomped up the stairs with me in tow.

Mrs Aomine said, "I was just about to step out to the supermarket for a while anyway. Do you want anything in particular for dinner tonight?"

"Just the usual, ma." Aomine said.

"Alright, teriyaki burgers it is...I'll be back soon. You two have fun." Mrs Aomine promptly left the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

But we were at his room and Aomine closed the door, turned to me and grumbled under his breath. "Sorry. Didn't think she'd be home so soon..."

I shrugged. "It's okay." He shot me a look, then the devilish smirk returned to his face and he wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips over my neck. I squirmed slightly in his grip. "Aomine, your mom's just stepped out to the supermarket..."

He pulled away to murmur in my ear, "She won't be back for hours." Nuzzling into my hair, he began kissing my earlobe whilst his free hand slinked up my stomach and started fondling one of my breasts again. "Nana, I want you."

Now that isn't fair. I shivered all over; Aomine's touch is strangely addicting and he was getting me hot all over. Damn him. He's just too horny for his own good. I took his hand off my chest and slipped my arms around his neck. Aomine deepened the kiss, pressing his lips over the corner of my mouth with a grin. He pulled me into his chest and ran his hands along my thighs, before giving me a light squeeze and pushing into me with his knees, nudging my legs apart. I had to hop slightly and he caught my legs, hooking them around his waist. Then he walked over, dropped me over his bed and climbed on top of me with a grin, loosening his shirt and tie at the same time, determined to continue where we left off.

I reached for him and wrapped my arms around his back, running my hands up and down over the broad muscles as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine once more. His hands slid up and under the t-shirt and over my stomach, pushing up my bra again to caress my breasts only this time he soon abandoned the effort and began to trail kisses down my stomach, going lower and lower and even lower and he was soon at my shorts, tugging at the drawstring with his teeth.

"What are you doing?" I asked as my breath became hitched in my throat.

"You'll see." He murmured, as he finally undid the string and began tugging the shorts all the way down to my ankles and pulled them off one leg.

"Um, A-Aomine..." I began, a little nervously, but he didn't respond. My face went red when he took my panties next and did the same, letting them dangle off one foot. Ahh, what is he doing...? Aomine threw one look at me before he hitched my legs over his shoulders and inched himself lower, settling himself between my legs. I jerked as soon as I felt something hot and warm stab against me at the clit. I swallowed down immediately, lifting myself up slightly off his bed using the back of my elbows.

He had his hands on my hips, holding me in place as he used his hot and slick tongue to probe my center. At first there was some tentative licking and suckling, lapping at my growing wetness and sucking on my sensitive flesh. I began to writhe on my spot, fingers gripping his sheets. I couldn't help myself. Holy shit...what...what is he doing...why is he doing this to me? T-this is...this is intense. Before I knew it, I was beginning to pant heavily, my thighs twitched but were ultimately being held in place by his firm hands.

"Aomine..." I moaned out, as the sensation didn't stop but kept on building up and building up. I let out a hiss and grabbed the back of his head, fingers gripping some strands of hair to find some sort of ground as I squeezed my eyes shut, the sensation at the pit of my gut was growing worse and worse and I thrust my hips forward instinctively as though wanting to feel more of his mouth on me.

To my utmost disappointment, Aomine pulled away after one long lick to slip a finger inside me followed by another, sliding them deep inside and hooking them slightly but this just served to effectively build up that annoying need for release once again. "You're tight..." He muttered under his breath. My fingers clamped down on his hair even harder as I cried out and slapped a hand over my mouth. Damn it, Aomine! He smirked at me arrogantly as I reached my climax, moaning his name out loudly. He returned to my side, looking very smug with himself.

I was panting as Aomine looked at me. "Let's do it." He said.

I let out a wheeze in response, unable to form words.

"Are you scared? I'll be gentle."

He seemed disgruntled and I cringed slightly. "That's not the point..." I uttered.

"Then what is it? You don't want to do it with me?"

Shaking my head vigorously, I scoffed. "No." I said, and he watched me with an expression I hadn't quite seen before. It was one of...longing.

He cocked his head to the side. "So what's putting you off? You want me too, right?" When I fell silent, he frowned. "...You don't want me?"

"What...No, of course not..." I threw my glance down at his unzipped pants; Aomine followed my gaze, tilting his head closer to me. I muttered, "Your mom's gonna be home soon. It'll be weird..."

"Is that all? Tch. Fine. Let's do it at school."

"No way! That's even worse!"

"We'll go somewhere quiet."

"Oh yeah? Like behind a bush or in the locker room?"

I was being sarcastic but he blinked at me blankly before grinning slyly. "That's not a bad idea."

"I was kidding."

He grunted. "Can't wait that long. Want to do it now. I don't care if we do it for five minutes or whatever."

I guess just making out and feeling each other up really wasn't cutting it out for him anymore. It's kind of my fault for teasing him all the time...

"You want it to be special or somethin'?"

To be honest, it didn't really matter to me. "Not really." I admitted.

"Then let's do it."

I didn't feel pressurized or anything. So when I nodded, he climbed over me and I wrapped my arms around his back. I didn't think it would be gentle or romantic or anything with him and again that was something I didn't mind because there was definitely lust and passion between us and as badly as he wanted me, I wanted him badly too. He fumbled with his pants and his boxers for a few seconds, freeing himself and I stared at his length and thickness, wondering how he was going to enter me. Inwardly I hoped this meant he would be doing all the work.

He looked at me for a few seconds and I said, "...Is this your first time?"

Then he growled, "Shut up. Isn't it yours?"

"I want you to be my first." I said. I guessed this was probably his first time too.

And my words must've set him off, sent him to overdrive or something like that because he was on top of me again, hooking my legs with his arms under my knees and he spread my legs as far apart as they could go. Since I was already quite wet and I was missing my panties and shorts, he angled himself towards my entrance and I closed my eyes as I felt him push past my folds and ease himself in.

Aomine groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "So tight..."

"You're big..." I uttered, shifting slightly on the bed to make myself uncomfortable. It was sore...he was much bigger and thicker than I realized.

He continued pushing himself in and I kept groaning and trying to shift my body until I finally had him inside me all the way to the hilt. It did take some time...and this took some time getting used to. This is a weird feeling. "Fuck..." He breathed out, as I stabbed my fingers into his back. "Nana..."

"Ow...it hurts...You're too big..."

"Sorry."

"It's okay..."

We were both breathing quite heavily and when I had finally felt like I had properly adjusted to him being inside me, I nodded, indicating to him and he started moving, thrusting inside me. We settled for a slow pace but he was rather deep with his thrusts and I clutched onto him the entire time, listening to him groan and moan my name into my ear.

"Ahh, Aomine..." I whimpered loudly; he was so close to me, our bodies pressing up against each other tighter than ever before.

"Call me Daiki." He murmured with his lips ghosting on my neck.

He groaned, plunging himself inside me over and over again. It was becoming a lot pleasurable. The bed started squeaking with each timed movement. I ran my hands through his hair and then raked them up and down his back. He was torturing me, stroking me slowly but sensually. My thoughts hardly registered anything else other than the fact that we were having sex and I was enjoying it. He bit down on my skin teasingly as he clutched me firmly to him with his face buried into my neck. I locked my legs around his lower back, causing him to groan at the new angle as he slipped in even deeper.

"Fuck..." He was cursing the entire time, grunting whilst grabbing one of my breasts and squeezing my nipple. Little beads of sweat dotted his forehead. "Ah, that feels good."

We continued in that position, with him pounding into me hard and deep and his hands massaging my breasts.

"Daiki..." I moaned.

"Does that feel good to you?"

I nodded vigorously. "Oh yes...a-ah...Go faster..." I said breathlessly and he did, thrusting in and out at a quicker pace. I pressed my cheek against him, my mouth agape, head thrown back into his pillow. "Oh god, yes...oh yes..."

Our bodies moved together, hips grinding. I felt hot and sweaty all over, but never had I felt so damned good before in my life. My mind was a haze, filled with thoughts of Aomine and only just him. He felt so good inside me, so warm and thick. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back as he kissed my skin and touched me all over.

He picked up pace again, going faster and I was moaning even louder than before; I was complete putty in his hands and soon, after a few hefty and deep, rigorous thrusts that had my toes curling, I felt that familiar sensation in my lower body and felt my walls clamping around him, squeezing his cock and his body shuddered under my hands as he came. His cum shot inside me and he kept his shout muffled against my shoulder but he was too keen on moving inside me regardless, as though enjoying how I felt and the close rubbing of our bodies and when I came, my heart was thumping against my ribs and we settled into a comforting silence where he finally let go of me and dropped by my side on the bed.

We were panting, my body was thrumming pleasantly from the aftermath and after a few minutes, Aomine turned to me again. "Round 2?"

I gawped at him. "...Round 2...?"

He nodded.

"...I don't think I can go for a second round." I said, "I'm kind of sore."

"We can try a different position."

I thought it over for a few seconds. I guess I could try and see how it goes... "Alright, fine, but give me a few minutes." I replied, and he grinned.

...

 **Later.**

Aomine's mom came home – we heard the door opening again and Mrs Aomine cooing for us but Aomine told me to ignore her and we heard her go into the kitchen.

It went silent afterwards so Aomine and I just stayed in his bedroom and continued.

About half an hour later, we heard: "Nana-chan, your mom's here to pick you up!" Mrs Aomine's voice had suddenly come from downstairs, and I glanced at the door. This time he used a condom (he had a stash of them hidden from where his mom wouldn't find them if she was cleaning his room), and we were trying a new position. It was interesting. I was on top this time, grinding my hips against him.

"That's my cue." I muttered as I stopped moving, whilst Aomine grumbled and scrubbed a hand over his face in annoyance as he lay over his bed.

"Fine, but we need to finish this. So hurry up and get over here." He barked.

"Yeah, okay." I let him slip out of me and lowered myself over his chest carefully; then he wrapped me up in his arms, turning me around so now I was the one underneath. He seemed to enjoy this position better where he was in control; he guided himself inside me again, filling me up completely and started thrusting. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, locking him in and keeping him close to me whilst my arms linked around his neck. He was going fast, determined to finish. I could feel his tip hitting me again and again and I was gasping. By this time I didn't really feel any pain, just pleasure and lots of it. We were groaning and moaning loudly as he kept hitting me in the right spot. "Ahh, feels so good..." I moaned out, rubbing my face against his neck.

"Nngh, not yet." I heard him mutter under his breath. He continued pumping inside me, holding me tightly in his arms that his fingers were digging into my flesh. He thrust in hard and deep, grunting, and I clamped down tightly on his shaft.

"Harder." I hissed, biting down on my lip.

"Heh." Aomine smirked at my request as I wrapped my arms around him even tighter; our bodies were so close we were a tangled mess in the sheets. He drilled into me even harder than ever and I was on the verge of screaming.

After some vigorous thrusting, Aomine squeezed his eyes shut, grit his teeth and suddenly, he roughly shoved his hips against mine and he pressed into me; his cock hit the tip of my womb and he came undone. As I cried out, he emitted a heavy groan, panting.

Once that was over, he collapsed over me and panting whilst I stroked the side of his face and let my legs slip from his waist. We'd been going at it for maybe about an hour now. I let him rest and felt his chest rising and lowering with each breath until he lifted himself off me and pulled out. I was surprisingly empty without him; but with no choice, I rolled out from him and picked up my clothes off the floor and quickly donned them, whilst Aomine grabbed his clothes, watching me as I pulled my panties and shorts back on; he grinned and drew me into his arms and began kissing my neck.

"Aomine, I need to go now." I said, wincing slightly as he bit down teasingly.

"Five more minutes..." He murmured; his lips were hot against my flesh.

I wriggled under his hold. "Baka, my mom's here."

"Shut up..." He continued, but I gently pushed him off me. Aomine looked pissed as he followed my action, rubbing the back of his head before stretching. "You really gotta go?"

"Yeah." I muttered, as we stood around each other. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine..."

As I started limping out of the room, he chuckled. I threw him a playful glare. "Don't laugh, it's not funny."

"Yeah, yeah..." Aomine encircled his arms around my waist and we both lumbered out of the room and down the stairs where I saw mom and Mrs Aomine waiting, who immediately gleamed as soon as we arrived at the genkan.

"Oooh, you two look so cute together. Let me go get my camera – " And Mrs Aomine slipped out from the landing and into the living room.

"Ma, what are you doing?" Aomine barked, as she returned with a digital camera in hand as well as my uniform which was now completely dry.

"Say cheese!" She quickly snapped a few unsuspecting shots of us, the camera flashing and going 'click, click click' like crazy.

"Mrs Aomine, thank you for looking after my daughter." Mom said sternly, before turning to me and Aomine, "Daiki-kun, thank you for always being by Nana's side."

My mom's compliment took him off guard, and Aomine looked embarrassed by mom addressing him but he responded politely (which surprised me to a certain extent). Mom acknowledged with a stiff nod and left the house to the car.

Mrs Aomine turned to me with a wide smile. "Here's your uniform, Nana-chan. It was nice having you over. Next time, please stay for dinner, ne? Daiki gets so lonely when you're not here; he got sad when you went home that day, and he's always looking at that picture of you which he saved on his phone... I'll leave you two alone now." With that said, Mrs Aomine disappeared once more, leaving me and Aomine on our own once more.

Aomine looked at me, and I looked at him. "Don't listen to her." He grumbled; he looked terribly embarrassed.

I snickered. "What do I do with your clothes?"

"Just keep 'em."

"Really?"

He nodded. At this rate, I'll seriously have more of Aomine's clothes than my own. Following that was a silence. I guess this meant goodbye for now. Thinking about what we did in his bedroom, I couldn't stop my cheeks from heating up. We stood around awkwardly before he nudged his head towards his direction. "Get over here." He muttered, and I waddled over to him; we closed the gap between us and his mouth met mine again. We've kissed quite a lot since then but it's always passionate and Aomine always holds me tightly in his arms. "...You're gettin' better at this." He pulled away to murmur against my lips.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's improving." I replied with a grin as I let go of him.

"Yeah? Well, we're gonna have sex again tomorrow. Prepare yourself." He whispered by my ear before his hand slipped down and he pinched my butt.

I gasped and smacked him on the shoulder. "Keep your hands to yourself..."

He frowned in response. "We're past that stage. You can't be shy around me anymore."

I pouted and he chuckled, giving me a tight squeeze in his arms. I ended up smiling widely before I wrapped my arms around him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I turned to leave. I noticed he still had his arms around me. "Aomine, I need to go. You have to let go."

He seemed reluctant and I couldn't help the smile from widening and I went on my tiptoe; we exchanged a few brief pecks on the lips and a long, steamy kiss until –

The door opened. It was mom. "Nana, what is taking so long? Come on, let's go. It's getting late."

I let go of him immediately. "O-okay, mom." Turning to Aomine, I said, "I really need to go now."

"Yeah, fine. Go." His arms loosened around me and I padded towards the door, trailing after mom.

I entered the car, sat at the front passenger seat and shut the door behind me before pulling on the seatbelt, clipping it in place; mom revved the engine and we were on the street.

"He's a nice boy." Mom commented.

I was smiling, my lips still tingling. "Yeah, he is. He's really sweet."

But there was iciness in her tone which I was all too familiar with. "Break up with him."

"What? Why?"

"You're being selfish."

"What do you mean?"

"Shinya was demanding for you. I told him you had to stay behind in school but I wasn't even able to stay for ten minutes. The doctors had to come to sedate him. He said he had called you so many times and you never picked up."

"I thought he was taking his medication?"

"He is, but he was still expecting you to come see him."

"Well, how can he expect himself to get better if he can't even take one day when I don't go and visit him?! My life isn't supposed to always revolve around him, I have a life too!" I had yelled all that before I could help myself. "And I'm not going to break up with Daiki just because of him, either!"

"You can always meet someone else."

"No, I won't! He's different."

"How is he different? He's just another boy."

"He is not!"

"Have you told him about Shinya?"

"...No. Not yet." I said, as mom turned a left after looking side to side for any traffic. "I don't want to."

"You should. You're not being honest and you could get the poor boy hurt. It's selfish if you don't tell him."

"I'm not selfish..." I grumbled under my breath. And that was it. Just like that, my happy mood completely evaporated into nothingness and I felt miserable. I didn't notice it until now, but Aomine has become very important to me. I think maybe the way I feel towards him has changed. I don't think I just like him, maybe I love -

My phone sounded off; since I hadn't checked my phone since arriving at Aomine's, I saw that I had fifty two missed phonecalls. All were from Shinya. I swallowed down the lump in my throat. The most recent message...it was a dirty text from Aomine. I looked at it but wasn't in the mood to read it properly. I didn't reply, I just closed the screen so it went blank. A few seconds later and another text appeared from Aomine. I still could not bring myself to reply.

When my phone went off again, I realized it was a phonecall this time. It said: Unknown caller. I looked at my phone in trepidation...Shinya...it's Shinya. I really, really didn't want to pick it up -

"Pick it up." Said mom, "You have to talk to him."

"Mom, I-I don't want to..."

"You have to."

Reluctantly, I swiped the screen and put the phone to my ear. "...H-hello...?"

"Sis." Said a familiar voice, and I held my breath; his tone was not pleasant as usual.

"Shinya." I said. My voice trembled a little.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You didn't come to see me."

"I'm sorry, Shinya, I – "

"Why? Are you ill? Did something happen...or...are you...are you...sick of seeing me? You don't want to see me anymore? But why? Did I...did I do something bad?"

"No, of course not, I...I had to stay behind in school and mom couldn't wait for me. I told her not to. It's not her fault. Didn't she tell you?"

"Yeah. She did."

"Mom said you gave the doctors a hard time."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. When mom came and I didn't see you, I got so mad, I...I just got so mad. I couldn't help it. I couldn't help myself. I scared mom. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Shinya...but...I mean, remember last time when I got ill and couldn't see you?"

"Yes, I...yes, I do remember that now. I'm sorry, sis. Don't hate me. I won't do anything to make you sad again. I love you. I love you so much."

I took a deep breath. "...I...I love you too."

He hung up afterwards. Mom glanced at me but said nothing. We sat in silence for the rest of the car journey.

I need to tell Aomine about Shinya.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of update. really busy with life right now. heres an update, its really dirty. **LEMONS ALERT**. no chapter title again either ebcause i can't think of one. sorry for the shitty authors note. so busy..byee.

* * *

Everybody has a secret.

Here is mine:

I'm not an only child.

I have an older brother; he is my twin and his name is Shinya, and he loves me.

He is probably the only person in the entire universe who will love me, even more than my own parents.

He will love me much, much more than Aomine or any guy I date or marry in the future. Shinya's love for me is unconditional and I don't have to reciprocate.

I don't know what it really is, but it's a type of brotherly love which completely transcended onto a wholly different level to become an obsession. He sees me as his other self and that we have to be complete. The doctors said it's an extreme form of schizophrenia and he's been taking medicine. If he doesn't take medication, he can become violent, he gets severe mood swings, he often forgets things that have happened in the past, and very often, he is delusional. It's been like that since I can remember.

...Now I just need to find a way to tell Aomine that...

...

At school, we had a quickie at the rooftop on the bench. I didn't want to take off my clothes so I was perched on his lap, with my panties pulled to one side as far as it could go and his cock hard and stiff inside me. We had to angle ourselves until he managed to slip inside and once we were joined, I was already enjoying his thickness and length inside me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him do all the work. I was too tired from yesterday and frankly Aomine was more than happy to bear the burden. He even casually announced that he went out and bought a massive box of condoms from the local 7-11 store and brought some with him today. Now he was thrusting inside me leisurely with my skirt bundled up to my hips, his palms resting on my ass, and I was pressed against his chest, glancing around somewhat warily.

"What if someone comes?" I muttered.

"I'll tell them to screw off."

"This is kind of embarrassing..."

"Shut up, you want this too." He murmured, before he leaned over and forced his mouth hard against mine. I could only melt into the kiss.

He was right, and he thrust into me in one particular spot, causing a groan to escape my lips as we broke apart. "Ah..." I moaned, closing my eyes as he started kissing my neck and I ran my hands through his hair. "Oh, Daiki..." From now on, I will only call him that during sex.

He grinned and thrust into me at that spot again, eliciting another gasp from my throat. From my reaction, he started thrusting even rougher than usual.

"Ow, not so hard..." I smacked him on the shoulder, frowning.

"I thought you liked it hard." He murmured.

"Not all the time..." I murmured; whilst his thrusts didn't really become any gentler, Aomine settled himself to a slower pace which I appreciated, massaging the inside of my pussy with his thick cock. I closed my eyes and threw my head back in bliss as he continued trailing kisses all over my neck, entwining my fingers through his hair. Guess he didn't want it to end so soon, so we were rocking together in that position until he closed his eyes, brows furrowing and he gave me a few quick, rough thrusts before he came; he let out a satisfied grunt as his cum shot out and we both gradually stopped moving.

"This is so dirty." I muttered, panting as I rode out the wave of the orgasm, my legs were trembling slightly as I sat in his lap, unmoving.

"Yeah, which is why it's so good." He replied, smirking.

I lifted myself off him and adjusted my panties back to their normal position although I was really wet which made my cheeks flush and my pussy was smothered with cum and leaking out of my entrance. I had to quickly wipe myself with tissue before it ruined our clothes. It's a good thing I started taking the pill. Aomine pulled the condom off himself, threw it over his shoulder without looking and I moved to sit beside him, adjusting the rest of my clothes and hair.

Then I saw him reach for another condom in his bag and I smacked his hand before he could grab it. "What are you doing?"

"Round two." He said flatly.

"The bell is going to ring in half an hour! I haven't even eaten yet."

"Fine. What's for lunch?" He then said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "I'm hungry. Feed me."

Yep, this is really... quite... embarrassing...

...

I can't seem to find a good time to tell Aomine about Shinya. After school, he had me pushed up against a locker in the Too locker room just before his game was about to start. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck, we were still clothed but my ribbon was undone, my shirt unbuttoned, bra unclasped and my breasts pushed against his chest. He was attacking my mouth viciously and hungrily; the game was about to start in three minutes and his team were already at the court.

"Idiot, you're going to be late for the game..." I moaned against his mouth as he pumped into me. He likes having sex regardless of what was going on. And he never gets tired or bored of it either.

"Don't care..." He murmured between heavy kisses; his hands were grabbing my ass tightly, slipping underneath my panties.

"Someone might come in. And it's not good if you're distracted during the game."

"Shut up."

Aomine was grinding himself against me eagerly; he was already pretty hard under his pants when I went to see him before the match. I earnestly came to cheer for him (and tell him about my brother) and it turned into a quickie. Quickie (or sex), to my dismay, has become his favorite word and probably his favorite thing in the entire world, aside from basketball. I was probably stupid to agree to it as well but it cheered him up and hopefully fired him up for the game when he unzipped himself, hitched my skirt up, tugged my panties to one side and slid inside me, emitting a groan of content. Hopefully no-one would come to bother us since everyone should be at the court. This time he was going at it really hard and fast and he was pounding inside me that I struggled to keep up with his pace; he was pushing me up against the lockers and slamming into me again and again. Only a mixture of groaning, grunts and moans, the sounds of our wet skin slapping and Aomine's rigorous thrusting are the only noises that can be heard in the locker room. And when he came, he released this contented groan as he cummed inside me and let go of me after a few seconds, letting me return to the ground but with his cock inside me and our bodies still pressed tightly against each other.

I was panting heavily when he slipped out of me. "Now hurry up and get ready." I said, glancing at the clock as I stepped away to pull my bra back on properly and button my shirt. "I don't want you to be late."

"Fine..." He slapped me on the ass then sidled to the bench to get changed.

"I'll see you after the game. Remember, we're supposed to study together for that math test, okay?" I shut the door behind me and hurriedly left the changing room.

"Studying. Riiight." I heard him mutter under his breath with a grin.

...

We really do have sex everyday.

He thinks it's fun to fool around at school so he keeps trying to find challenging places to do it, like behind a bush or in the broom closet which I think is gross. I really don't advocate him on that so we always end up doing it either in a secluded area like the rooftops or usually his room (which he likes the most). He asks me to wear sexy lingerie when we're doing it and he says embarrassing stuff, like wanting me to scream his name out really loudly. And he has this energy which I don't have, because he's always expecting round two or three after the first time and mostly I'm spent but he's more than happy to do all the work. He's just always up for sex no matter what. Sometimes we just lie together with his cock rammed inside me and we don't even move or he touches my boobs or some other part of my body. And sometimes we just lie like that for hours and then he does something. That's how the hours pass. But still...Lord, give me strength.

"Um, problem." I said, raising my hand. "We didn't use protection the first time."

His expression soured. It was after the game and his score was in the three hundred mark – something which he hadn't achieved before for some time; we were now walking home to his house to study for the upcoming test – although in Aomine's mind we were definitely going to have sex again. "So...what do we do?"

"I'll need to try a pregnancy kit or something, I think..." I left my sentence trailing and rubbed at my stomach absent-mindedly. "Might have a tiny Aomine growing in there..."

He chuckled and poked me in the stomach and I quickly ducked away from him. We stopped at a Lawson store where I told him to wait outside, or he could come with me if he wanted to. He ended up following me and split up to find popsicles for us whilst I found the healthcare section. Shit, we're still in school...I might get dirty looks for this... I found the pregnancy kit and held it nervously in my hands and Aomne returned with two popsicles, hovering above my shoulder as he glanced at the pregnancy kit. "Hey, if we have a baby, what should we call him?" He said, as I made my way to the counter.

"Baka, why are you assuming it'll be a boy?"

"So I can teach him basketball."

Thankfully the clerk at the counter looked like a school kid doing some kind of part-time job here and couldn't be bothered to serve me let alone acknowledge my presence. I quickly slipped the kit into my bag and we left the store.

"If we have a baby, I'm going to teach him how to treat girls better than his dad does." I said.

He scoffed, handed me my popsicle then unwrapped his own and began wolfing it down. "You still love me anyway."

With a shrug, I unwrapped mine and licked it before sucking it, hard. It was my favorite flavor and I wanted to savor it. Aomine stared at me, transfixed and fascinated with my action. I turned to him expectantly. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Whatever dirty thoughts you're thinking of, get rid of them now."

"Tch."

He grabbed my other hand and we walked along the street. "Why were you talking about babies anyway, we're not married or anything." I said.

"So you want to get married."

"I didn't say that!" I pulled my hand out to give him a light push. "Stop twisting my words."

He grinned and I wondered if he was thinking of a future where we were together. "Nana, if I decide to further my basketball, would you support me?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"My mom says I need to focus on my grades."

"But basketball is very important to you too."

"Yeah, but..."

"You don't see it as something you want to do for the rest of your life?"

"No, just...thinking about other stuff... Like in case if it'll affect you or somethin'."

I considered the truth of his words and felt my face heating up. Urk! Sometimes Aomine really knocks the wind out of me. See? He can be sweet when he wanted to be. I reached for his hand and gave him a tight squeeze. "Don't worry about me, do what you want to do."

"What if I get so busy I hardly see you?"

He was being surprisingly thoughtful today. "I assure you, I'll be fine. If it means we can't see each everyday, that's fine with me, as long as you're doing what you enjoy the most and you're happy."

Aomine scrubbed a hand over his face. "Tch...why do you always say such embarrassing things."

I merely grinned in response. "What were you thinking of doing, anyway?"

He glanced up at the sky next. "...Maybe start lookin' into the police academy. See what kind of stuff they require."

"Ohh, you did say you wanted to be a policeman if you weren't playing basketball..." I said, placing a finger on my lip.

"Yeah."

"Don't you want to keep playing basketball?"

"I told you, I'm just lookin' into other stuff."

I was getting worried. "...Well, you decide what you think is best for you. Whatever you choose, I'll always be there to support you."

At that point, Aomine's face went really red in response to my encouragement and all he could do was bring me into a tight embrace, squeezing me tightly and kissing me on the forehead.

...

Later on, I tried the pregnancy kit but it showed as negative. I breathed a sigh of relief and left the bathroom only to see Aomine waiting outside for me.

"Well?" He said expectantly.

"Not pregnant." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Imagine if I was... I'd be a teenage mom, hah!"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards his bedroom. "Then let's do it. You kept me waiting."

"Sheesh." I grumbled, as he led me into his room and closed the door, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt until it was halfway done, before he proceeded to pull it over his head and toss it to the floor. Then he began to unbuckle his pants, unzipping himself. "We're meant to be studying." I pointed out as he continued to strip himself.

"We can study later." He said, drawing me into his arms and kissing me on the lips.

He tore off my cardigan and blouse followed by the rest of my clothes then we were on his bed, naked, and with Aomine on top of me as usual. He smirked as he licked at my exposed nipples, squeezing my breasts over and over again with his large hands before he trailed kisses down the rest of my body and stopped at my entrance where he spread my legs apart and with my pussy in full view in front of him, he leaned forwards and started licking and sucking. I squirmed underneath him, closing my eyes. Everytime he does this, I'm not used to it. Out of reflex, my legs were about to clamp together but as though anticipating my action, Aomine grabbed my knees and pushed my legs apart again before resting his large hands underneath my ass and pulling me further into his mouth. For god's sake, he's being really dirty today... and usually he gets right down to the fucking but he seemed to be taking his sweet, sweet time so I wondered if this was because he didn't actually want to study (it probably was). When his tongue hit a certain spot, I jerked slightly, my mouth opening a fraction in bliss.

"I love that face you make..." I heard him murmur and I re-opened my eyes to see his face between my legs. I really, really wished he would stop torturing me...

"Hurry up and fuck me already." I managed to croak out, and without waiting for his response, I grabbed Aomine to my level and kissed the side of his face; he was hot and sweaty, his tanned skin deliciously flush and warm. He chuckled again and bundled me into his arms; I continued to lavish him with kisses before his hand crept down over my crotch; I was fully wet for him now as he rubbed his palm teasingly over my entrance before he climbed on top of me. I was watching his every move, wanting this. I spread my lips apart for him. "I want you inside. Now."

With a grin, Aomine entered me in one smooth thrust; I let out a satisfied moan as he stretched my walls completely. "Nnngh, why are you still so tight..." He muttered, brows furrowing as we settled into a comfortable position.

"You're just too big." I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed my face against him as he started to thrust. "Ah god, yes...A-ahh!" I started to moan, my toes curling.

He was pumping into me eagerly; he had been gripping my legs tightly but after a few intense thrusts in, he lifted my legs up to settle around his waist. I cried out uncontrollably at the intensity at the new angle he created; I was enjoying it immensely as he thrust his cock inside me vigorously and rhythmically. I was helpless under his grip the entire time, my body thrumming with the pleasure he was subjecting me to.

"Daiki..." I continued to moan as he pushed himself inside me again and again and when he bucked his hips against me roughly, I gasped. "That's it, right there...ohh..."

He continued thrusting, grunting. "Nana..." He groaned, closing his eyes. I didn't really have to do anything, except enjoy the feeling of him penetrating me again and again.

He shifted slightly, positioning his hips to the side and I moaned even louder as he plunged inside deeper and deeper all the way to the hilt inside me, burying himself inside me deep and snug until I didn't think I could take any more.

He was thrusting into me hard, balls smacking against my skin repeatedly and I clutched him even tighter to me, burying my face into his shoulder whilst he did the same. The bed was shaking, the springs were creaking violently underneath us. I just wanted to feel as close to him as I could possibly could. Aomine's thrusts became more deeper and aggressive, and I cried out when his seed finally came shooting out. He'd cummed so much it was all over my lower body and thighs. He stopped moving and lay over me, panting as he tried to catch his breath before leaning down, feeding one breast into his mouth and giving my nipple a greedy lick. I rubbed at my eyes slightly, stretching as he continued to suck and grope at my breasts. He was still nestled between my legs and buried deep inside me, nice and warm and thick.

But of course, with Aomine, it doesn't end there. I expected the second round to start...riiiiiiiiiiight...aboutttttttttt...now.

On cue, Aomine rolled us onto our side and I blinked at this new arrangement. We hadn't tried it this way before. Maybe he was feeling adventurous. With my back pressed against his chest, Aomine let go of one of my breasts to lift my leg into a bend. "Ahh, what are you doing..." I whined at the unfamiliar position.

He started moving again, slamming his cock into me in an upwards motion from behind. I pressed my face into the pillow in embarrassment but the pleasure from this angle was extortionate, building up in the pit of my stomach at an even faster rate than usual. His cock was thick and stiff and he slid in deep inside me and pulled out teasingly before pushing in again, making me cry out. Even though we had sex everyday, and usually more than once, it was definitely getting better. I grabbed onto the pillow, panting as he fucked me roughly from behind. I could hear Aomine moaning and grunting from behind. A few manic thrusts in and I realized Aomine had let go of my leg and I was balancing in the air without his support; I was jerked backwards, his hand on my chin, forcing me to face him; Aomine's lips crashed over mine whilst his other hand played aggressively with my breasts, pushing my breasts up whilst his fingers squeezed my nipples. I closed my eyes as our tongues tangled, brows furrowing at his rough play. Aomine's thrusting never stopped, only heightened in pace and intensity. The bed squeaked hard under our movements.

We finally broke apart for some air and Aomine focused on grinding into my pussy as roughly as he could.

"I think I'm about to – " He stopped to emit a harsh grunt as he came, twitching and throbbing inside me. He'd gotten off even earlier than usual.

He probably enjoyed that, but I found that position darn exhausting and I didn't get anything out of that despite the intensity.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing my lack of reaction. I told him and he grunted under his breath. "Then you should finish yourself off." He muttered.

Earnestly, I couldn't be bothered but that annoying sensation of unfulfilment was lingering so I rolled back upright and he lay on the bed this time, staring up at me. Whenever I didn't come, I'd go cowgirl on him. Sometimes reverse, which was awkward and needed more practice. He liked it anyway, partially because he got a good show. I put my hands on the top of the headboard behind him and his hands glided up and down my body before they found my breasts. I rocked my hips gently, a mixture of me being exhausted and also wanting to be a bit sensual.

It seemed to be making him hot again because he inhaled a hiss as he squeezed and fondled my breasts before pushing himself off the bed to sit up, planting his lips against mine. Something about Aomine is that he really can't stay still in one position for too long. I don't know why, he probably got cramp or something, but I didn't mind and we kissed as he held me; his hold on me is always so strong and tight, as though he never wanted to let me go. I continued moving up and down on his thick length and he placed his hands on my ass, guiding me to move up and down on his cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. There's squishing noises every time we moved because of the cum and juice staining our laps. With each roll of our hips and I could feel him deep inside me.

Closing my eyes, I let out a moan as we moved together, with Aomine shoving his hips against me and pressing his cock deep inside with each thrust. Our movements became a bit more desperate when I felt myself close to coming and I was becoming short of breath; I let go of the headboard to clutch him tighter as I bounced up and down on his cock frantically and he was grunting loudly, but Aomine came first and finally I reached my peak, gasping and moaning against his mouth.

I clung to him, panting as my heart hammered from the peak of the orgasm, and we sat still for a few minutes just trying to catch our breath. My thighs were soaked with a mixture of sweat and cum which was beginning to leak out of his overused condom, usually indicating an end to today's activities. Aomine flopped over the bed, eyes closed and letting out a satisfied grunt, with me bundled tightly in his arms. He pulled me close to him, our bodies still connected.

"It's getting late." I muttered; glancing at the clock, we'd missed 1 hour of precious study time. "Crap. We were supposed to study."

"This is better than studying." He commented with a smirk.

"What about everything you just said to me earlier, huh?"

He shrugged. "I'd rather spend time with you."

I pushed him on the arm gently. "C'mon, we need to study." I sat up in bed and grabbed my clothes but realized I was just too sweaty and felt rather dirty all over. "Hmm."

As if reading my mind, Aomine sat up beside me. "Wanna take a shower together?"

I pondered for a while, then nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"I'll get the water ready." He got up to stand first, waddling out of the room naked. I laughed at him and he shot me a playful glare. I was about to get up also until I heard my phone ring. Reaching into my bag, I saw that it was from Shinya. I'd missed ten calls. It rang for a couple of more seconds but I didn't pick it up. When it finally went still, I breathed a sigh of relief. But then it went back off immediately.

"Stop calling me." I muttered; I shoved my phone back into my bag and went to join Aomine.

...

 **Meanwhile.**

She's missed so many of my calls.

A young man thought to himself with a frown as he slipped the phone over the receiver and left the visitor's room; he moved to the backyard, finding an empty bench to sit down and stare at the darkening sky above.

Ah, I'm so lonely. I wish sis was here. But she's not picking up her phone. Is she purposely ignoring me? I'll cut her open if she is. No, sis would never do that to me. She loves me and I love her too. Has something happened? Has she lost her phone? Is she with friends? Or is she with a boyfriend? Maybe something bad has happened... Maybe someone has hurt her again, maybe it's that girl again... What was her name? Risa? If it's her, I'll kill her.

He promptly shook his head.

No, I can't think like that. I should take my medicine... Ahh, but I'm so worried for sis...


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, sorry for the lack of update. If anyone is still reading this, thank you. I had severe writers block and had to go on a break. Also, life happened. Needless to say, I am still unsure but let's see where this takes us. Thank you.

* * *

My phone rang.

The screen said 'Unknown Caller'. I swiped my phone, pressed it against my ear. "Hello?" I didn't hear anything except heavy breathing down the phone. "...Hello?" I tried again. A few seconds passed, I could only hear the breathing but then there was incoherent mumbling followed by:

" - But I don't want to go among mad people, Alice remarked. Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "Shinya...?"

"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice. You must be, said the Cat, or you wouldn't have come here."

"Shinya? What are you..."

"Do you remember? It's your favorite book. I thought I'd read it to you. This is your favorite scene, when Alice meets the Cheshire Cat."

"Shinya..."

"You didn't pick up my calls the other day. You can't do this to me, sis, I miss you so much. I can't stop thinking about you. I want to see you so badly. I can't wait. I-I'm so excited, I can't sit still, or-or sleep or drink or eat - "

"Shinya, make sure you're eating and drinking, okay? If anything happens to you, we'll be so worried."

There was a silence.

"...Are you still there?" I said anxiously; I held my breath, listening and waiting.

"It's...it's just so lonely in here, I...I'm just so lonely."

"I know, Shinya, I..."

"Tell me you miss me. Go on. Tell me."

"I...I miss you - "

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, YOU CUNT! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR AND IF I SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE, I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I - "

"SHINYA! What are you doing? Doctor! I need a doctor over here to help me with this patient - "

 **Click.**

The phone went dead.

...

I heard Shinya caused a lot of problems yesterday. Mom was called to the hospital and she was briefed by the doctor. Shinya was showing signs of gradual improvement but his hallucinations and outbursts were still a problem. They doubled his medicine and had to keep him in a straitjacket. He calmed down after five hours but the entire time, he was screaming to see his sister.

...

Aomine and I were playing basketball in the gymnasium after school and the majority of the student body have already gone home. Aomine won't go easy on me; it's just the two of us so it's 1 on 1, and as I attempted to dunk, Aomine slapped the ball out of my hands and I was left blinking numbly into space, trying to register what had just happened –and suddenly, Aomine had dribbled all the way to his side of the court, dunked the ball through the hoop and it dropped to the ground a distant away. We both watched the ball roll to a stop near the bench and then Aomine turned to me.

"This is so one-sided." I said, pouting... Although, I hadn't been able to concentrate on the match at all.

Aomine seemed oblivious to my inner turmoil and said, "Tch, I already told you; just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I go easy on you in basketball."

I scowled at him and went to collect the ball, although I wasn't very keen on playing 1 on 1 basketball with Aomine anymore. The dude just destroys me completely...no fair...

Aomine then yawned loudly, sticking a pinky into his ear. "Nana."

"What?"

"Let's go." He said, with a seedy grin whilst tucking his hands into his pockets. "I wanna do it."

His comment made me groan in exasperation. "We just did it yesterday and the day before. Can't you go one day without doing it?"

He shook his head, smirking.

"Seriously?" I was adamant. "No, I don't want to. Stop thinking about sex all the time." I threw the ball at his direction and he caught it, then dribbled it past me and threw it towards the hoop again. It went in with a 'swish' and I looked at him sourly as he hurriedly collected the ball and then slinked over to my side, his grin widening.

"Don't you wanna do it too?" He snaked his arms around me, burying his face into my hair.

"Nooo." I wriggled out of his hold, crossing my arms and marching over to the empty bench, plopping myself down. Aomine placed the ball down as he joined me, slinking an arm around my waist and pulling me into his chest. "Aomine!" I barked, but he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against mine quickly.

When we broke apart, he grinned and began kissing the side of my neck. Initially, I growled under my breath but when my thought strayed to Shinya, an uncomfortable feeling stirred in the pit of my gut and I gave Aomine a tight squeeze before I slid my arms around his neck. I could feel him smirking against my skin.

Our game forgotten, Aomine bundled me up tightly in his grip and settled me over his lap, bouncing me on his knees playfully. "...Aomine?" I said quietly; he gave me this look in response but got the gist and leaned forwards, our lips meeting again. Aomine likes it when I show initiative and pulled me closer to his chest.

"What's the matter with you today?" He murmured, when we broke apart.

"Nothing."

"If there's somethin' bothering you, tell me."

"Huh?"

"You're acting weird. I can tell."

I contemplated briefly, then said, "Aomine, do you love me?"

He frowned, cheeks going a bit pink. "Baka. Why are you asking me that question?" He mumbled, but then he let go of me to rub the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah. 'Course I love you."

I chuckled and kissed the top of his head affectionately, but this caused his frown to worsen and his ears to go red. "Do you love me no matter what?" I asked.

"Yeah." Came his curt reply.

I love Aomine too, not just because we have lots of sex or we make out a lot or whatever. Sometimes he's a complete ass to me too but I care for him a lot and he's important to me. But I guess it did kind of bother me that I had to ask him if he loved me and not let him say it first without a prompt. It's okay, it doesn't matter, because I know what Aomine feels is real. He is straightforward and blunt, but he is honest and that's what I love about him. "Aomine." I said, smiling.

"What is it now?" He sounded pissed.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Let's do it."

"I thought you said you didn't wanna do it." He murmured, watching me as I slid my hand down his chest and down, going further and further until I reached his pants. I rubbed his crotch teasingly before slipping my hand in between his waistband. He jerked slightly in his seat but I merely smiled and just like the time at the water park inn, I found his length and began fondling him.

"Yeah, but now I've changed my mind." I said deviously, and Aomine inhaled a raspy hiss, glowering at me with furrowed brows; he seemed to be really struggling. He was also getting really hard under my caress but to my surprise, he pulled away from me, grabbed my wrist and everything went to a stop.

"It's not funny, Nana." He said, "Don't play games with me."

I blinked in shock; had I unintentionally made him mad? It occurred to me that we hadn't had a fight before, either. Sure, we bickered, but it wasn't like this. However, when he grunted sourly under his breath, I knew he was just pissed off that I was being hot and cold and also, I was getting to him.

I guessed an apology wouldn't hurt. After all, deep inside this basketball-playing monster, Aomine still had feelings. "Sorry. I'm not playing games with you. I know you wanna do it, so let's do it."

"Nah, I don't want to anymore." He said, glancing away boredly. "Not in the mood."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, I know you want it right now..." I continued, pressing myself up against him which made him twitch slightly, pushing my breasts against his chest, "I know you want to be inside me and I want you inside me too."

Despite my dirty talk, it's surprisingly ineffective right now as Aomine cast his disinterested gaze to the side. Pouting, I pushed myself off him and began unbuttoning my shirt; Aomine finally stole a quick glance as I undid the top button, then he looked away. When I started undoing the next, his eyes returned to my chest and I undid the next button and the next until I was at the middle of my shirt. He couldn't look away at all. "I want you." I murmured, and when I pulled my shirt apart to reveal my bra, he finally leapt off the bench with me in his arms, carrying me towards the exit of the basketball court and towards the direction of the locker rooms.

After making sure there was no-one else here, Aomine clumsily locked the door and he tried to push me against one locker but I shook my head because I was getting tired of doing it in that position so this time he tossed me over one cold, hard bench. I pushed myself off the bench using the back of my elbows, drawing my knees to my chest whilst he loosened his tie, hurriedly and sloppily undid his pants and pulled them down, followed by his boxers.

"I thought you said you weren't in the mood anymore." I said, as he found a condom from his pockets, tore it open and pulled it on.

"Shut up." He tugged my panties to my ankles and I watched him grin as he climbed over me, pushing my skirt further up my waist before his hands glided over my inner thighs to spread my legs apart. Our lips met before he abruptly slid inside my entrance and I jerked slightly at the intrusion because he felt bigger than usual, but when he started thrusting, I was helpless, moaning against his mouth.

Aomine smirked as he caged me in his arms, throwing my legs to wrap around his waist so he could move into a better position. He was thrusting into me fast and I could really feel his desire. We broke apart to look at each other; his smirk widened and I gasped when he jerked his hips hard, pumping his cock into me roughly. "Too hard?" He muttered, when he saw my eyebrows knotting.

I shook my head. "No. Feels good. More."

Aomine complied, pushing his cock deep inside me and a lot harder. He was so big, filling me completely. I closed my eyes as I took all of him in, all the way to the hilt. He pried my shirt apart, pulling my bra up and buried his head between my breasts, fondling and massaging my chest with one hand; his hand was large and warm and he brushed his thumb over my nipple before he clamped his lips down and sucked. I moaned, closing my eyes as he proceeded to use his tongue to lap at the swollen bud.

"Mmmm, Daiki..." I continued to groan as he suckled and licked me over and over again. I focused my gaze to the locker room ceiling light above us, gasping with ecstasy; I kept sliding up and down the bench from Aomine's aggressive movements with my body. He kept hitting me in all the right places and he knew what to do with my body; I squeezed my eyes shut, biting my lip.

Holy shit, he is so horny today. This is really my fault for teasing him earlier. I reached for him again and pulled him off my breast; there was a thin trail of saliva dripping off my nipples connected to his lips. I looped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me, pressing my lips against him urgently and he kissed me hard in response, whilst at the same time he never stopped thrusting. I groaned uncontrollably at the sensation, writhing underneath him.

"This feels so good." I breathed out when we broke apart, running my hands through his hair, "You feel so good inside me."

He grabbed onto one of the bars near my head for support; closing his eyes, he pounded mercilessly into me, hips driving back and forth. I clutched onto him tightly, my hands moving from his neck to cup his ass, and he thrust into me desperately and quick, his cock slipping in and out of me frantically. I moaned loudly, letting go to wrap my arms around his neck again and lifting my legs even further up his waist, locking him in tightly. I could hear him groaning heavily in my ear and we were rocking together in that position for a long time with his cock pressing into me again and again before he finally released a loud grunt and he rammed himself hard against my walls, his cock throbbing, his seed spurted out and I thought he'd stop moving since he usually did after he reaches his climax, but this time he cummed harder than usual; I glanced down to see some of it leaking out of me and my buttocks felt a bit wet too, and then he gradually ceased his movements.

"Shit." He grumbled, following my gaze down to where we were joined.

"We should clean that up."

"Fine, whatever." Then he said, a little wistfully, "Round two?"

"Yeah, but lemme go to the bathroom first." I said, and Aomine slipped out of me, letting me tug my panties back on, pull down my skirt and we both slid off the bench. I headed towards the door but Aomine grabbed my arm.

"Where you goin'?" He muttered.

"I just told you."

"Use the locker room one."

"Aomine, that one's used by your team and not to mention, it's kind of dirty. I'm going to go the one in the female changing room."

He rolled his eyes, but let go of me with a scowl and slapped me on the ass. "Hurry up. You have one minute." He said impatiently.

"Hai, hai..." I unlocked the door and slipped out.

...

Aomine waited for Nana to return and when the door opened; he glanced up, but it wasn't her. It was that girl again – that girl who went up to him at the rooftops. The cheerleader captain or something. Nana didn't like her for some reason, so he didn't, either.

"Aomine-kun?" said the girl, smiling this fake, sweet smile at him.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled. He needed Nana right now.

"...There's something I need to tell you about Tatsuno Nana." The girl said, her smile widening.


	18. Chapter 18

DEAR LORD the amount of lemons in this story is truly astonishing. Aside from that, thanks so much for your reviews! I was surprised, considering I thought you guys would've given up on me XD THANK YOU FOR READING! Here is the next chapter...

* * *

I'm glad I returned to the locker room early, because once I opened the door I saw Risa and a fully-dressed Aomine, apparently in the middle of some kind of conversation. Although I knew Risa had approached Aomine once (specifically, at the rooftops), at least I had witnessed it. But now...

All the color drained from my face and suddenly I was overcome with an uncontrollable wave of rage. just seeing them both standing together made my blood boil. "What the hell is going on here!?" I barked as I stormed up to them.

Aomine glanced away from the cheerleader captain, to me. "Nana."

I stood in front of him, facing Risa. "What are you doing here?" I snapped at her. I mentally apologized to Aomine for ignoring him but I had to show her that Aomine was mine and no-one would take him from me. Especially not Risa. "Who said you could talk to him?"

"That's none of your business." She remarked; she had this horrible smirk on her face which I desperately wanted to wipe off. Oh shit, what has she said to him?

I really had no idea why I was suddenly talking back to her the way I was right now. Maybe I'd picked up a few things from Aomine and his aloof attitude. "Actually, it is." I replied angrily, " _I'M_ his girlfriend, not you, and I'd prefer it if you don't talk to my boyfriend so unreservedly, especially when I'm not around. People will get the wrong idea and think you're up to something."

There, that did it. Her smirk vanished. Her expression clouded all over; I remained standing my ground. Holy crap, I'm being serious here - where is this courage coming from? Maybe it's because it's revolving Aomine. God, I didn't realize how protective I was of him until now.

I added, "Please leave; we were in the middle of something and you're interrupting us. Isn't that right, Daiki?" Without waiting for his response, I grabbed him by his tie, pulled him down to my level and pressed my lips against his. I've initiated kisses before, but this time I decided to step up one further level and once Aomine parted his lips - I slipped my tongue into his mouth. This surprised him for a fraction of a second until I felt his tongue probing me back. When I pulled away slightly, the corner of his mouth tugged into a smirk and he encircled one arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him; when we leaned forwards again, our lips meeting, Aomine slid his tongue into my mouth in response. French-kissing it is then...

I can't believe we're doing this in front of Risa and Aomine doesn't even care. In fact, he clamped one hand over my ass and started groping me under my skirt. Usually, I'd slap his hand away but on this occasion... HELL YES! KEEP IT COMING! Thank you, Aomine, for your lack of modesty, or whatever it's called...I'm sure that's a better word to describe it...hmm, maybe...ability to perform natural public displays of affection with no qualms whatsoever! Yes, that's it... and also, thank you for co-operating with me at this precise moment!

Having received an eyeful of our display, Risa immediately spun on her heel and stormed out the locker room, the door swinging shut behind her and engulfing us in silence.

Once she left, I broke apart from Aomine but he was keen to continue, sucking on my bottom lip eagerly whilst hitching up my skirt to my waist at the same time. "Phew, she's gone. Aomine, you can – _Aomine_..." I had pulled away, but he wasn't stopping.

"Round two, remember?" He murmured, planting a long trail of kisses down my neck.

"Oh, yeah." I said, "But the door isn't locked."

Emitting a growl of annoyance, Aomine promptly let go of me, locked the door roughly and then returned to my side. "There. Happy now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now come here..." I reached for him and he grinned, wrapping his arms around me and brushing his lips against mine. I showered him with brief, affectionate kisses, which made his smirk widen. "By the way..." I began, as Aomine started nibbling on my bottom lip.

"What?" He murmured.

"What did Risa say to you anyway?"

"Something weird, like how your name isn't _Tatsuno Nana_. Shit like that."

I froze for a split second, then forced out a laugh. "...Really? She... said that?" I chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Haha! That girl is willing to go to any length in order to split us apart...How absurd..."

"Look, I know I'm not the greatest listener and I don't always understand everything, but..." Aomine suddenly relinquished his hold on me to plant his hands on my shoulders, giving me a squeeze, "...I really care for you, okay? So anythin' or anyone that's bothering you, tell me."

I was surprised; Aomine's serious side outside of basketball is somewhat rare. Now is perhaps the time to tell him; I don't know what else Risa has said, but I don't want to say too much - I might end up making things worse. And so far, nothing related to Shinya has popped up yet. Am I truly safe? "Aomine...I...yeah, okay... if there's anything bothering me...I'll come to you straight away."

An eyebrow rose, but Aomine's hands loosened on me. Dear god, I still can't bring myself to tell Aomine the truth. I'm just delaying things. I can't make the decision. I'm too scared. I'm too scared of losing him.

However, he nodded. I think he liked the sound of that, and judging from what I said, I wondered if that was all Risa had said to Aomine after all. Maybe she really hadn't said anything about Shinya? Maybe I got back to the locker room quick enough before anything else could happen.

"Come on, let's start round two." I quickly added, trying to change the subject (even if it meant using sex). To my surprise, Aomine hesitated for a split second (what in the actual frick...), and I sensed something amiss, but then this wicked grin spread over his face and he ushered me towards the bench again. Was I thinking too much, as usual? Never mind... Once we made love, we were both panting, his hands seizing my waist tightly. I glanced down to where we were joined; he didn't seem keen to separate. I was proven right when he gazed at me expectantly. "Sorry, no round three for today." I muttered.

"Why not?" He sounded disappointed.

"...I should get going; I need to go somewhere." I replied, "I'm sorry, Daiki." Pulling myself away, Aomine slipped out of me and I sat up. Although Aomine was reluctantly getting into the habit of using condoms, I fished out a tissue from the pocket of my skirt and wiped some cum that was leaking out from my entrance and also some that were seeping down my legs.

"Fine..." He grumbled. Aomine zipped himself back up; regardless, he seemed satisfied with today. This guy's stamina is insane, considering he was up for another round. I was exhausted but he looked fine. "You need to leave right now?"

"I was meant to leave fifteen minutes ago but I stayed behind for round two." I replied, and he flashed me a grin before he scooped me into his chest whilst I slid my arms around his neck.

"I'll walk ya." He murmured.

"It's okay. I'm running late. See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, see ya." He leaned forwards, his lips brushing against mine. I chuckled and pecked him on the mouth, then let go of him and quickly left the locker room.

...

I pushed open the door; some people who were seated on the chairs glanced up and the others didn't seem interested at my arrival at all. I walked up to the counter and the nurse – usually they recognize me but this was a new face – and she said, "Are you visiting?"

I nodded, apologized for being ten minutes late and told her my brother's name.

"Okay, please sign your name here and also write down the time you arrived." She instructed, showing me a wooden clipboard and pen.

I took the pen off her and scribbled quickly on the board, then hurriedly entered the ward once I was allowed in.

...

Aomine's eyebrow rose once he saw the sign on the building.

 _Tōō Mental Institution._

Initially, he didn't plan on following Nana. On the way out of school, he saw that cheerleader lurking nearby, watching them. Nana didn't seem to have noticed her, so he followed Nana in case the cheerleader did something to her when he was away (like the last time when the cheerleader sent some guys after her). He just wanted to make sure she would be safe.

He did not mean to follow Nana; he didn't see the harm in doing so.

However, halfway through the journey and the cheerleader stopped following them and vanished somewhere. Good riddance, he thought. By then, he had followed Nana to a shadier part of town. And once he saw her disappearing into the mental institution, things became confusing. He remembered what the cheerleader had told him. Aomine entered the building once Nana went through the ward, pushed open the door and glanced at the numerous visitors seated at the waiting area before sauntering up to the nurse behind the counter. Aomine spotted the clipboard and although he saw through the window that Nana was the last person to sign the visitor's log.

The last name on the sheet was "Kawasaki Yara".

 _Damn. So it's true?_ The cheerleader wasn't lying after all. What did this mean? A billion thoughts raced through his mind. He was confused most of all. As much as he was an irrational person during turbulent times, Aomine didn't bust into the ward after her. Instead, he turned and stormed out of the building. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew one thing for definite: _I trust Nana._

He rounded a corner when a brown, round thing suddenly appeared a few feet by his side and Aomine turned. It was a basketball. He caught it before it could bounce onto the road and glanced to his right; a boy was standing behind the fence, dressed in a white hoodie and matching white pants. However, his hair and sneakers were a shade of black, contrasting with his attire. A patient? It dawned to him that he was passing a basketball court, too. Years of playing basketball meant Aomine had a penchant for noticing heights when it came to meeting new people – and this boy appeared... maybe about Kise's height?

"That belongs to me." said the boy. "May I have it back?"

"Sure." Aomine tossed it over the fence without even a second glance; he wasn't showing off or anything, but the ball dived perfectly through the hoop.

The boy seemed alarmed, eyes growing wide at the spectacle. "That was amazing!"

Aomine merely snorted under his breath an wave him off dismissively. "Che. That was nuthin'."

"Ah. So you play." The boy clung his fingers to the fence, grinning widely. "I'm bored. Let's play."

"You can't be serious."

"I am! I play too. Or...I used to. I was really good, until I came here. No-one else can play basketball. All they like to do is walk, stare at birds, paint flowers, sing or watch TV. So boring."

Aomine glanced at him, brow raised. "Yeah, well, doesn't matter anyway, because you seem stuck behind that fence."

"Hah, that's what you think." Said the boy with a grin, before he glanced left and right shiftily. "See that corner over there near the parking lot? I'll be there in five secs. That's a blind spot. Let's just play a short, friendly game. What do you say?"

But Aomine remained dissuaded. "Just stay where you are, kid; I ain't playing anyone today."

The boy scoffed. "My name's not 'Kid', it's - "

"Shinya!"

Both turned to the direction of the voice; it was a member of staff who was standing at the door leading to the court. "You have a visitor!"

The boy named Shinya gleamed immediately, his expression changing in a split second. "Oh..." He turned to Aomine who was beginning to walk away, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He added, "Looks like we can't play after all. Maybe some other time, okay? I'm telling ya; I'm really good! I won't waste your time! See ya."

* * *

 **Notes!**

1\. The part where Aomine says he cares, it's from a KnB Imagine tumblr site! I could not ask the person in charge because the ask box was closed and there was no other means to contact them. But I am putting up a disclaimer here :)

2\. No lemon today! I'll save it for another chapter

3\. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**THE MEMORY**

I have this vivid memory.

This one very, vivid memory...of a clear blue sky, white clouds... the sun...and also -

 _SWISH!_

The ball dived through the hoop and landed on the ground with a loud thump, bouncing a good few feet in the air before dropping. I'm tired and sweaty, from the hot weather and the rigorous exercise. I can no longer run, so I stop and put my hands on my knees, panting and wiping sweat from my forehead.

"... This is why I hate playing against you." I moaned, as Shinya grinned, rushing past me to pick up the ball. That was his fifteenth goal.

"Aww, c'mon sis, don't be like that. I'll go easy on ya." Shinya said.

"You never go easy on me." I growled, crossing my arms. As soon as Shinya picked up the ball, he started spinning it using one finger and I frowned. "Hmph. Show off."

"Yara!" At the sound of the new voice, I glanced over to see Risa behind the fence of the court, waving cheerfully at me. She's here! Finally, at last; I can go and actually **_have fun_**.

"Shinya, Risa's here. I'm going, okay?"

Shinya looked surprised. "What?" Then his gaze settled on Risa and his expression dampened. "Oh great...her again."

It's summer. We're playing in the basketball court. I can't remember how old I was. I was waiting for Risa, my best friend, because we made plans to go out and get ice cream... maybe go to the festival and chat up some boys or vice versa.

Risa doesn't like Shinya very much. She keeps telling me there's something wrong with him because he hates it when I go out with Risa and he's left alone. Shinya and I are twins. Fraternal twins, so whilst we share the same birthday, we aren't necessarily alike. He has dark hair that curls past his ears and he has piercing, blood-red eyes. He is tall and has a lean build and a wide, winning smile. He looks older than he actually is so people can't actually tell we are twins. All the girls in class like him and he's popular, but he doesn't enjoy having friends and prefers spending time with me instead. It's natural, because we're twins. When we were kids, we made up our own secret language and we played together all the time; we did everything together. But as we grew older, Shinya discovered basketball which I'm terrible at. He's good at the sport, because of his height and flexibility, and he seems to have a natural gift for it. Me? I'm small and frail, I'm considerably shorter and I'm not particularly good at anything.

Shinya watched my retreating back as I joined Risa. She's the first friend I made in this neighborhood, and also the first outsider I spoke to; I think that's why Shinya dislikes her so much, because she's driven a wedge between us. I don't need Shinya as much as I used to. I don't need to rely on him so much, and we no longer spend a lot of time together.

Risa and I had just rounded a corner of the court when we spotted a few boys from a different school leaning against the fence, talking to each other. They're considerably older but they're dressed so casually and in-style. I've never seen them before but they're attractive. As soon as we passed, one of them threw a glance at Risa. "Hey." He greeted. He had blond hair and he was tall and broad, with slouchy jeans and a black t-shirt underneath a denim jacket, a white cap sitting atop his head. Risa and I turned and they all looked at Risa, then me, from head to toe.

"We were watching you there; who's the guy?" Huh, he's talking to me.

"My brother." I said, and Risa grimaced somewhat, embarrassed.

He chuckled. "Thought you'd say boyfriend."

"Uh. Nope." I said blankly. As you can see, I'm still very naive.

He approached us and another boy approached Risa, who'd been reduced to a stuttering, blushing, giggling wreck as he started chatting her up, and me...I just kind of stared up at this guy, watching him as he stared at me with a casual grin, he leaned over and murmured in my ear. "Come with us – "

Before he can finish his sentence, a hand seized him and the boy was shoved away from me roughly. I gasped and glanced over to see Shinya beside me. How'd he get here so fast? And his expression was...vicious.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shinya was seething; his eyes were narrowed into slits, lips pulling back into a snarl. Uh-oh. I know Shinya doesn't like random strangers talking to me, let alone go near me, but this is hostility is definitely a first.

"Chillout, bro. I didn't mean any harm." Said the boy, holding his hands up.

Risa frowned, rolling her eyes. "Yara, _please_ do something about your brother – "

"Shut it." Shinya snarled at her, and she clammed up. Risa never admitted it, but she's terribly afraid of Shinya. Turning to the boys, Shinya grabbed me, brandished a pocket knife and held it towards their direction, "Stay away from her. She's mine. If I see you talking to her again, I'll cut you open."

There was a slight silence and the boys automatically started to pull back. Shinya can be intimidating sometimes...but not like this. For god's sake, he'd pulled a knife out! And when the boys had left, I nervously slid my gaze to him. "S-Shinya?" I began, "Put the knife away, please."

My answer came when Shinya slammed me against the fence of the court and Risa gasped; it seemed his rage was not over yet. Glaring at me, I suddenly tensed up all over, my blood going cold under his furious gaze. Shinya can be scary because he is temperamental, but I've never seen such a ferocious expression on his face...especially aimed at me... I could sense this dangerous aura he was emitting and suddenly the warm atmosphere had gone cold. My stomach was doing flips and I swallowed down the growing lump in my throat.

The knife was in front of my face, inches from my nose.

"Shinya, please - "

"Shut it."

"W-what are you doing? Let go."

"You're mine and no-one else's, got it?" He hissed.

"What are you t-talking about?" I stammered, "A-and they didn't even do anything to me, or Risa."

"It doesn't matter. No boy can ever speak to you or touch you, but me." Shinya continued, the knife still wavering precariously in front of my face. "I made an exception with Risa, but no-one else can take you away from me. You're mine and mine alone. If I see another boy talking to you, or getting close to you, I'll carve him up. Because we're meant to be together, we're meant to be _one_. We complete each other. No-one else can come between us."

"...Shinya, y-y-you're not making any sense..." My voice had gone into hiding; Shinya was grabbing my wrist very roughly, squeezing me hard. "Nngh...Shinya, let go of me. It hurts!"

"Goddamnit, Yara! You still don't get it, don't you?!" Shinya roared, before he began to close in on me. I don't know what he's trying to do, but it's terrifying.

"L-let go of her, you freak!" Risa yelled, trying to intervene, "You're such a weirdo! I knew there was something wrong with you!" She grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away.

"Get off me!" Shinya roared, and in an instance, he closed in on her - and Risa's eyes bulged for a split second before she let out this horrible moan and I noticed blood began seeping out from her side; _he'd stabbed her_.

"RISA!" I screamed, horrified. I turned to Shinya, eyes wide. "What's gotten into you? What are you doing?!" I began protesting immediately, wriggling and squirming against his hold but he just came closer and closer. "Let go!"

I pushed him off me with as much strength I could muster and threw myself beside Risa; she was moaning helplessly, squeezing her eyes shut. "Yara...i-it hurts..."

"Oh god! R-Risa, you're gonna be okay - " I was interrupted by Shinya grabbing my wrist and yanking me backwards; I let out a wail as he loomed over me. I don't know what he's going to do but I was genuinely afraid.

"Don't ignore me, sis, or I'll punish you too." He muttered coldly, before he brought the knife down -

And I turned to brace for impact, o-or to protect myself, I don't know, but there was this searing hot pain in my back and I screamed. He's stabbed me. Shinya has stabbed me. For a split second, he looked stunned as we locked eyes. My body was trembling all over, as blood began trickling out from the wound. Shinya glanced at the bloodied knife and the blood running down his hand, before this terrible grin appeared on his face.

"...This is it, Yara. This is how we'll finally be complete." He muttered in this strange trance, staring at the blood dripping off the blade before he took one step closer to me; lifting the blade to his lips, he slipped out his tongue and licked the blood. " _This is it_ , Yara."

"No, Shinya! Don't!" I screamed, but he grabbed me by the wrist again. "Shinya, stop it! You're hurting me!"

"I didn't realize it before, but he's right. The man upstairs is right. I love you, Yara. That's why I get so...so. angry when I see you with her. And I want to kill her. I want to destroy her. That's why every time you leave my side... I want to die. I love you, Yara. I fucking love you. You're mine. You're all mine. No-one else can have you. Yara...god, I love you."

"No, don't..." I sobbed, shaking my head. "Shinya, what are you saying...? W...why...?"

He was grinning now, his eyes wide and frantic. "This is how it's meant to be. You and I...Together, forever. Because we're one, Yara. I get it now. I need you. We must be _complete_!"

"NO! Stop saying those things!" I kept struggling, squeezing my eyes. I hoped someone would come to end this...this...whatever it was. He was closing in on me now. "Shinya, don't do this! I'm your SISTER!"

Suddenly, Shinya's grip on me loosened; someone had pulled him back, wrestling him off me. It was dad. What's going on...?

Furious, dad had grabbed Shinya by the shoulders, yanked the knife out from his hand before he slapped him. " _What the hell do you think you're doing?!_ "

...

Ah yes...today is the day that happened. A twisted anniversary of some sort.

No wonder I feel so weird inside.

Aomine was keeping me grounded in reality; Aomine's cock was deep in my throat and his tongue was pressed firmly against my clit. Noticing that I'd stopped sucking on him, he pulled his face out of my pussy, wiped his chin and said, "What's wrong?"

I retreated away from his dick which was inches from my face and dripping splodges of cum over my chin. "Can we stop?" I said quietly.

"Are ya tired?" He replied. "Want to try something else?"

"No, just..."

"Then what is it? Tch. Are you on your period?"

For the love of god, Aomine...sometimes you are so _insensitive_. I sighed inwardly. " _No_. If I was, I wouldn't be doing this with you. I can't do it today. Could you...could you hold me instead?"

I've never really been in a cuddling mood but I was grateful Aomine nodded after a few moments of deliberation and we returned to proper positions; I knew he was frustrated that I didn't and couldn't suck him off any longer; he could definitely tell something was wrong with me and I'm grateful he didn't press me any further or make any further stupid comment. I need to tell him soon about Shinya. Needless to say, what happened to Risa and why we've become like this was inevitable following the events of that day. I guess I can say that I don't blame her for what she did to me and my family afterwards.

I pushed myself off the bed and moved to sit up beside Aomine; we're both naked and sweaty in the bed of this dodgy, cheap love hotel.

It was the weekend so Aomine wanted to try it out. Plus, it costs 1000 yen for one hour which is almost the same price as one gravure magazine, or the price of a sandwich and maybe a coffee. So naturally after weighing the pros and cons on ways to spend our pocket money, Aomine didn't choose the magazine or the sandwich/coffee combo and chose the hotel room (not surprising there I suppose).

We only had the cheapest room and at first I thought I'd die of embarrassment from renting a room and thought we'd have to go in with masks or paper bags over our heads but the owner was this nice old lady who was sitting behind this large counter full of sex toys and dildos whilst a porno was showing on TV and it didn't feel so damn weird anymore. I mean, she didn't even ask how old we were. Then after we both handed over 500 yen coins each, she gave Aomine a handful of free condoms after we got our key. They were scented of all possible flavors in the damn universe, like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. And once we went into the room, it was covered in dark drapes with a red carpet and a bed with a red silky duvet and pillows. It was dimly lit, like some kind of vampire lair, but as soon as we had privacy, the silence of the room was rather welcoming...and Aomine was on top of me.

Back to the present; Aomine brought me into his arms and left me perched in his lap. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he did the same too, his large and warm hands settling around my waist. I held him close to me, enjoying his warmth and the sturdiness of his body. He can say stupid things now and again, but Aomine is so precious to me and I'm so glad we met. I'm so glad we're together and that he's there for me. I will never let Shinya, or anyone, take him from me. I will never let anyone hurt him either. Anyone who hurts him, I'll never forgive them and I will remember it for the rest of my life. I'll make sure they pay dearly... I don't care how sappy or weird or scary that sounds, because I've experienced it. I've experienced it all - loss and helplessness... isolation, betrayal and abandonment... I don't want anyone to go through what I did... I will make sure it won't happen to them...and I'll make sure I never go through it again.

And at this precise moment, I think I'm doing most of the cuddling because I'm squeezing Aomine so tightly to me, pushing his face between my breasts unintentionally. Aomine likes this, of course, and he nipped me between my cleavage before he pulled out of my grip slightly and leaned forwards, although this time his mouth latched onto my nipple and he started suckling. I'm too clouded by my thoughts to notice; I just sat in his lap with my arms around him, letting him suck and lap at my breasts (which felt rather tender and sore now), his hand massaged and squeezed the flesh, pushing my breasts further into his face for his taking. His tongue licked right up my nipples, causing my breasts to bounce before he bit down, hard. I twitched slightly then.

"Cut it out." I snapped, but he merely grinned.

We remained in each other's embrace and he continued sucking and fondling me for a few minutes until -

"You sure you don't wanna continue?" He asked, releasing me with a pop. My nipple was wet and warm from his mouth and he was growing very hard against me. "You don't have to do anything."

I thought for a while.

I realized that I would feel nothing today. Sex with Aomine will feel like nothing. I'm not in the right state of mind. It doesn't matter.

Shinya said he loved me. My own brother.

What is _love_?

Is it where you have a mother and father...a brother... and you are a family...so this is unconditional love? Or is it when you find your other half, the one who understands you and gets you, completes you? The one who makes you happy when you are in their presence and you want to always be in their presence? Is it when you feel you cannot live without him or her? Like how I feel when it comes to Aomine?

Do I not understand after all?

"Oi." Aomine grunted, "C'mon, let's do it, Nana."

I don't want to think about it anymore.

"Yeah...okay." I finally uttered; since Aomine offered to do all the work, I know he was always more than happy to do it. And if we don't do anything, we're wasting money. Aomine pulled himself out of my hold before he brushed a strand of hair from my face; I offered him a lopsided smile and his grin widened as he lowered me down over the bed with my legs spread eagle and my soaking pussy in full view before him; I don't care about the dirty stuff he will do to me. I want him to do more, so I feel alive, grounded to the reality I am in. He guided himself, pushing past my folds and into my entrance inch by inch and I closed my eyes, groaning as he stretched me once more with his girth. And when he was inside me fully, he started to thrust. I renewed my grip on him, my hands gripping his wide, broad shoulders. Aomine spread my legs as wide apart as they could go and lowered his hands to my ass, pulling me rigidly against him. He had buried himself right to the hilt inside me and he closed his eyes, focusing on giving us both pleasure. I let out a little moan and reached over, biting him on the shoulder.

"Fuck Nana, that hurts." He grumbled, as I released him.

"You bit me a moment ago. Don't see me complaining..."

"Shut up." He grunted, leaning down and our lips met, but I had to break apart to groan sharply as he started pumping into one sensitive spot vigorously. My walls clamped on him, tightening and growing slicker and slicker, allowing him to slip in even deeper than before. I let him have his way with me, enjoying his aggressive movements. He was moving in and out of me so fast, I wasn't really able to keep up. Regardless of whatever position we're doing it in, Aomine fucks me hard anyway. In fact, this is probably the most roughest fuck I've ever had since we became intimate. We haven't even had angry sex yet. I wondered what that would be like (an entertaining thought for a rainy day, I suppose).

I cried out, lifting my back off the mattress to curve into an arch, breasts bouncing and jutting into his view. At the invitation, Aomine cupped both breasts with his hands, pushing and squeezing them together before he leaned over and aggressively sucked on my breasts once more, his tongue teasing my nipples. I fisted his hair, biting down on my lip.

We're being very vocal; Aomine was on the verge of snarling and hell, I was screaming his name over and over again. I genuinely just want to feel him and be loved by him. I belong to Aomine, and he belongs to me. Knowing that makes me swell with happiness inside. He does amazing things to my body and I don't think I can live without him anymore. With Aomine's mouth hot over my breasts, I undulated my hips, moving up and down on his cock rhythmically; I was holding onto him desperately, completely at his mercy. He grunted, working himself equally as hard inside me, hands returning to grab my ass firmly and pushing me upwards every time he slammed inside, meeting him thrust for thrust. I threw my head back into the pillow, gasping with ecstasy and grabbing onto the sheets. The bed was creaking frantically under our savage movements as he rammed into me again and again, stroking my walls so intimately.

"Ah...ah..." I moaned out, with each timed thrust he was subjecting me to.

It would only be a matter of moments until Aomine came, his eyes squeezing shut, his cum spurting out. He didn't have to care about messing up the sheets and neither did I. My lower body was covered all over in his seed and I stopped moving following my own climax, my heart thundering against my ribs. Our bodies were sticky and slick from our combined juices. Holy shit, that was one rough fuck. I'm beat. I think we should call it a day.

"Nana." He murmured; he prodded at me with a finger.

"...What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I can't...I can't feel my toes." And not to mention, I'm aching between my legs.

As though reading my mind, Aomine slipped a hand to my soaked pussy, pressing his palm into me. "What time is it?"

I stole a quick glance at the clock affixed to the wall. "Well...our one hour is almost up."

"Damn."

"We should go."

"Yeah."

"What should we do afterwards?"

He shrugged.

I said, "Can we get ice cream?"

"Fine, whatever." He grunted, and then - "Nana. I just remembered somethin'."

"What?"

"Akashi's holding a party. You're coming with me."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

 **Notes**

Welp its official this story is messed up and also just dirty, random and nothing but PWP which I hope is okay for you, honestly just treat this story as a...some kind of light hearted read because I definetely treat it as one compared to my other fics. And there aren't many Aomine lemons. I could be wrong, but oh well, just don't think too much of it, don't expect too much plot or anything else I guess. Just PWP, although Shinya's scene was a bit hard for me to write because I'm still trying to figure his part out.

Ironically, you can tell Nana shares the same traits as her brother (but not as extreme), with her possessive streak. She is also a yandere.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! I saw Last Game the other day! It was sooooo good!And everyone got screentime, but I think the main stars were Kise, Aomine and Akashi! In fact, I really really really liked Kise so I've become a Kise fan...Aomine was also very hot O_O so it kickstarted my lazy butt into action and I wrote this. And I have a chapter title too!

Warnings for smutttttt.

* * *

 **GOODBYE**

 _The door to Aomine's house is open; the lock is busted – someone has broken in._

 _I step inside and there's blood on the floor, little splodges on the floor like ink spots. It leads from the front door all the way upstairs._

 _"Aomine?" I call as I sprint up the staircase, but there's no response and when I arrive at the landing, the door to his room is open and I see two figures standing inside...and my eyes grow wide. "Aomine! Shinya?!"_

 _My worst fear has come true; Shinya smiles sadistically at me and pulls out the knife from Aomine's chest. He drops to the floor, choking out blood. I scream his name out and run up to him, falling to my knees. I turn him around but it's too late. Aomine is..._

 _There are tears falling from my eyes. I can't believe it...he's...he's..._

 _I hear Shinya's voice. "I told you – no-one can take you away from me. You're mine and mine alone. If I see another boy talking to you, or getting close to you, I'll carve him up. Because we're meant to be together, we're meant to be one. We complete each other. No-one else can come between us!"_

 _"Aomine!" I wail, crouching by his side, shaking him. "Get up! Please don't...I-I can't live without you! I can't live like this anymore! I'm scared! I'm scared of Shinya! Help me! Aomine, please...you can't - "_

I woke up with a yell, panting and drenched in cold sweat and there are tears in my eyes. My cat jumped off the bed, startled. I was in my room and clutching onto the covers so tightly, my knuckles were shaking. Once I realized it was just a vivid nightmare, I exhaled a shaky breath and reached over to my bedside table, grabbing my phone. I pulled off the charger, switched it on and waited for the screen to load. It was 2am in the morning. Once the home screen appeared, I immediately found Aomine's number and hit 'Call'. The phone rang for a few seconds and I was wishing that he would pick up but I didn't think he would until -

"Mmnghh...Nana?" croaked an extremely sleepy voice.

"Aomine!" I exclaimed in relief.

"What is it..."

"Are you okay?!"

"...Yeah...What's up..."

"Um. Nothing... I-I'm sorry," I mumbled, "...I needed to check you're okay."

"Whaddya mean...I'm fine..."

"...I...I – " Pausing, I inhaled a short breath, "I just needed to hear your voice. I'm sorry for calling you so late."

"Nana, what's – "

I cut him off quickly. "Bye."

My phone then sounded off - I had received a bunch of text messages. Then there were Voicemails. They were all from Shinya during the night. I let out a morbid wail and switched off my phone, squeezing my eyes shut.

Shinya...you're my brother, and I care for you but...please, just...

...leave me alone...

Please...

...

The next day, I stomped away all those negative emotions, the fear and worry, and I went to school like normal even though at breakfast, mom asked me if I had broken up with Aomine yet and when I said no we got into this heated argument and I ended up storming out of the house. The school day went by quite quickly. I had my morning lesson, met Aomine during break, made out with him in a corner as usual, then attended the afternoon classes, made out with Aomine during lunch...and now it was after school...the day had gone by, just like that. I don't really remember what had happened... and now Aomine was playing at the court today and I was watching.

But then the buzzer sounded, indicating that the game was over.

Huh? I hadn't even noticed, but they'd won.

Aomine had made the last shot and his teammates went to congratulate him for the victory, but he started scanning the crowd and I knew he was looking for me, so I left my seat hastily, went downstairs and headed towards the court to meet him.

"Daiki!" I called, and once he spotted me, his usual grin appeared on his face and he jogged over, stopping in front of me.

"Nana." He said, slightly breathless. He was still sweaty and his jersey was clinging to him like a second skin, but I threw my arms around him tightly.

Okay, Nana, be normal. Be your normal self. I mustered a wide smile at him in response. "You did it! You crushed them!" I cheered; I think I'm probably the only person who encourages him like this but Aomine likes it, so whatever.

"Heh." was his response, as he proceeded to ruffle my hair with his large hand.

Usually we just cuddle but this time he lifted me into the air and swung me around in a circle before letting me return to the ground with his arms around me. "You played so well today... Come here..." I murmured as I ran my hands up and down his chest before I settled my arms around his neck, pulling him close for a kiss. Our lips met for the briefest period before I pulled away, smiling as I swept away some of his dark, unruly hair; Aomine leaned forwards again, our noses touching before he kissed me fervently, hand going up my skirt and grabbing my ass in process. I moaned against his mouth, and as I parted my lips, he slid his tongue in and pressed against mine hungrily.

His team got embarrassed so they quickly dispersed towards the direction of the locker room to give us some privacy.

Once we broke apart, I said, "Are you tired? Momoi-chan and I are going to the shops; do you still want to come?"

"I'm fine; I'll come." He reached over and pecked me on the mouth again, making me chuckle.

We lingered close, our lips millimetres apart, "Okay, then hurry up and get ready. I'll wait for you outside."

"Yeah, okay." Aomine let go of me after we exchanged a long, steamy kiss, slapping me on the ass as he made his way to the locker rooms.

I tried not to think about Shinya and the dream I had. Instead, I focused on the upcoming event. I've been informally invited to Akashi's official engagement party which is taking place in the evening where the dress code is formal wear... meaning, I must wear a dress and Aomine has to wear a suit. Akashi is even allowing us to stay at his mansion for the night along with the rest of his guests, which I presume are the Generation of Miracles and Momoi. I also did a double-take when I heard the word 'mansion'. Plus, I've never worn anything fancy in my life so naturally, Momoi and I had made plans together to look for dresses after school and Aomine had decided to tag along even though he wasn't the slightest bit interested in doing any shopping.

"Is Kuroko-kun going?" I had asked; after I met up with Aomine once he got changed, we met Momoi outside and we were now walking down the street on our way to the store which was just a few blocks away.

"Hai." Momoi confirmed with a nod, before she put her hands to her cheeks, which were evidently turning pink to match her hair, "...Tetsu-kun will be wearing a suit..." She muttered dreamily to herself.

I supposed Kagami was going too, and now that I think about it, I wonder what Aomine would look like in a suit. He's always seen in his basketball jersey, school uniform or casual wear... I glanced over at the blue-haired dude to see him picking at his ear messily before pulling out his finger to look at it. Once he noticed me staring, he raised a brow.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" He barked.

"Nothing." I said quickly, glancing away. Yeeeeeah...I really couldn't quite picture him in a suit at all. I think Aomine mistook my staring for something else because suddenly he had sauntered to my side, our shoulders touching before he slipped an arm around my waist and gave me a squeeze.

Leaning down with his lips by my ear, he whispered only for me to hear: "What are you thinkin' about...?" His hand slipped lower, going underneath my skirt and groping my ass again.

"I told you, nothing. You're getting the wrong idea. And don't touch my butt when Momoi-chan's around."

He frowned at me somewhat. "Satsuki doesn't care."

"That's not the point."

He started muttering under his breath but I couldn't really hear.

Finally, we arrived at the store (a large boutique selling jewelry, shoes and formal wear for both men and women) which, in terms of price, was allegedly affordable but still enough to burn away at least a month's worth of pocket money. That didn't bother me too much because I was rather excited to attend Akashi's party and was really happy that I'd been invited by Aomine nonetheless. Apparently, since it was a party celebrating Akashi's engagement, it was optional but also highly encouraged to bring a date.

Momoi hurriedly bounded inside to look at all the fancy dresses on display whilst Aomine trudged after me tiredly, emitting a loud yawn. The shop wasn't very busy, but there were a lot of middle-aged women browsing through the store whilst the menswear department was a little lacking. I went to the opposite direction of Momoi to the section which was filled with medium-length dresses whilst Aomine, yet again, followed after me even though he looked bored the entire time.

I was going through dresses of modest design, ones that covered the most flesh and tossed a few choices into my shopping basket and Aomine copied my action, ransacking through a row of clothes before he nudged me and I glanced over to see he'd picked up a tiny, short and sexy black, lacy cocktail dress with a low cut front and an equally low cut back.

"Here. Try this one." He said with a wide grin, "It's your size, right?"

I took it off him by the hanger and held it up. "...Well, yeah, but..." I said, my brows scrunching. In fact, I couldn't believe it was my size... "I can't wear this. Put it back."

Aomine frowned again. "Why not?"

"It's too revealing."

He took it back and raised a brow. "Fine." He tossed it to the side somewhere and I scolded him but he merely grinned and sauntered away into a different section to look at other aisles.

"Where are you going?" I asked, making a move to follow him.

"Just stay where you are, I need to go somewhere. I'll come find ya, alright?" He said, which made me blink at him in surprise.

"Alright, fine, I'll go find Momoi..." I muttered, and we parted ways; I found Momoi who, once she spotted me, excitedly waved me over to a rack of black dresses. I will not forget the time she swapped my bikini when it was the weekend vacation so this time I will keep an eye on her if she finds something for me. She was going through a wide selection of dresses too, pulling one out and holding it to me.

"Nana-chan! Look!" She exclaimed.

I cringed slightly at the dress; it was as equally racy as the Aomine had picked out for me, if not, even racier. "Um, Momoi-chan..."

"I think this will really suit you!" She said, before she dumped it into my basket. "Try it on."

Emitting an inward sigh, I glanced at my basket which was full and headed towards the direction of the fitting rooms; surprisingly enough, it was devoid of staff so I found an empty cubicle and waddled inside, plopping down my basket and drawing the curtain to a close behind me. I had taken off my shirt and pulled down my skirt and started trying on a few dresses. I had gone through a few but they didn't look quite right and grabbed another, hastily pulling it on. I smoothed down the soft fabric and let out a satisfied hum. It was short, going to my thighs and stopping slightly above the knees. It had straps and was rather tight around the bust, but...if I had a nice pair of shoes it might look nicer...

Now I only had to zip up the back...I managed to get it halfway up until I heard Aomine calling for me outside: "Nana, are you in here?"

"I'm in the last one." I shouted as I continued to scrutinize myself in the full-length mirror, and I heard footsteps stomping towards my direction and then the curtain pulled back and I saw Aomine standing before me; in a split second, he took one sweeping glance at me from head to toe, then grinned as he proceeded to march inside to stand behind me. He was taking up so much space I ended up backing towards the mirror. "Oh, good timing. I was about to ask you to help zip me up."

He raised a brow but then he moved forwards, swept my hair over one shoulder and found the zip, tugging it all the way up to the back of my neck. Once he was done, he made me turn to the right and left, then a full circle. Next, Aomine stood behind me, encircled his arms around my waist and rest his chin atop my head. He wasn't looking at me but rather our reflection in the mirror. "Mm, you look good." He purred approvingly, nipping at my ear.

I blushed slightly. "R-really? This is my first time wearing something like this."

"Yeah?" Aomine let go of me, grabbed my breasts and I cringed.

"Heyyyyy...stop it." I uttered, as he began to grope me, grinning slyly before he pulled at the front of the dress, peering at my cleavage.

"Tch...still wearing a bra..." I heard him grumble under his breath, once he got an eyeful.

"Aomine!" I slapped his hands away but my face was burning. "Stop it; people will hear you."

"There's no-one else here except from us." And Aomine proceeded to corner me in the cramped space of the fitting room; I suddenly felt very small compared to him...and when he gave me a sweeping gaze from head to toe, I noticed he seriously had this lusty expression on his face.

"What...?"

Aomine reached over again and even though I was still dressed, he groped one of my breasts gently, his fingers brushing over where my nipple was. "...I wanna see."

My mouth opened somewhat. Huh...? He wants...? HERE? RIGHT NOW?! Unbelievable! I smacked him on the shoulder; despite all this, he was grinning. "Aomine! Are you serious?! Why are you always this flipping horny?" I whispered angrily, trying to make sure no-one could hear us.

"It's your fault for wearing that in front of me."

"I just needed you to help zip me up!" I protested, as he closed the distance between us and then started pulling down the front of the dress again, revealing a portion of my bra. "We're in public..." I reminded him.

Aomine looked at me, his expression was still heavy.

"We might get caught." I hissed in exasperation.

"...Can I?"

My cheeks went slightly pink and after a long moment of deliberation, I sighed. "...Fine, but let me take off the dress first."

With a grin, Aomine started unzipping it, lifting the fabric up and over my head before tossing it into the basket. I picked up my skirt, pulling it over my hips and then grabbed my shirt and slotted my arms through the sleeves. I left it unbuttoned and Aomine was waiting eagerly for me as I unclasped my bra; he was helping me - he tugged the straps down my shoulders once I unhooked the garment and pulled it down. My breasts were in full view before him and his grin widened.

Taking my breasts in his hands, Aomine was staring at my chest, brushing his fingers over my nipples before clamping his fingers down. I swallowed down the growing lump in my throat as he started to grab at my boobs, squeezing them that my nipples poked out through the gaps of his fingers. Then his grip on me loosened and he massaged them slowly and gave them another squeeze, brushing his thumbs over my nipples which were becoming stiff under his touch. I sucked in a breath and tried to show no expression on my face, because I knew that if I began reacting this might turn into something more and considering that I'm allowing him to touch my boobs in public...I definitely didn't want anything else to happen or else I'd never live it down.

Aomine's large hands were roughly pressing and kneading into my breasts, pushing them together and fondling sensually. I raised a brow as he played around, until he closed the distance between us and I closed my eyes and felt his lips pressing over my neck, swallowing down the growing lump in my throat. Ahhh...why is he kissing me like this...? My legs were beginning to tremble...if this keeps up, I don't know what to do...However, I had to admit I liked this gentle treatment he was giving me, and when his lips soon left my neck, I was wistfully wanting more.

He started trailing kisses down to my collarbone and I placed my hands on his shoulders, before he finally kissed the top of my breasts, his hot breath fanning over my flesh. I re-opened my eyes, exhaling a shaky breath when he scooped my breasts together with his hands and fed them into his mouth, sucking on my nipples tentatively. I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying desperately not to moan. Flicking his lustful gaze up at me, his lips flattened into a smirk and I turned away as he suckled my nipple ravenously before releasing me. Next, he started teasing my swollen buds with the tip of his tongue and I glanced to the side, trying to pretend that he was not affecting me. I was pretty sure I was blushing like crazy even though we'd done dirtier stuff than this; Aomine's mouth claimed my breasts again and he started squeezing me tightly.

However, when he started biting down, I unintentionally let out a stifled groan, my brows knitting together and I ran my hand through his hair. "Aomine..." I whimpered.

"...Mn?"

"That hurt..."

He chuckled as I backed away from him only for him to wrap an arm around my waist, bringing me forwards again. To ease the brief pain he'd inflicted on me, he lapped all over at my throbbing nipples and the rest of my breasts with his tongue. I was getting hot all over. Damn it, Aomine... I closed my eyes again, biting down on my lip as I held him close to me. All I could do was just stand still as Aomine kissed and fondled me again and again, licking and sucking at my nipples hungrily. I moaned and whined against him helplessly in response. I should do something I guess...I cupped my breasts and pushed them further into his face for his taking. I wanted to feel more of his mouth on me. At the invitation, he leaned into me even more, sucking on me so roughly I started to cry out.

"Mmm..." I unintentionally let that out as he pressed my breasts together and stuck his slick, hot tongue between the deep line of my cleavage. Focusing on one breast only, Aomine licked and kissed and suckled whilst squeezing the other firmly in circles. I started moaning even louder. Helpless under his grip on me, I let Aomine do what he wanted to do until he averted his attention from my breasts and I noticed that he was going lower and lower and he was on his knees before me. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

Glancing down at him, our gazes met once more and he wiped his mouth, giving me another wicked grin as he proceeded to lift up my skirt.

"Aomine!" I was growling now when I felt him tugging at my panties. What the hell! Now he's seriously taking this too far.

"C'mon," He drawled lazily, "Let me."

"No way." I said defiantly, when he tried to make me stand with my legs apart.

"Nana..." Aomine let out this rather agonized groan and I took note of his hard-on which was straining against his pants. Well, shit. He probably needed my help so with a defeated sigh, I beckoned him over and once Aomine was in front of me again, I grabbed him and turned him round, so now we had switched positions - Aomine blinked at the new arrangement - now he was against the wall with me in front of him.

I guessed he didn't anticipate this because I reached over and unzipped his pants and slid my hand past the waistband of his boxers. Aomine let out a hiss as I found his erection and began stroking him. He was really hard and stiff. And when did he get so large? What the hell...my hand couldn't even close properly. I clamped my fingers around him, applying some gentle pressure before running my fingers delicately on the underside of his shaft. His eyes bugged slightly and he groaned heavily; I brushed my thumb over the tip of his cock, rubbing him soothingly. Funnily enough, now it's the other way round. I started running my hand up and down his length again and Aomine jerked his hips fiercely towards my direction, brows furrowing.

"...Shit...Can't we just do it real quick?" He grunted. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"No, this will be quicker."

"Tch..." He frowned at me and opened his mouth to protest but I deliberately slid my hand all the way up to the base of his shaft and dragged it back down sensually. Aomine groaned, curling his fist and slamming it on the wall whilst his other grabbed my hand on his cock, guiding me rigorously. "Yeah. Like that. Keep going." He mumbled as he buried his face in the nape of my neck. He let go of me and I fisted him roughly the way he liked it; I could see little beads of sweat forming all over his forehead. But suddenly I withdrew my hand before he could come and he frowned.

"Nana...?" He left his sentence trailing.

At first, Aomine looked confused and then it dissolved into a look of frustration, but when I went down on my knees before him and gently grasped his straining cock in my hands, the corner of his lips tugged into a smirk. I leaned forwards and gave him a brief lick before pulling away, glancing up at him expectantly. Our eyes met and that lusty expression returned to his face. He liked that a lot so I flicked my tongue over the tip of his cock before slipping the rest of his shaft into my mouth, using my tongue to make circles. He let out a groan, squeezing his eyes shut.

I focused on wrapping my hands around his length and kissed the tip of his cock again which was now pointing rigidly and fully erect, then licked around him teasingly before clamping my mouth around him once more. Aomine released another guttural and choked grunt and his hand landed on the back of my head, pushing me forwards as though trying to take more of him.

This is my second time so I didn't attempt to take a lot of him in my mouth. I used my hands to make up for it instead, hoping he wouldn't notice. He seemed to be enjoying it immensely regardless. Aomine started thrusting his hips uncontrollably, practically shoving more of himself down my throat; I knew he was going to come soon so I started licking him from the base of his shaft all the way up to the tip; I sucked him so hard my cheeks went hollow and finally, he came undone and hot spurts of cum spilled into my mouth, over my chin and my front. I swallowed a bit and moved to stand up; his body shuddered violently and Aomine re-opened his eyes, panting. He had slumped over slightly as I reached for him and patted him on the back, running my hand up and down his broad shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked worryingly, when I noticed that his cheeks seemed to be a bit red.

"Yeah, just...Fuck, Nana...didn't think you would..." Aomine muttered, bundling me into his arms whilst pressing his face into my neck. I let him lean on me for a short while until he finally pushed himself off me, zipping his pants back up.

"C'mon, let's get outta here. I wanna buy my stuff..."

"Fine... you're coming over to my place after this, right?"

"Sure." I said with a nod, reaching for the basket and together, we stepped out of the fitting room acting like as if nothing had happened.

"What are you getting anyway?" He asked.

"Um...I think I might get these two..." I murmured. We had just started making our way to the counter hand in hand when I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!"

"That's okay, it's - " The person I bumped into had also paused as well. I glanced up to see a middle-aged woman who was now looking at me strangely but then the more I looked at her, the more I thought she looked familiar; and then her mouth moved and then she uttered, "Kawasaki Yara?" Squinting her eyes at me as though to get a better look, she then let out a loud gasp. "Kawasaki Yara! It is you! Oh my goodness, it's been so long! You live in Tōō now? How is your family doing these days? Your brother - "

Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. This can't be happening. Aomine is here. He's standing right beside me. Do something! Say something! I managed to croak out, "You're mistaken." And I hurriedly turned away.

"Wait!" The woman cried, but suddenly Aomine was standing in her way, preventing her from following.

"Hey, lady. You got the wrong person." He snapped, frowning at her.

Stunned, the woman blinked up at Aomine, then threw a sideways glance at me. "O-oh...I-I'm sorry, but I thought..."

Without another word, Aomine steered me towards the direction of the counter but I started shaking and I just stood stupidly, staring blankly into nothingness and unmoving until Aomine grabbed my hand again and started leading me away from the woman. Once we were far away, Aomine moved in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Nana. You okay?"

I was still trembling. I couldn't even meet his eye. A brief silence spawned between us and everything went awkward. My heart was thumping hard, my blood turning cold. What do I say? What do I do? I couldn't even pretend if I wanted. I see...This must be it...This is it. This will be when Aomine breaks up with me. I don't have any words to say; there is nothing I can say.

"Tch..." He grumbled, when I was unable to speak. "Listen. Whatever it is, you're Tatsuno Nana, and you're my girlfriend."

As soon as Aomine said that, I glanced up in stunned silence.

He knows.

Either Risa has told him, or he's found something out on his own.

"You're my girlfriend." He repeated, as I inhaled a shaky breath. He was staring at me intently, however. "Now get over here." He barked, but when I didn't do anything except continue to stare at him in shock, Aomine pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "...Aomine..." I couldn't believe my ears. I wrapped my arms around him in response, clutching him firmly. "I'm sorry."

"Baka, you don't have to say sorry."

I squeezed my eyes shut; the corner of my eyes were beginning to feel hot, prickled with tears that were beginning to fall.

Mom's right.

I'm selfish.

I'm a selfish, selfish person. And I'll just end up getting Aomine hurt.

That dream I had, it'll come true one way or another, and I don't want Shinya to hurt anyone else. Definitely not Aomine, because I care for him so much. I don't want him to get hurt because of me and this is the only way I can protect him.

"Aomine, I love you." I said, "But I don't think I can do this to you anymore. Goodbye."


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone...so y'all know I write like chickenshit so no don't expect a sobfest or melodramatic breakup here. Also, warnings for Bitchy Nana, OOC Aomine? I dunno...I'm also really stuck, so this chapter is very short. Many apologies.. I may edit it in the future when I get out of this writer's block... kudos to those who are still sticking with me!

* * *

 **DISAPPEAR**

I rang the doorbell, inwardly wondering if this was the right thing to do. However, the door opened a few seconds later and I saw Mrs Aomine.

"Oh, hello Nana-chan..." She sounded terribly upset.

I was holding a box which contained Aomine's belongings. I had packed the hoodie he gave me the first time when I came to his home, along with the t-shirt and shorts, the couple ring and the medal he gave me when I was invited to the street game when we were pretending to be a fake couple. I didn't realize it but I had gathered quite a collection of items that belonged to him. I didn't include the teddy bear he won for me or the couple dogtag though...

"Mrs Aomine, I've come to return some things to Daiki." I said; I tried to make my voice (and face) devoid of emotion as I could.

Once I said that, however, her expression completely crumbled before me and she glanced at the box in my arms, then met my gaze. "Nana-chan...what happened?" And then she added, "I'm sorry if Daiki made you upset, it's my fault...I'm too lax with him, I-I just let him do what he wants all the time... But can't you two talk things out? I know Daiki has a lot of bad habits and he's...he'll change, Nana-chan, he'll do anything for you. I know he loves you very much..."

As she left her sentence trailing, I shook my head. It was difficult seeing her like this; she was clearly saddened by our breakup and she even thinks it's her fault. God bless this woman's soul.

"It's not Daiki's fault, Mrs Aomine. Things just didn't work out." I mumbled. I didn't realize how difficult this could be, either. I should leave; this woman isn't even screaming at me or attacking me for breaking up with her son. Again, god bless this woman's soul! I quickly handed her the box and hurriedly walked out the gate.

I've broken up with Aomine.

That was three days ago, in the store where we were supposed to buy clothes for Akashi's party, which I'm no longer attending.

I could've done it in a better way; maybe I should've asked him to come with me to a coffee shop or something and then I'd calmly explain that we were no longer going to be dating. At least I didn't do it by text. I kind of left Aomine in the store that day even though he chased after me and grabbed my arm and at first he was confused and he thought I was joking and if I was, then it was bad taste but when I said to him again... he got angry, like really angry. As I tried to walk past him, he followed me after once more but Momoi went up to us after seeing the ruckus we were causing since we were apparently creating a scene in the store and I used this opportunity to quickly make my exit.

It was messy.

I started crying when I was walking home and when mom opened the door I had a breakdown and screamed at her. Needless to say, mom left me alone for a few hours and then came up to talk to me in my room. Nothing she said consoled me. Mom said it was for his good. To keep him safe. To protect him from Shinya.

I don't know what to think anymore and I didn't know how I was to face Aomine at school on Monday.

But now I'm here and now that I think about it, I really shouldn't have come in because I'm surrounded by students who are firing questions at me that they put the goddamn paparazzi to shame.

"Tatsuno-san, is it true that you've broken up with Aomine Daiki?"

"But why?"

"When did this happen?"

"Was it Aomine who broke it off, or you? I bet it was Aomine, right?!" I'm thinking this was someone from his fanclub.

What the hell...news traveled fast...maybe someone from school saw us at the store...maybe Momoi said something to someone? Nah, couldn't be...she's not that kind of person.

I sat rigidly in my seat, bombarded with questions from every corner. The bell hasn't even rung yet. The teacher is not here. I didn't walk with Aomine to school; I ignored all his calls and texts and went to school myself, early, in order to avoid him deliberately. My phone had been invaded by Aomine since the breakup, it was always ringing off the hook and I constantly received text messages. By the end of the second day the number of texts and calls gradually became fewer and fewer but then a few hours later, my phone was blown up again with calls and texts (I'm guessing he ran out of credit and had to top up). Momoi also texted me but I ignored her too. Thank goodness Aomine doesn't know where I live or else –

The door to our classroom suddenly slid open.

And lo and behold, there stood Aomine.

The whole class went quiet as soon as they saw him. He was panting slightly, his hair messy, with his cardigan unbuttoned, tie loose and shirt untucked with his bag slouching off one shoulder. He was frowning, the two lines on his forehead even deeper and furrowed than ever before, forming a deep V, and he seemed more ferocious than usual. God, he looks so hot right now, I just wish I could – _NOOO_...mustn't think like that, Nana...! It's over!

Aomine stormed up to me and all the students parted for him, returning to their seats as he loomed over me. "Nana." He barked.

I met his gaze but before I could protest, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of my seat. "What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"We need to talk." He said simply; he doesn't sound as angry as I thought he would be... Aomine dragged me out to the hallway where there were more students and we were suddenly the centre of all attention; all eyes were on us and the hall went quiet.

"I'm not talking here, not in front of everyone." I protested.

"Fine, we'll go to the rooftops." And Aomine grabbed my arm and led me all the way upstairs. No-one dared to follow us, thank god.

Once we had reached the door that would lead us to the rooftop, Aomine kicked it open and glanced around; it was empty, to my relief. He slammed the door shut behind us and as I tried to escape, he grabbed my hand; there was definitely no intention to let me go in this instant, and he backed me against the closest brick wall, cornering me and preventing me from escaping by slamming his hands on both sides of my head, peering so close to me our noses were touching. He said, "You didn't reply to my texts or answer my calls."

"Yes, because there is nothing to talk about. We've broken up. It's over."

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you say you loved me that day?" He replied, and I cursed inwardly. Damn, I really hadn't thought about the break up properly. I think it was because I was panicking way too much and blurted out without thinking twice. Now that I think about it, this breakup doesn't make any sense, especially after I blew him in the fitting room... "Nana." He said again, and I swerved my glance up to him. "Just tell me what's going on."

At first, I was stunned. I _could_ just tell him everything right now. I could just -

No...

I can't...

It's not safe. He'll get hurt. I'll just need to lie...otherwise; he's not going to drop this. I need to do this for his own good...

Therefore, I mustered up my courage and said, "I'll tell you then," I tried to sound angry and frustrated, and it was tearing me apart inside but I had to keep strong. "The whole thing was just a scheme. I planned it the minute we met. I used you. I used you to get back at Senmatsu Risa. Why else did you think I decided to be your fake girlfriend that day? You know all too well that I hate her and she hates me too and I know she likes you, so I used you to get at her. She wants to fuck the basketball ace of Tōō but I beat her to it... I don't need you anymore, understand?"

I have made myself sound like a slut. Oh well. I guess half of it is true, because I did pretend to be his fake girlfriend as revenge. He cocked a brow as I tried to put this smirk on my face. I was probably failing miserably, which is why he didn't sound convinced. "What the hell are you saying?"

"I was just using you!"

He growled lowly; Aomine is genuinely mad now. "I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me or not! I don't love you; I never did! It was all just pretend!"

Dude's still not buying it. "Cut the bullshit!"

I let out a scoff and crossed my arms. "It's not bullshit - "

I was interrupted when Aomine suddenly brought me into his embrace, clutching me tightly. I had really thought he'd fly off into a rage, shouting and swearing or some sort. But this had really taken by surprise. He had me wrapped up tightly in his arms, eyes squeezed shut, "Nana, I'm sorry, okay? Whatever it is, I'm sorry." He mumbled, pressing his nose into my hair, "I know I'm not a great boyfriend and I fuck up a lot. You know what I'm like. Just tell me, and I won't do it again."

Ohhh, Aomine...don't say things like that to me...I don't deserve it; this is getting incredibly hard...how can I be so heartless, so cruel? I stayed limp in his hold, debating what to do. I could just break down and apologize, make up and everything's back to normal...but I must keep up this cold and cruel facade...

Thus, I slowly wrenched myself out of his grip and stepped backwards; Aomine just looked at me in silence when I uttered calmly, "I said it once and I'll say it again... I pretended to like you for revenge; I only slept with you to screw with Risa. You can accept it, or not."

"Then why are you still wearing the dog tag?" He demanded.

Eek. He saw... I pulled the chain off my neck and proceeded to throw it far over the railing. It disappeared somewhere into the woods near the school. Then I turned and made my way towards the direction of the exit.

I could hear him yelling angrily as I approached the door, opening it: " _Nana_!"

My hand stilled on the doorknob.

"It's not over!" He yelled, even louder than before. "It's not over until I say so!"

...

"Did you hear? Tatsuno was just sleeping with Aomine Daiki because he's the school's basketball ace!"

"What a slut!"

"I knew it!"

"She just wanted the attention!"

"Attention-seeking whore!"

"What a fucking slut!"

Oh shit.

What the hell...

First, our breakup was the school's hottest news. Apparently even the Principal knew about our breakup. Now the most updated piece of news which was travelling all throughout Too Academy like fucking Twitter was me using Aomine by sleeping with him. Yes, I did say that, but...it was to throw him off. I was lying. Did Aomine say something? Or did someone eavesdrop when we were at the rooftop? Why are things getting worse? Why can't people just leave me alone?

When the bell rang for lunch, I was already beginning to feel the change in atmosphere; I felt the hostility (as if the deathglares from the girls in my class were any indicator), and I could feel their intense hatred and loathing being directed at me. I should get out of here. I should just go home... Wait until this dies down and something else becomes news, like our school beating another school at a game, or –

I was suddenly grabbed by the hair before I could leave my seat and I was surrounded by a bunch of girls; the teacher has left the classroom, the boys don't even care – and Aomine isn't even here! He skipped class...

"Hey, let go of her!" Mei was yelling, but they just booted her to the side and she fell on her rump. "Oww!"

Whilst two girls stopped Mei from coming to my aid, I was shoved to a corner of the classroom, surrounded by girls and I couldn't get up – they kept shoving me back to the ground and I saw this girl coming up to me, carrying the classroom's wastebin and I couldn't do anything except hold my hands up in front of me – they emptied the entire bin over my head and then I was being shoved repeatedly until I was on lying on my stomach and someone was holding me down.

"Someone get me the scissors!" One of them screamed. "And hold her down! Let's teach her a lesson once and for all!"

"Let go of me!" I yelled, but I wasn't able to do anything; I can't defend myself, I can't do anything. There's too many of them – I can't get up!

I then felt my hair being grabbed again and a pair of scissors was hovering dangerously close. I struggled again and again but the blade sliced down and strands of my long hair were falling limply to the ground. I wasn't sure how long this lasted or how much they'd chopped off when the weight holding me down left and I was just lying on the floor, helpless.

"Aomine-kun!" screeched an astonished girl.

"The fuck do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!" It was deafening; I think the ground literally shook by the ferocity of the voice.

"EEEK!" The girls were screaming as Aomine chased them away.

I heard the scattered footsteps thundering out the classroom and then there was a rough grip on my arm and I was dragged to my feet. "Nana!" He roared. He was inspecting me but I was in too much shock. I'm in a daze. I can't think straight, my heart is pounding so hard, it hurts. I'm scared and-and I'm shaking. Everything is blurry, but I can see Aomine in front of me. My hair...my hair...they cut my hair...I glanced around the floor unsteadily; there are little strands everywhere. Oh my god...how much did they cut off? And when did Aomine come? Aomine's hands were on my shoulders, shaking me. I've never seen him look so angry before... I can't let him see me like this!

So I pushed him away with as much strength as I could, dashed out of the classroom and down the stairs.

I didn't even know where I was going but I had to stop, panting. I was at the soccer fields. There were students playing and some had stopped to glance at my direction but otherwise, they didn't pester me. I slumped to the ground, breathing heavily, sitting on the cold, hard ground. I needed to calm my racing heart, I had to gather my thoughts. Suddenly, my phone vibrated and I plucked it out from my pockets, staring at the screen.

 _Shinya._

Missed calls, texts, voicemails...

Goddamnit, leave me alone!

I threw my phone away, clamping my hands over my ears. Just leave me alone! God, what have I done to deserve this? What have I -

"Hey."

I recognized the voice, I looked over to see no-one else but Risa. She was standing just a few feet away, gazing at me. "What do you want?" I snapped, as I stood back up. "Have you come to laugh at me? Go ahead! Isn't this what you wanted?"

Risa glanced at me from head to toe. "Yara."

I stilled; no-one has really called me that for a long time. "...What?" I croaked out.

"...What happened to you? Your hair..."

"Shut up." I snarled, "Why the hell do you care? I don't need your pity. You put my brother into a mental asylum! Haven't you done enough?!"

"Yara, your brother is mentally unstable."

I paused. "Yes, I know. And I remember that day when it happened and I remember what you did afterwards. I remember that you sued my family, and we were all taken to court, and then we became the neighborhood's most disgusted, hated family that we had to move to Tōō and change our names!" I screamed. "And it was ** _you_**! My best friend! It was you who did this to me, to my brother! He is mentally ill, yes, but he needed help!"

"I didn't come to bring this up, Yara." Risa said, glowering at me.

All this rage was coming out and I couldn't help myself. "Yes, of course. You've come because I've broken up with Daiki...Like all the rest of his stupid fangirls...go on, do what you want! Kick me, cut my hair, pour water over me, call me a slut, a whore! Go on!"

"I don't want to do any of those."

I gave her this long look; I was just really confused. What did this girl want from me? Why is she here? What else could she possibly want? "Then why are you here? I'm no longer dating him - Go with him already! You've liked him for a long time and I don't want anything to do with him anymore! You can tell him everything! There's your chance! You can have him!" I screamed; before Risa could say anything to that, I turned and ran.

* * *

That day, Tatsuno Nana did not return to school...

* * *

 **Notes:**

Bullying of this type in school is unfortunately common in Asian countries - the Korean drama _Who are You_ is a very good example of this.


	22. Chapter 22

I changed the previous chapter (again) - but you don't have to reread - I just changed a teeny bit in which Nana throws away the dogtag when she talks to Aomine at the rooftop. Turns out the previous chapter was dramatic after all lol. Also, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

 **FOUND YOU**

He'd called her phone many times but to no avail and ditched school to search for her; Satsuki and Mei were searching other places, namely the rest of the school, shopping mall and the arcade whilst he took off to the direction of the mental institute; he wasn't sure why that was the first place he went to but he went inside and asked the nurses but they said they hadn't seen Nana/Yara at all. Disgruntled and angry, Aomine left the premises with a scowl, passing the fence where he saw the same boy from last time – the one who challenged him to a basketball game which he vehemently declined - albeit this time he was huddling in the corner.

"Hey." Aomine grunted as he stopped at the fence, fingers curling around the metal.

The boy didn't seem interested in him at all; instead, he was rocking to and fro on his haunches, clutching his hands together.

"Hey," Aomine tried again, "I'm talkin' to you."

The boy continued his useless rocking for a few seconds or so until he turned his head to Aomine shortly. "You..." He muttered. It seemed he didn't recognise Aomine at all. "...My sister...she's in pain. I need to go to her...she needs me." Standing up, Aomine noticed that his eyes were wide and frantic before he tore himself away from his spot a fraction of a second later, running towards the direction of the door to the mental institution. "LET ME SEE HER! I HAVE TO SEE HER!" He was screaming the entire time.

Aomine watched, then left the fence and stuffed his hands into his pockets, the sound of the boy's maniacal, hysterical screaming ringing thoroughly in his ears. Honest to god, he wondered to himself what the hell that was all about.

Instead, Aomine went to her house; he got Nana's address after much probing from Mei and made his way over. Arriving at her front door, he slammed his fist on it as hard as he could despite the doorbell by the side. He heard footsteps and suddenly the door flung open.

"Nana?!" A stern-looking woman was at the doorstep and Aomine took a step backwards. "Oh..." Nana's mom seemed disappointed by Aomine's presence; also, she was considerably shorter than Aomine and had to crane her head just to look up.

"Mrs Tatsuno." Aomine said, noticing the displeased frown on her face. "Nana's missing."

"Yes, we know." She muttered. Mrs Tatsuno's response was aloof and cold, something he knew and realised the day she came to pick Nana up from his house the first time. Aomine was about to reply when another voice entered the fray.

"Dear, who is it?"

Mrs Tatsuno seemed to struggle with her answer, "It's...it's..."

However, a man suddenly appeared behind Mrs Tatsuno, placing a hand on her shoulder. He had a kind expression on his face (for once, he was a lot gentler compared to the bolder, stern-faced Mrs Tatsuno). Offering a smile to Aomine, he stepped in front of her and held open the door wider. "Why didn't you say it was Daiki-kun?" He said.

Aomine glanced at the man; he had never met or seen him before yet he knew his name. This must be Nana's father...

"Come in, Daiki-kun. Have a seat."

"What are you doing?" Mrs Tatsuno barked at her husband, astonished. "We can't invite him in – "

"Yes, we can, dear. He is Nana's boyfriend."

"No, he isn't. Nana's broken up with him. He has nothing to do with us."

"Nonsense, I think the poor boy at least deserves an explanation and look at how worried he is about our daughter."

"Dear, we can't tell him! Everything we've done...if he finds out – "

"Daiki-kun seems very responsible and reliable and I'm sure Nana thinks the same."

Mrs Tatsuno didn't seem to have anything to say to that, and Aomine cautiously and somewhat reluctantly entered the house at Mr Tatsuno's insistence, especially since Nana's mom didn't seem to like him very much. He removed his shoes and glanced around. Her home was very plain; the decor was traditional Japanese, with a tatami mat, rice paper doors and beige, white walls with Japanese paintings. However, something didn't feel quite right. It didn't feel comforting or warm at all, compared to his home. It was also a lot smaller; the lounge was joined to the kitchen and there was no apparent dining table, only the couch and a small kotatsu with cushions propped around. There was a shelf affixed to the wall, but he only saw a few family photos and awards (which belonged to Mrs Tatsuno for matters he didn't understand, for example - Litigation, Equity, Dispute Resolution, and other things...).

"Please, have a seat." Said the man, who he was sure of now, was definitely Nana's father. "Would you like a drink, Daiki-kun?"

"No, thank you." He mumbled, when he awkwardly sat down on one plump sofa seat.

"Our daughter is missing; my wife is going to the school to speak to the Principal and I'll be speaking to the police. I've called them so they're on their way." said Mr Tatsuno.

"I'm gonna look for her." Aomine said quickly, as Mrs Tatsuno grabbed her suit jacket and car keys, throwing quick glances from Aomine to her husband before exiting the house, leaving the two alone.

"Daiki-kun, I know Nana broke up with you." Said Mr Tatsuno, "Did she say why?"

"No. That's what I'd like to find out."

Mr Tatsuno emitted a sigh and walked to the shelf, picking up one random photo frame. "Here, look at this photo." He walked over and handed it to Aomine.

It was a family photo; he recognised the parents and Nana, but there was a boy standing beside her and he was certain it was the boy he'd seen at the mental asylum.

As if on cue, Mr Tatsuno said: "This is our son, Shinya...Nana's older and twin brother."

Aomine immediately averted his gaze from the photo, to Nana's father.

"He was always a good kid; him and Nana used to always play together... they were close, to the point where they were inseparable...they were twins, so we thought it was normal...but as they grew up..." Nana's father murmured, "Well, Nana was the first to make a friend...Shinya got upset and jealous...Nana used to always depend on him and he used to always protect her...but when she made a friend and played more with her than him, he wasn't used to it at all...And a few years ago, he stabbed Nana's friend, and Nana. We were taken to court, and he was prosecuted and found guilty. We all had to testify, but Nana was the one who was worse affected. Shinya was diagnosed with a type of paranoid schizophrenia disorder and he was sentenced to a mental institution."

Whilst Aomine merely stared at the man in silence, Nana's father sighed heavily.

"I'm telling you this because you should know why Nana broke up with you. It is no secret; we were on the news and our photos were taken. We were severely prosecuted to the point that we were forced to move and change our names. Shinya was committed to Too, so we decided to move there."

"...Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want to get you involved, Daiki-kun; Shinya is receiving treatment...but he is still unstable. I don't think she meant to lie to you. She did it because she loves you very much and she wants to keep you safe. You don't have to worry about Shinya; he will have nothing to do with you at all."

A brief silence spawned in the room until Aomine stood up from his seat. "...Thank you, Mr Tatsuno; I'm going to keep looking for her."

Mr Tatsuno gave him a nod. "I hope you find her and bring her back home safely."

"I will, Mr Tatsuno," He replied, " _I will_."

...

It would be late in the night when Aomine would find Nana; he'd exhausted all possible areas where he believed Nana would be found, and he even received a few worried phonecalls and texts from Satsuki and his family, beckoning him to come home. His mom was exceptionally concerned, begging over the phone.

The last place he went to look was Too Woods, although he really wasn't too keen on searching in that area, especially so late at night. He contemplated briefly if he should enter until he heard a voice behind him:

"Aomine-kun."

Turning round, he saw Kuroko, Kagami and the rest of Seirin (although he didn't know most of their names). "Tetsu? What are you doing here?"

"Momoi-chan sent me a text. Tatsuno-san is missing." said Kuroko, "So we decided to come. We're going to help you look for her."

Aomine was stunned for a brief silence, before he threw his glance to the side. "Tch...Tetsu, you didn't need to come." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Turning to Kagami, he barked, "And why are you here?"

"I'm here to look for Tatsuno-san as well." Kagami growled in response, which only caused Aomine to scowl.

"Tatsuno-san is Aomine-kun's girlfriend and our friend; we want to help." Kuroko replied, "Kagami-kun and I will search this side."

Before Aomine could say anything to that, the rest of the team split up, cheering along the way. He watched as Kuroko and Kagami went off to one area whilst the rest of Seirin split up to cover more ground. Since when did things get so...rowdy? Grumbling under his breath, Aomine made his way to one section of the woods, using his phone's torch function to act as a source of light. Checking his phone; he realized how late it was. He'd been searching for Nana for hours after school had finished. "Nana!" He yelled, brushing away low tree branches and stepping over twigs along the way. "Nana!"

"... _Ao...mine_...?"

He stopped; he'd heard her. She was here. "Nana?!" Aomine shouted, louder this time.

" _Aomine_..."

"Nana, where are you?!" He yelled, using the torch's light to scour the area. He couldn't see anything but trees and bushes in front of him, but it seemed like Nana's voice was coming from somewhere...close? He pulled away some branches and peered around; it appeared he was at the edge and down below - he saw nothing but darkness until he shone the light down.

And there she was, lying on the undergrowth, having to use one hand to shield her eyes from the light. "Aomine?" She murmured; she was caked in mud and leaves.

"Nana!" Without a second to spare, Aomine leapt down; he didn't realise the height of the drop, tumbling to a stop beside her. Once he was at her side, he lifted her into his arms, noticing that she appeared limp and weary. "Nana, what happened?"

"...I...was looking for it...and I fell..." She uttered, gazing at him weakly. "I can't get back up, it hurts..."

"Looking for what?" He barked, and as she turned her hand, he saw the glimmer of the dogtag chain hanging out of her palm. His expression softened somewhat in response. "Nana..." He noticed she was still in her school uniform...Aomine hurriedly inspected the rest of her body, then her legs. Playing basketball meant he was a little familiar with leg injuries and it seemed her right leg was broken and her left ankle was sprained. "Shit..." Aomine cursed under his breath, before he clutched her tightly to him. "It's okay, I found you...I got you...you're safe."

"You came for me..." She croaked, as he cupped her face with his hand, and she looked at him wearily.

"You idiot, I love you...god, Nana, don't do this to me ever again." He muttered, and he brushed a tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb, leaned forwards and pressed his lips against her forehead.

She closed her eyes, inhaled a shaky breath and let out a choked sob as she clutched onto him in return, fingers gripping the back of his shirt tightly. "Aomine, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."


	23. Chapter 23

I actually just noticed this story has gathered 100+ favorites. WOOT! Thanks for the support!

 **NOTE:** yes, another repost. I'm sorry for all this. Nope, wasn't drunk or on drugs when writing LOL... but the first part, Nana was on drugs if that is what you are talking about (the anesthetic).

Nothing special about this chapter tbh...I was trying to write the next chapter and I figured I should change some events that happened in this chapter, namely the second half and the conversations that ensued so you can skip to that part.

* * *

 **WHY WOULD SOMEONE LIKE ME?**

I have been taken to hospital. Aomine was by my side the entire time and after they loaded me with anesthetic to the point where I was highly delusional and envisioning pink elephants, they gave me a barcode on a plastic bracelet and strapped it around my wrist, bandaged my broken leg and my sprained ankle (I will be in a wheelchair for a while), and also gave me a room all to myself. My parents were here and so was Mrs Aomine, but the ward doesn't allow too many visitors so although I knew that Kuroko, Kagami and the rest of Seirin, and also Momoi and Mei, had searched for me high and low, I wasn't able to see them.

"And remember, no rigorous activity." Said the doctor, before he left my room with the nurse.

Oh... I guessed that meant no sex with Aomine until I recovered. I think Aomine thought the same because he looked pissed after the doctor issued his brief report on my condition.

Aside from that dirty thought, my parents were glad I had been found and the fact that it was Aomine who found me seems to have changed my mom's opinion of him. She left the room with dad, looking a lot less stressed than usual and even allowed Aomine to stay with me. She even smiled, goddamnit.

Also, Mrs Aomine was very ecstatic - we are back together, even though none of us have actually officially said anything, but Aomine is sitting on the bed beside me and clutching my hand tightly and his other arm is snaked around my back whilst I have wrapped my arm around him tightly. I looked up at him with a smile and he glanced at me with a smirk and then we returned to huddling together on the bed with me rubbing my cheek against his chest and he was kissing my forehead. Ah, I feel so warm and loved right now.

When my parents and Aomine's mom left us on our own, it was only just Aomine and I left. He's staying until visiting hours are over. And he also knows about Shinya because dad told him everything. And Aomine still wants to be with me! I have never been so happy in my life... I should just go on bended knee right now and downright ask him to marry me. I really should've been the one to tell him but somehow it makes me feel better knowing dad was the one who explained. Dad is the most responsible one in the family...I can always rely on him. And once the room fell silent, we exchanged a quick glance at each other before I tried to budge out of my spot on the bed; unfortunately my bad legs meant I really couldn't move much at all.

"Is there a lock on the door?" I asked, and Aomine slipped off the bed to inspect the door.

"Yeah."

"Lock ittttttt. I got something to show you..." Ayyy shit, I am so doped up right now.

"What?" He grunted. When Aomine locked the door and turned to me, I bunched up my hospital gown and whipped it up, exposing my pussy. His eyes widened briefly for a second. I'm not sure what truly happened following that spontaneous flashing of private parts but Aomine was all over me. We were touching, kissing, stroking, licking. Perhaps everything you'd see in a badly directed porn movie. No joke, but no part of my body was left untouched and Aomine made sure of it. Aomine kissed me all over sloppily and started tugging at my flimsy hospital gown; conveniently, I am wearing nothing underneath. "Doc said no rigorous activity." He murmured, hands sliding up and down my legs and over the curve of my ass.

"I don't care, let's have a party in your pants!" I exclaimed. Oh my god. What the fuck am I saying?! I can't seem to stop!

"You want it?"

I nodded fiercely. "I broke my legs and feel like crap. Do me!" Holy shit can it get any worse.

But Aomine isn't complaining about my ridiculous, cringe-worthy dirty talk. "Yeah, yeah...I'll make ya feel good..." He breathed, as I pulled his jacket down his shoulders and unzipped his pants, my hand finding his length and grasping it tightly. Yes! Finally, some cock! Now that is what I am talking about...He was hard and stiff as usual. God, how I missed Aomine's cock! Mmmm mmm nm, sweet jesus! Fuck!

But then he paused for a split second, pulling away from me.

"What is it?" I whined. What's wrong? Can't you see I want you right now!? What gives? I started pulling him close to me, trying to stick my tongue down his throat.

"I don't have a condom." He replied bluntly.

I was brought to reality for a second. "What! Really?"

He nodded.

"Whatever! I don't care! I want it raw!" I screamed in his face, which I guessed stunned him for a moment because he had this lopsided expression on his face before he chuckled. Holy smoly, do I sound like a porn star right now or what? Oh whatever. I wanted it; I wanted it bad and...and oh god, this painkiller is really something, geez... Aomine pulled my gown further up, sliding his fingers inside me and I was moaning shamelessly and helplessly against him. He gave me a few good strokes and withdrew, licking his fingers dry and I knew I desperately needed him - once Aomine's clothes were off and we were both naked, I hissed in pain as Aomine tried to lower me down over the bed, my legs hurting like hell. "Owwww..." I wailed, grumbling as I struggled with Aomine on top of me. "It hurts..."

He made a face. "Should we stop?"

Whaaaaat? Aomine didn't want ze sex?! What the fudge! But he alway wants to have sex! And he always wants to have sex with me! I grabbed him and shook my head wildly, shaking him by the shoulders in process. "Nooooo, I want! I wants!" I howled in exasperation.

I actually think Aomine is laughing at me but I'm so woozy right now, I really can't think straight at all. He sat up on the bed, moved to the side and pulled me over his lap and I had my back to his chest. Reverse cowgirl? How is that any better? Oh never mind...I just needed him inside me! Aomine spread my legs and propped me up as gently as he could as his erection stood proud and stiff in the air; he then proceeded to guide himself inside me and I helped, using my fingers to spread my lips apart. I should've just had him do all the work today... I couldn't look away, watching the tip of his cock brushing past my folds and pushing in until it disappeared inside me; I was so wasted I just stared at him entering me. I proceeded to let out a groan of content when Aomine carefully inched more of himself inside, stretching me to the full.

Aomine groaned, feeling how wet and slick I was for him, enveloping him completely with my warmth. When I had him to the hilt, he kissed my neck and caressed the curve of my ass, giving me a quick slap before he began to thrust, his cock stroking me and creating that delicious friction when he pulled out slightly and then slid back inside, pushing his cock inside me as far as it could go. Ahhh, bliss...

I started panting as he continued those torturous movements, throwing my head back on his shoulder. It feels right to have him inside me. The pressure is nice, but I also like how hot he feels inside me and how hard he is and how he stretches me to the full. It's different when it's reverse cowgirl, since Aomine's doing most of the work. He was bucking his hips upwards, his cock stabbing me over and over again. With his arm settled over my waist, he kept me in place as he pumped frantically into me.

Even if my legs hurt, I wanted to do something too. As Aomine bounced me up and down in time with his thrusts, I raised myself off his lap a small fraction and then proceeded to slam down on him shaft, causing him to groan even louder. His thrusting became rougher; I could feel that Aomine was close to coming. I started to grind on him, rubbing my ass up and down against his balls and wiggling and rotating my hips lightly because of my bad legs. His hands left my waist to grab me by my breasts to keep me in place and he stopped his thrusting, leaving me to guide his cock inside me. I went back and forth, up and down, bouncing up and down on his lap. I could hear him groaning loudly, enjoying every move I was making. Closing my eyes, I bit down on my lip as I was doing this instinctively, moving my hips to the rhythm he'd set at the very beginning. I was riding him, milking him as much as I could.

Finally, Aomine came with a loud groan of content, his cum spraying inside me. He usually cums a lot so it wasn't a surprise when I noticed milky white fluid dripping out from our joined bodies and over our legs. Usually I'm quick to wipe it away or something but there was something strangely satisfying in seeing his cum leaking out of me. Even though he'd cummed he was still thrusting; it makes a good lube, his cock sliding in deeper inside me than ever before. I was moaning loudly, squeezing my eyes shut until I finally came. I went still and I couldn't even move for a few minutes, breathing heavily as I lay slumped in Aomine's arms; he was kissing my neck and massaging my breasts, clamping his fingers down hard over my mounds and thumbing my nipples again and again until they were stiff; I just sat in his lap dazed and with this weird smile on my face.

"Heyyyy." I said.

"What?" He murmured.

"Round two?"

...

I woke up because I had to eat breakfast and also get a check up. Then I went back to sleep and was woken up again because I had visitors. If no-one bothered to wake me up for that, I think I'd been conked out for the whole entire day considering how exhausted I was. I'd been asleep for a long time and there's a chunk of my memory gone; I feel really hazy... Yikes, what happened last night...I was so wasted I can't remember...

In the early morning, the doctor came in and I had my check-up and then I had some vile hospital food. Mom brought some of her cooking so it made things a little better. I couldn't really concentrate on eating though because it's weird to be stuck in hospital again. The last time I was admitted was when Shinya stabbed me. I was in pain because of the flesh wound. But now, my body feels sore all over for a different reason and I think I need a shower. I feel sticky and sweaty and I'm hurting downstairs. I don't really recall what happened. I just know that Aomine stayed with me during visiting hours and then he left rather late... that painkiller is like fucking weed or something.

The doctor frowned upon seeing how exhausted I looked. "What did I tell you about rigorous activity?" He scolded, "I want you to rest properly from now on."

Then he showed me my wheelchair and mom and dad helped me, easing me into the seat. I wonder how long I had to use it for...

Mom and dad did not stay with me so they just left me with clothes and some food in case I got hungry. I was informed the girl who cut my hair got expelled. Risa has asked if she can visit me, which mom and dad are unsure of but I told them she could visit me if she wanted because I no longer cared for her and whatever she wanted to do. Before mom left, I asked her for a favor even though I thought she'd tell me off and say no, but to my surprise, she agreed. I showed her something I wanted on her phone and she left, then returned with what I had asked her to buy for me. Later on, Kuroko and Kagami came to visit me too after school hours, and they got me a handmade Get Well card with Tetsu Number 2 drawn on it and signed by the rest of Aomine's friends, ie, the Generation of Miracles. WOW. I am going to frame this in my room to be preserved forever. I also got homemade cooking from Momoi and Mei brought me some homemade cookies and other treats.

After everyone left, I was pretty bored but mom gave me a new phone because apparently I had thrown mine away and they weren't able to recover it. It's not a fancy phone and quite an old model. Oh whatever. I also noticed that it only had a few contacts, namely my parents and Shinya. Aomine's number is not there... Sigh, I miss him. He is supposed to come visit me today...

While I waited for him, I pressed Shinya's number except this time, I put it to video call. A few seconds later and he picked up and Shinya was on the other line; he looks tired, and he's always wearing those white clothes the mental institution makes him wear.

"Sis...? You're... calling me."

"Yeah. Sorry. I know I don't call you often."

"It's okay. I heard what happened from mom. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm in a wheelchair though" I replied. I wondered what mom had told him exactly, and how much she had told him. Maybe she has omitted the fact that Aomine and I are together, because he seems to be well today.

He sighed. "I wish I could visit you. You rarely call me, let alone by video."

"I won't be able to visit for a long time so thought this would do."

"Thanks."

"Stop always calling me or texting me or leaving voicemails, okay?" I am feeling too brave today.

"I cant help it. The voices keep telling me to, if I don't do it, they'll start screaming and I can't stop them." He murmured.

There was a silence. I see...so he's still hearing the voices. "Don't listen to them." I said, "You can do this, okay? I know you can."

He didn't respond to that; instead, he said, "...How's dad by the way?"

"Dad's fine."

He threw his glance down to the ground and then flicked his gaze back to me. "Take care of yourself, okay? I can't do anything because I'm stuck here."

"I know. But I want you to focus on getting better too."

"I am. I'm trying really hard."

"Yeah, I know."

He exhaled heavily, "...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sis. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, for everything I've done."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry I can't control myself. I can't explain it, and no-one will understand it, not even myself. And yesterday, I...I felt your pain."

Things are getting serious here. "...You did?"

He nodded, but then he gave me a soft smile. "Don't look so sad, Yara. I'm your older brother, so no matter what happens, I'll always take care of you and I'll always look out for you. I'll always protect you. You're the most important person in my life."

I gave him a smile in response. "Thanks, Shinya." I said. It's strange; I am afraid of my brother after what he did to me, and what I can see what he is capable of, but at the very end... Shinya is still Shinya.

He will always be my brother, my twin.

We chatted a bit more, and then I had to hang up because I had one final visitor (Aomine).

At the same time, Shinya said, "That's okay, I want to go back to the main area where the attendants are. The CIA are watching me..."

Aside from that, I guess I was happy with the phonecall. It was a phonecall which didn't end with Shinya threatening to cut me up or eat me... I put my phone away when I heard the door opening and glanced over to see Aomine slipping inside. I'd been waiting for him all day! Although a wide smile appeared on my face immediately, I was actually really nervous seeing him. "A-Aomine." I stuttered, when he lumbered in, removing his jacket and bag and placing it on the chair.

"Hey. Sorry, I'm late." He muttered as he glanced at me from head to toe; mom had asked a hairdresser-friend to come to see me and fix my hair. It's short now but I hope Aomine doesn't mind. He stopped by my side, leaned down and pressed his lips against mine briefly. I just blinked up at him slowly.

"You can sit here." I said when we broke apart, inching slightly in the bed, allowing him some space beside me. Aomine glanced around my room, taking note of my get well cards and the gifts, then plopped himself down on the space I had provided for him.

Then he snaked his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. There was a brief silence which I felt was a tad awkward considering I couldn't really remember what happened last night; I just remembered Aomine finding me in the woods and I remembered my time at hospital, that was all... But dad told me Aomine knows about Shinya now...he knows everything. Should I bring it up? Should I say anything at all? We sat in silence until I threw my glance to him. "...Aomine?"

"What?" He said.

"...About yesterday..."

"Yeah, we didn't use protection when we did it."

"Uh..." I winced slightly. "Oh. So we did it."

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Tch." He sounded disappointed.

"About yesterday...what I really wanted to say is..."

"It's fine." He said quickly, as though knowing what I'd say next. Somehow, I doubted his words.

"But I made everyone worry about me. I burdened everyone. And it could've been avoided if I'd just been honest and told you upfront. I'm really sorry I never told you about my family." I murmured under my breath, "I was scared; I thought I'd lose you. I'm so sorry."

He grunted under his breath. "You're talkin' about your brother, right?"

I nodded.

"Tch. It won't change anything." Aomine replied, "Won't change the fact that I care for you, and I love you." He sounded embarrassed to have said those words and I think I should've been extremely happy and grateful but...

I'm not.

"...Aomine, they were saying terrible things about me and my brother. They were saying it was borderline incest. They said it was disgusting...and that our family was disgusting. My brother cares for me to the point that he loves me. It's...it's disgusting. He's getting treatment now, but my brother can be dangerous; I'm scared he'll hurt you."

He scratched the back of his neck. "What did I just say? Baka, did my words go in one ear and out the other? Your dad explained to me. I get it. That girl was your best friend, the cheerleading captain."

"Yeah." I said quietly. The silence came again. Really? That's it...? He can accept it? Accept my family, my past? Is he really okay with it all? Or is it because he really doesn't understand, so he's just saying it's okay? Should Shinya meet Aomine? What will happen...? I don't know what to think. Maybe he doesn't get the gravity of it after all. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, and so am I."

"Shinya stabbed her, and she took us to court, testifying against him. Her and her family put him into the mental institution. They were ruthless. The whole neighborhood found out about it. There was so much hate aimed at us; if people in Tōō find out, the same will happen."

"But she's in Tōō as well."

"Yeah, we didn't know, and she didn't know either."

"She's not revealed anything yet."

"Because I told her I would do anything she wanted to, so she got me doing her homework and getting her soda and food and stuff. But either way, she doesn't have any proof. And she seems jaded now." Then I squeaked out, "...Are you... really okay with all this?"

"I'll say it again even if you ask me a hundred, no...a thousand, a million times." Aomine give me a tight squeeze. "I got your back. You can rely on me. In fact, I want you to rely on me more often."

I looked at him intently. Aomine... How can you accept this? How can you think this is all fine? I don't want to drag other people into this and I certainly don't want them to get hurt. In fact, what do you like about me so much? Why do you like me? I'm scared to ask, but also I don't believe I need to ask. He doesn't even have to say anything and I feel like I know... that I understand. He turned to me and we stared at each other in silence; there are rare moments when we have serious conversations which turn out like this. I put my hand on his arm, giving him a squeeze. I felt the corner of my eyes blur with tears and he brushed them away with his thumb.

"Thank you, Aomine. I'm sorry for all the things I said at school. I didn't mean any of it."

He emitted a sigh, his brows furrowing. "...I knew they were all just lies."

I almost grimaced. "Of course! It was all lies, I love you so much..."

Aomine's face went rather pink in response but I thought I'd heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "...By the way, my ma told me to give you this," He took out a folded thin blanket from his bag and handed it to me. "In case it gets too cold at night."

"Thanks." I put the blanket to the side, "...How was school?" A grunt was my answer and I chuckled under my breath. Aomine then reached over and plucked the card off my bedside table, glancing at it. "Oh, I got something for you." I added.

"Mm?" He made a noise, engrossed in staring at the signature of Akashi. It was a fancy squiggle.

I reached over the side of my bed, lifting up a huge box in a plastic bag and showing it to Aomine. He put down the card and accepted the box, eyebrow raised. "What is it?" Aomine muttered as he pulled the box out of the bag and his eyes widened at the logo on the box. He turned to me questioningly, but I just smiled at him. Aomine opened the box, lifting up the lid, and once he got an eyeful, he was silent. He was silent for a long time. He is genuine surprised right now, and he picked one up and ran his fingers along it, inspecting it, then glanced at me again. "...Nana." He croaked out.

"Do you like it? It's the newest edition."

Aomine was speechless; he kept looking between the shoes, to me. Yep, I'd gotten him the newest pair of Michael Jordan shoes that were out on the market. I may not play basketball, but I knew a few things, and although it wasn't Aomine's birthday nor was it a special occasion of any sort, I wanted to do something nice for him. His face went inexplicably pink. "Nana, I...I can't - "

"Why not? I got it for you because you mean so much to me."

He put his fingers to my face, squeezing my cheeks together. "Baka. You don't have to get me anything expensive. Your bentos are enough."

I pouted slightly when he let go, but Aomine put the box down and then wrapped his arms around me tightly and brought me into his warm embrace, resting his chin atop my head. We stayed huddled together until visiting hours were over.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

I looked up what kind of shoes basketball players wear and found Michael Jordan shoes (Air Jordan for example), which can cost from $100-$200 USD.

So from the repost you would have noticed the following had changed -

1\. Nana's conversation with Shinya - it was the kind of the same as previous update but some dialogue was added. Shinya has moments when he is normal - kind of hard to describe what I mean by that, but best I can say is his interactions with Nana will vary - often, he is agitated and aggressive and that's when he is unstable, but he is also not always a mentally disturbed individual. He also doesn't know anything about her and Aomine yet which I don't think I properly explained. Perhaps that is where the confusion came from.

2\. Nana's conversation with Aomine. I watered it down so she isn't very enthusiastic. Shows a bit of a vulnerable side to her, I guess. I really haven't written an OC like Nana before - her personality is hard for me to pin down and to figure out. I also think this 'talk' will continue at a later point.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi everyone, sorry for lack of update. Been really busy with life. Enjoy the PWP in the first part of this chapter. Also, just a few things to cover:

1\. Yes, Risa's surname was originally Watanabe, I then changed it later to Senmatsu for a different surname.

2\. Shinya's access to the phone. Mental institutions and their access limit to phones seem to vary depending on security. I've been to some where phones were completely allowed and some were not. There's a bit more to Shinya's prosecution which I was wanting to mention further into the story, so I wont disclose yet.

ANyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **THE PRELUDE**

Aomine and I are having sex as usual.

It's the first thing we did the minute he walked through the door to my hospital room. I missed him terribly when he was at school and I was stuck here but he comes to visit me everyday so we make as much use of the time we have together. We either a) talk about school or b) talk about basketball or c) have steamy, dirty, rough sex. It's usually C. It's also very difficult to enjoy it properly because of my bad legs and we are really restricted on positions. Missionary, which is Aomine's favorite, is definitely crossed off the list so we're recently doing it cowgirl style or reverse. He's also given me a lot of oral but that got boring after a while too.

"...I wonder how many times we've done it this week." I mused out loud.

"I dunno. Ten?" Aomine replied.

"I think more than that, because you're still always up for round two or three. Or four."

He gave me a grin but I couldn't really see, because this time we are lying in bed with him lying underneath me and I have my back to his chest. I'm kind of in an awkward position, with Aomine supporting me by keeping my legs splayed apart gently; to keep me secure and not fall off, his hands are clamped over my breasts firmly. "Hey, tell me if you want a break."

I paused. Did I actually hear right?

"I mean, since we did it raw last time." He said, and I blinked blankly. Oh right, no wonder I was getting sore. No round two for me today. I tried a pregnancy test a few days ago and it turned out negative.

He is thrusting into me very hard from behind and I can't do much. Since my legs pretty much useless, I can relax and he is doing the work, slipping his cock inside me in and out, rubbing deliciously against my flesh. Aomine is also setting the pace and it's always fast and rough. I couldn't help but cry out as the thrusting became more desperate.

Its a bit difficult with my legs stretched out like this so we quickly changed positions so now I am sitting upright in his lap, facing him. Aomine initially suggested the previous position because I can relax, not hurt my legs but now he can just pump and thrust inside me as much as he wanted. Plus, my boobs keep bouncing up and down in his face so that's like an extra bonus for him. Aomine is obsessed with basketball, sex and boobs. In that order, I think. He grabbed my breasts with his massive hands and fed them into his mouth, sucking on my stiff, erect nipples noisily and hungrily. I have to wear a hospital gown and basically nothing else so it's generally an invitation for him and also less hassle for the both of us in getting our clothes off. I let out a moan of content and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and entwined my hands into his hair. The sucking intensified and he proceeded to lick my nipple in circles. He then released me with a pop after a few seconds of the intense suckling, before licking at my nipples over and over again. The entire time, I am bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Your tits are so big..." He commented as he took one of my breasts in his hands and squeezed the flesh, my nipple poking.

"Shut up...God...You're such a hentai." I moaned; taking his hands off me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and clutched him tightly to me, pushing my breasts against him.

Sorry, I shall amend the above. Aomine is obsessed with basketball, sex and _big boobs_. Sometimes I wonder if that is the only reason why he likes me. Whether or not Aomine liked me for that sole reason...The thought vanished pretty quickly once Aomine and I concentrated more on grinding our hips together more aggressively to build up the tension and him focusing on driving his cock inside me as far and hard as he could that I felt his tip hitting me.

"Ohhh...Daiki..." I was gasping breathlessly, eyes closed.

"Feel good?" He murmured; his hands went to grab the curve of my ass, caressing me sensually.

I nodded vigorously. "...So good...Mmm..."

Aomine chuckled, squeezing my ass whilst thrusting inside me. I held him firmly, gasping.

As we continued moving together, finally, he got me to came and I was a moaning wreck in his hold. I could feel him pulsing inside me and throbbing too; he also seemed to have gotten larger and warmer. His whole body shuddered and he emitted a low groan and stilled for a few seconds as he cummed. We gradually stopped moving and although our laps were wet and sloppy with sweat and juice, he wrapped his arms around me, settling his large palms over my ass which he started to caress. We're not moving at all, but he's still inside me and sometimes I like just sitting in his lap with him inside. I was panting, trying to catch my breath, and he let go of me with one hand to brush some hair from my face.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded as I gave him a squeeze and a cuddle. I must've looked a bit dazed. He chuckled and held me close. "Akashi's party is soon, ne?" I murmured, as he nuzzled me affectionately.

"Yeah."

"Am I still going with you?"

"Baka, of course you are. Who else will I go with? The others got dates too, ya know."

"Really? Even Midorima?" I said.

"Uh... not sure 'bout him. He doesn't seem interested in going to the party..." Aomine uttered, frowning slightly, "I dunno."

"Hmm, I think he should be able to get a date with no problems." I said, "Maybe he'll ask that girl from last time, you know, the one from the water park vacation?"

"Oh, the crazy one."

"She wasn't crazy."

"Seemed pretty crazy to me. They're right for each other." Aomine grunted, then he flashed me a wicked smirk.

As I chuckled, I wondered how Midorima was getting on.

...

 **Meanwhile.**

Midorima sneezed, then pushed up his glasses, which had fallen slightly on the bridge of his nose.

And then he frowned.

 _Someone is talking about me._

Concentrating on important matters, he alternated between looking at his phone and Akashi's official engagement invite that he had laid out in front of him on the desk. His phonebook had a new contact – that girl from the water park weekend vacation – the only other female listed in his contacts aside from Satsuki and his mom.

"Nngh." Midorima found himself grimacing at the mere thought; he had contemplated inviting someone; her, nonetheless. After all, Akashi's invite said he was supposed to bring a date, but still...

 _No._

No way. He was about to put his phone back into his pocket when –

"Oh? What's this? Shin-chan has been invited to a party and must bring a date!" From out of nowhere, Takao exclaimed over his shoulder and Midorima emitted a grunt. "Heeeey, why don't you invite that girl you met a few weeks ago?"

"Takao." Midorima said simply, inwardly regretting telling Takao what happened at the weekend vacation he attended with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. "There is no need. I'm going on my own."

"Shin-chan, don't be so shy! It's very easy! Here, let me show you how it's done – " And Takao snatched the phone out of his hands and promptly pushed the button.

Midorima glanced at the bottle of tomato ketchup that was balancing in his other hand.

 _No._

Why was this happening?

Why was today's lucky item not working in his favor?

Had he bought the wrong brand? Was it not Heinz, but _Del Monte_?! Or was it Muir Glen...? Perhaps Trader Joe?! It occurred to him that Oha Asa did not specify this time in today's fortune ranking and he had overlooked this crucial factor. Midorima's lip went stiff as he contemplated, frowning, brows furrowed, fist curling somewhat, curling his tapered fingers into a miniscule ball.

 _Never again_.

"Hey!" came Takao's cheery voice as soon as someone picked up the phone, "I'm Takao, Shin-chan's best friend! He told me about you! Yes, he did! What? Really! Anyway, I'm calling you on his behalf! He's gonna attend a party on Friday and he wants to bring you along! He's just too shy to call you, ehehe – so, whaddya say?"

There wasn't the slightest pause from the phone but then Midorima heard the tinny yet shrill voice: "Yes! YES! YEEEES!"

"Great! I'll pass the phone to him right now and you can talk to him yourself." Takao thrust the phone to his ear and Midorima could hear her shrieking.

"..." He pushed his glasses further up his nose, "...I'll pick you up at six."

...

It is finally the day of Akashi's engagement party; his party is on a Friday and we've been invited to stay at his mansion until Sunday afternoon. I asked mom for permission and she said it was fine, and so did my doctor. Although I'm no longer using a wheelchair, I'm still using crutches. I sighed as I contemplated that fact; the days are passing but I'm stuck in hospital waiting to recover. There isn't much to do here so I have plenty of time and feeling very sleepy these days...as I almost nodded off, the door suddenly opened and there was Aomine.

"Aomine!" I exclaimed as he stormed inside and shut the door behind him with a frown; I wasn't expecting him until two hours later. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I have something for ya." He said; he was carrying a very large bag which he plopped by my bedside.

"Huh?"

"Open it." Aomine shoved the bag into my arms and I took a quick peek, spotting a black box inside which was beautifully wrapped with a silky blue ribbon. "I got it for you."

My eyes bulged slightly. Aomine got me a gift? Is this for last time, when I got him the shoes? But he did not have to get me anything... Excitement surged through me and I hastily pulled the box out of the bag; it was quite big and heavy. And judging from the bag, it was from an expensive department store. I untied the ribbon and placed it to the side carefully, then lifted the lid off and delved through ruby red wrapping paper and finally grasping the strap of -

A silky black bra, matching panties and suspenders.

Then, something bulky dropped out and landed onto my lap.

It was a book, and I stared at the title.

 _Kama Sutra._

I immediately glanced at him with half-lidded eyes. "What the hell... Really, Aomine! _?_ "

He had this wide smirk on his face when he plucked it off my hands and held them in front of me. "I want you to wear them next time we do it."

"Urgh..." I groaned. Good god. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bra and panties off him quickly, stuffing them back into the box with a frown. Then I picked up the book and flipped it through. A few graphical positions of couples doing the do were in view and my eye twitched. What the - ?! The girl's leg! It's lifted all the way behind her head?! HOW? And...How in the world did Aomine even manage to get his hands on this?!

Aomine peered over my shoulder, pointing to a certain pose in the book. "Since we're staying at Akashi's for the rest of the weekend, I got us both a room so we have all weekend to do it."

Okay, so Aomine and I are sharing a room. I didn't know how or what to comment on that. As I sighed heavily and slammed the book shut and handed it back to him, Aomine merely chuckled before he protruded something which he had kept hidden behind his back. "I'm kidding, this is actually what I was meant to give you. Hold out your arms."

I held my arms out as requested but he dropped it into my lap instead. It was a mid-length dress inside a plastic shrink wrap and I blinked blankly at it before carefully holding it up. A gasp escaped my lips. It was a beautiful strappy black dress with a dark blue corsage delicately sewn on the front. I couldn't help but smile when I ran my fingertips over the material. It was so beautiful...

Turning to Aomine, I grinned at him. "This is for the party?"

"Baka. What else could it be for?"

"But I already had a dress; my mom was gonna bring it later."

"Wear this one."

I smacked him on the shoulder but I was still smiling. "Okay. Thanks, it's lovely. I'll definitely wear it to the party. I'll just text my mom to let her know." I said, folding it up and placing it safely by my side. "Hey, now that you're here and it's a few hours before the party...should we get ready now, or is too early?"

"Too early to start getting ready."

"So, what should we do?"

Aomine blinked blankly at me, then grinned.

I frowned at once. "I know what you're thinking, and no. We're not doing it."

The grin dropped.

Shaking my head, I began to unwrap the dress again. "Let's just get ready..."

...

Much, much later, I pulled the dress up over myself whilst seated down; it's a lot harder than I thought. I refused mom's help and turned down Aomine's offer too. I know he would've really enjoyed helping me put my clothes on but I knew he was busy so I declined. Besides, he went back home to pick something up which he forgot, and he should be busy getting ready at his house before he'd come to get me from the hospital. Luckily, I am in a better condition than before and I am allowed to leave the hospital now.

So it was Aomine who used his pocket money to get me my dress; Mom had wanted to bring me a dress of her choice when I was hospitalized so I would have no say in it whatsoever. I knew that she would end up getting me this old-fashioned dress... maybe something my gran would've worn... Something Aomine won't be too happy about but I am so surprised and happy that he got me the dress. Therefore, it didn't come to a surprise when he came to collect me and he was dressed in a suit.

And whaddya know? We were matching.

I glanced down at the dress and Aomine did the same; to compliment the dress and the blue corsage, I'm wearing blue heels made out of mirrored leather and a clutch with sparkly jewels on it (oooh). There is nothing much I can do with my hair but mom seemed adamant in giving me hair extensions so I have long hair (whoohoo) pinned backwards using a blue brooch. I then threw my gaze to Aomine... Oh boy, Aomine sure can tidy himself up if he wanted to. His hair was brushed properly to the side, he was shaved, he had even put cologne on, and he was wearing shiny black loafers. He's so tall, but the suit seems to be tailored to his height and build that it looks so good on him. It's just a simple suit with a white shirt and a dark, navy blue silk tie with a silver pin, but he looks so different and handsome. A matching handkerchief stuck out of his pocket, and I couldn't help but swoon slightly.

"Aomine, you look great!" I said as I wheeled myself towards him.

"Che. I hate this kind of stuff." He replied, scratching at his back.

"Don't do that, you'll ruin the fabric." I reached over, patting at his suit and trying to smooth down the creases and crinkles he'd accidentally made.

Aomine merely grunted again before he flicked his glance at me, grinning. I returned his gaze and smiled in return. "You look good..." He muttered, reaching over and pecking me on the lips. I had lipgloss on so ended up getting some on him.

"Oops. Hold on..." I used a tissue to wipe at his mouth but his grin widened and he kissed me again, deeper this time.

"Tastes like strawberry." He said when he pulled away; he had more lipgloss on him, I had to keep wiping it off.

"Yeah, cos it's flavored."

He snickered and I pouted. "Let's go." He said, grabbing the handles of my wheelchair and steering me out of the room whilst I gathered my crutches and propped them over my lap. "You got everything?"

Yep, I'd packed my pyjamas, extra clothes...and also extra undies just in case. I nodded in response.

"Good. Akashi has a car waiting outside for us."

This is so exciting; Aomine wheeled me out of the hospital and to the carpark where an expensive-looking black car was waiting; the door opened and there was Momoi, Kagami, and a girl I didn't recognize. Maybe she was Kagami's date? Momoi was wearing a seafoam-colored silk dress and had her hair tied up in an exquisite bun. Kagami was adorned in a black suit and a dark red tie. I was definitely seeing a pattern here. Kagami's date was wearing a black cocktail dress with a red choker and had her long brown hair tied up in a high bun.

"Aomine-kun, Nana-chan!" Momoi was first to greet us as usual.

"Ohayou, Aomine-kun, Tatsuno-san." Said a voice, and I turned to see Kuroko seated in the corner. Kuroko was in a black suit, white shirt and pale blue tie. "How are your legs?"

"Hello Kuroko-kun. I'm okay, thanks for asking." I greeted, as the driver promptly slipped out of his seat to open the boot; Aomine lifted me off the wheelchair and carried me inside the car. Kagami and Momoi moved to make room for me, and once I was seated inside, Aomine and the driver went to fold up my wheelchair and crutches and stowed them away.

Aomine then climbed into the seat beside me and shut the door and once the driver returned to his seat, we were off.


	25. Chapter 25

**LOVELESS**

Akashi's mansion is insanely beautiful.

I had never seen anything like it before. It was exactly the kind of mansion I'd seen in pictures from fairytale books when I was younger. The chauffeur had been driving for quite a while until he steered us away from the main roads of the city, dealing with our non-stop bad carpool karaoke. Then we entered the countryside, and again, he steered off the main paths and drove down a desolate road and we were informed that this was a private road belonging to Akashi's family and could only be used by Akashi's family solely. Soon, the desolate private road led us to a large estate surrounded by massive, Olympic-sized swimming pool gardens. This was Akashi Seijuuro's home and we were on territory that I had never believed would exist nor would I have ever the privilege to step foot into. Everyone was stunned; even Aomine was astounded to a great deal. He was silent the entire journey as our car entered a path along with other black cars that was similar to ours. They must also be carrying Akashi's guests.

It was getting dark and the cars stopped one by one before the massive manor that was awaiting us. It was a beautiful building that oozed grandiose, having been designed by many architects of different cultures. There were many butlers and other servants that could be seen scurrying around, tending to the guests as they left their cars one by one and were escorted individually inside. I think my jaw dropped by the professionalism of it all. It didn't feel like a show at all...I knew he was rich, but...this was seriously something else.

Once it was our turn, Momoi and Kagami's date got out of the car together, followed by Kagami and Kuroko. Aomine carried me out of the car again and the driver had my wheelchair unfolded and waiting for me. I guess it would be more convenient to just use the wheelchair than the crutches, so they were taken away by a butler. We awkwardly joined the rest of Akashi's party patrons who all seemed to be middle-aged couples and professionals; maybe they were Akashi's father's business partners...

Nevertheless, they seemed engrossed in their own affairs whilst we entered the hall to see Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara waiting inside with their dates, standing in a small group in one corner. How cute; Midorima's girl was standing by his side, wearing a dark green dress whilst Murasakibara was standing beside a girl who was half his height with an equally petite frame. She was also dressed in lilac. Meanwhile, Kise appeared to be the only one who didn't have a date but I noticed a few well-dressed ladies in the opposite corner eyeing him up and down.

"Kurokocchi! Momocchi, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, Nanacchi!" Kise squawked; good lord, not this again... Kise pounced on Kuroko as soon as the smaller boy was in arms' length of him.

"Ohayou, Kise-kun." Kuroko said whilst blinking blankly, and Momoi looked on with a bemused expression and Aomine and Midorima glanced tiredly at the display.

"Kagamicchi has brought a date!"

The red head gestured to himself since he was now the centre of attention. "Hah? Oh, yeah...this is Alice, Alex's niece." Kagami introduced the girl who politely bowed at us.

"Ahhh, doozo, yoroshiku, onegaishimasu, Arrisuchi! Kise Ryouta desu!" Kise was shaking the girl's hand feverishly and Kagami's date smiled in response and muttered something in English. Turning to us, Kise greeted Aomine and myself warmly. "Eh? What happened to Nanacchi?"

"Just an accident." I said as I glanced up at everyone from my seat in the wheelchair. It feels weird...everyone seems so super tall now...

A few more conversations later and everyone decided to split up into their respective pairs. Aomine naturally kept close to me, and being on wheelchair duty, he steered me towards the awaiting buffet where numerous guests moved out of our way to let us in. Aomine and I stared at the drool-inducing food on display with our mouths hanging open before he grinned and turned to me.

"Nana, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but remember this is Akashi's party, so we must look posh and polite so not to embarrass him." I said.

"Whatever." He grunted, and Aomine started stacking food for me on a plate whilst I measly clutched a shimmering golden fork and knife in hands. No surprises here, but Murasakibara and his date were at the buffet table too. Huh, so his date seemed to have an appetite to match his despite her tiny frame; she too, like the purple-haired giant, was scooping spoonfuls and heaps of food into our plate. Smiling at each other when their plates were full to the brim, I watched them dawdling off to a table where the rest of the Generation of Miracles were seated. I smiled fondly at the display whilst Aomine returned to my side.

"Hey, look what I got for you." He proudly dumped the plate of food into my lap. There seemed to be an assortment of mini quiche, lasagne, pasta, lobster meat, sushi, sashimi and exotic looking cheese, vegetables and others which I couldn't really tell what it was.

"Thanks, Daiki. Ooh, looks so good." I said. Akashi must have 5 star chefs to cook these gourmet delicacies...

We made our way to the table once we had our food, glancing over to see Kise occupied with chatting to a few ladies in one corner. Momoi was busy feeding Kuroko food (even though he didn't seem interested) and Midorima's girl was glancing giddily at Midorima from the corner of her eye whilst their lucky items stood stiffly on the table – a garden gnome and a can of beans. Everyone began eating and there was some good conversation now and then ranging from topics such as school, basketball, teachers, my bad legs and how it happened, Aomine's new Air Jordans which I bought for him, Murasakibara and the time when he got asked by an old lady to save her cat which was stuck in a tree and the upcoming distribution of Kise's new photobook combined with his autograph session until the lights in the entire hall suddenly began to dim.

A smartly dressed, and extremely well-groomed man entered the room and immediately the guests around us stood up in their seats and started clapping. Taking the hint, our group did the same.

"What's going on?" asked Midorima's girl. "Who is that man?"

"That is Akashi Masaomi." Midorima replied.

"Uh...somehow I don't think we were meant to eat the food just yet." I added, noticing that the other guests only had champagne flutes in hands. Indeed, no-one had really retrieved any food except from us...

"Mukkun, don't eat when he's talking!" Momoi hissed, as Murasakibara stuffed a fancy-looking egg tart into his mouth.

"I can't help it...I'm hungry..."

Akashi's father took center stage and glanced around. He reminded me of my mom in some way...stern faced and...he looked strict... "Good evening and welcome to you all, thank you for your attendance today. If you are not familiar with myself, I am Akashi Masaomi, and I am humbled by your presence. Today, we are celebrating my son's engagement – " He paused when the crowd broke into applause once more, and from the left hand side, we could see a familiar red-haired young man with a beautiful girl approaching the stage. Akashi's father added, "Seijuuro, Katsumi, please come forwards."

We watched as Akashi was summoned and he stood in front of his father, dressed in an equally expensive and smart suit with red tie. Katsumi followed and stopped beside him also, and both, did a deep, very deep bow... a precise 90 degree angle. I wondered if they'd rehearsed and practiced because I'd never seen a bow as perfect or anything like it before. But after that quick bow, they rose and turned to the crowd, then also bowed. Wow...I wish I looked like Akashi's fiancée... she's so beautiful and classy. She's also very skinny and tall, so she must be that kind of person who can wear anything and look good. I could see this beautiful necklace on her neck and matching earrings. Akashi and her really suit each other... God, maybe I have a slight girl crush on her. I watched as Akashi and his fiancée returned to their spots behind the father.

Akashi's father spoke for a while longer and it was all about his business which I didn't understand much of, but the older guests were either nodding in agreement and clapping, so we did that too in the end. Finally, everyone was released to eat the food – half of which was gone by then thanks to us...as we watched the chefs and waiters hurriedly replenish the food, Aomine and I exchanged a few awkward glances whilst Murasakibara rose in his seat again.

"...Mimi-chan, I'm going to get more food...do you want to come with me?" He announced.

"Yeah, sure!" Murasakibara's date grinned and followed after him to the table the entire time.

Aomine and I continued to eat until we saw Akashi and his fiancée approaching our table. Immediately, everyone stood up once more and Akashi offered us a polite smile. "Thank you for coming today."

Dear lord, I can't get over how proper and polite this guy speaks. I was a blushing mess whilst Aomine was staring at Akashi's fiancée – she was wearing a wine red satin dress and had her beautiful blond hair fastened in a bun with loose hair over one shoulder. "Yes, thank you for coming." Katsumi echoed Akashi's words with a mesmerizing smile.

"No, no, no, _thank you_ for inviting us! Let's do a toast!" Momoi said with a wide smile, and everyone grabbed their glasses full of orange or apple juice or milk and held it up in the air. "To Akashi-kun's engagement! Let's celebrate! Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!"

Once everyone finished clinking glasses and took sips, I nudged Aomine in the thigh, noticing that he'd been staring at her for a long time since they'd come over. Akashi exchanged short words with us before attending to other guests with his fiancée. It seemed he'd have to go around every table to thank them for coming even though he may know or not know them very well... I tried to look at his expression but he just seemed...blank.

As the rest of the evening went on, I finally saw Akashi and Katsumi finish their task of speaking to all the guests; Akashi went to join his father at the head table and Katsumi disappeared off somewhere. Meanwhile, Kagami and his date were chatting, employed in hushed tone, and most likely in English too. Ohhh, I'm so jealous of her; wish I could talk to Kagami like that too... I averted attention from Akashi to Kagami and I think Aomine noticed me staring again because he pinched me in the arm and I jerked in my wheelchair.

"Ouch, that hurt." I hissed.

"Then stop looking at that guy when I'm right beside you." He said with a scowl. "Could you not make it anymore damn obvious?"

Aomine's mood seemed to have done a complete 180 degree turn. "You were staring at Akashi's fiancée the entire time when they were talking to us." I pointed out, as he crunched on a piece of roasted prawn.

"Didn't mean anythin'." He grunted sourly.

"What the hell!" I barked, fuming. "This isn't the first time this has happened – god, I've seriously had it with you!"

I am so glad there are two sets of handlebars on this damn wheelchair – the ones behind me which are used by others to steer me around, and the ones by the wheels for my own use. I wheeled myself away from the table as quickly as I could. Stupid Aomine... I didn't want to look over my shoulder, but I couldn't hear him follow after me anyway... all I heard was a disgruntled snort and I knew he was equally as pissed as I was and wouldn't be chasing me. It was better that way; I wanted to be on my own...

I wheeled myself out of the hall and down an empty corridor, grumbling under my breath until I thought I heard a noise and stopped –

A few feet away, a door was slightly ajar, and I could hear someone talking.

 _"...You missed the speech, but so far, nothing else has happened. The marriage preparations will be scheduled soon."_

Huh, that voice sounds a lot like Akashi's fiancée... is this where she disappeared off to? Is this her room?

I could hear her sighing now. " _Yes, I know. I know I just need to put up with it for a few years, but - "_

What in the world is she talking about, and to who? Since my curiosity usually gets the better of me, I wheeled myself quietly towards the door.

 _"No, mom, I will never like Akashi Seijuuro."_

What.

What the...

I whipped out my phone from my clutch and immediately set it to record a video. I don't know why, but it's the first thing that occurred to me...

 _"Try to?"_ I heard her scoff next. " _I don't like him and I never will, and I could hardly care less about his annoying family. I'm only doing this because you told me to. Aside from that, I guess it's not that bad, since I have access to all his money and as much money as I want –_ "

" **Nana**?"

Oh fuck!

Aomine! Oh god! What terrible, abso-fucking-lutely horrendous timing! The room went silent. I could no longer hear Katsumi speaking. Aomine's pounding footsteps could be heard approaching me from behind. As I hastily put my phone away and wheeled myself towards him, the door opened and...

"Who are you?"

Oh shit. Oh fuck. Fucking hell. I turned round slowly, and she was standing there... Akashi's stunningly beautiful fiancée... eeep. She doesn't recognize me? Typical, I guess. As I opened my mouth -

"Nana! There you are!" Aomine finally stopped before me and grabbed the handles of my wheelchair before glancing over at Akashi's fiancée. "Uh... were you two in the middle of somethin'...?"

I couldn't even speak. What could I say to make this situation better...? Anything that I could say will just make things worse! I avoided eye contact with Akashi's fiancée and grabbed his arm. "Aomine, I'm glad you're here. Please take me back to the hall."

He gave a dull nod, looking slightly awkward. "Nana... You're not angry at me anymore...?"

I sighed. "Look, you can be a real asshole, but you're my asshole, okay?" I said, and Aomine let out a snort of laughter and quickly leaned down to peck me on the lips. Haha... 'you're my asshole'...oh my god, me and Aomine's relationship has really transcended into something else now.

"Wait." Akashi's fiancée suddenly said, in a sugar sweet voice and now I knew that she was nothing but a fake and a liar and it was making me sick in the stomach, especially with that disgusting pleasant smile on her face. God, I can't believe an hour ago I was thinking of how much she and Akashi suited each other and how pretty was and how good of a person she must be. "Nana-chan and I were talking. I'll take her to the hall once we're finished, is that okay, Aomine-kun?"

Flashing him a winning smile, I'm pretty sure I saw Aomine go a little weak in the knees until I elbowed him again. Don't be fooled by the facade! "No, we're done talking." I said sternly, and Aomine seemed a little confused but he started steering me out of the corridor anyway and back to the hall.

"Not so fast." Akashi's fiancée quickly sidestepped around us and stopped in front of us.

"What do you want?" I barked.

"What are you going to do? Tell Akashi everything you just overheard?"

My fists were curling but then I forced myself to smile. "I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about." I gave her a sweet smile in response. "Now, please excuse us..." There was nothing she could say to that. Once we were a safe distance away from Akashi's fiancée, I grabbed Aomine by the arm and he moved to kneel in front of me so we were at eye level. "Aomine, we need to talk to Akashi-kun right now!"

"What?" He grunted; he seemed annoyed again, "This party is boring... we don't know anyone else here and I've gone through the entire buffet already...I wanna go home."

"Focus! I just overheard Akashi's fiancée talking to her mom on the phone! I didn't hear much, but all I know is...she's a gold digger! Her family told her to marry Akashi-kun for his money!"

Aomine stared at me for a while, cocking an eyebrow. "Eh? Why are you saying that all of a sudden? Where's your proof?"

"Right here!" I took out my call phone and replayed the video.

" _I don't like him and I never will, and I could hardly care less about his annoying family. I'm only doing this because you told me to. Aside from that, it's not that bad, I have access to all his money and as much money as I want – NANA? Oh fuck!_ – "

Shit... looks like I accidentally recorded Aomine on the phone and myself swearing...and this is all I managed to record until Aomine came. I seemed to have recorded a lot though. Aomine glanced away from the phone to me. "Kisama...that's screwed up." Aomine muttered under his breath. For once, he genuinely appeared to be contemplating deeply. "...Nana...did you record this just there?"

"Yeah."

"And she was talking to her mom."

"Yeah. She was in mid-conversation and I heard her."

"But she didn't say Akashi's name. She could be talkin' about anyone. And why were you recording her anyway?"

"Because you were being a giant jerkass to me as usual and I wheeled myself away in a huff all the way to here and there was this door which was ajar and I could hear her talking. She said his name earlier, and it was as clear as day." I said, "...She doesn't like him...she just wants his money."

"Tetsuya. Daiki. Nana."

At the sudden sound of our names being called, we glanced over to see none other than Akashi standing at the hallway. At that moment, I choked a little and Aomine stood up. Wait, he said Tetsuya too. Eh? Kuroko was here the entire time?! We turned to our right to see none other than the Sixth Generation of Miracles, the Phantom Man himself, standing by a plant.

"K-Kuroko-kun?!" I spluttered, whilst Aomine raised a brow.

"Tetsu, how long have you been standing there?"

"Ano, I have been here for five minutes." Kuroko said. Turning to Akashi, he added, "Akashi-kun. Daijoubou desu ka."

The red-head didn't say anything, but his gaze slid to the phone in my palm. "A-Akashi-kun." I stammered out. "...Did you just..."

"Could you replay that video for me, please?" He said, calmly.

I swerved my gaze to the phone, then to Aomine, and then to Kuroko, who nodded. I pressed the button and the video started playing once more.

" _I don't like him and I never will, and I could hardly care less about his annoying family. I'm only doing this because you told me to. Aside from that, it's not that bad, I have access to all his money and as much money as I want – NANA? Oh fuck!_ – "

When the video stopped, there was no noise. Silence. It was quiet in the hallway, and Aomine, Kuroko and I exchanged concerned glances. It was the most horrid thing I could ever hear. Akashi did not ask for the video to be played again. He had been staring tentatively at my phone for a long time from the bottom of his eyes, but then he turned away.

"I see." He said, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Eh? For what...?

"Please excuse me, I must speak to Katsumi." He said, and he offered us a light smile and made his way down the hallway, towards the direction of his fiancée's room.

Aomine and I watched his retreating back. "Will he be okay?" I asked, "What's going to happen? Is Akashi-kun going to call everything off?"

"Because Akashi-kun is from a well-known, wealthy family." Kuroko said, "And it seems the underlying agenda of their engagement... was to bring two business partners together...I doubt he will call off the wedding ceremony in that case."

"Eh? But why? This isn't right!" I said.

"Tatsuno-san... Unfortunately, the wedding is not about Akashi-kun."

"Let's go after him!" I exclaimed, and Aomine grabbed the handlebars and steered me towards Akashi's direction. I'm not sure if Kuroko followed us. This time, we found the door closed although the conversation happening inside was pretty much audible, and we could hear Akashi's fiancée very clearly:

She said, "That I don't love you and I never will? That my mom told me to do this, to go through with this, and that I only care about your money? Yes, everything you heard was true. What did you expect? This is an arranged marriage anyway! All those marriage interviews with those girls you only spoke to for less than half an hour...they only cared about one thing and that was your money. They didn't care who or what you are. So what difference does it make, marrying me? I passed all the tests and also gained your father's favor. My mom is also a conglomerate partner! I can at least bring some kind of honor to your family. And by the way, so many guys from other business partners are dying to be with me, so consider yourself lucky... marrying me is the best thing to happen to you!"

Holy crap, Akashi has definitely confronted her about this. How could she admit it so freely anyway? This girl, even if she is pretty and on the outside she appears to be nice and sweet, she has the worse personality ever...

Akashi could be heard saying: "Yes, that is correct. We may have had a few marriage interviews and you passed my father's assessments. It was inevitable we were to marry and that you would take on my family's name... Combining your mother's business and my father's in order to grow stronger...Regardless if you and I have feelings for each other, the marriage is something we are to uphold and honor...and you should know your place."

What the - ? Seriously...am I hearing right? He still wants to go through this? Just because of his dad's business? Everything Kuroko said is true...

"You have certainly earned your worth to be marrying into the Akashi family, Morimoto Katsumi." Akashi continued. "...However, I show no mercy to anyone acting against me or those who look down on me. The choice is yours. You may bear the Akashi name as you wish, but I will ensure you do not receive a single yen out of this."

* * *

 **Note:**

...Usually I don't wanna write sad stuff, and I probably should've just kept this story as PWP or something since it's been like that for the past chapters and there is not much plot to this fic... but I already knew that Akashi's storyline in this fic will not be one that is going towards a happy direction. Although I wrote before that Akashi's fiancee is a Mary Sue, she's ended up the actual NON-Sue of this fic in a way.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, in case I do not update before Christmas - Happy early merry Christmas! and we are back to the lemons today. Tbh, I don't feel the lemons are not bringing much substance to this story so it will be a lot fewer from now on. Enjoy !

* * *

 **WIFEY**

It's night-time, and we're still staying in Akashi's mansion for the rest of the weekend even though we found out that Akashi's fiancée was only marrying him for his money, and Akashi knows. What a terrible way to end the night. I'm not sure how we can carry on, acting as if we know nothing and to continue celebrating the engagement. I mean, what's going to happen tomorrow? There's even a list of events arranged... horse riding...and also a friendly basketball game (in which Aomine was teamed with Murasakibara and Kuroko, whilst Akashi was with Kise and Kagami). Midorima was left out the picture because he'd reserved that time slot due to Oha Asa's fortune show, and also to go out and buy his lucky item.

With one crutch, I stepped out of the deluxe bathroom suite of the room which me and Aomine were sharing only to see Aomine sitting at the edge of the huge bed, eyeing me the moment I exited. "Hm? What's up?" I noticed that he had this glint in his eyes which then disappeared when he got a good look of my shirt and pants-combo cotton jammies.

"Tch." He threw his head to the side, growling.

"Awww, you sound disappointed. Were you expecting me to come out in a sexy lacy one piece?" I said with a grin, dabbing at my wet hair with a fluffy white towel.

He threw his glance to me. "...That's not a bad idea."

"Sorry to disappoint." I snickered at him and jabbed my thumb behind me to the bathroom. "It's your turn."

Aomine grunted again, grabbed his towel and a change of clothes and passed me, deliberately nudging his shoulder against mine. As I turned to scold him, he quickly leaned down, stole a kiss and then jumped into the bathroom with a smirk just as I smacked him playfully on the butt with my towel. "You're such a tease, Nana." He called over his shoulder. He didn't bother closing the door and started pulling off his pants.

I sighed, shut the door for him and then glanced at the corner where I'd placed my bag, realizing it was unopened (and I'd definitely zipped it before I went to have a shower). Aomine must've ransacked it for some reason...Oh never mind... I made my way to the hairdryer that was sitting on the vanity table by the bed and started drying my hair.

Our room is huge. It reminds me of a hotel and it's more of a suite, because there's even a small lounge connected to it; there's a huge, king-sized bed in the main area (which I tried jumping up and down on for a few minutes once we put our bags down), then there's the bathroom which is also equally as huge on its own (even the toilet has its own room). I guess it was because Aomine requested that we share a room so we got one of the deluxe suites in Akashi's mansion. Akashi is too hospitable and kind to us... Everyone else seemed to be either sharing a room or they were on their own. Either way, I'm not complaining at all... this is awesome! Suddenly, an idea hatched in my mind when I spotted the abundance of blankets and pillows on the bed that were for our use and the two chairs in the corner.

Aomine finished his shower and stepped out, dressed in a white, holey vest and black boxers; he glanced around, spotting me at the lounge area. "What are you doing?"

"Making a pillow fort." I said; I had pulled a blanket over the two chairs and covered the ground with the pillows (not the ones we were actually going to use though). I turned round and grinned. "Isn't this great? My house is too small to do this, plus, we don't have enough pillows and blankets."

"Tch. You're not five years old anymore." He grunted sourly as he made his way over to the bed and slipped inside.

"I don't care!" I retorted with a pout, but I continued pulling the blanket over the chair, fluffing up the cushions and making sure everything was cozy before plopping myself into maximum pillowy, plushy comfort. I sunk into the pillows, pulling another blanket over me. Ahh, bliss...

"Are you gonna sleep there all night?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"Don't be stupid, you'll catch a cold. Get over here, wife." I could hear Aomine from the bed; I only sat up because he said 'wife' and I stuck my head out from the fort. Aomine patted the empty space beside him on the bed as he lay sprawled on one side. "I said, get over here."

He just called me 'wife'. I blushed slightly and burrowed under the sheets. "No, I'm staying here."

He let out a growl of annoyance. "Don't make me come over."

"I'm not coming over and you can't make me!" I declared with a grin.

Another heavy sigh. "Che, so demanding." I heard the bed creak from under his weight and Aomine rolled off the bed to stand, then wandered over to my pillow fort and kneeled down before me. "Baka. Aren't you cold?"

I shook my head. "Nope, it's super warm here."

"Akashi won't like what you've done."

I shook my head again. "I'll put everything back in its proper place in the morning."

Aomine gave me a look, his brow was raised; but then he let out a scoff. "Ahn...fine, then I'm comin' in. Move over."

"Heehee, of course." I let him inside although the pillow fort wasn't big enough for him. I grabbed the remote control that would control the lights and lowered the lights in the room until they were dim. Aomine sunk into the blankets and pillow but his feet still stuck out; he had to cross his legs and with the tiny space, we were sitting very close to each other although he suddenly patted his lap impatiently, gazing at me the entire time. I blinked blankly for a while but then Aomine reached out and drew me into his lap with my back to his chest, encircling his arms around my waist, albeit still being mindful of my bad legs.

"Heh... actually, this is alright." He murmured, realizing how close we were once due to the tiny space of the pillow fort.

"Glad you agree." I said with a smile as he started pulling a blanket over the both of us and pulling it up to my chin, encasing us in.

"Bed's still a better choice though..." He murmured, leaning forwards and brushing his lips over my nape.

I chuckled as I snuggled against him and closed my eyes. Ahh, so comfortable... However, Aomine suddenly let out a disgruntled noise under his breath; hmm, he seemed to have a lot on his mind as I sat propped up in his lap, but he wasn't looking at me - his gaze was averted to the side.

"Are you okay? You're thinking about what happened today, right?" I murmured, and he nodded.

"I'm glad you ain't that kind of person." He replied; his grip around my waist increased tenfold and then he began rubbing his cheek against mine. "Lots of girls wanna be with me 'cos I'm the school's basketball ace."

"I didn't really know who you were when we met, by the way."

I could feel him frowning as we snuggled, our bare feet rubbing together; this is a very rare occasion so I was determined to make the most of it. Aomine can be cuddly when he wants to be, too. "We've been in the same class since the start of this year, baka."

"Yeah, but you always skip class, you sit at the very back of class and you come in and leave through the backdoor and I sit in the front, so I'd never seen you at all."

One of his hands went up and clamped over my breasts whilst the other hand wandered down, dipping past the waistband of my pajama bottoms and delving underneath the material of my panties. It was typical that he'd take advantage of this arrangement too. "But you saw the Winter Cup, right?" He murmured as he started fondling me.

"Well, yeah, but...you got eliminated by Seirin."

He let out a frustrated growl. "Tch, well I ain't talkin' about that anyway. That's irrelevant. What I'm tryin' to say is I'm glad you ain't like Akashi's girl." He said; he started stroking me between the legs, slipping one finger inside me, "It's the same for Kise too 'cos he's a model. It happened in middle school once: this girl started spreading rumors that she was datin' Kise, just cos of that."

His touch was making me hiss. I can't believe we're having a conversation whilst he's fingering me. Sheesh. "That's terrible. Poor Kise-kun." I replied, and he slipped another finger inside. I jerked slightly but tried to keep my cool, "Demo... for Akashi's case...No-one would've known what she was really like." And it was true. Who would've known? She looked like such a sweet and kind person...

"Just makes me think, 'cos it's like, you think you know someone, but they turn out something completely different." Aomine was touching me so much I was beginning to find it hard to breathe (and to concentrate for all that mattered). He added, pulling his fingers out of me, "But you ain't like that at all."

I thought about Shinya for a moment, then swerved my glance to him. He was sucking his fingers dry. My face went a little red in response. "...Aomine, can I show you something?" I asked. He nodded; I slipped out of his embrace and quickly reached for my bag on the floor, pulled out my wallet, grabbing a small photograph slotted in between some cash that I'd crammed into the tiny pouch. "This is Shinya." I said, handing him the photo.

Aomine slumped in his seat with photo in hand. His brow raised and he glanced from me, to the photo, and back again. "Yeah, I know, your dad told me. And I've seen and spoken to him before."

"Huh? You did? When?"

"He was outside in the yard playing basketball and accidentally tossed the ball over the fence. I tossed it back to him."

My jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? He could've hurt you!"

"I didn't know he was your brother." He barked, sticking his finger into his ear. "And no, he didn't hurt me. He had to run off 'cos he had a visitor. Think that was you that day. Your dad said he stabbed you and your friend a long time ago."

I nodded, pulling up my shirt to reveal the scar. "Yeah, this is what he did to me."

Aomine stared at the scar intently for a few seconds, then swerved his gaze to me again. "...Nana."

"It's okay. Shinya's getting better. He won't hurt you. I won't let him. He'll need to go through me first."

"Tch, baka, what are you sayin'?!" He snapped, his face went a bit red. "It's meant to be the other way round! I'm supposed to protect you, damn it!"

"I'm serious. My brother can be dangerous, Aomine." I said; lowering my shirt, I slumped beside him also. Cue long monologue. "...For a long time, I felt lost. Shinya and I were close, and I would feel strange if we were separated for extended periods of time. It's not really the same now, maybe because I'm getting used to it...but when the court case closed, I was in a dark place. The lawyer was really mean to me by the way; he made me cry in court and I was so shaken by the experience. I couldn't and didn't talk to anyone, not even my family. I isolated myself from people...because Shinya's target was me. If anyone was seen talking to me, they were potentially a target. Although I knew he was committed to the institution, I was always afraid that he'd escape and go after me. I didn't even understand why his love for me turned into something twisted. When I learned he was schizophrenic, I was unhappy and cried for days. For a long time, I felt like that...but when I moved to Too, Mei approached me and we became friends and I started opening up again...although I'm not as close to her as I was with Risa."

Aomine clucked his tongue. "Because you couldn't trust another person as much as you used to."

I nodded gently. "Yeah. Risa completely turned round and became the person who would ruin my family."

He rubbed the back of his head. Maybe he is wondering why I am telling him this. It's because I realized I hadn't told him much about Shinya or my past, nor has he really questioned me about it. And he needed to know. Suddenly, I felt Aomine inching towards me, our shoulders touching. "But you're tellin' me this stuff." He muttered.

"Yeah. Will your mom still let us be together if she found out about my side of the family?"

"Ma will be fine." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

A brief silence spawned between us.

Oh dear.

How will he react to everything I just told him?

I waited for a few moments, and then –

"Thanks." Aomine mumbled, "for telling me. I know this is hard for you."

I hesitated slightly, then nodded meekly.

Tonights events have caused me to open up to Aomine...it's made me realize how important he is to me. Regardless, I feel relieved that I have managed to tell him. It's like a huge load off my chest, and Aomine has accepted me. Accepted all of this...

He stared at me for a few seconds, then emitted another sigh. It was not one of annoyance, however. "Let's just do it already." He grunted, scratching at his groin.

As though a needle had scratched off the record, my jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"I need you right now."

What? I tell you all this and you wanna just go ahead and do it? My heartfelt emotion! My backstory! Everything!

"And I've waited all night." He added. There was a tent forming in his boxers.

Oh.

"Yeah, okay." Fair enough, it's midnight. He really did wait for a long time.

Aomine grabbed me by the wrist and I found myself pulled into his lap, his lips pressed aggressively against mine. I let out a muffled protest only for him to kiss me even harder. Owww, my legs, my legs, my legs...

I'm glad Aomine realized this, because he quickly had me pinned underneath him amongst the blankets and pillows and we broke apart for a split second; he was leering at me with this hungry expression as he hovered above me, before he leaned down again and captured my lips with his, hard. Although Aomine is usually aggressive and rough, it was definitely different this time. I could feel his passion and want, but at the same time he was beginning to hurt me a little and my brows furrowed, but he didn't notice and continued pressing his mouth fiercely against mine.

"Nana." He suddenly said, when we broke apart. I was panting heavily.

"...What?"

"I'm gonna make you my wife." He said.

Eep! He said it again, in that same straightforward manner! I know we'd previously bickered about something identical to this, but this is different! I couldn't help it; my face went ten shades of red.

He was grinning now. "Heh. What's the matter?"

"...Don't say silly things like that."

"What's so silly about it? I'm gonna make you my wife." He said again; I could only blush, and Aomine nudged me. "Hey. When was the last time we made out?"

Things are happening way too fast now. "Uh... what do you mean? We always make out."

He seemed annoyed. "Never mind." Aomine swooped down on me with his mouth attacking mine over and over again. His kisses were getting more and more heated and passionate as each second passed. It was as though nothing else mattered and nothing existed. I like it when he is rough to be honest, I wouldn't want him to be holding back with me. I ended up wrapping my arms around his neck and he did the same, although he slid his arms around my waist. Either way, I was pressed up so closely against him I was beginning to feel him getting stiff.

"No-one else gets to do this to you, only me. Understand?" He murmured.

I nodded without much thought as I felt his tongue prying my mouth open and when I obliged, he rapidly stuck his tongue down my throat. I closed my eyes, enjoying his affections. He's being really aggressive... that's what I really love about him.

"Mmmm." I ran my fingers through his hair as I licked him in response; I could feel his grin widening now as our tongues pressed against each other roughly. We kissed for a long time until he began fingering my shirt.

"I hate this shirt." He murmured; my mouth was a bit sore and we were both panting heavily. "Take it off."

My eyes widened slightly. Okay, Aomine is super horny now. At this point I really know where this is heading and I started unbuttoning my shirt whilst nodding, indicating my consent.

I didn't have to do anything else because Aomine was now shoving his hand down my pants and past my panties, slipping his fingers in again and feeling how wet I was... and I was really wet for him. Thank god I am on the pill, because it seems Aomine doesn't want to put on a condom. I'm right, because he began pulling my pants down and ripped my panties off (I had anticipated this so I brought extra). They were completely soaked right through, and Aomine proceeded to pull down his boxers to his ankles and I could see the precum dripping out of his cock. Guess we are doing it raw.

I managed to spread my legs to a certain extent - either way I was inviting him - and Aomine climbed on top of me properly, then quickly guided himself inside me, pushing past my folds until he was all the way inside to the hilt. Oh, it's different when there is no condom. Once he was buried inside me completely, he let out a satisfied grunt and as I looked up at him, he smirked and started thrusting. It's even better because of the foreplay from earlier. I'm so wet for him; his thrusts were really smooth and slick. I was starting to groan. Shit, what if we mess up Akashi's beautiful silk sheets? I don't think Aomine cared about that at all.

He was thrusting into me hard and fast, eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, clamping my fingers on his back as he pumped inside me vigorously. Ah, god, Aomine... he is so big... and the way how he moves...Holy shit, this is too good... I can't stop moaning. I can't even tell how loud I'm being. I wonder who is in the room beside ours? Midorima? Kise? Kuroko? Oh geez. Whoever it is, I hope they can't hear us. I seriously couldn't help it, Aomine is going at it really fast.

"...Daiki, harder..." I was groaning. I really wanted him to fuck me hard and rough tonight.

"Fuck, Nana...This ain't hard enough? Fuck..." He can't stop swearing, he always swears a lot when we're having sex. I reached for him and our lips met; he kissed me hungrily and roughly. Aomine started thrusting into me even harder than usual from this angle.

"Ah, god, yes!" I couldn't help but scream as I dug my fingers into his back and raked my nails over his flesh in a frenzy; I'm sure there'll be marks and bruises in the morning. "Ohh, Daiki!"

Aomine's thrusts are powerful. His cock slipped in and out of me, covered in our juice. He was getting a little sloppy but I know when that happens, it meant he was close to coming since he starts to get a little desperate when he's about to come. Panting now, we were both grinding our hips frantically, with Aomine driving himself in and out of me as far as he could go. Testing one of my legs, I managed to lock my left leg around his waist, allowing him to slip in even deeper than before.

"Daiki, I want more...you feel so good..." I murmured in his ear. Back to the sweet talk, which he really, really likes. He let out a scoff and smirked, gyrating his hips against mine roughly. His cock was massaging me so intimately and I was on the verge of whimpering. The room is quiet except from the sounds of our wet skin slapping, a mixture of our moaning and Aomine's powerful thrusts.

Something feels different about today, we were making eye contact while we're doing it. It's not like our regular quickie or sex session or anything, I think Aomine genuinely wants to do this because he feels...

...vulnerable?

I'm not sure, but I'm getting this vibe off him. With a slow pace suddenly in play, I'm able to concentrate more on kissing him affectionately and he was able to focus on different parts of my body, like my arm for example; he took my hand and started trailing kisses from the back of my palm all the way up to my arm. Strange... but nice and gentle. Aomine's thrusting grew more desperate. I blinked, realizing that he was about to cum and I threw my glance down at ourselves. Huh, I've never seen him coming before...well, not down there at least; Aomine closed his eyes and grunted, I could feel his cock surging and there was the familiar sensation of his cum splashing inside me. I could see white milky fluid gathering around the hilt of his cock and at the entrance of my pussy. He had pretty much stopped thrusting now and he was just inside me, pulsing and twitching. Oh...as usual, he's cummed a lot. Glancing down at myself, I was smothered all over with his seed and I let out a whimper; closing my eyes, my legs trembled as a huge load of cum dribbled out of my entrance and down my buttocks. I quickly grabbed my towel which I had kept beside me and pulled it underneath our joined bodies just as Aomine shuddered and groaned at his release.

"What are you doing?" He grunted tiredly; he stretched slightly, cracking his shoulders.

"We're not in your room or the locker room. This is Akashi-kun's house." I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Mmn." Aomine let out a yawn (oh my god, so cute...) and slumped over me, burying his face between my breasts. I'm really spoiling him tonight, allowing him to do this. "Nana..." He said, his voice muffled.

"What?" I asked as I draped my arms over his neck and started stroking his hair; it feels nice and soft after he's washed it. I'm also pushing his face into my boobs. I know he likes it.

"... Can I just stay like this for the rest of the night." He mumbled as he buried his face between my breasts; he clamped his fingers over me, thumbing my nipple.

"Yeah."

He lifted his head up anyway, cupping my breasts in his hands and feeding my nipples into his mouth, sucking and lapping at my buds with his hot, slick tongue. I remained lying underneath him on my back, my shirt unbuttoned, panties ripped and tossed to the side, legs spread apart. My body felt pleasant though...I continued stroking his hair, tired and weary. He was still buried inside me... still hot and wet...However, glancing down at Aomine...he genuinely looked comfortable. I pulled the blanket over us to keep us warm for the rest of the night.

"Daiki?" I murmured, staring up at the ceiling of the pillow fort.

He stopped licking me for a second to ask a curt "What?" before returning to suck on my nipples.

"I think we're lucky." I murmured, as I gave him a tight squeeze, "We're lucky that we're together."

I heard him mutter under his breath. "...Yeah, I know."

* * *

 **EXTRA.**

"Aarrgggghhh! I can't take it anymore!" Kise wailed; shooting up from his bed.

"What's the matter, Kise-kun?" asked Kuroko; he was sitting in the opposite bed, reading a book.

"They're so noisy! What are they doing?!" Kise pointed out; indeed, there was a lot of muffled noise emitting from the room beside theirs.. "Kurokocchi, let's go and tell them to quieten down!" With that, Kise grabbed Kuroko and stormed out of his room without further ado and stopped at the door belonging to his next door neighbor. It was late at night. People were trying to sleep! What the hell...!

The blond stopped, however, as soon as he got an earful as to what was happening behind the closed door.

"...Daiki, harder..."

"Fuck, Nana...This ain't hard enough? Fuck..."

Pause.

"Ah, god, yes!"

Grunt. Groan. Moan.

"Ohh, Daiki!"

More groaning, more grunting.

"Daiki, I want more...you feel so good..."

It was pretty obvious what was going on.

"NOOO!" howled Kise, slapping his hands over Kuroko's ears, "Kurokocchi, no, don't listen! Let's get outta here!"

"Ah - " Kuroko only managed one noise until he was dragged away by Kise.


	27. Chapter 27

Happy new year everyone! Apologies that its the new year and we have something depressing like this. Enjoy for now!

* * *

 **THE VOICES**

The day when I realized my brother was starting to hear voices, mom and dad weren't home. I was downstairs watching TV and Shinya was upstairs on the laptop. I could hear him having a clear conversation with someone and I thought nothing of it, thinking he was playing those MMPORG online games again and talking to his teammates. But then there was a loud crash, something had shattered and I put down TV remote and dashed to the landing. "Shinya? Are you okay?" I couldn't hear anything except from incoherent groaning and grumbling. I went upstairs, taking two steps at a time.

I saw that the door to my room was not open and I glanced over to Shinya's room; the door was ajar and as I peered through, I could see my brother hunched in the corner, with his back to me.

"...Shinya?" I squeaked. It was then I noticed his laptop wasn't even turned on, he wasn't playing any games or any sort nor was he on his phone. "Who were you talking to?"

He was rocking slightly in his spot. "The man upstairs." He uttered.

"Shinya, what are you talking about? What man upstairs?"

He shook his head vigorously. "He's telling me to do stuff. Make him stop, Yara. Make him stop. Tell him to leave me alone."

"What stuff? Who is this man you're talking about?!" God, he was beginning to scare me.

I approached him and squatted down beside him, but suddenly he turned in a split second, lashing at me.

"Don't come any closer!" He screeched and there I saw it; my twin brother had the most disturbing look etched on his face. It was one of fear, his eyes wide open and his mouth agape. His lips were sagging and he started to emit a pained, guttural groan.

"Shinya!?" I exclaimed in shock; I hadn't seen him like this before.

He let out a shriek of agony. "Yara, make it stop, make it stop!"

I will never forget that chilling scream. It wasn't even his voice. He sounded possessed.

"The voices just won't stop!" He was screaming, holding his head in his hands whilst rocking back in forth violently.

I scrabbled up to stand, trying to calm him down. "What is it? What voices?"

"The man upstairs!" Shinya cried, his shaking glance moved upwards but to the point that his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "The man upstairs!"

"I-I don't understand - "

He shoved me roughly and I slammed my head against the wall, Shinya made a mad sprint down the stairs and I heard the backdoor opening. I gathered myself up, groaning slightly and rushed to the window ledge to see Shinya wandering around our yard, his breaths shaky and labored; I saw him grab a large rock before he started repeatedly hitting himself over the head with it. Gasping, I stormed downstairs and into the yard but by that time, Shinya was unconscious, bruised and bloody.

...

I woke up in cold sweat and sat up, panting.

I've been getting a lot of bad dreams and most of them are memories. They're enough to shake me up and make me regret not telling mom and dad what happened because of Shinya's insistence... also because I was too scared to say anything.

I glanced at Aomine who was lying sprawled on his back, snoring away. We'd taken the liberty to return to the bed after and also took a shower together. I swallowed down, brushing my hand through my hair, then I returned to snuggle beside Aomine. He automatically rolled over to me and slapped his arm across my waist, pulling my back against his chest so he was now spooning me.

"MMm...Nana..." He mumbled under his breath, burying his face into my hair, brows furrowing.

"...Are you awake, Aomine?" I whispered in the darkness.

"I...love your tits..."

I sighed, then turned round slightly to reach over and ruffle his hair, before closing my eyes. Aomine's hands swam up to grab my breast, giving me a squeeze. Maybe he is awake after all. I could hear him breathing gently, feel his warm chest rise with each inhale and exhale. I put my hand over his reassuringly; he's warm to touch, which is nice. As much as Aomine can accept this, accept me, my family. I know he doesn't really understand. It's okay. I guess I'll make the most of it while I can.

...Someday, I believe Shinya will kill me.

 **Next day.**

"For Satsuki-sama, we have prepared a beautiful white andalusian."

"Kawaiiiii!" Momoi gushed. She was handed the reins by the trainer and helped up over the back of the awaiting horse.

"For Kuroko-sama, we have a - "

"Tetsu-kun! Ride with me!"

"Ah. Hai." Without much thought, Kuroko climbed onto the horse behind Momoi, who squealed even louder.

"For Ryouta-sama, we have the Clydesdale."

"Sugoi!" Kise exclaimed; I noticed something this morning...he wasn't able to make eye contact with me or Aomine at all today... I wondered what was going on.

So...next morning after breakfast, we were going horse riding as a group activity. We had to practically drag Murasakibara away from the breakfast table, and Midorima and Midorima's girl were not present because they went on the hunt for their lucky items.

"For Murasakibara-sama, we have - " The girl who was tasked with bringing the horses out one by one suddenly stopped as soon as she saw Murasakibara in the line and looked up. He was so tall...so, so tall...and he cast a shadow over her form and she stole a quick glance to the horse (which was half Murasakibara's height), then to Akashi. "Anou...Seijuuro-sama, are you sure about this?" She was whispering but pretty much everyone could still hear.

"Hai." Akashi said; there was a light smile on his lips. "Fuu. What is the problem?"

Akashi has servants of all ages – this maid called Fuu seemed to be the same age as us; this must be her part-time job or something. She seemed conflicted when she said, "But, er...the horse...it's..."

She didn't have to finish her sentence; suddenly the horse jerked free from her grip on the reins and let out a whinny before retreating to the far end of the stable.

Uh...awkward!

Maybe horse riding wasn't exactly a good idea (for Murasakibara at least)...

"Ehhh... what is this...why are you running away from me..." drawled the purple giant, scowling.

We watched as Murasakibara's horse continued galloping away from him despite the trainers and Akashi's equestrian staff running after it and trying to calm it down. "What's wrong, Mu-chan?" asked his date, who was riding her horse with no problem.

"Eto ne... Mimichin...My horse keeps running away...fine then, be that way, deshou...I'm going to get something to eat..." With that, Murasakibara lumbered out of the stable and towards the direction of the mansion.

I'm not allowed to ride a horse, so I'm just sitting at the side glumly, watching everyone else tend to their provided horses. Akashi has his white horse, Yukimura (I think it was called that), and his fiancée is not-surprisingly here this morning. Kise has already mastered horse-riding after copying Akashi, and he's already making his horse gallop in circles in the wide, open garden (or field...it resembled more of a field). Meanwhile, Kagami was having a hard time, even though his horse was really tame. Kuroko and Momoi were also seen riding the white andalusian outside, with Momoi seated in front of Kuroko.

Aomine was given a black horse to ride but he looked at it and then he turned to me. "Nana."

"What?"

"Are you gonna just sit there?"

"Yeah. My legs are bad, remember?"

"Then I'll stay with you."

I blinked in surprise. "No, don't do that. Go have fun with the others."

"Nah, it's okay. I don't do horse riding anyway. Let's go." Aomine grabbed me by the arm and lifted me off the bench outside the stables. I gawped at him for a few minutes, before a smile appeared on my lips. Did he purposely not go horse riding to keep me company?

"Hey." I said, nudging him on the shoulder as we stopped at a nice and quiet cozy area away from the garden, plopping ourselves down on a bench.

"What?"

"Wanna make out?"

Aomine's expression didn't change. "I was gonna read some Mai-chan, but yeah, okay."

I smacked him on the shoulder this time and as he grinned and chuckled, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, our noses touching. I returned his grin and began running my hands up and down his chest. "Ahn? Are you trying to turn me on?" He said, with a brow quirked. "We just did it last night, you know..."

"Heeey, don't say that out loud in public!"

"Che. There's no-one else here except from us." He grunted.

"This is Akashi's estate; there's bound to be servants everywhere."

However, Aomine snickered and brushed his lips against mine. If we're just going to stay here and make out, I guess this would not be so bad. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he settled his hands firmly my waist, pressing his mouth urgently against mine. If Aomine wants to make out, that is fine with me. I wasn't surprised when his hand slipped up under my shirt; however, it wasn't going to go anywhere from this so I gave him a playful squeeze to remind him.

Aomine pulled away from me, lips by my ear. "Hey, what kind of panties are you wearing today?"

I cringed a little; guess it was time for some dirty talk. "You didn't see this morning?"

"No, you were all secretive and shit, going to the bathroom to dress."

Now I was chuckling. "Wanna find out?" I murmured in his ear, grinning. I didn't wait for his response and took one of his hands off my waist, guiding it down and past the waistband of my pants and pressing his palm thoroughly against me.

"Shit, you're wet." He uttered, as I let go of his hand and he was left to do as he pleased.

"Because that's how much I want you right now."

He began rubbing me teasingly, pushing past the soft material of my panties to slip a finger inside. I let out a gasp, inhaling a hiss. I brought Aomine closer and pushed my lips against his. Whilst he's fingering me, we're making out. Even if there were servants around I guess we were beyond the point of caring now.

Suddenly, we heard a loud scoff to our right and I leapt in fright; in a split second, Aomine had also retreated his hand from me.

"You guys are really all about the PDA, huh?" said the girl from before who took out the horses. There she was, walking a horse by its reins.

As I opened my mouth to say something, Aomine murmured, "Tch, just ignore her, Nana. Let's go back to our room."

Fuu didn't seem bothered by us though. "Do what you want but try not to scare the horses, okay? They're all pedigree, and they're all Seijuuro-sama's prized horses. He really cares for them and so do I." With that said, she continued leading the horse towards the stable whilst occasionally glancing at the field where the others were. I followed her glance and noticed one thing – she was always staring at Akashi – before she would emit a heavy sigh. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on here.

 **Later.**

After the horse riding lesson which Aomine and I didn't even participate in, we joined the rest of the Generation of Miracles for the basketball match.

I don't think placing Aomine and Kagami in opposing teams was a good idea.

Everyone (except Midorima and Midorima's Girl) has gathered at Akashi's private basketball in the early afternoon for the basketball match. It's a big hall, and they split themselves into their respective teams. Looks like Aomine came with his basketball gear, because he brought out a plain black jersey with no logo and pulled it on whilst Kuroko and Murasakibara did the same – it seems they had prepared for this event. Akashi and his team draped on white jerseys and the ball was brought forth. I was sitting on the bench beside Murasakibara's date, whilst Momoi was acting as referee. Kagami's date (called Alice) was sitting beside me too, but she was playing on her phone and didn't seem interested in watching. Plus, I tried speaking to her in broken English but it was really hard to communicate so we were just smiling and nodding at each other in the end and then we just left it at that. Awkward!

"Ganbatte, Murasaki-kun!" cheered his date, who we knew to be called Mimi-chan, or Mimichin. She's so cute and tiny...

"Hai, hai..." Murasakibara replied, waving at her slowly from his spot.

Alice yelled something in English which only Akashi and Kagami seemed to understand. Kagami shouted a response back accompanied with a grin. Hmph...

Meanwhile, Aomine glanced at me as he did a mild stretch but all I did was stare blankly at him. I'm too tired from last night. Frowning, he just looked away and scratched at his armpit and ass.

When Momoi blew the whistle, the ball was snatched in a moment by Murasakibara's giant hands and poor Kise never really did stood a chance; the ball went flying towards Kuroko who attempted to misdirect but then the tide was turned when Kagami weaved in and stole the ball away because he was so used to being Kuroko's light and understanding how they teamed up together, Kuroko was left blinking blankly as Kagami dribbled the ball back towards their goal and as he neared the hoop and jumped -

Aomine suddenly came and slapped the ball away – he had reached Kagami in a span of seconds from halfway across the court - oh god, putting Aomine and Kagami on separate teams was really a bad idea...

Kagami and Aomine landed on their feet, their sneakers squeaking against the polished floor. Both turned to glare at each other before Aomine's glance flicked to me for a split second, but then he quickly averted his gaze away. As the ball went bouncing, Murasakibara grabbed it and passed to Kuroko who passed it back to Aomine only for Akashi to block the ball on its court.

"Akashicchi! I'm open!" Kise yelled, and Akashi passed the ball to him but –

 ** _WHAP!_**

The ball got stolen by Aomine who immediately started dribbling it back towards the direction of their opponent's hoop. Again, he stared at me quickly then averted his gaze away. Why is he always looking at me? Am I distracting him? Does he want to make sure I'm watching him? Is it because he's playing against Kagami? Is he showing off?

I watched Kagami grit his teeth and chase after; he was close but Aomine kept dribbling the ball like crazy, dribbling it backwards and forwards; I couldn't see what was going on, heck I don't think anyone could see what was going on, the ball was just a messy orange blur under Aomine's possession. Kagami was quick to anticipate and both were butting heads. I've never seen Aomine play like this before; it's kind of ruthless. Even his previous matches, aside from the Winter Cup etc, he didn't put much effort and he was always lazy, choosing to play either last minute or scoring goals just for the fun of it. Here...he is actually stealing the ball more often from Kagami, blocking goals from Kagami, everything...when it comes to Kagami.

The match continued and it seemed Kagami and Aomine were fighting a lot over the ball in court. Hmm, this is getting a bit too intense for me...

"( _I don't think that boy likes Taiga very much_ )." Alice said, but I only heard 'Taiga' and 'boy'.

I turned to her, "Arisu. That boy – Aomine." I said, in my shitty english.

"( _That's your boyfriend, right?_ )" said Alice.

"Huh? Boy...friend?" I mumbled; I tried to translate it in my brain - Are wa otoko no hito wa Tatsuno-san no tomodachi desuka? "Uh...y-yes." I replied.

Alice smiled awkwardly at me. "( _He's very good at basketball_ )."

"Guuduu... basukketto boru?" I said, "Ah, hai hai hai. Sou desu."

"Nana-chan, watch out!" Momoi suddenly yelled. Huh, what?

Just as I turned –

 ** _SMACK!_**

Something hard collided with my face and the impact was so violent I fell backwards on the bench and onto the floor. It was the basketball – it had gone out of bounds and unfortunately I was too slow to react. Suddenly, all went quiet until I heard someone laughing. Aomine! He's laughing at me...whilst I am in pain. My nose is burning and there's something wet trickling over my lips...oh dear, it's a nosebleed. The ball rolled away somewhere. Oh...my vision is blurry...The game went to a stop and everyone rushed up to me.

"Tatsuno-san! S-sumimasen, gomen nasai! The ball, my hand, it just - " I could hear Kagami spluttering. He was the first person at my side. It's okay, it's not your fault...just an accident...

"Tatsuno-san, daijoubou desuka?" said a calm voice; Kuroko... he is now at my side.

"Nanacchi!" Kise squawked; he joined my side next.

"Oh my god, she's bleeding!"

Where is Aomine? I can hear him...he's still laughing but he's coming over, and he lifted me off the floor and back onto the bench. Everyone's staring at me... I'm sitting here, bleeding...I got hit by the ball...Uwaghh... this is so embarrassing...

The game stopped; Aomine reached for me and grabbed me by the shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"It hurts." I said; I put my finger to my nose – the nosebleed is pretty bad... Momoi was quick to hand me a rolled up tissue which I jammed up my nostril. "Thanks, Momoi-chan."

"Aomine-kun, you should take Nana-chan to sit down somewhere..."

"Yeah, yeah..." At the prompt, Aomine scooped me into his arms bridal style and carried me out of the hall.

"No, it's okay...you guys should continue your match." I said, and the rest of them exchanged glances, Momoi made a 'T' sign with her hands.

"Timeout, everyone." She said; it was probably good timing, considering the group were panting slightly and getting sweaty.

Aomine carried me out of the hall and outside where he settled me on a nice velvety sofa. Akashi's mansion is so huge there are random sofas now and then in the corridor. As I sniffled and checked my nose, Aomine kneeled down in front of me.

"You okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fine." I grumbled.

Noticing my flat, dejected tone, he added, "What's wrong?"

You laughed, that's what. And for the first time... it actually made me upset. I didn't reply; only throw my gaze to the floor. It still hurts...and my nose is still bleeding... I think Aomine picked up on it, because he drew me into his embrace and gave me a tight squeeze.

"C'mon, say something." He said, rubbing at my arms. As I remained silent, Aomine started trailing kisses all over my face and neck. I really wasn't in the mood nor did I feel like reciprocating this time so I pulled away from him but he kept me close, kissing me affectionately until I finally managed to yank myself free from his grip.

"I'm okay." I replied, "You should go back to the game." He gave me a sour look. His mouth opened but suddenly my phone vibrated, indicating a call. I picked it out of my pocket and glanced at the screen; it's Shinya. "Aomine, I'm going to take this call."

"Fine." He got off his seat and returned to the others whilst I swiped the phone screen.

"Hello?" I said.

There was a sniff, a cough. "Hey, sis."

"Are you okay?"

"No...no, no, no!" He was wailing, still sobbing, "Yara, please come see me?"

"I can't, I'm not even in town."

"Where the hell are you?!"

"At a frie - "

"Can you come over, please?"

"Did you call mom and dad?"

"No! Just you, you're the only one I want to see."

I'm going to call mom after this. "O-okay, fine," I said, "I'll come see you but it might take longer for me to get there."

"It's fine, I just wanna see you." With that, he hung up. I sighed and put away my phone. Talking to Shinya can be stressful.

 _Deep inside, you know he's never going to get any better, and he knows it too. He's doing this just to keep you tied down. So you can't live your life properly. So you will never have a normal life. There is no cure to schizophrenia!_ _You'll never be with Aomine, not if Shinya is still alive!_

I shook my head.

Stop with those thoughts...


	28. Chapter 28

**ONLY YOU**

"Hey mom, Shinya just called me, he sounded really upset so I'm going to go visit him. Yeah, I'm at a friend's. Akashi-san's party, remember? I'm with Daiki."

The door opened noisily; I was on the phone when Aomine slipped inside; he was still dressed in his basketball jersey. I paused and glanced over. Looks like he's abandoned the game to see what I was up to.

"Yeah, I know." I murmured down the receiver, "...Really? You sure?"

Aomine was now watching me tentatively as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Uh... really? Are you really, really sure...? But - well... I...Okay. Thanks, mom. Thanks... Bye."

I hung up, turned to him. I was in the middle of packing but now that doesn't seem to be necessary anymore.

"Hey." Aomine greeted me casually, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding, "Shinya called me, asking me to go visit him...but I called mom just there and she said I'm too far to go see him and that I should stay and enjoy the rest of the day with friends. She said she'd go see him in my place."

Aomine cocked his head to the side. "Will your brother be okay with that?"

"It's not the first time this has happened."

"When was the first time?"

"I can't actually remember, but there was one time... when I decided to stay at your house, you know... the day when we first we did it. I'm sure it was a Wednesday." I said awkwardly, and as Aomine blinked blankly at me, he then grinned, "Don't look at me like that."

"Did you always go see your brother? Like...drop everything you're doing just to go see him?"

"Usually, yeah. To placate him."

He ran a hand through his hair and I shrugged. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I guess I can stay." I said, "...Are you going back to the game?"

He grunted. "It's over."

"Huh? I missed it?! Who won?"

"Che. Do you even have to ask? Me, of course." He declared, jabbing at his chest with his thumb.

"You were in the same team as Murasakibara-kun and Kuroko-kun."

Without responding to that, Aomine muttered with a frown, "Oi, how's your nose? You okay now?"

"Yeah. It's stopped bleeding. What are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" I asked, and when Aomine shot me an all-knowing smirk, I frowned. "No, we're not gonna do it. We just did it last night and I'm exhausted. We'll go back downstairs to the hall and see what the others are up to." As I limped my way over to Aomine, he suddenly grabbed my wrist. "What is it?"

"I've been thinkin'." He said, bringing me close to him, "...Shouldn't I meet your brother some time?"

My expression scrunched up. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because he is dangerous."

"I'm not afraid of your brother, Nana." He said, "And how do you think I feel about this? What about your brother? Maybe he has a right to know about me and you. He'll find out sooner or later."

"Yes," I replied, "He will, but not now. It's too early. He'll find out when he is able to deal with it, when he is better. Until then, I'll do everything I can to protect you from him."

Now Aomine's expression scrunched up before he brought me into a bone-crushing hug. "Baka, why do you always say this kind of stuff?"

...

So I've decided to stay for the rest of the weekend.

I hope I'm doing the right thing.

As soon as evening fell, everyone made their way to Akashi's onsen after a grandiose dinner consisting of ten courses of extravagant dishes which I couldn't finish, nor had I even heard of in my pitiful sixteen years of existence. It was now time for a long soak in Akashi's private hot springs... I sat beside Momoi in the hot pool with a rolled towel over my head whilst Alice and Midorima's girl were busy splashing each other, laughing and giggling. Murasakibara's date was hiding behind a few rocks, snacking on a packet of chips.

"Ahh, this is great..." I muttered, eyes closed.

"I agree!" Momoi replied cheerfully, smiling widely. Glancing around, she added, "How come Katsumi-chan isn't here? In fact, she wasn't there for dinner either."

"Maybe she's left the estate." I suggested; I guess no-one else knew about Akashi's fiancee's true colors except myself, Kuroko, Aomine and Akashi himself.

"Ne, ne, Nana-chan, how's your nose?"

"All good."

"Anou...how are you and Aomine-kun?"

"Hm?" I opened my eye and turned to her. "We're fine."

"Um...I'm so happy, knowing that you're there for him. When we were younger, Aomine-kun was so reckless...anou, guess he is still now...but...now that you're here, I feel - "

Our conversation was cut short when suddenly the door to the female onsen slid open forcefully and there stood Aomine with nothing else on except a damp white towel draped around his waist, causing Midorima's girl and Alice to shriek and dive under the water; Momoi seemed startled to see him also, her eyes growing wide. "A-Aomine-kun?!" She exclaimed. Meanwhile, Murasakibara's date coughed on a few chips.

"Oi, Nana." Aomine barked. His towel was threatening to drop off; I stared at his abs, his glistening biceps, the V lines on his hips that were stretching downwards, covered by the towel... and his soaking, damp hair, that dark but ferocious expression on his face. I unconsciously swallowed a lump in my throat.

A girl suddenly rushed up behind him, alarmed. "Hey, this is the girl's onsen!" It was the servant girl, Fuu, waving a batch of dry towels at him angrily. "Get out!"

I blinked blankly and then finally snapped out of my thoughts to echo Fuu's words. "Daiki! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, "Get out!"

But Aomine ignored the distressed Fuu behind him. "Nana, I ain't leaving until you come with me." He said impatiently, his gaze was on me the entire time.

I sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"We're going to the private onsen."

"What!"

"Yeah, so get over here. We're going."

"Nooo, I'm staying here with Momoi-chan and the others, go back to your own onsen!"

"Can you please just go with him!" Fuu yelled, but again she was ignored.

Growling under his breath, Aomine stormed over and Momoi shrieked and waded away as he reached over, grabbed me by the arm and lifted me out of the water with little effort. EEk! I hastily grabbed the towel I'd kept by my side and shook his grip off me. "My legs are still sore, you idiot." I growled, as everyone exchanged glances between me and Aomine. "Alright, alright! Give me a second, sheesh!" I wrapped the towel firmly around my body and glared at him, grabbing the crutch I'd kept on the ground by my side. "Okay, now let's go."

Momoi and the others watched as Aomine led me hobbling out of the girl's onsen and towards the direction of the so-called private onsen whilst Fuu glared daggers at our backs. Poor girl. I can't believe Aomine barged into the girl's onsen like that, especially in just a towel. What an idiot. Sometimes, he can be such a hentai. I stared at his wide and broad shoulders, the droplets of water running down the tight muscles in his back and stifled a laugh. Although I've seen him naked on numerous occasions there's something satisfying seeing that muscled, toned physique of his. Sparing me a glance over his shoulder, he caught me ogling and grinned. So, it looks like Aomine got us both a room to share and also manage to bag a private hot spring for us solely. Akashi is too generous to his friends, allowing this.

Aomine led me down the corridor then spotted two further corridors full of numerous doors that branched out to our left and right. He hesitated, frowning deeply. "Che. So annoying..."

"Are you lost?" I piped up.

He whipped round to me to quip, "Shut it."

Just then, we saw Fuu coming from the right hand side. She paused as soon as she saw us, then sighed. "Urgh, not you two again."

"Where's the private onsen?" Aomine barked at her.

She pointed to the left. "...Second door."

Without another word, Aomine started dragging me towards the left side.

"You're welcome(!)." Fuu said with a huff.

As we passed the maid, I stuttered a quick apology then shook myself out of Aomine's grip. This was hardly time to make conversation with her, especially with the both of us just dressed in towels. "You're Fuu, right?" I said.

She seemed cautious. "Yeah."

"You should tell him."

"Huh? What?"

"That you like Akashi."

There was a silence but Fuu's eyes widened to the size of saucers; Aomine shot me a sour look and grabbed me by the arm again. "C'mon, you ain't playing matchmaker here. Let's go to the private onsen."

"Wha - wha...b-bu..." But Fuu had started spluttering incoherently, her face going red.

"She's just using him for his money." I said quickly, "You can't let this happen to him!"

At a loss, Fuu merely stared wide eyed at us before hurrying down the corridor, disappearing out of sight. Aomine found the door and opened it, revealing the private onsen he desperately coveted. "What was that about?"

"She likes Akashi-kun, Aomine."

"So what? She's just a servant in his mansion." He grunted and I shook my head, then glanced around the empty senmenjo as Aomine locked the door behind us.

"You just wanna find a place to do it, don't you?" I said with a frown.

"No." He denied me in a gruff manner.

"I really wanted to stay in the onsen with Momoi-chan and the others." I said. "And what about your friends, don't you want to hang out with them?"

"They're too noisy. We're taking a bath here together and that's final." Aomine barked at me before he caught sight of the thing in my other hand. "What is that."

"This is my book."

"Who the hell in the right mind brings a book to read when they're taking a bath."

"I brought one."

His expression didn't change. "It's hot, won't the steam make it damp?"

"The pages have been surprisingly resistant."

Aomine let out a disgruntled noise from the back of his throat and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Only you, Nana...only you."

"Are we taking a bath together or not?"

"Get rid of that first."

"Fine." I put my book on the bench provided and then we made our way to the awaiting private onsen. Akashi's private onsen is is the same as the other onsens... it's huge, clean and traditional and the pool stretches far and wide. I can hear the soothing flow of rushing water, the bamboo cane chute and its rhythmic 'tok tok' noise when it hits against the rocks. There was steam everywhere and I wandered towards the water, carefully eased myself down and put down my crutch, then dipped a toe into the water. The temperature is perfect, not too hot or cold at all...I removed my towel then slipped into the water, sighing in bliss whilst Aomine copied my action, although he whipped off his towel without much thought and then moved to sit beside me, leaning against the rocks and resting his elbows with the towel slung over his shoulder. He emitted a loud 'ahhh' of content and closed his eyes.

I really thought he'd try something dirty but it looks like he was just going to sit and relax beside me in the water and we can chill out like normal people. I must have thought wrong. Should I ask if he wanted me to wash his back for him? Or maybe I should -

Aomine suddenly draped his arm around me, his hand on my shoulder and pulled me close to him. Ah, of course I spoke (or thought) too soon. "Nana..." He murmured.

"What?" I muttered in response.

I could feel his lingering proximity; he closed what little gap we had between us and I could feel the warmth emanating from his body.

"Nana..." He murmured again; turning to me, his tongue met the shell of my ear, his lips on me were needy, hot and wet.

Shuddering slightly, I managed to croak out, "What? What is it?"

As I closed my eyes, allowing him to wrap his other hand around me, he brought my back against his chest. "I wanted to do this to you all day..." He murmured, before his hands slipped away from my shoulders and to my breasts, scooping them together. He cupped my breasts, pressed them before clamping his fingers down on me firmly. Gathering my breasts in his hands, he pushed them upwards and let go, letting them bounce in the water. He continued that motion and I moaned lightly as Aomine trailed hungry kisses over the side of my face, kneading his hands into my breasts again and again, pushing them up and in circles, his hands massaging me sensually before he pinched my nipples between his fingers. I closed my eyes as he fondled me; I swear I'm growing wet even though we're in water. "Nana..." He purred in my ear as he continued to grope me; goddamnit, why is he being so sexy tonight.

I mewled in response as he placed a kiss on my shoulder. He let go of me with one hand and slid his hand down my stomach and in between my legs, rubbing my crotch in agonizing long strokes before sinking a finger inside me. I could feel him growing hard, his erection prodding my backside before he deliberately grinded against my ass. "Mmm...Daiki..." I murmured, as his hand continued squeezing my breasts before bucking his hips against me once more.

Releasing a shuddering moan, I knew he wanted me badly. With Aomine's fingers deep inside me, he kept me in place as he grinded on me and I thrust my hips shamelessly against his hand, moving to the pace he'd set. My legs were trembling when the relief finally came from his movements. When he withdrew his fingers, I put my hands on the sides of his face as I turned round, climbed into his lap and pressed my lips against him hungrily. We kissed roughly, our tongues tangling. He's already gotten me this hot...we should finish this...

Letting go of him with one hand, I went to kiss his neck whilst dipping my freed hand down to find his arousal, grasping him gently in my fist before I ran my thumb over his engorged tip, circling and rubbing his shaft which made him groan whilst my fingers squeezed and massaged his length. He closed his eyes, growling low in the back of his throat as I stroked him. I stopped rubbing his tip to caress the underside of his shaft and then his balls, cupping him and gently caressing before I stopped kissing his throat to lick him all the way from his jaw to his ear. He opened his eyes and let out a choked grunt, startled by my bold action. I smiled in response when he closed his eyes again lazily; I could see his cheeks going red from the heat and also from my actions. His brows furrowed for a second as I cupped his jaw again; he re-opened his eyes and our gazes met for the briefest moment before I licked the side of his face. Aomine chuckled, closing his eyes once more as he growled with pleasure before he took my hand off his face, leaned into me and roughly pushed his lips against mine, arms returning to settle on my waist once more. With his powerful arms around me, he crushed me into his embrace, my breasts pushed against his chest. This was too easy... Aomine was completely at my mercy and soon, after a desperate, sloppy kiss, he bucked his hips against me again and again and I moved with him, our hips grinding together. This wasn't getting us anywhere so he shifted his hands to my legs, gripping my thighs, trying to lift me up.

"What are you doing..." I murmured against his mouth.

"Fuck...I want you so bad..." He mumbled, but I pulled away from him as he tried to angle our bodies together.

"Daiki, we can't do it here...This is Akashi's onsen..." I reminded him, causing him to growl.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Come on, I know you realize that too." I said, and he scrubbed his palm over his face in annoyance.

"...Tch." He grunted under his breath before he cast me a quick glance.

Aomine sounded really disappointed; he still wanted some action so I reached for his erection again and guided himself inside me and with the water, it was a lot easier. He was throbbing under my touch, hard and stiff and desperately needing some form of release. He glanced down at my hands, brows quirked before throwing his gaze at me again and his lips flattened to a smirk as I eased him into my entrance; he helped, spreading my legs wide and using my fingers I spread my folds apart for him, inviting him inside. He pressed his tip against my slit, then pushed himself inside until he was all the way to the hilt. I let out a contented groan in response as he stretched me completely, filling me up. It was a good thing that Aomine didn't need me to say anything to understand; I knew he wanted to be inside me so I let him, but we didn't have to do anything. With our bodies connected, I sat in his lap with his cock inside me, unmoving. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed my cheek against him whilst he held me firmly by the waist before his hands went to my ass, grabbing my cheeks firmly.

A few seconds passed.

A minute.

Two.

I could feel him tensing all of a sudden.

"You okay?" I asked. It felt a bit weird to be stretched like this with no movement happening.

He grunted out an unintelligible response. This must be affecting him differently and this must also be more difficult for him than I realized. Another minute passed; he was still throbbing inside me, his shaft twitched, hot and hard, and his legs began to tremble slightly. He was getting sweatier than usual, his breaths became more laborious.

"Mmph...Nana..." He grunted low in his throat. Finally, his hips jerked forwards, thrusting, his instincts taking over.

"Daiki?"

"I can't take this any longer!" He roared, before he rose from the water with me in his arms, still connected and my legs clamped around his waist. I had to hold on for dear life or risk slipping off.

"Ahhh, what are you - " I started, but I gasped when his cock surged and I felt him come inside me and Aomine stood still as he let out a moan of relief. My eyes went wide. I'd made him come a lot faster than I realized. My jaw hung open slightly as his cum seeped out of my entrance and down, small white splodges dripping onto the tiled floor. His knees went a little weak and he wobbled slightly. "Oh baby, I'm sorry."

"...S'okay..." He grumbled, still wobbling.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it right." I said, rubbing his bare shoulders affectionately. I really felt bad for what I did to him. Aomine moved to sit on the bench and slumped against the bricks tiredly. I was still propped up in his lap so I made myself comfortable as I straddled him, still with him inside me, then I started moving on him sensually. Nothing was really happening though, he'd gone back to the flaccid state. He must've noticed too but he put his hands on my ass anyway, watching me move, trying to catch his breath. I undulated my hips as slowly and deeply as I could to get a response, arching myself, my breasts jutting into the air. After a few minutes of what appeared to be useless grinding, I was about to give up. I was getting cold and I was beginning to think it was futile until Aomine wordlessly encircled his arms around me, holding onto me even tighter and then started thrusting inside me himself, guiding me to move with him and bounce up and down to the pace he'd set. He was hot and rock hard all over again, his movements powerful and rough.

"That was quick." I muttered.

"Yep."

"Only you, Aomine, only you."

"Shut up."

...

The weekend at Akashi's was finally over.

We all bowed deeply to him as we stood at the gates to his house, grateful for the hospitality, whilst the cars that would take us back were waiting for us in the driveway. This time, Katsumi was beside Akashi as he saw us off. She was stunning as usual, with her perfect hair, shining teeth and expensive-looking shirt, shoes and skirt. She also had that fake, sweet smile on her face. Keeping up appearances, it seemed.

"Thank you for coming, I hope you enjoyed your stay." Akashi said pleasantly whilst Katsumi clung onto him.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"Akashicchi, thank you for having us!"

"Goodbye, Akashi-san."

As the rest of us bid farewell, we climbed into our respective cars and as I took my seat beside Aomine and Momoi, I turned to look outside the rear window as the car started moving.

Akashi and Katsumi waved to us, smiling. Turning to each other, they exchanged smiles and with a hand on her back, Akashi guided her back inside the mansion, the gates slamming ominously shut behind them.

* * *

 **Note:**

There is seriously smut/lemon in every chapter of this story. Hmmm... Maybe I should just keep this as a smutty story after all. I noticed I have over 200 alerts and 150+ favs. Yowza! Thanks for reading, the favs and alerts and for the reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

**IT'S ME OR MAI-CHAN**

 **A few days later.**

It was finally that time of the year again; the release of Mai-Chan's Super Summer Special Bonus Bikini Edition.

He'd been looking forward to it since the beginning of summer and he placed a preorder online roughly six months ago. The price was double than a normal Mai-chan magazine but he knew it'd be worth it even though the page count was suspiciously less. None of that mattered anyway...Mai-chan released a summer edition every year and he'd already collected three editions and kept them all in mint condition. They always consisted of her skimpiest outfits and with each passing year, the sexier and flirty the poses got. He went to the Lawson's self-pick up counter immediately after school and with the shiny, glossy print in bag, Aomine returned home to self-indulge. His mom wasn't home when he arrived, probably at work no doubt... Aomine started kicking off his shoes and loosened his tie. He dumped his bag somewhere and went upstairs to his room, closed the door and stretched on his bed.

Fishing out his prized magazine, he took a good look at the cover and whistled in approval. Mai-chan's pose was even more raunchier than anticipated...he then flipped open one page and looked at the young woman on the cover flashing the top of her plump D-cup breasts, her cleavage a long and deep line in her chest, stiff nipples poking through the material of her bikini top. So bold but definetely on purpose. He grinned to himself and turned to the next page. On this page, the young model had no bra on at all, covering her bare breasts with her hands only. What the frick, this might as well be a porn magazine. But yes, he did not deny this was definitely what he wanted.

Aomine flipped to the next page, and the next. He didn't realize it, but he was going through it rather quickly than usual. When he arrived at the last page, Aomine felt the smirk leave his face.

What?

That's it?

He flipped to the middle of the magazine again, rifling through some pages. Again and again, it was just Mai-Chan donned in one skimpy outfit after the other, in revealing and flirtatious poses...but...

It occurred to him that he didn't feel anything.

No excitement, no nothing.

"Shit." He murmured to himself, "This ain't good."

Grumbling under his breath, he picked up his phone from the table and hastily dialed her number.

A few rings in and: "Hello, Aomine?" said Nana, once she picked up. "What's up?"

"Tch. It's no good." He mumbled.

"What's no good?"

"I just bought the latest Mai-Chan."

"The one you were looking forward to for a long time?"

"Yeah. Her skimpiest yet."

"Okay... I didn't know you were still reading her magazines."

"I mean, it's even got her wearing one of those edible bras."

"Eh..."

He sighed. "It's no good. This is your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Nana, you owe me."

"Owe you what? Geez, you're not making any sense right now. Tell me what's going on."

He thought for a moment, then said, "Send me some nudes right now."

"Wha - !?"

...

 **The next day.**

The Aomine Daiki Fanclub was in uproar.

"What is so special about her?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!"

"But she is a D-cup..."

"No way, they're probably fake."

"Urgh, just thinking about them together makes me want to puke."

"She really makes me angry."

"She's not even part of any club. She is so useless and her grades are worse than mine. I mean, no-one even noticed her until Aomine Daiki was seen with her."

"I hate how smug she looks everytime she is with him."

"I know, right!?"

A group of squabbling fangirls were throwing darts at a photo of Tatsuno Nana's school portrait which was enlarged to A4 size and taped to the blackboard (and had also been vandalized beyond recognition) whilst another girl was writing on the blackboard 'SKANK, HOE, COW'. Meanwhile, Risa sat at the very back of the room, uninterested.

"Hey Risa, I heard you used to go to the same middle school and that you used to be friends with her." said one of the fangirls. "You know where she lives, right?"

"No, I don't." Risa said.

"What was she like in middle school?"

"We weren't friends."

"C'mon, you must know something!"

"Yeah! Spill the beans!"

Risa frowned in response. "I don't know anything. Stop asking me these questions." Glancing at the portrait, she said, "Just leave her alone. They're together. So what. Besides, what you guys did to her has put you under the scrutiny of the Principal. Maybe you should all back off."

There was a silence until the president of the fanclub moved closer towards her. "Excuse me? Don't you remember what happened a few weeks ago? Someone found out she was only with him because Aomine-kun is the basketball ace of Too. We can't have his reputation ruined by that evil succubus, Tatsuno." She said, "And no, I'm not going to leave her alone. One way or the other, I'm going to make Aomine Daiki break up with her."

...

I was on my way to the cafeteria to buy some lunch for myself and Aomine who was waiting for me at the rooftops when I saw Risa approaching me from the opposite direction in the hallway. I stiffened immediately but it seemed Risa was unwavering, her gaze set on me the entire time.

"What does she want this time..." I couldn't help but murmur under my breath as soon as Risa approached me. We stared at each other for a while and it was beginning to get a little tiresome until I said, "Can I help you?"

"Yara."

Urgh! Seriously?! "Shhh! Don't call me that here!" I hissed furiously, glancing around in a panic in case there was anyone nearby who had heard.

"Aomine's fanclub is still planning to hurt you." Risa said, "They've been warned by the Principal, so they're mindful, but as long as you're with Aomine Daiki, they'll just keep finding ways to harm you somehow. You should break up with him when you still have the chance."

Not this again. "I'm not going to break up with Aomine." I barked, "Anyway, I tried to last time, remember?"

"Yeah, but everyone thinks you're sleeping with him because he's our school's basketball ace. Even if you don't break up with him, they'll make him break up with you."

I grimaced in response. I remembered when it became news that Aomine and I were apparently doing it everyday in the school's locker room. That was Aomine just being Aomine and telling everyone casually to make himself look good and it was a rumor that spiraled out of control (even though we really are doing it now at least everyday). "I just said that to throw him off. I didn't think someone was eavesdropping." I muttered.

"But someone was and they spread it around school. It's still not cleared up yet, you know."

"I'm not breaking up with Aomine and that's final." I said firmly. "Even if it kills me."

"But - "

"And if I can't be with Aomine, no-one can." I added.

And I left Risa with those parting words and passed her in the corridor; to my surprise, she didn't say anything else.

I feel possessive over Aomine now. As I made my way to the rooftops, I thought about our relationship. On the physical level, it is through the roof. I know Aomine's body really well and he knows me really well. On an emotional level, I don't think I can live without him. I can't imagine a day with him not being in my life. When he doesn't come to school it's torture for me and I'm in absolute agony. I have to see him at least everyday. It occurred to me that I hadn't even washed the clothes he let me borrow from his house (but then I returned to Aomine's mom).

Once I arrived with our lunches, I saw Aomine waiting for me at the usual spot on the bench with a Mai-chan magazine settled over his lap whilst he was busy sticking a finger into his ear. I can't believe he still reads those in front of me. I hastily made my way over and before he opened his mouth to greet me, I grabbed the glossy print, lifted it up, eyebrow raised. "Oi, what are you doing?" Aomine snapped, trying to reach for his beloved gravure magazine.

I ducked away from his grabbing hands to get a better look at the front page. "So this is the special summer bikini edition that's got you riled up." I murmured, tilting my head to the side, "I bet they airbrushed her face before releasing this."

He paused, staring at me mutely before a wicked grin spread over his face. "Tch. What do you have to be jealous about?"

"Who said I'm jealous?" I said nonchalantly, plopping myself down beside him. "Here's your food. I got you your favorite teriyaki chicken sandwich."

I handed him his sandwich (no bento today because I was too lazy to cook) but he didn't seem interested and dumped the bag to the side, grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap, settling his large arms around my waist. "Ahn...what's wrong with you today? You usually don't care when I read Mai-chan." He murmured, nuzzling into my neck affectionately.

No, I do care. I just haven't said anything. With that thought in mind, I rolled my eyes. "There you go again. Mai-chan, Mai-chan, Mai-chan. How come you don't call me 'Nana-chan'?"

His brows furrowed. "It sounds weird."

"And 'Mai-chan' doesn't sound weird? You've never even seen or met her before in real life."

"What are you trying to say?"

Glancing at the back of the magazine, I noticed there was her first book signing event in Tokyo two weeks from now at Shibuya 109 and he seemed to have circled the date with a red marker pen. "You're not thinking of going to the event, are you?"

"Heh. Maybe." He drawled.

Either he is deliberately doing this or I have a short fuse today. I cannot tell, but I wanted to make myself clear. I inched myself out of his lap, turning round to face him and with my hands on his shoulders, I shoved him against the bench. Aomine blinked blankly at me until I straddled him properly, grabbed the sides of his face and leaned down and crashed my lips against his roughly. Aomine was quick to respond; he wrapped his arms around me securely, closing his eyes as he kissed me aggressively. Aomine is mine and mine alone. No-one else can have him. I won't let anyone take him away from me. As soon as I parted my mouth for air, he slipped his tongue inside, licking my teeth enticingly before pulling away.

"What's gotten into you?" Aomine muttered as I started kissing the side of his face.

"I want you." I murmured.

Chuckling, he said, "This doesn't have anything to do with Mai-chan?" He made me sit up properly in his lap and I linked my arms around his neck, then he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against mine once more.

"Nope, no hard feelings." I murmured against his mouth, "I just really, really want you right now. And I know you need me more than Mai-chan... so you wouldn't mind if I do this - " When I pulled away, I took the magazine and promptly ripped it in half.

Suddenly, everything went to a stop.

Aomine let go of me immediately. "The hell you do that for?" He barked.

I looked at him limply in response as he took the two halves of his magazine, expression darkening. "...What?" I said.

"Don't mess with my stuff, Nana." He growled.

A silence spawned between us.

Slipping off his lap to stand, I watched as he muttered angrily to himself whilst inspecting the torn magazine. I didn't understand. I'm more important than Mai-chan, right? Why is he getting so angry? It was just a magazine. A magazine! No... he seems genuinely angry at me. Had I gone too far? Should I apologize? But we've been together for a long time now...

He let out an agitated grunt under his breath and since the magazine was beyond repair, he turned to me. "Why did you do that?"

What do you mean why did I do that? You read this magazine when I'm there...you still buy the magazine when you have me! I was thinking of all these thoughts but none of them could escape out of my mouth. "What?" I ended up blurting out.

"Really, Nana? You're getting jealous over Mai-chan? You and I fuck everyday and you are getting jealous?"

His blunt words made me cringe. "Well, yeah! I am! Because you look at her photos and you buy her magazines even when you have me! It does make me insecure!"

"Stop talkin' bullshit. What do you have to be insecure about?"

"It's not bullshit. It's the way how I feel."

Aomine grunted sourly under his breath and somehow, I knew what he was going say to next: "So what? It doesn't mean anythin'. It's just a guy thing."

Guy thing, guy thing, guy thing. Oh my god, I am so sick of this. That's the second or third time he's said that to me. "You really don't care about my feelings, do you?"

"If it bothers you so much then I'll read it when you're not around."

"That's not the point!" I protested. Oh god! He never does get the point! "How do you think it looks when people know that we are together but yet you still read those?!"

"Why would you care about how other people think?"

"Why not?"

"Oh yeah? And what about you and Kagami?" was his response.

"Why are you bringing Kagami into this?"

"You think I don't notice? You have this stupid look on your face everytime he's around. You can't stop looking at him either. I noticed, Nana." He growled angrily, and I went silent. I was shocked. As much as I love Aomine, he drives me crazy sometimes. And I don't want to fight! I hate fighting, it scares me! I don't want to lose Aomine, but I can't pretend I am not bothered by this. I think he knows he's gone too far, seeing how quiet I had become. With a page of Mai-chan in his hand, he said, "Nana, I've been reading her magazines since Middle School."

Oh, like that is any better. This isn't really about Mai-chan anymore either. Now Kagami's been brought into this. I grabbed one of the torn pages off him and looked at it. Mai-chan looks barely eighteen. She has enormous breasts and she is pretty. Aomine has been reading these magazines since he was in Middle School...he's been a fan of hers for a long time... I didn't know what to think of this anymore. Numbly, I handed him back the page.

"Nana...?" He started.

I've always thought Aomine was mine and alone... and I always believed he thought the same as I did. Even if Mai-chan was just a hobby or a guy thing...as a girlfriend, of course I can't stop him or prevent him from doing what he wants and buying these magazines...but even if I should accept it or be able to see past it, I couldn't help but feel angry, frustrated and disappointed. Maybe even betrayed. I have so much love to give, I have so much which is all for him... All of my energy is focused on him. I breathe for him, live for him. I spend my waking days thinking about him, being with him. Aomine was the most important person in my life... am I not his? Am I not good enough for him?

"Nana." Aomine said sharply, grabbing me by the shoulder. He gave me a rough shake. "Stop spacing out. Say something."

"Don't touch me." I muttered, "I need to be alone."

...

It was after school; I didn't have lunch in the end because my appetite disappeared entirely but I didn't feel like eating. I thought about visiting Shinya but he might add more stress onto me so I decided to find somewhere to eat first. I was sitting on my own in a two seater table by the window in the busy Maji Burger with a milkshake, an uneaten burger and a pack of fries sitting in front of me. I had forgotten to bring my sandwich with me and it was left with Aomine in the rooftops after we had that argument. I didn't go back. In fact, I spent the rest of class in a haze. I expected Aomine to text me or something but I received nothing. This is a real fight... it's not our usual bickering. I feel so empty inside.

Previously and I was thinking that I couldn't live without Aomine, but now I feel so hurt and betrayed. I don't forgive or forget people who hurt me or betray me so easily. No, no, that's a terrible thought. Aomine is not like Risa. Yes, yes, yes, I should give Aomine a second chance, because we've been together for so long, right? And I knew he was reading those magazines even when we met...so why is this affecting me now? Is it because I am too deep in love with Aomine, perhaps too much? Do I love him more than he loves me? Again, should I accept this side of him? This is tough.

I do know that I held an animosity towards this Mai-Chan. She has Aomine wrapped around her finger. I don't even know her but I hate her and the effect she has on him. What does she have that I don't? Why is he obssessed with her? Why does he call her Mai-Chan but he just calls me by my name?

And now I realized I wasn't at all hungry... all I could do was just stare at the food, letting it go cold, but suddenly a figure approached me and I glanced up to see none other than Kagami.

My eyes went wide. No way! What is he doing here? "Kagami-kun?" I squeaked out.

"Tatsuno-san?" Kagami said.

My mouth fell open next. "Oh, hello...um...er..." I wasn't sure what to say, "Ah! Are you looking for a seat? You can sit here with me." I gestured to the empty seat opposite. Maji Burger is too busy today; customers are either buying takeout or going elsewhere.

Kagami looked left and right however. "Where's Aomine?"

"Uh...he's not with me. I'm on my own today." I said; I guessed Kagami was used to seeing me with Aomine all the time. "Please do have a seat, Kagami-kun."

Kagami stiffly moved and plopped down wordlessly, sitting opposite me. He's never really been so close to me before. His build is huge. He's super fit and tall... I noticed that he had a mountain of burgers on his tray. "Thanks." He said.

"Did you have a basketball match or practice today?"

"Nah."

"Is Kuroko-kun with you?"

"He and Satsuki-san went to the mall."

"Oh, I see." Just us today then, it seemed. As he started unwrapping his burger, I realized I was staring at him for a long time. I think he noticed too, because he looked up for a fraction of a second and saw me staring at him, then swerved his gaze to his burgers immediately after realizing we had held eye contact for a bit too longer than intended.

"How come you're not eating? Are you okay?" He asked.

"...I'm not very hungry... I had an argument with Daiki today."

"What did you argue about?" Kagami had wolfed down his first burger and picked up his second.

"His Mai-chan magazines."

"Who's Mai-chan?"

"A model, but every single photo I've seen of her...she's just wearing a bra or bikini or something." I replied. "They're quite inappropriate magazines to read in public."

Kagami pondered for a moment then said, "They have magazines in America like those. They're called Playboy." He said, but suddenly his face went red to match his hair and he awkwardly averted his glance to the side. "I-I-I mean - "

I laughed in response. "Yeah, we have them in Japan too."

His face returned to its normal color. "Where is Aomine now?"

"I don't know. We had an argument during lunch and I haven't spoken to him since; and usually we walk home together after school but today, I wanted to be alone. That being said, he's probably gone home now, Kagami-kun."

Kagami looked at me thoughtfully. "Kuroko once told me he's been reading those magazines since they were in Middle School, Tatsuno-san."

"Yes, he did tell me." I said, "And he told me it's a guy thing."

Kagami's expression scrunched up. "I don't read stuff like that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to generalize."

"S'okay."

"If he doesn't stop reading those magazines, then so help me but I don't think we can be together. It pisses me off, knowing that he looks at those pictures all day." I muttered, "Or maybe that's stupid. He is still a guy. It's normal for guys to read and look and watch porn."

"Eh?" Kagami seemed embarrassed.

"But I love him so much... To have him do this to me...I can't forgive him. Maybe Risa is right. Maybe I'll just find someone else who is worthy of my love. I'll just find someone else who isn't obsessed with porn like Aomine. Oh god, is that even possible? Is that stupid and naive? I don't even know what to think anymore."

Kagami gave me a blank look in response. "Tatsuno...san?"

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to go on like that." I said quickly, grinning haplessly.

We simmered into a pleasant silence. It felt refreshing to talk to Kagami like this. I don't feel like I have a fanatical crush on him, but it is nice to talk to him.

"Oh, where's Alice?"

"She's traveling now, heading off to Hokkaido for a week. Then she's going to Osaka."

"Cool, touring Japan, eh?" I was determined to keep the conversation up. "Um...Kagami-kun, may I ask how long you've been playing basketball?"

He looked up. "...Since third grade."

"Third grade?"

"Yeah."

"You lived in America for a long time, right? What's it like?" I asked, and he told me some general things, like the weather, their school system, the houses and how big they were...how they had swimming pools and porches...which no-one has in Japan. I asked him if he missed America and what he liked about Japan. It was exciting hearing about the differences. Then I asked him how he met Kuroko and he told me about his enrolment into Seirin. I was asking him lots of questions. It occurred to me that I was having a pleasant conversation with Kagami. The way how he spoke about his time spent living in a foreign country made me smile and it was nice to hear something different aside from Mai-chan or basketball.

But still, despite those harsh words I said, I knew I missed Aomine.

...

 **Meanwhile.**

"See? Didn't we tell you, Aomine-kun? She is with Kagami Taiga." sneered the girl. He didn't know who she was; he just followed her because she said she knew where Nana was. The potential for it being a trap was high, however.

Aomine watched Nana and Kagami in Maji Burger, talking and eating, and laughing. She seemed to be having a good time.

The girl added, "Look at how remorseless she is. Instead of going back to you and asking for your forgiveness, the moment you have an argument and she's gone off with another guy. It looks like she has quickly replaced you. What do you think, Aomine-kun?" Still smirking, she turned to her left to see that he was missing. "Eh? Aomine-kun?"

Glancing around, she saw him storming up to the restaurant.

* * *

 **Note:**

Oh woot an update. I don't know if this chapter might throw some things off course, but I realized I'd never addressed Mai-chan before and the impact she may have.

I've seen gravure magazines for sale in shops, from 7-11, Lawson or Family Mart, although 7-11 is more common I think. They're basically in the back row beside car or sports magazines (aimed for men). On the front cover is a girl wearing a bikini and usually in revealing poses with emphasis on the breasts.

I've also seen a man in a business suit on the train reading one. My honest opinion is that it is so damn weird/awkward/cringy/repulsive seeing a guy reading these in public. It also feels demeaning in a way.

Also, if you call someone with -Chan, it's like an endearing term for close friends, lovers, which also fuels Nana's jealousy.

Anyways...Nana is seriously one of my more meaner and manipulative OCs, and also too obsessive/possessive/vengeful and perfectly capable of holding grudges. Although I said she is a yandere...I don't think she is destructive or violent to the extent that she'll go and harm someone.

Also, I know someone called Daiki in real life. It does get awkward when I write this lol.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy today's chapter. But of coz this is a story revolving around an anime that revolves around basketball, so in today's chapter there is a short basketball match. There is also lots of drama and probably OOC. I wrote about 5 versions of this and decided to stick with this one.

* * *

 **AND IT GETS WORSE AND WORSE**

Kagami and I are still talking.

"You know, I don't even like the Tōō team. They don't play as a team, they're selfish... they just rely on Daiki to win...they also don't like Daiki much...not that I blame them because he can be such an ass sometimes, but aside from Wakamatsu and Sakurai, I don't really like anyone else from that team. I don't like watching them play at all."

"But that's your own school." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I know..."

It's not even been a full hour but I feel like I've been talking to him for ages. He's so open and easy to talk to, he hasn't insulted me like Aomine does whenever he gets the chance, he actually respects and understands what I am saying, he makes an effort to engage in a conversation and he is genuinely interested in talking to me and getting to know me. Kagami thought for a while, then said, "Why don't you come watch us play some time?"

My eyes widened. "Huh? Really? I-I can?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course. In fact, we have a game tomorrow after school. Why don't you come?"

"Yes!" I jumped at the chance immediately, but wait! I remembered Aomine had a game tomorrow too at the same time. What should I do? But I've been to so many of Aomine's games already... I can miss this one. Its not a big deal, and I don't need to tell him anyway... its not like he controls my life...With that thought in mind, I nodded in response. "I'll go." I said keenly.

"Sure." And Kagami told me the details. I was trying my best to hide my giddy feelings but I couldn't help myself. This is amazing! I can't believe it... I've been invited to watch Seirin play! And by Kagami nonetheless... this feels so personal...This is so cool! I can hardly wait! Amazing, my appetite has been restored! I picked up my burger and took an eager bite whilst Kagami followed my action. We both exchanged grins as we chewed messily.

"Mmm. This is soooo good. I haven't had Maji Burger in a while." I said.

"What did you get?" He asked.

"Their Weekly Special."

"Oh, I haven't tried it yet."

"Do you wanna try some?"

And then from absolutely out of nowhere:

"Oi, Nana. What the fuck is this? Cheating on me already? And with Bakagami too?"

Upon the sound of the gruff voice, Kagami and I choked on our food simultaneously and began coughing and spluttering; glancing up, we saw none other than Aomine glaring at us both.

"Aomine?!" Kagami exclaimed, still choking and wheezing. Meanwhile, I grabbed my strawberry milkshake and took a few hurried sips to make sure the food went down the right way.

After a brief coughing fit, I managed to croak out, "Aomine...What are you doing here?"

"Some girl said they saw you with some guy in Maji Burger. And it turns out to be Kagami." Aomine barked, his teeth bared at us both. His expression was vicious, like he was going to murder someone on the spot.

He probably got the intel from someone belonging to Aomine's fanclub, no doubt. At the accusation, Kagami averted his gaze from Aomine to me, then his face went red. "Hey, w-wait...Tatsuno-san isn't cheating on you."

Even though Aomine was probably furious right now, it doesn't really, really show...maybe because Aomine looks mad all the time anyway... if he's not frowning, he's smirking and vice versa. He ignored the redhead, grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me out of the seat roughly. "You're comin' with me." He grunted.

"Ow! Let go!" I started struggling immediately against his iron grip, "It hurts!"

"Shut it." He snarled, as he started dragging me out of the restaurant.

Having witnessed my distress, Kagami stood up from his seat also and grabbed me by the other arm. Everything went to a standstill when I was jerked backwards. "Hey. Aomine. You should treat Tatsuno-san with more respect."

Aomine slowly turned round to him, his eyes ablaze with anger. "...What the fuck did you just say... _Kagami_?"

I've never seen Aomine so angry at Kagami before. I knew they didn't like each other, especially after Aomine lost to Seirin and Kagami dunked on him and then there was the basketball game at Akashi's mansion where they were pitted against each other... but this time the feeling is completely different and I've unintentionally got Kagami involved! Plus, we're causing a scene in the restaurant...this is really bad!

Relinquishing his hold on me, Aomine shoved me behind him and went nose-to-nose with Kagami. "You should learn to stay out of other people's business." He snarled.

"I can't just stand and watch you treat her like that." Kagami replied sternly.

"Teme...who the hell do you think you are?" Aomine grabbed Kagami by the front of his shirt and pulled him forwards, their noses almost touching, "You ain't her boyfriend, I am. I'll treat her the way I want."

"You're hurting her."

"Shut up." Turning to me, Aomine barked, "Oi, Nana, am I hurting you?"

However, Kagami didn't seem fazed by his intimidating actions, glare and words. I think any normal person would be terrified of Aomine's staggering height and build. Maybe it was because Kagami was used to being around and being sized up by all sorts of considerable opponents on the basketball court. I watched on a little helplessly as they stared each other down.

"Tatsuno-san isn't cheating on you, Aomine." Kagami said once again, removing Aomine's hand off his shirt, "You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that."

"This is between me and Nana." Aomine snarled in response.

If it was one thing I hated, it was being kept in the sidelines. I weaved in between the two and drew them apart. Taking Kagami's side, I stood in front of him and faced Aomine and now his ferocious glare was aimed at me. "You're getting the wrong idea. And Kagami-kun and I don't need to explain anything to you."

There was a brief silence.

Aomine was glaring down at me, gritting his teeth. Okay, he is seriously mad right now. "Che. What the hell is this." Aomine grunted, "So you are with Kagami? Is that it?!" Before I could reply, Aomine was butting heads with Kagami again, having moved me to the side so he could face the redhead. "Didn't think you would sink to this level. If you want Nana, you'll have to beat me. Let's settle this out, 1 on 1, three matches. What do you say?"

"What?!" Both myself and Kagami exclaimed in disbelief.

But Aomine seemed adamant in his proposition. "What's the matter, Kagami?"

"Hey, I am not something to be won over!" I said, but it appeared neither of the boys were listening to me.

"Are you afraid?" Aomine continued to taunt the redhead, smirking now.

"This won't solve anything." I started, only to be ignored yet again.

"Fine, let's play." Kagami snapped in response, and I whirled round to him, mouth agape.

"Hellooooo? Are any of you even listening to me?!" I said in exasperation. "What do you mean you're going to settle this 1 on 1? What does this even achieve? You don't even have a ball - "

When Aomine scooped out a basketball from behind his back, I sighed in defeat.

...

They're going to settle this out by a basketball game. There is nothing friendly about it.

I sat on the bench in the sidelines, sipping my milkshake unhappily. Why am I even here? Why am I bothering with this? Kagami removed his Seirin jacket, looked at me and mouthed a very apologetic "sorry" and I knew he was not going through this to 'win' me or anything. It was a male pride thing. Okay, I get it. Whatever floats your boat. Meanwhile, Aomine took off his cardigan and tie, left himself in his shirt with the sleeves rolled up, smirking at his opponent. They sauntered to the middle of the public basketball court where they went nose-to-nose, eyeing each other down. Then Aomine glanced at me but I just looked away. This is stupid...

"Nana. You be the referee." Aomine said.

"But I don't know the rules very well - " I began, only for the ball to be flung high into the air and both Aomine and Kagami reached for it. My jaw dropped at how high they could both jump and I was briefly reminded of the spectacle at the Winter Cup.

Immediately, the ball was snatched away by Aomine who dribbled it with lightning speed, making a frantic dash behind Kagami and I couldn't keep up; even if I was the referee I couldn't even see what was going on. Aomine reached the hoop and was about to slam it in until suddenly Kagami came sprinting after and slapped the ball away with his massive hand.

Aomine growled, frowning darkly. "Tch."

"You need to do better than that." Kagami huffed at him as he snatched the ball and off he went, dribbling towards Aomine's side.

At first, I thought Aomine would be super mad but then I saw this glint in his eye and the smirk widened. It was nice to see that Kagami served well to rekindle Aomine's basketball spirit but I was getting worried that they'd get too competitive about this and someone would get hurt (hopefully it will not be me if the ball goes out of bounds again). Now this happened in a span of seconds but Aomine had caught up to Kagami and stole the ball off him; however this time, Kagami was too slow to react - Aomine tossed the ball with little care - this was his formless shot - and the ball went hurtling towards the goalpost and tumbled down the hoop and through the net, dropping to the ground with a loud thump. My jaw dropped; it really was an unstoppable manoeuvre.

The ball bounced once then came to a dull stop on the ground; Kagami was panting already, wiping his brow free of sweat.

"That's one." Aomine said, smirking even wider now. He too was also panting.

"You just got lucky." Kagami muttered, collecting the ball.

Aomine one, Kagami zero. I did not know who I wanted to win. The best outcome would be a tie, no doubt.

The match restarted and yet again, Aomine grabbed the ball quicker. Kagami was left chasing after him and I really couldn't bear to watch. Kagami was running after Aomine as if his life depended on it and once he caught up, he leapt so high off the ground it looked like he was flying - he smacked the ball out of Aomine's hands once more and as it did a rebound - Kagami was quick to grab it and with the ball in possession, he spun on his heel and turned. Aomine trailed after him closely, determined not to lose sight of the ball. What happened next was a flurry of grabbing and faking and leaping, heels turning, shoes squeaking. With Aomine close behind, Kagami finally shook him free and tossed the ball towards the hoop with such force it rattled against the board loudly when it made contact. However, Aomine was quick to react and leapt up high, arm outstretched, his fingertips barely grazing the ball as it rolled inside regardless of his effort.

"That's one-one." Kagami said triumphantly. He glanced at me, grinned and pumped a fist mildly in the air and I smiled widely at him in response. That was so close, and I was so sure Aomine was going to stop the ball from getting in but Kagami made a basket anyway! Hurray!

Aomine noticed and grabbed the redhead by the front of his shirt and everything went to a stop. "Fuck this shit. _Stay away from my girlfriend, you bastard_."

Uh oh. Sensing trouble and danger, I hurriedly got up from my seat, rushing towards them. The atmosphere had turned murderous again. "Stop it, Aomine!" I yelled angrily; trying to pry them apart, I stood in front of Kagami once I'd managed to get them a good distance away from each other. "Why are you being such a jerk?!"

Aomine was seething at me now. "Why are you always taking his side? Is this how you're getting back at me over Mai-chan, by using Kagami against me?"

"I'm not - "

He wouldn't let me finish. "Yeah, well I don't need you. You can just go with Kagami then, since you look so happy with him and since you like him so goddamn much. See if I care!"

There was a silence following his words.

I froze all over, my blood turning cold. A lump was forming in my throat. "What?" I croaked out.

Oh no...

Wh...what's happening...

Why is this happening...is it because I took Kagami's side too many times, even though there is nothing going on between the two of us? But Aomine is being so unreasonable...he won't listen to me...

Kagami had gone silent too, eyes slightly wide. He gave me a look, then glanced at Aomine. His mouth moved; he was spluttering again, trying to shake off this misunderstanding. Aomine wasn't having any of it, growling at him and shouting. I stood limply. I'm numb. I'm in shock. The background is fading. The ground is spinning. My vision was becoming blurry, the corner of my eyes becoming warm and wet. I'm crying...

When I let out a loud sniff, Aomine and Kagami stopped bickering, turning to me. I covered my eyes with my hands, emitting heavy sobs uncontrollably. No, I can't cry in front of them like this. This is embarrassing! I don't think I've cried in front of Aomine before either. Not when they poured water over me. Not when I came into school and saw that they'd written on the blackboard, calling me a slut and that I should die. Not even when they cut my hair. I don't want them to see me like this. I need to get away from here; I want to go home!

I turned and ran out of the court. Thank goodness my legs are much better now and that I don't need the wheelchair or my crutch. I can't face anyone right now.

"Tatsuno-san, wait!" Kagami shouted after me.

"Nana...shit, I didn't mean - Nana!" I could hear Aomine yelling, but I didn't stop running.

...

As I waited in the queue for the women-only train carriage, I was miserable and showing it. Although I had stopped crying, my eyes were red and blotchy and people were giving me weird looks as I sniffled and sniveled. Mom can't pick me up because of work and dad won't be home until very late. I was on my own. I don't want to see or talk to anyone. Certainly not Aomine. My phone sounded off but I ignored it. He was texting me a lot. He even called. Frankly, I don't know what he wants anymore. He hurts me more often than he realizes, with his harsh words and actions. If this is really a break up, maybe it is for the best. I am stressed and upset beyond belief.

I was stuck in my thoughts until the train arrived and everyone piled on. I found a small spot in the corner but before the doors closed, a figure suddenly darted inside, stopped beside me and grabbed my arm.

"Eek!" I shrieked, and as soon as I got a good look as to who it was, my jaw dropped. "Aomine!?"

He was panting heavily, frowning, his hand gripping my arm tightly. "Nana..." He growled.

"This is the women-only carriage, baka!" I barked, and as the train began to move, a few women were giving him dirty looks.

"Young man, please leave." Said an elderly woman, but he ignored her.

"Nana, come with me." Aomine demanded impatiently.

"Let go."

"I ain't letting go until you come with me."

"Leave me alone!"

"Goddamnit, Nana! Will you just come with me?"

We were causing a scene. I really wanted to refuse, but a lot of women were giving me horrible looks so ultimately, I had no choice but to give in. Aomine dragged me out of the women-only carriage and into the general carriage. Aomine slammed the door shut behind us. The carriage was packed; I was squished against the corner and Aomine was standing in front of me. He was too close to me, our bodies practically rubbing against each other. Urgh, just great...I didn't even know where to hold on...where do I even stand? There is no space. It's too cramped in here because it's rush hour and it's peak time. It looks like Aomine was having the same problem too because he was glancing around with a frown as people jostled him from all four corners.

Aomine grabbed me by the arms, ensuring I was facing him. "Oi, look at me. C'mon. Look at me."

I refused, glancing to the side. "No."

"Nana, I'm sorry."

"...You're sorry?" I said tiredly. "Really."

He let go, brushed a hand through his unruly hair. He noticed my red, puffy eyes and teary disposition and glanced to the side awkwardly. "I didn't mean what I said - "

"No, you sounded pretty sure."

He gave me an annoyed look in response but my expression didn't change.

"Go away, Aomine. I don't want to talk to you." I muttered as I shrugged myself out of his hold. Turning away so my back was facing him, I adjusted the strap on my bag and took out my phone, throwing my glance to the screen.

"Nana, listen to me." He barked. Aomine isn't used to being ignored.

So, I ignored him.

"Nana - "

I took out my earphones, slotting one bud into one ear at a time. I heard Aomine growling in frustration and suddenly, the train did a lurch and this huge man standing beside me almost flew into me if Aomine didn't shield me from the impact by wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Oi, watch it!" Aomine snarled, and as I blinked numbly in his hold, the huge man uttered a quick apology. My heart thudded a tad louder when Aomine murmured in my ear, "You okay?"

At first, I wasn't sure whether to reply, but after some hesitation, I nodded weakly.

The train journey continued. Aomine didn't let go of me. I was stuck in his grip. He was protecting me from the commuters and keeping me safe from being stepped on or being pushed. He started to bury his face into my neck, pulling me up against him that my feet almost left the floor, his arms encircling around my waist tightly. Aomine held me close, snuggling into me, rubbing his cheek against my nape and closing his eyes. I can't do anything because I was stuck. I let out another sigh. He's holding on so tightly... what a baka...he even rushed into the women-only carriage just to catch up to me... what an idiot...

The train came to a slow stop at the next station, chugging down the tracks before making another sudden lurch. As I was thrown off balance again, Aomine tightened his hold on me once more and proceeded to hold me close. I struggled feebly and only managed to inch out of his embrace ever-so-slightly whilst he held onto me tightly. Passengers on the train turned a blind eye to us. Some people got off, but then new passengers got on. The extra passengers made me move from my spot and I had to turn round to let more people on as I was near the door; Aomine was before me. Looks like he's stuck too, with two big and burly businessmen standing behind him, preventing him from moving.

"Nana." Aomine said, and I looked at him and he looked at me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "It was just a magazine... I'm sorry." He was mumbling as he buried his nose in my hair. He sounds really sheepish.

Oh, that.

It's not really about the magazine anymore now though, is it?

The train started again. Aomine was still keeping me safe in his arms. I didn't look at him or speak to him. The train was too deadly silent to risk talking and the journey continued. When the train finally arrived at my stop, I glanced at Aomine. "This is my stop." I said, and those are really the only words I've said to him during the entire train journey. "Let go."

Aomine didn't let go of me so I had to smack him on the shoulder slightly.

"Aomine, let go."

Finally, he rather reluctantly loosened his arms and I was left to stand. Aomine muttered, "You gonna watch me play tomorrow?"

I didn't reply and got off the train.

* * *

 **Next day.**

Unsurprisingly, it's become news that Aomine and I have broken up. I have no idea how word gets around so quickly and from who. I was in a daze and didn't even notice the bell ringing for lunch. A group of girls sidled up to me, all from the Fanclub since I recognized them from last time. There were smirks on their faces as they surrounded my desk.

"So, it's finally happened, Aomine Daiki has dumped you."

"You were cheating on him with Kagami Taiga. You're shameless."

"Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson yet, Tatsuno Nana." I think one of the girls was going to hit me or something because she raised her arm but then she was stopped in mid-action because suddenly Aomine had grabbed her arm. Her eyes went wide as soon as she spotted him standing beside her. "A-Aomine-kun!" She squeaked, before her face ultimately went red.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Leave my girlfriend alone." He snarled.

"B-But Aomine-kun, you dumped her and she-she...! She was cheating on you with Kagami Taiga! She's a two timer!" spluttered another girl.

"Get lost." Aomine continued to snap at them and the girls departed after being subjected to a few insults, visibly upset. He yelled something else threatening but I was in a daze to notice. Grabbing a seat, Aomine pulled it up beside me and plopped himself down. "They won't bother you anymore." He reassured me.

"..."

"Nana." He prodded at me with his finger. "...Nana."

"...What?" I said tiredly.

"I need to talk to you. Come with me."

"No." I replied.

He growled, but didn't say anything to that and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my shoulder. I didn't respond. A few students were looking at us.

"Damn...Tatsuno Nana is really cold...he could do so much better."

"I know... out of all the girls he could go with, why her?"

...

 **Later, after school.**

Aomine turned up to the basketball game late as usual. He texted Nana but she didn't reply so after a few minutes of hanging around, waiting for her reply, he gave up. She hadn't spoken to him since. He didn't get a chance to talk to her for the rest of the day either because she either ignored him or avoided him like the plague. It angered him like no other. Who knew Nana could be this cold? A fucking ice queen, that's what she was. She held a power over him that he couldn't even explain. Had he fucked up this badly?

"Oi, Aomine, get over here! You're late!" Wakamatsu was yelling at him furiously, and Aomine responded with an unenthusiastic grunt.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He muttered, doing a mild stretch as he joined the rest of his team. He really had no mood to play basketball at the moment. Not when he was aware that he and Nana were going through a tough period and god knows what this really was. Had they broken up? Was it for good? They bickered, but then they'd always make up, and usually in less than half a hour. And usually she was so forgiving which is why he didn't bother going after her this time. Why was it not the same this time though? She hadn't spoken to him since! Had he gone too far? But he apologized... No, this was no good. He couldn't let this happen.

As the game started, he watched as his opponent steal the ball from an unsuspecting Sakurai and dribble away, passing him on the court in progress.

"Aomine, what the hell are you doing?!" screamed Wakamatsu. "Don't just stand there!"

"Hah? Oh..." Aomine grunted out lazily, before he spun on his heel and started sprinting after the basketball player. He caught up, fast, whacked the ball out of his hands and then dribbled the ball away and towards his opponent's hoop. Three members of the defence team tried to stop him by leaping high into the air, arms up. They looked ridiculous with their eyes wide and mouths agape. He made short work of them and tossed the ball with little effort and with little care. The ball dived through the hoop and the crowd erupted into an insane flurry of cheers, all for him.

"Did you see that?! Aomine Daiki did it again! His formless shot is awesome!"

"He's amazing!"

"Tōō is the best!"

Aomine could hear the crowd going crazy for him. They loved him, even though they didn't know him personally nor did he even make any effort. He was popular without even trying. He spotted his fan club in one corner, screaming and waving banners with his face on them, covered in love hearts and encouraging slogans. Not one of those girls were pretty, or a D-cup. He wasn't interested. They annoyed him more than anything else.

He looked for Nana.

She wasn't there.

All of a sudden, he didn't feel like playing. Glancing around at the crowd, the cheering was becoming quieter and quieter in his ears, the faces in the crowd becoming a blur.

Where's Nana?

As the whistled sounded off, he stood still. The players rushed past him, following after the ball. Wakamatsu was screaming at him again, telling him to get his head out of his ass and into the game. This time, however, Aomine didn't respond.

Instead, he took off the other way and left the court altogether.

"Aomine? What are you doing?" Wakamatsu yelled angrily, whilst Momoi watched on helplessly.

"Aomine-kun?" She spluttered.

"Get back here!" Wakamatsu continued.

"Aomine-san, are you okay?" It was Sakurai this time.

"Ah. Ryo." Aomine said, turning to him. He let out a loud yawn. "I'm tired. I don't feel like playing today. Ja ne."

Without another word, Aomine grabbed his jacket and bag, and left.

...


	31. Chapter 31

:/ I am not very keen on this chapter...it just feels like a big mess but I really wanted to write a yandere/possessive/angry Aomine today so we're back to the dirty graphical smut/lemon. Don't read this in public... you have been warned... Lol

* * *

 **SEIKO EDUCATION 101**

Luckily I managed to get to Seirin's game on time. Entering the gymnasium, I followed the other students, found an empty seat at the front right where their bench was and sat down; I'm the only student from Tōō so it was a bit weird and I stuck out like a sore thumb. I saw Kagami and Kuroko entering the court and waved at them. They managed to see me and waved back. The game was over in an hour and a half and the home team won. I couldn't stay to celebrate their victory but I quickly exchanged a few words with the team.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, I am Aida Riko, the coach of Seirin basketball team. Domo, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." said the girl with short brown hair. I knew who she was of course...I knew everyone on the team even when they didn't know who I was in return after all those countless hours of watching Seirin's games like a hawk. The rest of the team introduced themselves warmly in return. I saw Kuroko too and we exchanged smiles.

"It's nice to see you again, Tatsuno-san. Your legs are in much better shape." He said, with Nigou resting comfortably in his arms.

I nodded in response, reaching over to pat the dog affectionately.

"It is nice to meet Kagami-kun's girlfriend." said the tall boy with the spectacles. "I'm Hyuga Junpei, captain of the team."

We shook hands as Kagami spluttered. "C-chotto matte, senpai! You've got it all wrong! Tatsuno-san is Aomine Daiki's girlfriend!"

"EH? But you both seem so close and I saw her cheering for you!" Hyuga exclaimed, eyes wide, as he exchanged glances between myself and Kagami, then his eyes strayed to my bust and he promptly glanced away, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Ahem!"

"Ah, yes...I'm actually Daiki's girlfriend...but I am also a huge fan of your team." I muttered, playing with the strap of my bag. "You all play so well."

"Thank you, Tatsuno-san." Riko said with a warm smile; turning to Hyuga, she added, "She _is_ wearing a Tōō uniform, aho."

"Urusai!" He exclaimed, his face reddening a little.

As everyone laughed, Kagami said he would walk me to the station so I was to wait for him outside the hall whilst the rest of the team dispersed to the locker room. I joined the queue to leave the gymnasium as everyone started pouring out of their seats; due to my different school uniform, I was also getting a lot of stares. Even though I watched the Seirin match, I miss Aomine. I know I am the one who is refusing to talk to him but still... I miss him very much. I miss everything about him. From his short, messy hair, his adorable frowny face...his arrogant smirk, how he keeps grabbing my ass at every opportunity he gets... how much of a hentai he is and the stupid things he can say and do...despite all that, Aomine really makes me happy. Oh, and also the fact that we have sex and a lot of it.

"Tatsuno-san!"

I glanced up to see Kagami jogging towards me. He'd gotten out of his basketball gear pretty quickly; now he was donned in his Seirin jacket and pants with his school bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey." I greeted him cheerfully.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not at all."

"Let's go." He said, "Oh, and...uh...Sorry about earlier..."

He must be talking about when I got mistaken as his girlfriend. "Oh, that. It's nothing." I said, and we started walking towards the direction of the train station. "It was a really good game. You played very well today." I added.

"Thanks for coming to watch." He replied with a grin.

"Thank you for inviting me." I said. We exchanged smiles; holy Frick, the Seirin ace is beside me and we are walking side by side. I didn't think this would happen to me ever. Now that he is so close to me, I could definitely tell - Kagami is as tall as Aomine and their builds are the same, but somehow I feel Aomine is not as bulky as Kagami is. Hmm, maybe I should add more meat for his bentos...

"Doesn't Aomine have a game today though?" Kagami said.

"Yeah, but...I always watch him, I wanted to watch a different team for a change." I replied, and Kagami looked a little conflicted but I gave him a delicate shrug. I know what's he thinking: have we broken up? Is this really it? How could I be so lackadaisical about it all? Truthfully, I was not so sure myself.

I wasn't running late so we took our time until my phone pinged and my signal had been a little funny since this morning so I didn't receive anything during the entire day. Suddenly, I had a barrage of missed calls and texts from Aomine, and also from Momoi asking me to make up with Aomine, and then a few rampant texts from Shinya but they were all random...and then the latest text message was from Mei which read "OMG Aomine Daiki left during the game and went home!". What the... Aomine left the game? He didn't even want to play? The time of the text message was forty five minutes ago! I was a little concerned so I checked the most recent text Aomine sent to me.

It said: _Where are you?_

I felt bad but could not bring myself to type a reply, my fingertip lingering over the keyboard.

Kagami noticed my action. "Tatsuno-san, did you talk to Aomine at all?"

Sighing, I left my phone screen to turn dark and slipped it into my pocket, having decided not to reply. "No, I haven't spoken to him since. He's been calling me and texting me and usually when we fight, we make up really quickly, but this time...I don't want him to think that he can always expect me to forgive him so easily. Especially after he shouted at us both like that."

Kagami pondered for a while. "He's like that, Tatsuno-san. He once got into a fight with Satsuki-san. She came to Seirin, to Kuroko. She was crying." He said, and I glanced at him and he glanced at me.

"But...this _is_ different." was my protest.

He nodded then, and suddenly - "Tatsuno-san, look."

He was now engrossed with a large and colorful banner that was taped to the fence. "Oh, the summer festival. Do you want to go?" I asked.

Kagami turned to me blankly, then nodded. "...I don't know that location though."

Wandering over, I peered at the address as we stood side by side. "Yes, it's quite tricky to get to. This year's summer festival is taking place at a new venue...it seems to be at a temple far from the station."

"The team will definitely be going." He said with a grin. Turning to me, he added, "Would you like to come with us?"

I didn't have to think twice. "Yes!"

...

Next day at school, I had forgotten that we had a sex education class right after lunch...this was partially because I was in a daze again. I am going to the upcoming summer festival with Seirin. If word gets out, I'd be lynched by the entire school at this rate...and hopefully no-one saw me yesterday at their game, too. I wonder where Aomine went if he left the game yesterday, refusing to play. Wakamatsu must be raging. Speaking of Aomine...As usual, he is late for class. Whilst the boys look pretty eager and seemed to be looking forward to this class, a few girls were going red in the face and unable to look at the board where a rather graphical poster of a male's dong and a women's womb were stuck down by blu tack, courtesy of our homeroom teacher.

Sensei seemed cheerful as he said, "Hello class and welcome to seiko education 101. Today's lesson will cover contraception..."

I wasn't listening. Aomine and I have done it so many times and also rather carelessly, to the point that we didn't really put much thought into birth control. As long as he had his unending supply of condoms and I was on birth control pills, everything seemed okay and there were no baby scares. We were able to have as much sex as we wanted... But if I hadn't googled some stuff, I wouldn't have known what to do or what birth control pills to take and how to avoid getting nasty stuff like rashes in my mouth or infections downstairs. Huh, now that I think about it, we have done it in most position known to man. Wait...no, we haven't done it doggy style yet...

"Alright everyone, please pair up for the first exercise. Girls and guys, please."

Huh? I looked up; I'd been stuck in dirty thoughts about sex with Aomine that I hadn't even realized sensei had already spoken for nearly ten minutes. I blinked blankly as people in the class began to move into respective pairs. I glanced at Mei but looks like she has already paired up with some boy and now I must do the same, although it looks like every guy has a partner already and it's just me left on my own. Great, now what do I do? As sensei passed around bananas and wrapped up condoms, I was gawking around helplessly until the door suddenly slid open and Aomine sidled in, yawning loudly. Sensei looked at him with half-lidded eyes as he proceeded to scratch at the back of his neck.

"Sorry I'm late..." Aomine muttered, although he did not sound apologetic at all.

"Just find a partner and sit down, Aomine-kun." Sensei barked. Glancing around the rest of the class before his gaze settled on me, he said, "Go to Tatsuno-san. She's free."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I forgot that every class had an even number of boys and girls, and since Aomine was late...and I had no partner, well...I could do nothing except stare mutely as Aomine approached me and nudged his head towards his seat at the very back of class.

"What?" I said.

"You're sittin' with me." He drawled.

"No, we can sit at my desk right here. Just bring that spare chair from over there."

He scoffed, then leaned down to grab me by the wrist and hoisted me out of my seat. Despite my initial protesting, I ended up reluctantly allowing Aomine to drag me all the way to his seat where he grabbed a spare chair, dragging it beside his that the legs squealed like nails on chalkboard on the floor. As I sat down wordlessly, he sat in his seat beside me with a loud, heavy sigh and dumped his bag to the floor and slumped in his seat with his arms crossed, legs splayed out. Almost immediately there were hushed murmurs amongst some students as they eyed us.

"What's goin' on?" Aomine said lazily, uncrossing one arm to stick his finger into his ear. "What'd I miss?"

"We're practising safe sex procedures." Sensei said, and the rest of the class tittered. "Alright, alright, quieten down and put the condoms on your bananas. Boys start first."

More tittering followed sensei's unintentional remark and the class soon erupted into peals of laughter whilst I sat limply beside Aomine. "Ahn...so it's this class today, huh..." Aomine could be heard snickering under his breath before he turned to me, then at the awaiting banana and tin foil packet condom which sensei had settled down in front of us on our desks. "Oi, what are you waiting for?"

"Sensei said you're meant to do it first." I pointed out.

He grunted. "Che, I've done it so many times I can do it with my eyes closed. You do it."

Holy shit! He said that so loud half the class turned to us with stunned expressions. "Shhh, baka! Not so loud!" I hissed furiously.

"What's the big deal? We've done it so many times, this isn't anythin' new to me." Crossing his arms, he turned away in his seat.

"Just shut up and put the damn thing on the frikkin banana."

"Nngh. No."

I grabbed onto his arms, unfolding them and dragging him over to the banana. "Hurry up and do it."

"Tch, you're such a nag." Aomine growled, before he yanked his arm free, took the condom with an eyebrow raised, ripped the packet with little care and took out the plastic, flimsy tube. He grabbed the banana and rolled it on only for it to split in half. 'What kind of shit is this." He snatched the packet next and scrutinized it. "Lifestyle Pleasure Turbo Max. Extra small."

"Did you have to read the label out loud?" I said with a wince, but he merely snickered again. He's acting as if everything is normal...and his tone was a little cold...it reminded me of the times before we began dating. He was talking so casually to me, like as if I'm just a nobody.

Now it was the girl's turn. Aomine smirked at me as I held the packet in my hands feebly. I unwrapped it carefully and glanced at it, then wordlessly draped it over the banana and slid it down. Aomine was watching me keenly, noticing the way how I meticulously handled the banana. "Hn, maybe next time I'll ask you to put it on me when we're about to do it."

Again, he said that rather freely for the entire world to hear so I smacked him on the shoulder. "Will you stop saying these things out loud?" I barked, but my response was another smirk. "And there's not going to be a 'next time'." I added, though I whispered that part.

He frowned. "You're still mad at me?"

I opened my mouth to speak, then stopped myself in time. Yes. No. Actually, I don't know. No, I guess, but I haven't forgiven you either. I didn't reply and focused on facing the front of class.

"Where were you yesterday anyway? You didn't come to my game." He added.

"I don't need to tell you where I go."

"Where were you?" He pressed on.

"None of your business." I was determined to stand my ground and he grunted, seemingly unbothered to delve any further into this topic.

However, Aomine suddenly reached into his pockets and took out a crumpled piece of paper which I recognized to be the summer festival flyer. "...You goin'?" He murmured.

"Not with you." I said quickly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." He growled.

"Excuse me?!"

"Hey, you two over there! Be quiet!" Sensei barked at us, and we simmered into silence.

I hate this class and everything about it. I wanted it to be over. I wanted to be anywhere but here. As I looked at the clock, sensei put on a video that looked like it was made in the eighties and then switched off the lights in the classroom. It went dark and the class went quiet as the video started playing. God, it's so old. I cringed at the bad graphics as a cheesy, tacky logo sprang on screen that said "Safe Sex and You" all over on the grainy screen which had Aomine sniggering. The video started after a brief theme song:

" _This is Takashi_." said the female narrator off-screen. The screen was showing some punkass teenager with long shaggy hair, acne and bad teeth in a high school uniform. " _Takashi is sixteen years old. One day, he suddenly developed some strange urges, particularly towards his female classmate, Hiromi_."

"Yo, what the fuck is this shit, sensei?" barked someone in the crowd.

"Shhh! Keep watching!" Sensei snapped in response.

"Hey Hiromi." said Takashi on screen. He was standing beside the girl at the foot lockers near the entrance of the school. Could they sound anymore scripted?

"Hi Takashi." said Hiromi. She was a typical high school girl with long black hair and straight bangs. "Can I help you?"

"Want to come over to my place after school?"

"But Takashi, I have to study."

"We can study later. Will you come to my place and play video games with me?"

Now the female narrator said, " _Hiromi knows she has to study, but she has liked Takashi for a long time. She has also been experiencing strange urges towards him. She says yes_."

I cringed again as the scene played out whilst a girl in class screeched, "This is the most stupidest thing I've ever seen!"

Aomine didn't seem enthralled either. He suddenly slung his arm around my shoulder and drew me close; I almost fell out of my seat if I hadn't grabbed the desk in time. I don't know what he was up to but he was watching the video, though he looked extremely bored as Takashi and Hiromi went home together on his bike. Aomine gave me a sideways glance from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything and quickly glanced away to look at the TV. I crossed my arms under my chest and we sat beside each other in silence as the video played on.

Suddenly the room felt quite hot. I fanned myself, sighed, then tugged at the collar of my shirt. Aomine's eyes strayed to me immediately. I didn't see him staring but I could sense his lingering gaze on me. I thought I heard him scoff before he threw his head to the side. I did a quick glance to see what he was up to but by then he had returned to face forwards again and I glanced down at myself, realizing one of the buttons of my shirt had popped off and my cleavage and a small portion of my bra was showing. Had he thought I was flashing him intentionally?

My question was answered when suddenly he withdrew his arm from my shoulder and then under the table where no-one would notice, his large hand landed on my bare thigh. First he gave me a hefty pat before he slid his hand up and under my skirt.

"What are you doing." I whispered.

"Don't tell me you didn't want this." I heard him murmur; when I turned to him, he was grinning. "I get what you're playin' at..."

Huh? I don't think I... oh...Oh god! He totally thinks I had deliberately flashed myself at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said flatly.

"C'mon, stop being stubborn. I see what you're doing..." He remarked slyly, grin widening.

"I'm just a little warm, that's all. I wasn't doing anything else."

"Right."

He doesn't believe me. Okay then, I guess I can play along. So I sighed dramatically and said, "I'm serious. I'm just really hot. Like, so hot right now, Aomine. My clothes feel so awful and sticky on me..." And I purposely tugged further on my shirt, exposing as much of my bra to him. Leaning towards him, I even lightly pressed my bosom against his arm.

He inhaled a hiss, then moved even closer to me and drew me to sit in his lap. Since we're right at the back in the corner, no-one else sits in Aomine's row except us... and the classroom is too dark right now, no-one can see us and what he is doing to me. "Nana..." His hands moved from my thigh and underneath my top to cup my breasts, giving me a squeeze. I squeaked a little when he started kissing my neck. Swallowing down the lump that was beginning to form in my throat, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and cleared my throat gently, trying to get into a more comfortable position on his lap as he continued fondling my chest.

"Aomine?" I said sweetly.

"What?" He licked my neck and I shivered.

"Stop touching me like that..."

He scoffed, lips by my ear. "What? You mean like this?" He gave my breasts a rough squeeze.

I closed my eyes. "Mmph...Yes, _that_."

He seemed to be enjoying the noises I was making as he continued to grope me. "I know you like it. Stop pretending to be innocent."

"But I'm not..."

Aomine clenched firmly on my breast and I yelped, but I covered my mouth with my hands to keep the noise muffled. He gave me another squeeze. And another. "I told you before not to play games with me, Nana."

Okay, now that does feel pretty damn good. Nevertheless, I tried to swat his hands away, but no use, Aomine's hand just kept returning, swimming up my stomach to clench my breasts each time I tried to shove him away. I gave up after the fourth or fifth final attempt. Ensuring no-one was looking at us, I put my hands over his so it didn't look so obvious that he was feeling me up. Aomine paused, as though startled by my action, but I could feel him grinning against my skin and he was touching me and squeezing me again and again the way I liked it whilst I closed my eyes, allowing him to play with my breasts as I sat perched on his lap. His hands went under my bra and fondled my nipples for a while, pinching them between his thumb and forefingers and rolling them before returning to cup my breasts, pushing them upwards in circles and clamping his fingers down hard. I felt his lips on my neck, kissing me gently. Hmm, this is rather nice...

The moment was short-lived, however.

"Aomine, Tatsuno! Cut that out!" Sensei barked at us. I don't think he could see us properly from the front of his classroom but I quickly slid off Aomine's lap and he withdrew his hands from me, grinning to himself. I turned to him and he turned to me, his devilish grin widening. I quickly looked away. His hand returned to my thigh, stroking me. I didn't push his hand away, instead I let him keep his hand on me. Have we made up? Is this it? Are we back to normal now?

Class continued. Aomine looked so bored his eyelids were drooping and he was about to nod off but suddenly -

A flimsy piece of paper landed on his desk and just as I noticed it, Aomine reached for it lazily and I glanced at the student who'd tossed it over; it was someone in the row in front, sitting two desks away. He quickly looked away, hoping not to have been seen (too late, since I spotted him...). Turning to Aomine, I watched as he unfolded it and then his expression, which had been one of pure boredom, quickly turned into one of anger.

"What the..." He was growling before he whipped his head to me, "You went to Kagami's game yesterday?"

HUH? I quickly snatched the piece of paper, scanning the contents. Someone had scribbled messily that they'd seen me at Seirin yesterday cheering for Kagami.

"I knew he had a game but I didn't think you'd actually go." He snarled, and my heart started beating frantically, my mind racing. I could really turn the situation around if I wanted, I could just fllat out deny it and ask him how he could trust what a piece of paper said and not me, but I did feel rather guilty. I can't not say I didn't go. If I do, I might make things worse.

"...Why do you hate him so much?" I ended up blurting out.

"So you _did_ go to his game."

"I got invited."

"You know how much Kagami pisses me off." He grunted, "And seeing him with you pisses me off even more. I thought I made it clear how much I hate seeing you and him together. And then you go off and do this? What the hell do you think you are doing? Am I your boyfriend, or is Kagami your boyfriend?!"

He was too loud this time; the class turned to us and so did Sensei, whose face was now vivid with fury. "Alright, that's it! I've had enough of you two! Get out of my classroom! Outtttt!"

I paled as Aomine cursed loudly and got up, the legs of his chair screeching harshly against the ground and he stormed towards the door whilst I meekly stood up and trailed after him and out of the classroom. Everyone started whispering as Sensei went to follow us too, but suddenly Aomine grabbed my arm and began running with me in tow, dragging me down the corridor quickly.

"Aomine! What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"You're comin' with me." He snarled, and I tried to pull myself free but his grip on me was too strong.

Aomine rounded the corner, arriving at the girl's toilet and pushing open the door. Checking that it was empty, he slammed the door shut behind him, his gaze on me the entire time. There was a predatorily glint in his eye. I knew what this meant... he wants something and he wants it now. I backed away somewhat. He took a step closer to me. I took another step back. He cornered me and as I hit the wall, Aomine reached for me, grabbing my wrist firmly, leaning close to me.

"Aomine, what are you - "

I didn't get to finish my sentence because suddenly Aomine leaned forwards and smashed his lips over mine in a rough, demanding kiss. My eyes went wide and immediately, I struggled, but Aomine was holding onto me too tightly. I tried to hit him on the shoulder but that didn't work, either. I tried turning my head away left and right but he wouldn't stop. Instead, he grabbed me by the sides of my face and kept me forwards so he could press his lips over me again and again.

"Mmph...what are you doing?" I said, my words were muffled against his lips. I had to close my eyes as he covered me with rough kisses all over my cheeks, my eyelids, my jaw...everywhere.

"You're _mine_ , Nana." He growled in response.

Oh shit. I should get out of here. However, he let go of me to grab my hand and slammed my wrist by the side of my head. I was trapped. He leaned down again and forcefully planted his lips over mine. His kisses were getting rougher and aggressive the more I fought him. We were standing very close and our bodies kept rubbing against each other. I was worried someone would come in but Aomine didn't care. His lips were so hot and needy on me, kissing me so passionately. Sensei should be looking for us too, what if he comes in and sees us like this?

That thought disappeared quickly when his hand crept under my skirt and over my crotch. I wasn't wet. He rubbed me over my underwear and I tried to swat his hand away but he grabbed my other hand too and slammed me against the wall. Now I was truly helpless. With no other option, I clamped my legs together to prevent him from getting any further. Growling in annoyance, he let go of my wrists to spread my legs apart and as I tried to wriggle away from him, he then rapidly stuck his hand underneath my panties, delving a finger into my slit. I let out a weak hiss as he started touching me feverishly, making me hot all over. I went still as I closed my eyes shut, whimpering slightly. He smirked in response and then proceeded to slip another finger inside.

"S-stop it...we shouldn't be doing this here..." I managed to breathe out shakily.

"Shut it, I know you're enjoying this." Aomine muttered as he stroked me intensely and I was panting heavily from his caress; he knows everything; he knows all my weak spots and how to make me feel good. He knows I want this.

I whimpered again; his strokes were making me very weak and I was trying not to give in. My persistence paid off - I was relieved when he retreated his fingers which were now damp and as he sucked his fingers dry, he moved before me on his knees; he started lifting up my skirt and pulling down my panties to my ankles. Again, I tried to stop him but he shoved my hands away; he was just relentlessly burying his nose into my crotch and planting kisses over me and once my panties were at my ankles, Aomine proceeded to bury his face into me and I let out a startled cry and swiftly covered my mouth with my hands. I don't think it was helping that I was getting really hot from all this. He grabbed me firmly by the ass, pushing me further into his face. His strength seemed to have increased ten times and I was powerless when his tongue slipped out and he licked my throbbing clit. My knees went weak again and I unintentionally emitted a low groan. He glanced up at me and I looked away awkwardly; he leaned in again and sucked and licked and nuzzled me. He was slowly driving me crazy. And not to mention, this is embarrassing...this is a toilet for Christ's sake! We weren't even in a stall... Someone might come in...!

"A...Aomine...!" I whined, squeezing my eyes shut as my fingers gripped fistfuls of his hair as he gave me a tantalizing lick. My cheeks felt warm. I must be going red uncontrollably.

My cheeks flushed when he sucked on my clit, nibbling me affectionately; there were loud, wet noises from the contact. Urgh...I can't see what he's doing down there but goddamnit... No more...I don't think I can take anymore. My knees were trembling vigorously now but he was keeping me grounded; his fingers were digging into my ass really hard, squeezing my cheeks. He let go of one side of my ass to spread my legs even more apart and with his fingers, he parted my lips and gave me a long and heated lick.

Next, he closed what little gap we had between us, hands on his belt, undoing it hastily. Aomine wanted me badly; I could tell from his heavy, lusty expression... he proceeded to unbuckle himself and pull his boxers down to his ankles. He was fully erect and covered in precum. He looked even bigger than usual...Silence claimed me as he grabbed my legs, hooking his arms under my knees and my feet left the floor. Oh my god oh my god, what should I do... what am I supposed to do? I'm hot and sweaty all over... Aomine pulled my panties off one ankle as I was hoisted up. My legs were spread apart in the air and never had I felt so exposed. My pussy was in full view before him as he closed in on me, his cock slid up over my entrance, teasing me; I was throbbing, swollen and in deep need for release which only Aomine could provide.

I slammed my palms on his shoulders in some kind of futile effort, and also in anticipation, my breaths becoming short and quick. I made some movement with my head: a weak, almost timid nod. Yes, I want this...I wanted him badly... No, how could I give in? How could I be so easily won over? But he'd gotten me so hot already... and I did want him. I still do love Aomine very much despite our arguments and I don't want to break up with him, to lose him. Nevertheless, my feeble nod was enough for him. He proceeded to sink himself inside me all the way to the hilt, pushing my lips apart, stretching me to the full and I couldn't help but groan in content. To keep myself supported, I moved my hands from his shoulders to wrap around his neck whilst he crushed me against his chest. We were so close I could feel his heart beating erratically against his ribs. The first thrust was violent and had me sliding up the wall to an extent if I wasn't clutching onto him so tightly. I whimpered as I held on; he isn't in a good, forgiving mood. He pulled out slowly and I felt him inch by inch, before he rammed himself inside me again. I cried out, digging my fingernails into his shoulder. Aomine pumped into me a third time. It was as though I could feel his frustration, desire and anger. The fourth thrust didn't come lightly, either.

I was moaning as he continued thrusting inside me aggressively, burying his face into my neck. He bucked his hips roughly with each powerful thrust and his grip on my legs increased tenfold. He was harder and definitely bigger than usual, too. With his hands under my knees, he pumped inside me vigorously, angrily. I started to cry out, my fists curling as he hammered into me repeatedly with his huge girth, his balls smacking against me with each brutal thrust. I had to cling on and bury my face into his shoulder to keep my cries muffled. His cock was so stiff, his hot tip hitting me again and again in a frenzied manner. This is good. Rough but good. With each roll of his hip, I was moaning in bliss as he drilled inside me. My body was on fire. Aomine felt so good inside me. I bit down on my lip again, closing my eyes.

"Mm...Aomine..." I moaned. Fuck! Could I sound anymore wanton? He smirked and moved his hands to grab my ass, letting my legs down, and I cried out by the change in position; now I was able to feel more of him inside as he slid up and down against my walls.

"You belong to me, Nana." He was hissing in my ear whilst squeezing my ass. "No-one will fuck you like the way I do."

I couldn't even reply properly except moan against him. He never stopped thrusting. I clutched onto him even tightly, our breaths short and ragged yet thick with lust. With his hands clamped down firmly on my ass, he started controlling the rhythm and pace, pushing my hips towards him whilst penetrating me again and again. My walls were being stretched to their maximum. He went in even deeper than I could ever imagine and I cried out at the extortionate pleasure. I was definitely going to feel sore downstairs for the rest of the day and maybe for the rest of the week. He pulled out slowly...I could feel his thickness leaving my warmth and he was sopping wet, soaked in slick juice...the tip of his engorged cock rubbing against my swollen lips... then he slammed inside again and I let out a gasp. He didn't pull out just yet though, instead he pushed himself further and at the same time pressed down on my ass, hitting me with the tip of his cock. Ahhh, god, such a deep thrust...

"You're mine, Nana." He growled, accompanied with a slick, deep thrust.

"Aomine..." I whimpered.

"Mine."

Another thrust.

"Mine."

Again, another vicious thrust.

"Oh, fuck...!" I wailed as I bit down on my lip, stabbing my fingers into his back.

He did this again and again until I was jelly in his arms and I was seeing stars. Helpless under his grip, I could do nothing but succumb to him, letting him do what he wanted. He was coming soon and I wanted to move, or-or do something but he was holding onto my ass so tightly and making me move with him, fucking me the way he wanted. He was in charge today, he was the one in control. I had stopped moving now altogether, completely at his mercy. He drove himself even further inside, holding me so firmly I threw my head back and cried out at the pleasurable sensation that overwhelmed me, my legs trembling, and when he came, he pushed me up against him so tightly his cock went as far as it could in one intense grind and I cried out as a spurt of cum poured inside me. My legs finally went limp in his hold, dangling uselessly. My pussy felt raw and sore, throbbing and soaked with cum. That was deliberate. I felt him. He wanted me to feel him coming inside me all over. He wanted to be inside me as much as possible, to be as close as possible.

Was it...over?

He grunted, still holding me up by the ass; looks like he wasn't spent yet. "...Mine." Aomine pumped into me one last time and emptied another hot load of ejaculate into me.

"Ahhh!" I cried and dropped over him with my eyes squeezed shut, my toes curling. My cheeks were so red, I wanted to hide. I swallowed down at how messy, how dirty and wet I felt at the precise moment as he went still. A large amount of cum was spilling out from between our joined bodies and onto the floor. My legs were still shaking.

Panting, he brushed some hair from my face and pressed his lips against my cheek, hard. "Fuck, I love you." He breathed out between kisses. Taking my face in his hands, he kissed me roughly. "Nana, I love you so much..."

* * *

 **Note:**

Well that was a...er...fine example of Aomine exerting his dominance. Thanks to those who still enjoy this story. I had a few versions; one where Nana continued her cold ice queen act and she hung around with Kagami but then this story isn't a love triangle of any sort so I didn't use that and poor Kagami will be stuck in the middle too. At this stage, I cannot imagine Nana or Aomine staying mad at each other for long; they'll have their fights but they're really beyond the stage where they fight and it is not repairable. Nana is too used to Aomine by now. But I also am not sure about this version either because Aomine is such a yandere.


	32. Chapter 32

This story has 30 plus chapters now whaaaaat...and it still doesn't feel like we are getting closer to any sort of the end yet, well, almost. Anyway, thanks for the continued support. Nana has her dark, yandere moments lol.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, warnings for some smut.

* * *

 **PRELUDE TO SUMMER**

Aomine was still holding me but his grip on me was beginning to loosen up. There was no other sound except from my heavy breathing and Aomine sucking on my neck. I was holding onto him so tightly, my hands were trembling as I panted, trying to catch my breath. Aomine and I should get out of here...we need to get back to class. The teacher will be looking for us...but he was still embracing me and I didn't really want to leave. Despite his rough treatment, I felt pleasant all over and when he kissed me, I closed my eyes, letting him kiss and nip me affectionately.

And when he bit me playfully, I chuckled and I could feel him grinning against my nape. I pulled myself free from his grip gently and at the same time, he retreated from my neck and our gazes lingered on each other for a while until I put my hand on his face, our lips millimetres apart. "...You love me, Aomine?" I murmured.

He nodded lazily, his eyes on my lips the entire time.

"Then don't mention breaking up with me to my face ever again. _I mean it_."

Although I thought Aomine wasn't listening to me properly as usual, I was surprised to see that he was watching me stoically a brief moment before he nodded again. Good, Aomine, good... I brushed my hand over his hair and pulled him close, our lips meeting. There was more I wanted to say but I'll leave it for now. He understands.

Ahh, Aomine, what should I do with you? You know about Shinya, you've seen me at my worst, you've seen me suffer, you've seen me getting hurt and yet you still want me. This makes me love you even more. This is dangerous...I love you so much, I don't want to lose you. I can't imagine life without you. I'll protect you with my life...I won't let anyone hurt you. If they do, I'll return it to them a thousand times more...but if you ever think of leaving me for someone else, I'll kill them. If I can't have you, then no-one can. You belong to me now, Aomine...I'll never let you go.

...

 **A few weeks later.**

"Isn't that the same girl who turned up to one of Aomine Daiki's matches a few months ago?"

"Yeah, that's Aomine Daiki's girl. Tatsuno something."

"She looks different."

"Her hair's shorter."

"Are you sure that's her?"

"Dammmn, whoever she is, that girl is fine as hell."

A group of goths smoking in one corner are talking about me. There are also a group of girls giggling and staring at Aomine's direction. I'm resisting the urge to glare at them. I'm just casually lounging on the bench on my own, watching Aomine play his street basketball game and minding my own business. I did not realize it but I have become labeled as his super hot girlfriend around these parts, but I think they're just saying that because he has a reputation. He is super hot according to the entire female student body, he is the super hot ace of Tōō, he is the most super hot guy in our school... everything about him is super hot, apparently.

His street games are always held in the suburbs in this skate park surrounded by barbed fence and walls coated in multicolored graffiti. It attracts all different sorts of people from bikers, emos, goths and hippies, mostly from a wide range of ages from high school to university. Momoi isn't here because she doesn't like coming here, especially on her own. Hell, I wouldn't come here on my own either. But the real reason I am here is because of Aomine so it is not so bad. He doesn't seem intimidated by these people at all.

Aomine is playing with some random team and he's doing very well; on his own, he's managed to score up to thirty points and bringing them way ahead in the game. Although I've only been to one of his street games once, but since he officially plays for Tōō I think the street is just a way to practice and hone his skills and to kill time. He was also playing far more aggressively and shooting baskets in more outrageous fashion, which made me think if he was deliberately showing off since during his normal games at school he doesn't go to such lengths. It's okay though, because I realized Aomine loves showing off whenever I'm around. It's a good thing since he makes more of an effort compared to usual.

He made another elaborate shot and immediately turned to me after the ball rattled through the basket and dropped to the ground, giving me a smug look accompanied with a smirk. The game was over. He did it. They've won. His team cheered whilst the losing team sighed and shook their heads in defeat, but Aomine didn't seem interested in any of that; instead, he chose to return to my side of the court where he plopped down beside me on the bench, panting lightly.

"Hey." He greeted, grinning wickedly.

"Daiki." I cooed, reaching for him. I bit down on my bottom lip teasingly for that sultry look and Aomine promptly leaned towards me and as I slid my arms around his drenched, sweaty neck, we exchanged a quick kiss. Not surprisingly, his lips are a bit dry. He needs water. Nevertheless, I gave him another kiss and murmured, "I saw the entire game. You were amazing, you destroyed them completely."

He likes it when I coddle him or compliment him, stroking his ego and all that. The more I think about it, it doesn't take much to please Aomine at all and I love that about him. And I like how affectionate he is and how unreserved he is about showing affection. "Che. That was hardly a challenge." was his response as he wrapped his arms around my waist and made me straddle him, bringing me closer before he started to nuzzle my neck affectionately and apply light kisses over me. I chuckled as his hair tickled my chin, glancing to the side when I heard people whispering about us, especially those girls who were now throwing me a few dirty looks.

"People are staring." I uttered. Are those girls watching? Yes, they are. Good. Their glares were aimed at my direction, becoming more venomous with each passing minute. Aomine is mine. I tightened my hold on him and kissed the top of his head affectionately.

"Just ignore them." He grunted, before he moved out from my nape in one swift movement and roughly captured my lips with his.

"Mmmph..." I moaned piteously as I closed my eyes; Aomine's grip on me increased tenfold and I could do nothing except succumb. I used to cringe at the thought of people staring, but now I could hardly care less. Who cares if people are watching?

We've made up. We didn't have to say anything else or need anything else to make it official. I cannot stay mad at Aomine and he cannot stay mad at me, either. The saying 'time flies when you're having fun', or perhaps 'time flies when you're happy' is applicable here, because a few weeks had passed since that angry sex incident in the girls toilet and my relationship with Aomine had seemingly moved to another level. And yes, unfortunately the best sex I had was in a toilet...well, that's something I won't be telling any kids of mine I'll have in the future.

Anyway, so school was finished for the summer, which meant we had about 2-3 months of no homework, no classes, no exams, no mock tests, and none of Aomine's stupid fan club, either. Finally! Our first few days of freedom were full of nothing but hours of Netflix movies, popcorn, rampant sex and lots of making out and fondling on the sofa at his place. Aomine also had this summer basketball training camp coming soon but not until a few weeks time...he also had a few street basketball games of course, one which I was currently attending. The summer festival was also drawing near.

When I parted my mouth for some air, Aomine rapidly stuck his tongue down my throat and against my teeth, giving me an enticing lick. I smiled against him and pulled away, cupping his face with one hand and holding him in place whilst I licked him from the bottom of his jaw and all the way up the side of his head before retreating with a grin. He looked at me with lusty, hooded eyes before we leaned forwards again for another heated kiss.

"Mmm... should we go?" I asked, in between kisses.

"Yeah. Are you hungry?"

"Kind of."

"Let's grab something to eat."

"Sure."

He was also being more cooperative with me too. We pulled away after one last, deep kiss and Aomine let me slide out of his lap to stand, then he led me out of the court after we gathered our belongings and we made our way to the closest 7-11. On the way, he kept his hand on my ass the entire time and I stayed close to him. Since it's getting really hot these days, I'm wearing a white tank top and denim shorts and flip flops. Usually, I'd be more conservative, like wearing a t-shirt and maybe some long, drape pants but I wanted to dress up for Aomine today. Although 'dress up' in Aomine's book is basically exposing as much skin and wearing as little articles of clothing as possible (therefore maybe it is actually 'dress down'). Regardless, I know he likes it. I've been flirting with him a lot more too, like I'd 'accidentally' bump into him, brush up against him, touch him a lot more... and now that I think about it, I don't think I flirted with him as excessively like this before or when we started dating. My clothes are really tight on me and I noticed he couldn't stop staring, giving me sweeping looks from head to toe occasionally and then grinning to himself. I pretended not to notice that he was checking me out but I could always feel his gaze on me. Aomine looked pretty casual too; he was wearing a black vest and tan cargo pants that reached his calves.

Once we grabbed some snacks, namely ice cream, some pastries, chips and juice, we sat outside on a bench and Aomine dumped the bag to the side and then turned to me; I had whipped out my phone to reply to a text from Mei but Aomine frowned and grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me into his lap before wrapping his arms around my waist, smushing his cheek against mine.

"What are you doing?" He muttered.

"Mei messaged me."

"Tch."

He doesn't like it when I'm not focusing on him. I was typing a response when Aomine rest his chin on my shoulder and promptly grabbed my boobs from behind, massaging me firmly with his big hands. I paused for a few moments, throwing my glance down to his wandering hands. Even though I was still wearing clothes, he was rubbing the area where my nipples were, and I swallowed down the growing lump in my throat. "...Aomine..."

"What."

"We're in public." I reminded him.

"You like it..." He breathed in my ear.

Yeah, but not in public, sheesh. I tried to swat him away but that just made him hold onto me even tighter, fondling my chest roughly. Sighing, I let him grope me whilst I typed my reply. Aomine soon abandoned my breasts to trail his hands up and down my body, caressing the curve of my ass and my thighs before running his hand back up the side of my hip, waist and back to my breasts. I could feel his hot breath in my ear, his lips lingering as he touched me although his gaze was trained on my body. Aomine wanted me badly. I should finish my message quickly and when it was finally sent, I put away my phone. "Alright, fine..."

He let go as I turned round so I could climb onto his lap properly and he ran his hands up and down my bare legs with a smirk and I deliberately pushed my chest against him and he was staring at my cleavage for a long time, before I seized him by the face and planted my lips against his. He grasped me firmly by the ass, our mouths hot and needy as our tongue tangled together in a frenzy. I drew him close to me by cupping the sides of his face in my hands as we pressed our mouths together urgently and hungrily, moaning the entire time. His brows furrowed as he rose slightly off the bench to sit upright, wrapping his arms so tightly around me that my breasts pushed firmly against his chest. I started to kiss him on the corners of his mouth affectionately, before I moved to his neck and then I started concentrating on working my way up to his jaw and the sides of his face, kissing his cheek and then his temple, his forehead. He closed his eyes with a grin, allowing me to lavish him with kisses, clutching me firmly.

"Nana..." He groaned, as I ran my hand through his hair and he buried his nose into my neck, inhaling my scent.

Because we're so close, I could feel him growing hard against me. Now he just needed that extra push. "Mm, Daiki...you taste so good..." I murmured into his ear; I flicked out my tongue and licked his earlobe whilst grinding against his erection at the same time.

He leaned into me, grunting somewhat, hands sliding up my back and resting on my bra clasp. "Do you know what you do to me?" He said, his voice low and husky, before he took my face in his hands and smashed his lips thoroughly against mine. I let out a moan from the back of my throat whilst he bucked his hips instinctively. He was getting really hot and hard. I chuckled as he held me, kissing my cheeks and around my jaw. I closed my eyes as he pressed his mouth against me roughly before moving to my neck where he started biting and nibbling on my skin. Of course I know what I do to him - I drive him mad and he knows it.

Since he's preoccupied with my neck, I reached over and took out the ice cream we'd bought. It would be a shame if we left it uneaten, especially in this heat...I had a chocolate cone which looked like it was about to melt soon if I wasn't quick enough so I unwrapped it and unfortunately it was now beginning to melt and a big chocolatey splodge landed over my chest.

"Ah, shit." I cursed, but Aomine merely scoffed at me.

"Was that on purpose?" He drawled, "If you wanted me to pay more attention to you there you could've just said so." He added, glancing up at me with a grin and before I knew it, Aomine stuck his tongue between my cleavage and licked the chocolate off me and my face went red.

"Aomine!" I exclaimed, whilst he just grinned at me. Blushing, I glanced around, hoping no one had noticed. Luckily, we were alone. Sometimes Aomine can take me off guard too.

With this set into play, Aomine started burying his face into my breasts, kissing me all over. Okay, I guess I can let him get away with this today. I let him cup my breasts with his hands, pulling down the front slightly that my bra was now exposed and he started kissing and licking the top of my chest. It was then I noticed some middle aged housewives passing by and trying to avoid making eye contact with us. I couldn't help but cringe a little, however, with Aomine's hands that were squishing my breasts into his face and his tongue stuck in between the line of my cleavage. Maybe this is a bit too much...That servant girl of Akashi was right...we really are all about the PDA...

"Hey..." He suddenly murmured.

"What?"

He pulled away from me, leaned over to kiss my shoulder. "I was thinkin'. Ma told me that when she was our age, pa took her on holidays a lot. We haven't done anything like that."

"That's okay... it's super expensive to go on holidays these days. Besides, we've been on trips before... remember the water park and Akashi's mansion?"

He nodded but he still didn't seem convinced. "Yeah, but Tetsu and the others were always there. It was never just the two of us."

I pondered his words for a while. Aomine could be so sweet when he wants to be. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks as I contemplated. After some thought, I smiled widely in response and slid my hand under his vest, stroking the sturdy outlines of his muscled chest. "What do you think we should do? And where should we go?"

"I dunno about that yet. Maybe Okinawa?"

"We'll need to fly there though, and the flights will be expensive."

"Somewhere closer then."

"I heard there's a nice beach in Hayama."

"Do you wanna go there?"

"It's close." I said, shrugging, "And not too expensive."

"Okay. I'll look into trains and hotels."

I gave him an affectionate, tight squeeze. Aomine was being really thoughtful today. His thoughtfulness shall be rewarded. I pulled him in for a kiss, our lips meeting whilst I settled my arms around the back of his neck again and his hands went to my ass. Aomine nibbled on my bottom lip affectionately before he started focusing on my neck, trailing long, heated kisses all over the column of my throat and my jaw.

"Why are you wearing that anyway?" He uttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually you're always wearing baggy clothes and shit."

Oh, so he's caught on. I said as innocently as I could, "It's really hot these days...but if I'm not careful, this might happen." I shrugged one strap down and flashed a section of my bra. "You don't like it?"

His eyes were glued to my chest. "No, you should wear that stuff more often."

I chuckled in response as he adjusted his hold on me.

"...Let's do it." He murmured.

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Your place or my place?" I said, "Oh, no, my dad's at home today..."

"My place then." He grunted, before he grinned at me mischievously as he pulled away from my neck; returning his grin, I quickly slipped out of his lap to stand and grabbed the rest of our food, whilst he stood up beside me, took my hand and we hurried towards the direction of his house.

...

 **Meanwhile.**

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Shinya?"

Shinya was looking outside the window whilst she was peeling a few pieces of fresh fruit for him, setting them on the table for his taking. "Can I go home? I've been on my best behavior recently. And the doctors said I've shown some improvement."

She'd seen the reports, spoken to the doctors and nurses. Although Shinya had indeed shown improvement, the doctors still recommended some caution. He still needed medication, for instance. But generally, Shinya would be due to leave the institution soon. Mom contemplated for a while before nodding. "Sure, I guess we can apply for you to take some leave. I'll check if the doctors will allow it, even if it's only for a day."

"Thanks mom." Turning to the window again, he settled his hands on his lap, a smile on his lips, "...I can't wait to go home."

...


End file.
